Unapproved Emotions
by kathey'ssis
Summary: When Scott is injured on a mission he agrees to spend his down time getting some training in medical treatment proceedures that they think will help the team but will his teacher split the team up. Can they get past her secret life.
1. Chapter 1

**Delayed Departure**

As Laura played in the room full of children she was full of every emotion known to mankind. She had been serving in Cape Town, South Africa to help vaccinate all of the children against the diseases that her native prosperous culture had long forgotten. Along with treating their injuries both old and new in a clinic set up in the basement of a centuries old local landmark that had somehow survived through the years and now stood in the shadow of several high rise structures.

It was painful for Laura to see the conditions these children and their families lived in and the lack of medical care that they received even thought it was available if only they could pay the price. But she was greatly comforted with the knowledge that she was making a difference and because of her work, their lives were better off in some small way. As a worker for a charitable organization that brought medical treatments to third world countries and slums of more affluent nations this kind of work was Laura's love and the only life she had know for that last six years. Today was her last day here. Her trunks were already at the train station and tomorrow morning she would start the same routine over again in some other place that time had forgotten. But before she was to leave, the Children of South Africa were blessing her with hand made thank you gifts. Each child was awarding Laura with paper butterflies they had colored themselves with the color pencils and school supplies that she had given them.

Laura took the folded body of two butterflies and placed them between her fingers held tight together, and by lifting and lowering her hand at different speeds was able to make the butterfly wings flutter in the manufactured breeze. A sight that thrilled each of the children and at least forty of them were now dancing around the room with Laura as she flew two of her precious gifts high and low.

Laura was aware of a slight rumble of the ground and watched as nearly all of the adults climbed the stairs in a hasty manner. Trying not to alarm the children she listened carefully as she danced around the room and could hear the faint sound of emergency sirens close by.

This country had been experiencing a political unrest and bombings were, unfortunately, common place. Since the building she was in was respected by all in the country as a prized landmark, Laura felt she could keep the children safest by just continuing to play with them as if nothing was happening until the trouble resolved its self.

Laura became aware that the crisis above was not going to quickly go away as several people started flooding into the room where she and the children were playing. Quickly her gifts were packed in a special pocket of her medical bag and the children were guided to yet another room deeper into the basement to make room for those who were flooding in to escape the nearby catastrophe.

Trapped in the room farthest from the exit now Laura used her great story telling talent to keep the children calm. As she talked she also listened carefully to two elderly men who were talking about some ancient catacombs and predicting them to be the safest place there could be.

A panicked word echoed over the heads of the crowd gathered that the burning building was going to fall. People began exiting as quickly as they had come in, as a panic flooded the basement refuge. But in mere seconds after the warning reached Laura's ears a deafening rumble consumed all sound and the ceiling in many parts of this basement came crashing down on those trying to flee. When the shaking and falling debris stopped Laura gathered all of the children together into what she felt was the safest location then grabbing her medical bag worked her way through the people the best she could giving emergency first aid and assistance. As Laura entered the room where she and the children had been dancing another crash was felt and it was clear that their way to safety would have to be found in another direction. Everyone in the stairwell was crushed and if there was anyone alive among them it was impossible to tell and very unlikely at best. Trapped in the ancient basement tomb were nearly one hundred people in addition to the forty children Laura felt most responsible for.

Using every trick she could think of, Laura was trying to calm everyone in effort to prevent people from being trampled to death when she felt yet other rumbles. These were calmer more rhythmic. Hope lit up as all that could hear, knew that these rumbles belonged to machines trying to rescue them. There was hope.

Dust fell as the sound grew closer and Laura returned to the children to do her best to keep them calm and together.

At last a ray of sunlight came through and a voice from above called for everyone to hurry because there wasn't much time.

Panic grew again as people nearly trampled each other to get out through the opening. Multiple hands reached down from above pulling people up then reached down again to grab the next person. It wasn't long before one of the rescue workers dropped down in to the basement to lift people up speeding the evacuation. Machines were being pulled back fearing their weight would collapse the remaining structure down on the people. Laura carefully kept the children together with her medical bag on her shoulder and herded them toward the opening and rescue.

As the first of the children reached the rescuer Laura could see that only a small part of the building had fallen over and the rest was leaning in their direction and was sure to come down any moment. Laura moved forward and helped to lift the children up to other rescuers who pulled them out of the basement then rushed them off to safety.

Then it happened. A screech and a whine and a large pile of construction cement the size of large tank came flying in their direction. Laura barely had enough warning to push a small group of children into a corner and shield them with her body. When the dust stopped falling there was nothing but darkness, the way out had been blocked and Laura had no idea how long it might be before a new opening could be made.

Groping with her hands Laura counted five children with in the grasp of her arms. Feeling with her hands she was able to find her medical bag just a few feet away. The strap was trapped under some debris but the bag itself seemed unharmed. Now she was in familiar territory. Laura knew the contents of her bag and their location better than the back of her own hand. Reaching for a light she turned it on and scanned the situation at hand. Under the dust and the rubble were four more children and one more hiding in the corner. Laura raced to those who were trapped and fought back her tears as she learned all but one child and the one in the corner were dead. Killed instantly by the collapse.

The calm was gone. Children were dead. What was she to do next? Laura's head was spinning unable to form any kind of a plan, 'What could she do now children were dead, she had failed to keep them safe, , , , and then she heard a groan.

"Is everyone alright?" A winded and week voice called out from the edge of the rubble.

With a renewed sense of responsibility Laura shined her light in the direction of the voice to see the rescuer who had been helping to lift all those trapped to safety, laying on the ground. Closer examination saw that his leg was trapped by a large piece of debris.

"There are seven children still alive one of them injured, I don't know how bad yet, and you and I." Laura called out.

She recognized the uniform this hero was wearing. She had seen it before. Five times in the last six years she had been in places where this specialized international team of rescuers had been called in to action. Most of them natural disasters but this would be the second terrorist act that found her in the presence of one or more members of this elite group.

Perhaps because she couldn't think of anything else Laura forced herself to focus on the children and the fallen Hero. Her thoughts were that she could now repay him, even if only in the slightest way for all the times he had come to the aid of others over the years including herself at the risk of his own life. She also felt there was hope for surely the rest of his group would now put forth an extra effort to rescue one of their own.

Laura quickly lifted the debris from the child who was still alive and carefully lifted her into the hands of her brother and pointed him to the corner where the other children huddled crying in fear. Moving swiftly in the direction of the fallen hero Laura scanned the area looking and stopping to check for any other sign of life along the way.

As Laura was assessing the situation, the stability of the structure around them was growing less and less sure. The debris trapping the fallen hero was bigger than Laura could ever hope to move by herself and the children she had at hand would be of little help.

"You've got to find cover this area could give way any second." Her hero instructed.

Laura looked around quickly and grabbed a long piece of structural steel, "Let's see if Archamedies really knew what he was talking about."

The fallen hero helped place the steel in the proper place and tried to roll a proper fulcrum under the bar but Laura still had to do most of the work. Laying her weight on the bar Laura was not able to achieve any lift so she moved farther and farther toward the end of the bar. Finally the debris shifted just slightly and the rescuer with great pain drug himself from beneath it just as the bar bent dropping the debris back to the ground.

Laura just assumed by the evident pain that the leg was broken and grabbed two pieces of wood and the roll of tape from her pocket, using up the tape to hold the wooden splint in place. She then helped him up onto his good leg and leaning on her they together moved quickly to ward a more stable part of the building they were in. As soon as he could lean against a wall Laura left the Hero's side and returned for her medical bag.

Because the strap was under debris too heavy to move Laura unhooked the strap and drug the bag to where all of the children and the newly rescued rescuer gathered.

"You should leave that here," she was counseled by the Hero, "It will only slow us down."

"I have another strap for it," Laura defended her move, "the stuff inside could mean the difference between life and death before we get out of here."

Laura attached the new strap to her medical bag and slung it over her shoulder at the same time she was instructing all of the children to come closer using their native language.

"Someone was talking about some catacombs below here." Laura looked at the experience rescuer, "Do you have any other ideas?"

"Do you know were these catacombs lead to?"

"Not a clue," Laura confessed.

"Do you know were these catacombs are?"

"Not really but they were pointing in that direction earlier." Laura pointed toward a dark shadow in the deepest corner of the room.

The structure around them trembled again with a renewed violence and more dust and debris came crashing down in the room behind them closing off all hope of escape in that direction.

"Looks like we have no other choice," the hero concluded, "Lets move!" He limped on his wooden splint with obvious pain and helped Laura direct the children in the direction that she had indicated. As the young boy labored under the weight of his sister the limping hero took her in his arms and carried her as Laura found a place under his arm to help support him. She allowed him to carry the injured child because she was lighter than her medical bag and Laura was sure they were all going to need its contents before they saw the light of day again. Ten feet into the corner they found steps carved of stone leading downward.

Funneling the children down the stairs Laura reluctantly followed them ahead of the limping hero with the injured child in his arms. But she was careful to make sure that they stayed close behind. As they moved forward not knowing where they might end up.

"Laura Linstone at your service," Laura panted as she hurried her little herd along.

"I'm Scott," he responded giving something to call him besides her hero. The wince in his voice as he spoke told Laura that she had to lighten his load but she didn't know just how. The only way she could take the child from him was if she abandoned her medical bag. Since this was the sixth time she had been in similar circumstances she knew she was going to need it. In fact she knew she needed a place they could all stop for her to determine the extent of injuries of both Scott and the child he was carrying.

As Laura looked at her little group for a solution she quickly realized that Scott was the only person whose name she knew.

"Boys," Laura called to get the attention of the two largest boys in the group. "Yes you two, can you help me?"

Reluctantly but respectfully the two boys came toward Laura.

"If each of you take one of these two handles," Laura pointed to the side handles on her medical bag, "Then this shouldn't be too heavy for you to carry. Can you do that for me?" The two boys quickly grabbed the handles and moved forward barely giving Laura a chance to lift the shoulder strap over her head. Laura then took the little girl from Scott.

"She seems to be having trouble breathing," Scott reported as he reluctantly handed the girl over, "But we can't stop here. We've got to keep moving."

Laura tried to offer him a shoulder to lean on but it quickly became clear that she could not be of any real help to him so she just did her best to keep the children moving forward as quickly as they were able. All the while trying to keep track of Scott who did amazingly well at keeping up with them.

When they reached the bottom of the third flight of stairs leading down they came to a long tunnel that reminded Laura of the ancient Subways of New York City.

"That way!" Scott pointed and Laura panicked.

"But the burning building is that way." She questioned.

" The bombs were set off on the tenth and fourteenth floors so the tunnels should still be open." Scott explained, "the building is tipping in this direction and I'm surprised that it hasn't toppled already. Our only chance of survival is to get under and onto the other side of it before it goes. Trust me!" Scott pleaded.

Laura questioned no more and moved with urgency in the direction Scott had indicated. They were moving so quickly that they had no idea how far they had gone but they didn't dare to stop. As she ran Laura tried to calculate in her mind how much area the forty-three story building would cover when it came down and wanted to get that far away from it as quickly as she could.

As Scott had predicted the tunnels were mostly clear with very little debris to slow them down. They were still moving at they're maximum speed when the ground rumbled so violently that it shook them off their feet.. As they all fell to the earth a wave of black dust and dirt filled smoke came from behind them filling the tunnel till they couldn't see or breathe.

Instinctively every one covered they're heads and buried their faces into their chests to wait for whatever would happen next. Gasping for air they all knew they were in the hands of fate now, they could do no more to help themselves. They had run as fast and as hard as they could.

The rumbling and crashing sounds seemed to last forever even with Laura's training in dealing with disasters she calculated that it lasted nearly ten minuets or more But this was all a guess because her watch had been broken in the first collapse. Finally and gradually stillness seemed to fill the air around them and Laura carefully lifted her head to see what was left.

The darkness complicated her efforts to see and count heads but as she listened to the gasping cries and coughing sobs she felt she could account for all seven of the children and the gentle moan of Scott the rescuer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Toys of the Trade

"Is everyone alright?" Laura called out.

"No worse off than before my feet were shaken out from under me," Scott responded.

"How will we get out of here?" a small child asked in a cry.

Laura didn't know how to answer that question so she just kept looking around evaluating what she had to work with and formulating her next plan of action. "We're going to have to figure that one out. Let's just stay calm."

Her eyes had adjusted to the dark enough that she was able to see her bag still in the hands of the two boys she had entrusted it to. Blindly going to the pocket for the light, Laura turned it on to reveal all seven children and the rescuer, Scott, laying on the floor of the tunnel covered with nearly an inch of dust and dirt. While she quickly checked on each of the children and made sure they were all right and the dust was wiped away from their faces Scott painfully rolled over onto his back.

"We can't go that way," Scott evaluated looking in the direction that they had come from, "We'll just have to keep going and hope we can find another opening. But I think we're safe enough now that we can catch our breath before we start moving."

Laura took a few panting breaths and she looked around and agreed before grabbing her bag of medical supplies and equipment, carrying it to the side of the little girl she had been carrying. Then she pulled a series of objects out of the largest of the pockets. Everyone watched as Laura unrolled a black mat that she placed on the ground before gently rolling the injured girl over on top of it. She then attached two coiled cords to the mat before connecting one to a lap top computer and the other to what appeared to be some kind of Camera.

Scott watched with out moving as Laura soothingly talked to the girl as she gently moved her while checking her computer screen and pushing an occasional button.

"That's not too bad sweetheart," Laura reported, "You're going to be just fine." Laura tenderly brushed the small girl's hair away from her face and gave her a warm smile before carefully pulling the mat out from under her.

"I'll be right back honey, you just lie still okay," Laura told the girl as she gathered up her equipment and made her way in Scott's direction.

"Dr. Linstone I presume?" Scott asked between deep grimacing breaths as Laura carefully placed her armload on the ground at his side.

"Not quite," Laura answered in a business like manner, "I'm just a nurse practitioner and medic right now."

"How bad is the little girl hurt?" Scott asked.

"She's got two broken ribs, her breathing trouble is due more to the pain than anything." Then lowering her voice to avoid being overheard, "She has some internal injuries that I'm most worried about. She's stable now but I'm really going to have to keep a close eye on her." Laura skillfully lifted Scott's injured leg with one hand as she positioned the mat before lowering the leg back in place.

"What is that a computerized heating pad?" Scott teased.

"Actually, it's a portable digital x-ray scanner." Laura reported matter of factly, "I thought your group was up on the latest and greatest electronic and mechanical wizardry."

"We tend to focus our attention on big and powerful," Scott admitted, "We don't even notice such cute little toys."

"Well this cute little toy tells me that your leg is broken. Both bones each in two places. Clean breaks, but all this walking you've done has caused some tissue damage." Laura made eye contact with a look of concern and compassion. "How bad is the pain?"

"Not unbearable."

"If you're going to be doing any more moving on that leg we need to come up with some better immobilization." Laura determined out loud.

"I'll have to make do," Scott argued, "We can't stay here and there is nothing else we can do with what we have on hand."

"Actually, I still have a few 'cute toys' left in my bag." Laura teased, "Just let me check all of the others over and I'll see what I can do."

Laura left her x-ray equipment at his side and proceeded to check out all of the children for injuries. After applying a few glow in the dark bandage strips for emotional health and well being Laura pulled a water filter out of her bag and assigned one of the older children to fill it from a trickle of water that was running from a broken pipe. Laura then pulled her medical bag on to her shoulder and carried it to Scott's side where she pulled out another 'cute toy'. Carefully she wrapped what looked like a small thickly padded blanket around Scott's leg carefully smoothing and molding it in places. She then injected a large syringe full of liquid into several valves along the edge of the blanket. After a minute the blanket inflated to fit snuggly around his leg then turned as cold as ice and as hard as a rock.

"That should hold things in place a little better." Laura optimistically reported, "in ten minutes we'll see if it's any better to walk on." Just then the boy assigned to filter some drinking water came and handed the bottle of water to Laura.

"Did everyone else get a drink?" Laura asked to which the boy silently and frightfully nodded yes.

"Did you get some?" Laura asked he nod again as he thrust the bottle toward her.

"Thank you." She said as she took the bottle from the silent boy, "get some rest we'll start looking for a way out of here in just a few more minutes."

Laura then placed her arm under Scott's head and shoulders lifting him so he could take a drink. He took a couple of swallows then signaled he'd had enough. Laura rested his head back on the ground and took her arm from behind him noticing a sticky substance on her sleeve.

"You're bleeding." Laura commented, careful not to use a frightened tone to her voice. "You didn't tell me you're head was hurt."

"It's no big deal, I've had worse," Scott tried to brush it off, but Laura quickly placed her x-ray mat under and around his head then put the camera into place. After a couple of minutes she sat back and studied the digital images that formed on her computer screen.

"You forgot to smile," Laura spoke with a serious tone to her voice as she studied the screen then searched for eye contact through the darkness. "Your brains seem to be present and accounted for but their housing is cracked in a couple of places. I hope that shattered hard hat I found was in use when it got broke."

"There's nothing we can do about it now we need to keep moving, try and find a way out of here" Scott nearly commanded after a moment of worried silence.

Laura stayed silent as she thought then after scanning the room from where they were she could see at least two branches in the tunnel. After finding some medication in her bag that would help Scott, Laura convinced all of the children and Scott to stay together and set out to explore the tunnels to see which one looked the most encouraging. A few minutes later Laura returned with disappointing news.

"The tunnel to the right has been bricked up and sealed," Laura reported to Scott. She had the information and an idea what they should do next, but she really wanted Scott to confirm her choice before she dared to act.

"The left tunnel leads to another stairwell but it's completely blocked with debris." Laura continued, "before you get to the stairwell, there's a room just a little bigger than here. It has a better supply of water and the air is clearer and there's not nearly as much structural damage. I think it might be best to move everyone there for now."

Scott looked around and calculated everything involved in his head. "F.A.B."

"Huh?! What does that mean?" Laura questioned wondering if Scott was hallucinating because of his head injury.

"Let's do it," Scott clarified. "I can't come up with any better plan."

With a plan in place, Laura pulled out another of her cute toys revealing what looked like a hammock with carry handles on the sides. After she showed the children how to use the stretcher she left one child with Scott and moved the rest of the children and the injured girl to the new location and then returned with the strongest of the children for Scott.

"I thought you said we were going to see if I could walk with this, 'thing,'" Scott objected when Laura prepared to slide the hammock stretcher under him.

"I'd rather not chance it, especially with the head injury." Laura tried to convince.

"They're just children," Scott pointed out the obvious; "I'm a full grown man. They could hurt themselves."

"I'll help," Laura showed her concern openly, "If we work together as a team I'm sure we'll be alright."

"I can make it," Scott spoke with in a determined enough tone that Laura knew any further argument was just a waist of time.

Reluctantly Laura helped Scott to his feet and climbed under his arm to help support him while the tallest and strongest of the boys supported him from the other side. The remaining children took charge of the medical bag and together they started down the tunnel.

With a lessened sense of urgency they're pace was much slower than it had been. When they arrived at their destination Scott confirmed that the move was a good idea.

After making Scott as comfortable as possible with an instant ice pack on his head Laura dug in to her bag once again and pulled out a bag full of chocolate bars which she passed around to the children before going to Scott.

"It's a good thing I had just renewed my chocolate stash." Laura said as she offered a piece of chocolate bar to Scott.

"I think you better save it for the kids." Scott turned her down.

Laura looked Scott over, "are you sick to your stomach?" she asked knowing that was a common symptom of head injuries.

"A little," Scott confessed. "But the kids still need this more than I do."

Laura reached for Scott's hand finding him cool and clammy to the touch. Reaching into her bag of cute toys she pulled out what Scott thought at first was a soda can, but when Laura broke the seal, it nearly exploded and a quick shake with her hand produced a twin sized blanket. Laura tucked the blanket around Scott and he was surprised at how warm it felt. Laura then returned to her bag and passed out the remaining blankets, five more, to the children to share.

Laura then withdrew a container of cleansing wipes and proceeded to wash the faces and hands of all of the children before gently washing Scott's. Then the children worked together to wash Laura's face giggling at all the funny faces that she pulled as they did.

In time the children curled up on the ground and slept surprisingly well. Laura made the rounds doing her best to tuck the seven children in with the five blankets before sitting down next to Scott.

"How are you hanging in there?" She asked. She knew he was in a lot of pain but she had already given him the last dose of medication she had in her bag. Her last ice pack was on his head hopefully buying time. She made one more inventory of the contents of her bag and just didn't think an anti-diarrhea medication was the answer. There was a new supply of all kinds of medications waiting for her at her next stop but nearly everything she had in her bag was confiscated by a Policeman of questionable honor two weeks ago.

"It must be nearly midnight," Laura said as if she wasn't talking to any one in particular.

"A little after 2 a.m.," Scott answered after producing a perfectly intact watch.

"I guess that means I've missed my train." Laura continued talking and Scott realized she was talking as much to stay awake as to make conversation.

"Where to?" Scott asked.

"Huh?" Laura turned her full attention to Scott.

"Where was your train to?" Scott clarified.

"Gondar, Ethiopia," Laura answered then turned away again staring into the darkness as she continued to talk. "I'll a, I'll be there for another two weeks helping with a vaccination clinic then on to Australia for the rest of the year.

"Do you think your group is still looking for you? For us?" Laura asked after a moment of silence.

"As long as they think there's a chance that we're alive they'll keep looking." Scott answered, "I just wish there was a way to let them know where we are. They could have us out of here in no time at all.

"I have a couple of smoke flares in my bag," Laura informed numbly, "But I don't think it will do any good down here."

Laura actually let Scott doze for about an hour then she woke him up again.

"I just have to make sure that you still know who you are." Laura stated as she rubbed his arm while she patiently waited for him to wake up a little more fully.

"A piece of hamburger two days out of the grinder," Scott answered back in pain.

Laura smiled at Scott's joke but her face shown of worry and exhaustion.

"How's the little girl?" Scott asked looking over at his fellow patient.

"She's uncomfortable," Laura answered, "I've been able to help her find a position to lay in that helps a little. Otherwise she seems to be holding her own."

"Good," Scott sighed with relief.

Laura took the time to check the circulation in Scott's toes and feel for a pulse as she asked what Scott thought the weather was like above ground.

Scott glanced at his watch but his vision was too blurred to read it so he turned it to Laura. "I can't see straight," he confessed, "can you tell me what time it is?"

"Almost seven a.m.," Laura reported. Now even more concerned about Scott's condition.

"The sun must be up by now," Laura made small talk to try and hide a concern that Scott already felt.

Suddenly Scott got an idea. "Did you say that you had smoke flares in your bag of toys?"

"Yea," Laura confirmed but she wasn't sure if she should be hopeful or concerned about Scott's mental competence.

"How far away is that stairway you told me about last night?" Scott asked.

Laura could feel hope filling her with a new sense of energy. She thought she knew what Scott was suggesting and wondered herself if it might work.

"It's about a hundred yards or so that way." Laura reported. "There's no way we can get through, but the smoke might be able to."

The two shared an encouraging look and nod before Laura grabbed the flares from her bag and took just a moment to wake one of the children asking her to watch Scott and the injured girl while she was gone and away she went.

At the bottom of the stairwell Laura's hope was bolstered by what she felt was air movement in the area. Feeling for an opening in the blockage Laura ignited the flares and placed them as far up the stair well as she could between the fallen support timbers.

It was going to work! She couldn't smell the smoke coming back at her, it had to be going up. Laura raced back to her little group with the good news stumbling in the dark twice in her excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Light

A few minutes after Laura returned there was heard a faint rumble above them. With guarded optimism Laura and the children focused on the sound.

Suddenly a crash came between them and the stairwell. As a ray of light came through the ceiling Laura could see the bucket arm of a steam shovel coming through the roof as a few of the children let out blood curdling screams.

Laura gathered the children around her and cradled the most frightened of them in her arms trying to comfort them.

"I can hear voices down there!!" a call came from the hole in the ceiling.

"Is any one there? Can you hear me?" another voice was heard.

"Yes we're here," Scott yelled with a fit of pain.

"Help us, We need help to get out of here," Laura called out.

"How many are you?" Asked the voice from above.

"Seven children and two adults." Laura answered, "We have injuries, we need a hospital."

More debris began to fall in around the edge of the opening. Then the unthinkable happened.

Suddenly there was a large amount of debris falling and when the dust cleared the track of the heavy equipment was seen protruding through the ceiling as well as the legs of three different people. Following came cries to get back it was going to cave in.

For a moment all sound was muffled as if it was getting farther away but the debris stopped falling. Scott figured that they must have had a chain on the tractor to pull it out so quickly.

"Are they going to get us out?"

"Where is the help?" the children asked in panic.

Laura looked across to Scott for an answer, this was his area of expertise. As her eyes found him in the new but dim light he gave her a calming nod.

"They're just taking a minute to decide the best way to get us out." Scott encouraged with panting grimaces, "they're not going to leave us here, don't worry."

"Do you have any idea what they're doing up there?" Laura asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but I hope they stay back because they can cave this whole area in on us if they don't." Scott answered quietly with warning in his voice.

Laura continued to hold the children tight looking around she could see for herself what Scott had not wanted to say. The main ceiling supports were broken, and the ceiling was starting to sag on the far side of the room they were in.

"Should we try to get out of here ourselves?" Laura asked. "Maybe I can lift the children up on my shoulders and they can climb out. At least they will be safe." Laura spoke with controlled terror in her voice.

"It's too risky even for the older ones." Scott cautioned as he dizzily forced himself up on one elbow.

As Scott and Laura shared questioning looks that told each they were trying to think of something, a sound was heard from a distance. Laura grew more and more afraid as the sound got closer she figured that it was a big machine that was going to cave the rest of the roof in on them all.

But Scott began to smile. He knew it was a big machine, A big flying machine.

"Their coming in by air," Scott reassured, "We'll be alright now."

Everyone watched in awe as a person wearing the same kind of uniform as Scott came through the hole in the ceiling suspended on a cable. He reached down and with a huge hook caught the first thing he could hook it to.

The man then disappeared and the ceiling began to peal up like the lid on a can in a can opener. Laura realized that it was Scott's elite rescue group and relaxed a little.

Once again the rescuer appeared through the hole in the ceiling and once again a large piece of ceiling was pulled away making an even bigger hole.

"Their going to drop the rescue platform," Scott anticipated out loud, "we need to be ready to get on quickly."

Laura reached out to help Scott to his feet but Scott stopped her. "The children first."

For a moment Laura shared eye contact with Scott then nod her head in compliance.

Doing what she was told Laura carried her small patient and led the other children to ward the platform that could now be seen descending through the hole in the ceiling. When it reached them their rescuer began to usher them aboard. Laura handed her small-injured patient to her brother who was already on the platform then turned to see that the two boys were still carrying her medical bag and she marveled at their responsible nature. This was one time that she would have been willing to leave it behind but since the boys had it she wasn't going to tell them to drop it.

After the injured girl was taken from her arms and the other children were being helped onto the platform Laura returned for Scott.

She carefully pulled Scott to his feet even though the act was painful he helped all he could. As soon as he was upright Laura slid in under his arm to support him the best she could and they slowly made their way toward the platform.

As they stepped out of the shadows the second rescuer's face lit up with excited relief

"Scott!" He screamed then turning to his radio, "Scott's with them! He's alive!" he then raced to Scott's other side and offered his support under Scott's other arm nearly lifting him onto the platform. After starting the mechanism to raise the platform the rescuer threw his arms around Scott's chest and Scott returned the embrace.

Laura watched in joy as she again cradled the injured girl in her arms and looked at the other children, some of them still clinging to the blankets she had given them the night before. Laura realized that this was the first of eight such reunions that would now soon take place. As for her, she would give her Grandfather a call in a day or two and hopefully that would be the first he would know anything had happened.

Right now she was comforted with the thought that he didn't know there was anything to worry about but she also felt very lonely. She would have liked to have someone who was glad to see that she was still alive, holding her right now.

Laura's Grandfather was the only real family she had left. Her mother a sister and three brothers were killed when she was about six when a helicopter they were sightseeing in crashed into the mountainside Her mother's parents were killed in an auto accident while racing to the hospital when they heard the news. Her father and another brother died an hour apart eight days later from injuries they received in the accident.

Laura had been left behind with a baby sitter because she had an ear infection that would have been too painful at high altitudes. That was the only reason that she was still alive.

It had been just over six years since her father's mother died of a stroke leaving her Grandfather and a couple of disinterested aunts. These were all the family she had left.


	4. Chapter 4

Do you remember who you are?

"Is there a chance that Scott can help us out on this end?" Came a request over the radio.

"No!" Laura answered quickly, "He needs medical attention."

"That's a negative," was the response given on the radio. "He's in need of medical attention. We'll have to take him to the hospital with the rest of this lot."

Once at the hospital Scott was quickly dispatched to a sofa in the corner of the forth floor waiting area. He had received medications to reduce the swelling associated with his head injuries clearing up his vision and dizziness along with some pain medication that took the edge off the pain in his leg, now there were no resources left to give any further treatment even though it was needed.

Three of the children had already been reunited with their parents, two of them being siblings, and the rest were transported to another location where all children were being gathered.

Laura was needed at every corner of her assigned floor in the hospital and all at the same moment. When he was awake Scott would watch her work. Now that his vision was clearer he noticed that her pants were torn and her knees and hands were scrapped up along with one elbow. She was still covered with dirt except for her face that the children had cleaned and even that was streaked with dirt and mud. Her hair was so dirty that Scott wasn't sure what color it was but he thought it was some shade of blonde, maybe.

As she moved constantly from cot, to bed, to wheelchair, to supply carts, Scott noticed that she offered a tenderness and compassion that was very different from anything involved in the actions of his team. But then they just pulled them out of immediate danger and turned the rest of the treatment over to local programs.

Besides, Scott reasoned within himself, that kind of compassion and tenderness would be difficult to find in any group of tough guys.

As busy as Laura was she still took time to stop by and check on Scott at regular intervals. She knew that the nature of his injuries meant that he would get little or no attention from any one else and those early warning symptoms could so easily be missed.

If Scott were dozing when Laura stopped to check on him she would tenderly touch his arm with the back of her fingers and gently rub. Always she would say that she was just 'stopping by to see if he still knew who he was' a statement that seemed humorous to him every time he heard it. He was running out of humorous answers to come back with but he still enjoyed and looked forward to her warm smile.

Toward evening Laurawas on her way to check on Scott again when she saw three of his fellow crewmembers getting off of the elevator. Laura knew that the one leading the way was the team coordinator and also answered to "Dad'. She also knew that if they were here the rumors she had been hearing must be true. The disaster scene was now in recovery phase, no longer were they dealing with a rescue situation.

Laura noticed another health care worker giving him the direction of his son then responded to a cry from another patient watching the reunion from of the corner of her eye.

A gentle touch on his good leg was enough to alert a dozing Scott to the presence of his father. No words were available to either mind as they grabbed each other at the elbows, sharing a moist eye contact and held on. Both aware of what could have been and relieved that it wasn't.

"How are you feeling now son?"

"Still a little scrambled but better," Scott answered.

"Well, we've done all we can do here, who do I need to talk to, to get you out of this place."

Scott cracked a smile as he could only think of one sure way to describe Laura so that she could be easily and quickly picked out of the crowd of workers.

"Just look for the worker still covered with an inch of dirt."

Scott's dad gave him a confused look then turned around to view the field of workers and patients. Sure enough one of them stood out in the crowd and the layer of dirt she wore was the most obvious reason.

"Isn't she the one we pulled out of the hole with you." Scott's brother, Virgil, asked.

"Yep," Scott answered with a tone of respect and admiration in his voice, "I don't think she's even as much as sat down since we got here."

While they all watched Laura in action, a uniformed police officer walked up and started questioning her. She said something that didn't seem to make him happy then turned to walk away. That's when the police officer grabbed her by the arm and shook her around to face him and three rescuers moved to her aid.

"Excuse me officer is there a problem here?" Scott's Father addressed the police officer

Seeing three of the most elite rescuers in the world intimidated the officer just enough. "This woman's visa has been revoked she was told to leave last night." The officer stated.

"I was trapped when the building collapsed." Laura defended with an unwise cockiness that didn't help the situation.

"She's with us," Virgil spoke up using the team's diplomatic immunity. "We needed her help."

"So that's why she doesn't have her bag anymore?" the officer sneered, "Since your done here, can I assume that you will be taking her with you?" The police officer talked big while in a cold sweat.

"Of course were going to take her with us," Scott's Father responded.

The police officer walked away but Laura didn't relax.

"Thanks for helping me out but he'll be back with a few of his friends." Laura informed from past experience.

"Can my son be moved?"

"Yes," Laura turned toward the team commander and answered quickly and professionally. "He needs more treatment on his leg and his head injury needs a complete evaluation by a specialist but it won't happen here, not with all this chaos."

Laura picked up a computer chip and after making sure it was Scott's information handed it to Scott's father. "Here's a record of what was done here and in the tunnels, wherever you take him they'll want this information. I'll work on getting a wheelchair for him but it could take an hour or more."

"If it's going to take that long forget it," Scott's father said then turning to his other son's, "Boy's we're out of here."

"He can't put any more weight on that leg," Laura quickly tried to stop them, "He's already caused some major tissue damage with the walking he did in the tunnels."

"You hear that Scott, no weight on that leg." A father's orders were given then Scott was helped to sit up and swing his leg around. That's when Scott saw Laura's bag. It was tucked under his 'bed'. Picking it up he gentlemanly handed it to his brother before accepting his father's help to a standing position with all his weight on his good leg. Scott then placed his arms around his father and other brother's shoulders and they locked their hands behind his back before reaching under his legs and locking their hands there.

The brother carrying Laura's bag motioned for her to follow his father and brothers and took up the position behind her.

"Do you have a Doctor that you plan to take him to?" Laura started talking as soon as the elevator door closed behind them. "His head injury really needs to be evaluated and there is a Electro-stimulation treatment that will heal that leg fracture much faster than traditional treatments."

"We know about that one," Scott's father responded, "we have a network of medical facilities that we work with."

"Of course you do," Laura realized she was rambling. "Sorry, I just wanted to help."

"How come you don't have one of those Electro-gizmos in your bag. You have every thing else" Scott inquired.

"I did until two weeks ago," Laura said, "It found its way under the tires of a police car."

"Was the same police officer driving it that approached you in the hospital?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, He a, confiscated all of my narcotics when I first got here." Laura detailed. "I thought he would leave me alone as long as I didn't have any, so I never reordered but he still stopped by regularly to search my bag just to make sure."

As the elevator doors opened Laura tensed up again and the rescue group took that as a hint that they should hurry. Out side of the hospital was some kind of a tank with all kinds of 'big toys' on it. Scott and Laura were aided inside an open door and one of the brothers climbed behind the controls while Scott's father and other brother climbed on top and they were on their way.

A short distance away were the main rescue crafts one looking like a jet the other a huge cargo plane type of thing. Quickly the tank drove right into the cargo plane and the doors were closed behind them.

Scott looked around as they were helping him out of the tank. "It looks like we still have equipment to load."

"Nope." Another brother, Gordon, responded, "what ever isn't here now was history the second that building came down. We thought you were too." Silence filled the next few seconds before shoulders were squeezed and Scott was moved into a seat where he could be belted in and his leg properly supported."

"You can just drop me off at the nearest train station, or just about any embassy," Laura stated as she realized she had no idea what they planned to do with her.

"She's headed for Gondar, Ethiopia, can we drop her off on the way." Scott spoke up.

"Gondar it is." Dad said, "why don't you sit here." Laura was guided to a chair and her hand was held as if she were a real lady as she sat down. From the awkward look on her face, she was clearly unaccustomed to such treatment.

The rest of the seats were filled as team members took their places and everyone started talking back and forth in lots of phrases all ending in green or go.

"Where in Gondar are you headed?" Dad asked. And when he got no response he turned around to see that Laura was sound asleep. "I guess we can find out when we get a little closer."

A few minutes into the flight Laura let out a panicked gasp and leaned forward in her seat as far as the safety restraints would allow.

"Are you O kay?" Scott asked as he took hold of her hand. This was his chance to return her tenderness. "It's alright you were just dreaming."

"The building came down on us." Laura was still not fully awake and looking around in panic trying to remember where she was. "The children!"

"They're fine," Scott talked in a soothing tone just as she had done to all of her patients. "you saved them. They're with their families now."

By now Laura's breathing was slowing down as she looked around and made eye contact with Scott and saw his leg still braced and supported. Then her eyes opened in panic again, as she looked Scott in the eye.

"That last cave in. We were only ten feet in front of it." It was as if Laura had just then realized how close to death they had all come.

"It's over now, you got us through it." Scott continued to offer comfort.

Laura leaned back in her seat and looked forward letting out a few deep sighs.

"Well lady if you're going to panic you picked the right time to do it." One of the brothers called out.

After Laura had calmed down she was able to direct the pilot to an encampment a few miles out of town where they were able to find plenty of room for landing. Scott's Dad helped Laura undo her seat belts and helped her up from her seat. Before carrying her bag for her and leading her from the cockpit.

"Don't get up," Laura ordered Scott as she left the cabin area. "You be sure to take all the time you need to heal before you go out saving the world again." She cautioned. Then turning to his brothers with seriousness in her voice, "you guys tie him down if you have to."

They all agreed that sounded like a fun thing to do to their brother.

As they neared the hatchway Scott's father thanked Laura for the care she had given his son, to which she replied, "It was my honor. "

"I'm sorry about your lost equipment," Laura talked as they waited for the hatch to open, "the Mikealson foundation, gives grants to organizations such as yours. I believe they would be willing to help replace your equipment."

"I know the man that started that organization," Scott's Dad, stated, "we'll call him if we need to."

By the time Laura and her escort were outside the aircraft several people from the encampment were coming toward them.

"May we help you?" one of the men stepped forward and asked.

"My name is Laura Linstone, I'm expected."

sighs, and looks of relief filtered through the crowd.

"We thought you were coming by train early yesterday morning. Your trunk was there but you weren't" The man explained, "We've been wondering what happened to you."

"Yes, well," Laura shook her head a little realizing she was still in shock. She thought again on the last three days. "That was the original plan but I was unavoidably delayed. These gentlemen have been kind enough to deliver me." Then getting down to business, "have my replacement supplies arrived yet? My medical bag has never been so empty."

"No they have not, but may we provide you with a bath while you are waiting?"

"Yes, please!" Laura sighed, "And then a little sleep if I may."

So it was, Laura was led off to her well-deserved bath and the elite rescue team went on their way. With no plans to cross paths again.


	5. Chapter 5

Grounded

Since Scott seemed to be holding his own it was decided that for security reasons it might be best to take the rescue aircraft to base and change out of their uniforms before taking Scott to the hospital. The trouble with that plan was that the medications that Scott had been given to help with his pain and reduce the symptoms of his head injury were wearing off.

"Dad, I think I'm in trouble back here." Scott finally called out when his vision blurred to the point of blindness and the nausea was becoming overpowering.

Plans and course were changed instantly as everyone except the pilot rallied around Scott watching helplessly as he slid into a coma with seizures. A stressful situation that lasted till Scott was recovered enough to leave the hospital a week later.

By the time he was told he could take his son home, Scott's father, Jeff, had been scared enough that he intended to follow the Doctor's instructions for his son to the letter.

"You have some time on your hands son," his father said as they took their time flying home. One of the things Scott was to avoid till he was fully recovered was mock speeds. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do with yourself for the next three to six months?"

"Don't you think the Doctor was exaggerating things a little Dad?" Scott protested. "With today's medical advances it takes something really big to keep a person down more that a week or two."

"Yes it does. It also takes something really big to keep a person in the hospital even as much as overnight let alone a whole week."

There was a silence that in itself got boring till Scott's father spoke again. "Look son, I saw the x-rays, I read the reports. Most of all I saw how you looked before we got you to the hospital and I sat by your bedside while you were in that coma for eight hours. You're not going back to work till the Doctor says it's okay, so you might as well start planning what you're going to be doing with yourself."

There was finality to his father's tone that told him under no circumstances was he going to compromise. Scott knew his father was probably right but he still didn't like it.

The first couple of days home were almost bearable, everyone was glad to have him home and sympathetic to his condition. They waited on him, visited with him and he was still weak enough that he needed a lengthy mid-day nap.

The next few days he no longer needed the nap but he still wasn't allowed to help assemble the new equipment when the replacement parts arrived. He managed to stay focused long enough to read a magazine article but it wasn't something he really wanted to do or a story he really wanted to read. Scott could tell that the next few months were going to be eternal. Then things got worse.

The first rescue his team went on without him left Scott crawling in his skin and he drew blood digging his fingernails in to the palm of his hand as he listened to the details coming over the radio. He was really sure that it would have been easier to accomplish the mission had he been there to help out. As proof that he was needed, at least in his mind, the aircraft that he usually flew came back with minor damage to the nose section.

Things seemed to go down hill from there. Scott couldn't sleep nights because he wasn't tired. He couldn't get exercise because he still had to be careful and he still had quite a bit of pain in his leg and a limp.

"Dad, couldn't I at least ride shotgun on some of the calmer missions?" Scott asked in a fit of frustration around the end of the second week.

"Son, you know as well as I do that we don't know all that a mission will involve until we get there." His father spoke sternly but remained calm and understanding. "I can't take the risk, not to you or to your brothers. When we're on a mission the slightest distraction can cost a life. And worrying about you and what you will or won't or can and can't do in the heat of a crisis can be a distraction."

"You're right Dad, I'm sorry," Scott conceded and left the room without another word.

"Dad," Virgil shared an observance as he watched his bother hobble out of the office. "We've got to get him away from here before he blows his cork. He just can't take it on the sidelines."

"I'm afraid you're right," Dad responded sympathetically, "I'll have a talk with his Doctor and see what we can come up with."

For the next few days Scott's brothers made and extra effort to help entertain and distract him but that made him feel worse. Although when they convinced him to swim laps in the pool to get some exercise he was able to sleep that night. So he added swimming to his daily routine.

During a quiet time Scott found his way into the cockpit of his aircraft and just sat there holding the controls. There, it was quiet and no one was patronizing him. At that moment he didn't feel quite so worthless.

"Hi son," his father's voice came over the radio. "Can I join you?"

"Sure Dad," Scott said as he operated the controls opening the hatch.

"Which mission are you reliving?" Dad asked sticking his head in the hatch. When Scott didn't answer Dad climbed in the cockpit and the two sat in silence for moment.

"Son, I know this is hard on you…"

"I just feel so worthless Dad," Scott began to let his feelings flow stopping just short of crying. "Helping people is what I do, what I've done for so long I don't know anything else. If I can't do that then what good am I?"

"I was afraid of this when the Doctor told us that you'd need some significant down time. It's not going to be forever Scott it just feels like it right now."

"I know Dad," Scott answered still fighting his emotions, "But I don't know if I can take this much longer."

"There is something that you could do while you're recovering, something that could really help the team in the long run." Dad offered watching for Scott's response.

"Are you serious?"

"Very," Dad confirmed.

"What is it? Your not going to suggest that I wash the machinery are you?"

"Oh no. This is much more important than that." Dad had Scott's interest now and he knew it. "What do ya say we go to my office where we can talk over the details?"

Scott limped into the office behind his father. He knew this was a desperation effort by his father to make him feel better but he also knew he had to do something different than he was. He was willing to listen to just about anything.

"Your situation when you got hurt has had me thinking," Scott's Dad started talking as soon as Scott sat down in a chair. "We really need to update the medical capabilities for our team. We can easily find room in each rescue machines for a bag the size of the one that nurse was carrying."

Scott was listening to his father and remembering Laura at the same time. Her tender manner defiantly made that night in the tunnels easier than it could have been. Hadn't he once thought that her tenderness was something missing from his team's approach?

"The splint mechanism she had, made it possible for you to move well enough to get out alive. Some of the other-" Dad drew a tired blank trying to think of the right word.

"Cute little toys," Scott added remembering the conversations he had with Laura.

"They're much more than toys Son," Dad was confused with his son's disrespectful response. "Any one can get them but it takes a skilled person who knows how to use them or they're worthless. We need someone like that on our team. They meant the difference between life and death once; you never know when they could again."

"I know Dad," Scott reverenced up, "I was just remembering the way Laura, I mean, Miss Linstone and I joked to keep our spirits up before you pulled us out of that hole."

"I understand son, sorry I raised my voice." Dad gave his son an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. "When we picked up your locator beacon through the rubble but no life signs -. I don't know how I managed to keep myself on autopilot until— …When Virgil came over the radio and said that he'd found you and you were alive- I was so… I almost crashed I was so happy."

"Dad, I'm not sure what you want me to do?" Scott used his last ounce of emotional control to keep from loosing everything. He'd fought so hard to keep from crying for days he couldn't let it loose now.

After a deep sigh and giving his son another squeeze on the shoulder, Dad proceeded to explain his idea to his son. "These miniaturized medical devices are being designed and developed by Mikealson Enterprises. They are catching on in emergence rescue units by storm as well as in remote medical clinics through out the world. Most of them supported by the Mikealson foundation. There is currently no place to get training on how to use them except from these remote clinics. It's one of the ways the Mikealson foundation is trying to keep programs that they support staffed.

If you would be willing to work in one of these clinics while your not able to fly and learn how to use the equipment we can add them to our supplies and we'll be better off."

"It's one way to keep me from driving everyone nuts around here." Scott mulled the idea over in his head.

"I'm more interested in keeping you from going nuts." The last thing Jeff wanted his son to think was that he wanted to get rid of him.

"Too late, I'm already there," Scott quipped, "the padding for the walls of my room should arrive with the next mail drop."

"You are the most medically experienced member of our team and the most qualified person to get this training." Dad tried again to sell the idea that Scott was the right one for this assignment.

"I am, aren't I," Scott realized his father was right, "It would be best if I trained the rest of the team how to use the equipment when I get back. I'm good I know, but a, I can't be everywhere at once." Scott allowed his ego to bloom a little.

"Agreed," Dad responded. "But I don't want you to do this if you don't feel up to it."

"So where do I go to get this training?" Scott inquired. The more he thought about it the better he was liking this plan.

His father turned a computer screen toward him that revealed a list of places through out the world, several of which were highlighted. "Here is a list of the clinics that use these systems I've highlighted the ones that I thought you might be interested in."

Scott scanned the highlighted places but couldn't quickly make up his mind.

"May I have the night to research this list and make an educated choice?" Scott asked. He truly wanted to choose the place that would give him the most training.

"Sure," Dad answered with some relief that his son was buying into this plan. "Don't rush it, take a couple of days. We've still got to get your Dr. to sign off on this idea."

As Scott scanned the list his Dad knew he needed something more. He moved around behind his son and grabbed on to his shoulder.

"I don't' know if I could keep this organization going if I had lost you in that hole." Dad said with tears in his eyes.

With that all control was lost and Scott and his father let their feelings flow. Something each of them needed to let out. Having done so they both slept better that night than they had in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Training Camp

The day after he had talked with his father, Scott sat at a computer studying the different mini medical devices and made a list of all the ones he thought could make a difference in his unit. When he researched each of them he was amazed to learn that Laura Linstone was either the designer or co-designer for an amazing majority of them. Yet it made sense when he thought about it. This was how she made her work possible.

The list of places he could go was all in alphabetical order except for the last place. Australia Northern Territory surely belonged at the front of the list not at the end. It had obviously been added at the last minute. The description said that there were three medical camps and that he would be placed at the one where the need was the greatest when he arrived. Scott liked the idea of being needed but most of all he wanted to be taught by the best and in his mind that would be the person who designed the equipment.

Laura had said that she was headed to Australia for the rest of the year and Scott guessed she was going to spend some time training in each of these camps so in theory where ever he ended up he would get her training.

A week later Scott had the medical clearance he needed from his Doctor to go ahead with the training and was packing his duffel bag with his brothers looking on.

"You look like your getting ready for boot camp."

"My research got it through my head that a suitcase wouldn't be appropriate." Scott answered. "This is definitely going to involve camping."

"Yeah for three months, plus." Gordon shook his head, "I hope you can handle it."

"I'm a Thunderbird what are you worried about?" Scott quipped. Truth was he wasn't sure if he was up to it, but he did believe it was for the betterment of the team and he had to do something or go totally insane.

"Well just in case," Alan joked, "Here's you a couple of sticks to rub together so you can start a fire." He handed Scott a box of matches, "Just don't start any forest fires."

"But their not waterproof," Scott teased as he took them from his brother.

"Then don't get them wet." Alan responded.

"And here's a mattress to sleep on." Virgil handed him a rolled up pad. "The catalog said that it's supposed to be better than your own bed."

"You better make room for this," Gordon responded before handing Scott three packages of toilet paper.

"This might come in handy," Scott laughed. He was enjoying his good-bye teasing, he also realized he was going to miss these nutcases he had for brothers. While they were laughing it up Dad came in with few things of his own.

"Looks like you're almost ready?" Dad commented, "Got room for a few more things?"

"It's getting close Dad, What do you have in mind?"

"Well John thought you ought to have this," Dad handed Scott a cell-phone that he knew he could call home on in any given emergency.

"Tell him thanks for me will you." Scott took the phone and stuffed it in a small pocket of his bag.

"I want you to take this," His Dad handed him a laptop computer; "I want an e-mail every night before you go to bed. I want to know what you're doing, and how you're doing, and if I don't find a new message every morning I'm going to come out there and kick your butt. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Dad," Scott smiled as he took the computer in its padded case. This he would carry separately.

"Your Mother would have wanted me to give you these." Dad handed his son a sack.

Scott looked in the sack and started to laugh uncontrollably. Inside were three packages of clean underwear and three bars of soap.

"What, No toothbrush and toothpaste?" Scott teased back.

At the airport in Melbourne, Scott and his father were walking through the air terminal together. Scott had insisted on carrying his duffel bag just to make sure that he could. On the sidewalk outside father and son said their good-byes.

"I just need to take a taxi to the address on these papers." Scott repeated his instructions again. "I'll spend the first three days here in Melbourne making sure I understand the program's procedures."

"If it's too much for you Scott, give me a call and I'll come get you right a way." Dad repeated for the thousandth time. "I don't want you doing more than you feel you should, you are still recovering."

"I'll be fine Dad; I'll make you proud of me."

Dad faced Scott and placed his hand on the back of his son's head shaking it lightly. "I'm always proud of you son and don't you ever forget that."

When the Taxi pulled up Scott dropped his duffel in the trunk then took the computer case from his father before giving him a hug and getting in the cab.

"Don't forget those e-mails son."

Hi Dad and everybody.

Will spend my first night in a hospital's doctor lounge. I'm already worried about how well I'll sleep with all the noise, but hopefully it quiets down at night. Filled out so many papers I have writer's cramp. I've been given plenty to study. I have a class tomorrow and then I will be giving immunizations at an inner city clinic in the afternoon.

Scott

Day 1

Today was my first full day and I'm deaf. I held the first 5 kids down while they got their immunizations then gave the next 500. Boy can the kids down under scream. Looking at the bright side though the noise at the hospital shouldn't keep me awake tonight I won't be able to hear it. There were three people who were going to be in this training session. One never showed up and the other one dropped out today. He said that he would just read the instructions that came with the equipment. I guess I'm it.

Not home sick, yet

Scott

Day 2

Hi Dad.

Had a class this morning about the people I will be working with and their culture. Looks like life is going to be quite interesting for me out here. I then spent the afternoon learning their reporting system before doing triage in the ER here. I was able to follow the Doctor around and help with some of his exams. They let me off early so I could do some shopping before I catch a train west in the morning. I actually need a few more things.

I'm doing well and feeling fine. Looking forward to getting started with the training.

Hope all is well at home.

Scott

Day 3

Nothing much to report just rode the train most of the day then traveled 2000 miles by jeep. Still not there yet. I'll be giving more immunizations tomorrow and the next day, then on to the main encampment. Hopefully I'll have more to tell you tomorrow.

Scott.

Day 5

If you want to know what to send me in my first care package I need some kind of a cushion to sit on. The combination of these jeeps and the bumpy roads are really starting to get to me and I'm still not there yet. I should arrive at the medical camp before lunch tomorrow. I'm really getting homesick for the aircraft, they give me a much smoother ride. Still it's better than not being able to do anything. Thanks Dad for setting this up for me.

Love Scott.

Day 6

I'm really in the thick of things now. Delivered twins today. Good thing I was within radio contact of the medical base and that someone was there to talk me through it. I'm happy to say mother and babies are doing fine. I'm not doing too bad myself. I'll be reaching the main camp later tonight but have been informed that training will start tomorrow while I'm assisting with Dental exams.

Till then Scott

Scott's ride drove into camp just at sunset and was greeted with excitement, not because he was there but because the jeep also brought supplies and mail. He managed to grab his gear and limp out of the way of the crowd unloading the rest of the jeep. No one seemed to be paying any attention to him and he wasn't sure where to go next. When everyone had left with their arms full Scott was still standing there.

"You must be the new guy," the last person with supplies turned back and asked, "Scott, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Scott responded surprised that they new his name already.

"I'm Micah, Don't call me Mike. You'll be bunking with me till I ship out, Follow me and I'll show you where that is."

Scott followed and Micah stopped in front of a tent just long enough to tell Scott which cot was his and the way to the showers and mess tent, then left Scott to settle in while he put supplies away.

Scott grabbed some of whatever was being served in the mess tent. He had no idea what it was but he was so hungry that it tasted wonderful. The water in the showers came in two temperatures, Cold and ice cold, but the weather was warm so cold wasn't too bad. It felt great to leave the layer of road dust on the shower floor. By the time Scott got back to the tent Micah was already asleep. Scott figured that meant morning would come early and the day would be long so he sent another quick e-mail to his Dad and went to bed himself.

Dear Dad

Finally made it to camp and got settled in. Add ear plugs to the care package, Tent mate snores.

Miss you guys

Scott

The next morning the Doctor in charge of the camp medical services officially greeted Scott. He was given the grand tour and introduced to many of his fellow campers before being delivered to the dental tent all ready swamped with patients.

"Grab a smock and come here," the person running the show called out without slowing down. By the time Scott was at her side appropriately clothed she had already done two patients.

"Watch and ask questions," the person instructed, "We'll have you running this place by lunch time."

Scott felt a little intimidated at that thought but before long he realized that it wasn't that involved. When he finally felt comfortable with what he was doing he began to pay attention to the person he was working with. There was something very familiar about her mannerisms; she was just shorter than he was with sun bleached blond hair that came down just below her shoulders and Blue-green eyes. She wasn't glamorous, she had a functional, wash and wear unmade-up appearance that fit in well with her surroundings.

Scott knew who she had to be, but honestly couldn't recognize her with out an inch of dirt covering her.

"How's that leg doing," Laura asked when they finally shut down for a lunch break.

"It's coming along," Scott answered, "Are you sure it's a good idea to shut down for lunch? I still can't see the end of the line."

"We have to, so we can charge the batteries." Laura answered. "Otherwise we won't have films clear enough for the Dentists that will be in here in the morning. I notice you're still limping."

"A little," Scott realized she had been watching him as much as he was watching her.

"After lunch I'll show you how to take care of that." Laura responded. "I think you're ready to solo. This afternoon I'll set up another station, that way we'll be able to get through all of these people. Told you I'd have you ready to run this place by lunchtime."

They walked to the mess tent together but while Scott sat down to eat Laura took her tray and left.

Scott quickly ate then headed back to the Dental Tent. As he stood behind the open tent flap he heard the record keeper, a young Polynesian girl named Lana talking to Laura.

"I get the impression you've met the new guy before."

"We worked together for a couple of days in South Africa after a terrorist attack." Laura answered, "He's part of the crew Mikealson foundation sends in when we need mega supplies or mass evacuations quickly."

"You mean he's a pilot?"

"Yeah, a darn good one too," Laura's words surprised Scott. Secrecy was important to his teams operation because if the equipment that his team used ever got in to the wrong hands it would be disastrous. But why was Laura covering for him, and she used the same cover that had been set up by his father? Had she read his application file? Should he be concerned?

"If he's a pilot then what's he doing here?" Lana asked.

"He's here to learn how to use the equipment," Laura answered, "probably wanting to move up in the world."

"Move up! You can't get any higher than a pilot." Lana exclaimed. Then she asked a question that told Scott he was in big trouble. "Is he married?"

Scott figured it was time he entered so he just walked in trying to pretend that he hadn't heard anything causing Lana to blush and turned away.

"I don' know," Laura replied as if nothing had changed. "You'll have to ask him."

Laura finished what she was doing then looked as Scott. "The Mikealson foundation has sent your medical bag out. It's over there on the floor next to the desk. If you'll get it then sit down and roll up your pant leg, I'll show you how to ease the discomfort in that leg of yours."

Scott quickly realized this really was the same Laura Linstone he had met in South Africa, always moving at full speed and still tender as a rose pedal. After hooking him up to the Electro-stimulator at the lowest setting they both went to work. They actually finished with everyone standing in line before dinner.

G'day Dad.

I can now do dental x-rays in my sleep. I fear I will be doing them in my sleep all night. Lost count of how many I did long before lunch. I'm told that tomorrow I will be helping remove wisdom teeth and learning how to administer anesthesia. I'm also told that I only know part of what I can learn about the digital x-ray machine.

I have met several of the other workers here. They are from all over the world. So far I have met people from Israel, France, Germany, Italy and six different African Countries. Most of them are here paying back scholarships and schooling grants. They'll be here anywhere from six weeks to two years. Sometimes it's real hard to understand all the broken English but who am I to judge it's my native language.

I received my Medical bag today and it is fully stocked with the newest top of the line equipment. I didn't know you had purchased one for me, it was a big surprise. The Electro-stimulator in it is really helping my leg. Thanks Dad for everything, how's everything going at home?

Tell every one hi for me, I miss you all.

Scott

Scott

I contacted my friend at the Mikealson Foundation and the Medical bag is a gift from him. Glad you are enjoying it. Looking forward to you showing me how it all works.

We're enjoying your e-mails around here and your Brothers all say Hi. See you when I come to take you for your check up.

Dad

Hi Dad

I'm learning something new everyday. However I don't know how much I'll use it all when I get home. Yesterday I worked in the maternity tent doing prenatal ultrasounds. There are a lot of new natives about to join this territory and many of them are due to arrive before I leave. I feel sure that I will be in on a few of the deliveries. Amongst the expected are two more sets of twins.

Thanks for volunteering to fly me to my Doctors appointment I wasn't looking forward to another jeep ride. Be sure to radio in as soon as you get close so we can shoo all the kangaroos off the runway.

See ya then

Scott

Scott

We're waiting for you to make a delivery.

Alan, Virg, Gordon, John

The email included an attachment of photos showing all of his brothers with pillows stuffed up their shirts, which Scott turned into a screen saver.


	7. Chapter 7

**Doing the Nightmare Shoo**

Scott fit in to the group better than he thought he could. He was actually treated like a bit of a celebrity for having survived a major disaster and he was often embarrassed by questions that glamorized his involvement in South Africa.

The receptionist who had been asking if he was married blushed so badly every time he was near her that she had not yet said a word to him. Scott felt sorry for her a little but was too relieved to try and make her comfortable.

Every weekend the camp would nearly shut down to give the workers a break. The only medical treatment given was for emergency and urgent care. Those were the days when most of the campers explored the sights and took shifts doing their laundry.

It was Micah's last weekend before going home and he wanted the tent to himself while he said good-bye to one of the nurses so Scott decided to hike up to a place he'd been hearing about to check out some crocodiles.

Tire tracks marked the place. As Scott got closer to the ravine he could see that the edge of it was less than stable but a quick look over the edge gave him quite a view.

Heavy rains in the region made for a swollen river below and on a boulder at the edge of the river three crocodiles rested in the sun, the biggest one being about the size of a small houseboat.

Scott looked up and down the ravine for a place to get a better look. That's when he saw Laura sitting in a tree with a sketchpad in her lap drawing. There was a large rope tied to the tree just above her with one end tied to another tree on the other side of the river and the other end of the rope dangling to the ground.

"G'day," Scott called out then feared Laura would fall out of the tree when she startled.

"Oh, Hi there, a, mate." Laura responded as she regained her composure.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I was lost in my sketching." Laura seemed relieved as she smiled down at Scott. "I guess you came to see the local wild life. Come on up, this is the best view you can get."

Scott accepted Laura's invitation using the rope that was dangling down the trunk of the tree to help him climb while Laura moved to a higher branch to make room for him.

"I have a question I have to ask you now that no one else is around." Scott asked revealing his biggest motive for climbing the tree.

"What's that?"

"I overheard you talking to one of the other workers about me. How did you know about my cover?"

"Oh that," Laura rested back against the tree. "I have an interesting 'in' with the Mikealson foundation. It will take forever to explain but, I was consulted and helped set up your cover. Don't worry. I understand the importance of keeping secrets, yours is safe with me."

"Why did they ask you?"

"Because I know this world better than anyone. They trusted me to work up something that would be easily believable and within your character." Laura explained.

"Did you also come up with the list of placed I could go where there weren't questionable law enforcement officers, a, Like the one in South Africa?" Scott asked.

"A, Yeah, the one in South Africa." Laura sighed, "You could say that, at least I made a few suggestions. I guess I can tell you. One of the things I do for Mikealson is investigate and report on remote clinics to see if they sell the supplies and medications they are given to the black market or if they use them properly and efficiently. I also make arrangements for schooling grants to locals in the areas."

Scott relaxed and smiled at Laura, "I understand. Your secret's safe with me." Scott turned his attention to the Crocodiles below; they were an impressive sight in deed.

"How do you do it?" Laura interrupted Scott's gazing.

"Do what?"

"Keep it together after something like South Africa." Laura explained.

"I'm not sure what you mean by keeping it together." Scott responded after thinking about her question for a second.

"Do you ever have nightmares afterward?" Laura questioned

"Sometimes," Scott acknowledged, "Dad is quick to sit us down when ever he finds out about it." Scott looked at Laura and made himself comfortable reclining back against an upright limb on the branch he was sitting on. "The first thing Dad does is talk to us about the accident, sometimes one on one, sometimes as a group. We talk about what we did and how we're feeling then we talk about what we could have done differently. We usually realize that it wouldn't have made any difference but it also puts ideas in our head that might help another time.

"Dad's quick to remind us that we can't save everybody no matter how hard we try, no matter how brave we are."

"And all this helps?" Laura asked but it was clear she didn't think so.

"Not at first, But it gets everything out in the open. By now we all know that it will help in the long run and look forward to working through the process, it also reminds us that we're only mortal." Scott started to smile, "after we work out the accident that's bothering us we'll spend the next hour or however long as it takes, talking about rescues where we made a difference and the lives we've saved."

Scott looked at Laura gratefully, "By the time I get back to sleep I'm dreaming I'm superman." It was pleasant to talk about his Dad and brothers this way. Laura already knew enough about him and his team that he didn't have to think carefully and choose every word that came out of his mouth. It felt good to be able to just casually talk to someone other than his brothers.

Laura had moisture in her eyes as she listened to Scott talk about his family.

"Maybe it's different for you," Scott acknowledged. "You got everyone out of those tunnels alive, including me."

"Not everyone," Laura corrected, "three children were killed in the second collapse."

Scott listened carefully he knew from experience that would be the most help he could give. For the next few minutes with a little prompting Laura told Scott of her feelings and how she often had nightmares that all of those in her care died because of some mistake she made. Then following his father's example Scott led the talk about what could have been done differently and the list was very short and included leaving her medical bag behind. A move Scott had long since surrendered that her defiance was a wise move and possibly saved his life. Scott then pointed out that she saved eight lives with her quick thinking and bravery as well as the uncounted children she handed to rescue workers when the first hole was opened up.

"This is the best I have felt since that day." Laura sighed and took a couple of deep breaths. "I don't quite feel like superman but, Thanks."

"My pleasure," Scott answered. "I take it that you don't have any one to talk to regularly?"

"Well, I can usually tell my grandfather just about everything," Laura confessed. "But he's getting on in years and hasn't been feeling well lately. When I called him after South Africa he carried on for so long about how he was glad that I had gotten out of there before the disaster that I didn't have the nerve tell him I had been right in the middle of it."

They both smiled a little then began to talk shop. Laura was asking what she could do to help Scott learn what he felt he would most need when he returned to his unit when a cloud of dust interrupted their quiet conversation.

In a jeep meant for four, twelve workers piled out when they reached a place where the road was close to the ravine Scott warned them to stay back as they piled out of the jeep but it didn't appear that anyone had heard him until it was too late.

The first person to reach the edge slipped in the soft sand then the person behind her grabbed on to her and the ground under the second person began to give way, there were two behind them that together took hold but the ground gave way under them also.

The dirt that was being sent down the embankment woke up and aggravated the crocodiles below and everyone started to panic.

Scott scrambled out of the tree to offer his help as one by one the workers found the ground beneath their feet giving way. By the time he was on the ground there were people hanging on far enough back that the ground was holding but with all those just over the edge kicking away more dirt it wouldn't be for long.

Finding a semi-secure and sizeable rock just to the side to stand on Scott was able to supply an anchor and was beginning to pull the chain of people up one by one. Scott had only gotten a few of them on solid ground when someone down the chain lost hold and all those below her seemed doomed to meet the Crocodiles face to face.

"Here, Grab hold," Was heard and when Scott looked up he saw that Laura had wrapped the dangling part of the rope around her leg and was hanging upside down offering both hands which were hastily grabbed by two of the fallen workers with more hanging on to each of them.

"Don't move your feet!" Scott counseled, "You're just moving more dirt, "Hold still and let us pull you up."

"You, you and you" Scott singled out all of the men, "Give me your shirts." Scott slipped his off and tied the shirts together as they were handed to him to make a rope. Then giving one end to the men on solid ground Scott wrapped onto the other end around his wrist and reached for the four remaining workers. Scott first reached for the girl that was holding on to the belt of one holding one of Laura's hands. As he made sure he had a good hold on her arm before he told her to let go Scott noticed that the Crocodiles were getting tired of being pelted with rocks and sand and seemed very angry.

Just as the person let go of the belt she was hanging onto the ground underneath them gave way. Scott heard a rather loud 'snap' sound but was unable to give it any attention because he was dangling over that edge of his semi-secured rock, one hand holding the knotted shirt rope and the other still hanging onto the girl he had grabbed. Scott was able to help her climb his body till someone could grab her at the top. Mean while the women in the group realized that the shirt rope was not going to be long enough so they grabbed jackets and anything else they could tie together from the Jeep. Scott was able to use the newly lengthened rope to reach the next person who was then able to work his way to the rope above Scott's hand and pull himself to solid ground.

Just then the woman who was hanging onto Laura's other hand lost her grip. Scott was able to lunge for her and grabbed her under the arms with his one free arm.

"Just don't let go," Scott called to the girl who was hanging on to the leg of the girl he was holding on to. "Pull us in!" he then called to the remaining group who were all holding onto the other end of the shirt rope.

Hand over hand they pulled them all to the top where the two remaining girls were helped from Scott's grasp before they pulled him to a resting-place on top of the rock.

Catching his breath Scott looked to Laura thinking that she should be proud of herself. However what he saw caused his adrenaline to surge again. Laura was hanging motionlessly by her leg, her arms and hair hanging down and swaying in the breeze. At first glance Scott thought Laura was bleeding from the back of her head but it didn't take him long to realize that he was looking at a birthmark.

"Miss Linstone!' Scott called out while climbing to his feet, bringing her to the attention of the others in the group. "Laura, can you hear me?"

Everyone in the group started calling Laura's name in every variation known to them while Scott was trying to figure out the best way to get back into the tree. Finally there was a slight movement in her arms and a deep breath followed by a groan.

"Miss Linstone can you hear me?" Scott asked again.

"Yeah," Laura answered with a quiet groan in her voice, "I hear you. The name is Laura, Miss Linstone makes me feel like a school teacher, an old school teacher." She winced.

"We're working out a way to get you down from there," Scott talked and thought at the same time. "Are you all right?"

"I don't think so." Laura answered and that was the only cue needed for one of the group to jump in the jeep and head back to camp for help.

"Where are you hurt?" Scott asked as he walked around the tree till he found a place he felt he could climb up with out the help of the rope that was wrapped around Laura's leg.

"My leg," Laura groaned again choosing to let her arms remain dangling down and trying hard not to move. "I felt it snap, earlier. Now it really hurts, ah, a whole lot."

Laura's remarks were enough for him to ask for a boost to climb the other side of the tree.

By the time Scott was in place the jeep returned with more people, several lengths of rope, a backboard, various first aid supplies and the Doctor on call.

Scott quickly took control of the accident scene and called for the rope and since no one else really knew what to do they followed his lead and did what he said.

Scott ordered a series of ropes to be set up in pulley formation and the backboard tied in the middle. Using a harness he tied from rope, Scott hung from a higher limb to secure Laura to the backboard then as the group held the backboard and Laura suspended in mid air Scott slowly and carefully unwound the rope from Laura's leg and splinted it.

Once they managed to get Laura on the ground the Doctor took over.

"There's a ninety-eight percent chance that leg is broken," The Doctor reported with a quick look. "That was a silly stunt you pulled wrapping you leg in that rope like that."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Laura reported still in obvious discomfort. Then looking at Scott, "Anybody become crock lunch?"

"Not a one," Scott reported as he knelt at her side holding her hand to offer comfort.

"Doc," Laura spoke, "Scott here and Mario over there are here to learn how to handle this type of thing, make sure they help you set this leg. And teach them what your doing will ya."

"The ultimate teacher to the end," The Doctor chuckled shaking his head.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. This isn't even close to being the end." Laura chastised, "It's just a broken leg. It's ridiculous what I have to do to get a few days rest around here."

"If that's what it takes I'm officially scheduling my broken leg for a week from Tuesday," the doctor responded with a giggle. He then moved out of the way so that the rest of the team could lift Laura on to the back of the jeep for transportation back to camp.

As was instructed Scott and Mario were included in setting the broken leg and then sat with the Doctor for dinner and a question and answer session. During this session their training program was altered slightly and Scott and Mario volunteered to take turns taking weekend emergency duty for the rest of their time in camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Parent day at camp fix'em up.**

Jeff did as he had been instructed and radioed when he was about ten minutes away from camp. Now that he was making a fly over to accustom himself with the area before he landed. He could see that some of the local wild life made a game of clearing the runway. Trying to be of some assistance he flew over one more time, this time very low to the ground. That did the trick. Those pesky Kangaroos realized who was the biggest and hopped away. Since he was sure they would be back Jeff made sure he had the plane on the ground with the next pass.

Since he was coming anyway he had agreed to bring some needed supplies and just as Scott had described in his many e-mails the plane was swarmed with workers making a quick job of unloading.

"Mister Scott, busy in camp, come follow," Jeff was told explaining why his son wasn't there to greet him.

Following the group back to camp his guide pointed in the direction of an old beat up jeep in the compound that was surrounded by staff. Jeff recognized his son standing on the other side of the jeep as he watched him pulling off his T-shirt. Heading in that direction he saw the crowd part and his son emerging from the group with something wrapped up in his T-shirt. As soon as he was clear of the crowd Scott pulled his bundle close and ran full speed into a nearby tent. The first thing Jeff noticed was that his son wasn't limping any more, then he notice that the crowd followed him with their eyes and watch the closed tent flap anxiously. Moments later an infants cry brought cheers from the crowd and Jeff knew what had been in the T-shirt.

Jeff casually moved toward the tent his son had disappeared into, not sure what to do next. Before he reached the tent Scott emerged with an obviously relieved look on his face.

"Dad!" Scott called out at the sight of his father. The two men came together but as Jeff attempted to hug his son Scott pulled back holding his soiled hands in front of him.

"I really need to wash up." Scott declared, "I'll hurry. You can go to the mess tent over there and get something to eat if you want. I'll meet you there in less than ten minutes."

"I'll see you there," Jeff proudly clapped his son's bare shoulders then let him go. The mess tent was really just a canvas pavilion over a bunch of picnic tables. As he got closer Jeff could see that there were sides to the tent but they were rolled up and tied.

There was a short line of workers being served a late breakfast so Jeff fell in behind, more to see what kind of food his son was being fed than to satisfy any kind of hunger. After walking down the row of choices Jeff settled for a biscuit and cup of coffee. He was admittedly not very hungry, breakfast had not been that long ago and he was looking forward to taking his son to a nice restaurant after his Doctor's appointment.

"Did you see him with that baby?" A young Polynesian woman spoke excitedly to a plain looking young blond who was sitting in a folding chair with her braced leg propped on a bench.

"Who?" She answered taking her attention away from the sketchpad in her hands.

"Scott!" the Polynesian woman continued as if she were talking about some famous celebrity. "He must really want to have children of his own."

"I wouldn't know, he's never mentioned it to me" the blond woman responded, "But I bet his father would know, why don't you ask him?"

"His father?" the Polynesian woman looked confused.

"Yea, He's right there." She responded pointing toward Jeff.

As the Polynesian woman's eyes met Jeff's she turned the most embarrassed shades possible and instantly decided she had someplace else to be.

As soon as she was out of sight Jeff and Laura giggled.

"I get the idea she has her eyes on my son." Jeff commented as he responded to the nonverbal invitation to sit at the table.

"Um, yea . . . she does." Laura responded still giggling. "She's so fun to tease like that."

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, I don't believe I know who you are." Jeff responded.

"I'm sorry," Laura calmed down, "We met in South Africa, you gave me a lift to Ethiopia. I'm Laura Linstone."

"Oh yes, I remember you." Jeff responded but he clearly didn't recognize her.

"I know," Laura started teasing again. "I don't look the same with out all the dirt, but it's just so out of fashion in these parts."

Jeff sat and made small talk with Laura for a few minutes while he waited for his son. As they talked he noticed the sketchpad in Laura's hands it looked like she was sketching a comic book page and from a glance it looked as if his son had inspired the hero of her sketches.

"Dad, there you are." Scott called out as he entered the mess tent. He was freshly showered and wearing clean clothes. Now father and son hugged and slapped each other on the back.

"You look Great son," Jeff commented as he stood back to look Scott over. "It's good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"Never better," Scott responded, "How was your flight?"

"Nothing but clear skies."

"I see you've gotten reacquainted," Scott acknowledged Laura's presence.

"Yes," Jeff responded, "she tells me you're doing well here. I've also met one of your worshipers."

"Lana?" Scott asked looking at Laura and when Laura smiled, Scott gave a grimacing smile and tilted his head. "Yeah… That's a, Lana for you."

"So tell me," Laura asked, "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," Scott answered. He recognized the adjustment to being on the outside looking in when he knew Laura was used to being in the middle of everything. "It was a close one. He was a double footling breech with the cord around his neck." Scott shook his head in dismay. "Doc's probably still sewing the mother up."

"How's the leg doing," Scott steered the conversation away from himself.

"Coming right along," Laura responded with a measure of enthusiasm. "I expect to be back to work Monday."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, "That's only a week, that was a nasty break."

"Yeah," Laura acknowledged with out any change in her enthusiasm. "But I know how to use this thing for the best results." Laura slapped a small black box hooked to her waist with wires leading from it to the inside of the brace she was wearing. This was the controls to the Electro-stimulator one of the miracle devices in medicine produced by the Mikealson foundation.

"I'll be back to work Monday." Laura repeated with confidence. "I have to. Remember Doc scheduled _his_ leg fracture for Tuesday." Both Laura and Scott laughed then Scott and Jeff excused themselves so Scott could introduce his father around before they had to leave.

The flight to the doctor's visit was filled with excited chatter as Scott filled his Dad in on tales of camp life. Repeating many stories told in e-mails with added details that just didn't make it into writing. Once the Doctor's visit was over though Scott was a more subdued as he and his father sat in the restaurant waiting for their orders.

"I take it you were hoping for a different outcome from today's appointment." Jeff opened the door for his son to share his feelings.

"What makes you say that?" Scott asked honestly surprised. "The Doctor said that I'm better than he expected and should be able to, As he put it, Go Back to the war zone, in an another six to eight weeks. It's better news than I expected."

"I must be reading you wrong son, you seemed a little down to me." Jeff explained wondering if his son was in touch with is own feelings.

"I just," Scott paused to find the words for feelings that were still new to him, feelings he was still trying to understand himself. "I just don't feel special anymore."

Scott paused again hoping his father would ask the right question to get him on his way but instead his father sat across the table and looked at him with a confused expression.

"As a member of our team," Scott tried again, careful not to say anything in public that would compromise the security of the team, "we've done fantastic things. I've often felt that with out us the, the whole world might fall apart." Scott paused again to look into his father's eyes and search his sole for the words that would explain his feelings.

"We save lives in extreme situations where no one else can, or at least that's how we feel. Then we drop them off, just leave them to someone else to heal their wounds and help them put their lives back together.

For the past month I have worked at a place that once I thought as inferior, a group of people who helped, but never before have I realized how much because they only worked in a small part of the world. I guess what I am trying to say is that now; I feel that these groups are more important to the well being of the world than we are. Now today when I'm told that I will soon be able to go back to the job I have loved for years… It, a, It doesn't feel quite so special any more."

Scott paused again and thought; now he was hoping that his father wouldn't say anything because he realized that he had failed to say what he wanted to say in a way he wanted to say it.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're thinking about not coming back to the team?" Jeff asked somewhat worried, but he also understood and agreed with what his son was saying.

"Of course I'm coming back, it's what I do, it's who I am." Scott was still working to find the right words. "The experiences that I've had here and the people that I've met have me thinking of our work in a different light that's all. I've met some different kinds of heroes and that's changed my perspective on things."

"Son it's true what you're saying," Jeff acknowledged his son's feelings, "We fill a need but not all needs. Our team is just a part of a bigger team and maybe we should remember that a little more often than we do."

"Yeah," Scott smiled in relief that his father understood, "That's it. That's what I'm trying to say."

On the flight back to camp Scott quizzed his Dad about the happenings at home and the activities of his brothers, even admitting that he missed them a couple of times and that he was really looking forward to being home for Christmas.

As they prepared to land Scott laughed as he watched the camp staff chasing the Kangaroos off the runway. "This is twice as fun to watch from the air."

Once again Jeff did a low fly over and the beasts got the message. As they taxied to a stop one of the workers came running toward the plane.

"Are they expecting us to have more supplies?" Jeff asked his son.

"No." Scott replied with concern in his voice. "They'd all be coming to the plane if they thought there were supplies. There must be trouble."

Scott quickly opened the plane hatch and sure enough he was needed quickly by the 'Nurse Doctor." The name by which all the non-American staffers call Laura.

Scott ran quickly to the surgery tent, where he was directed, with his father on his heels.

"Scrub up and gown," came the instructions as soon as his shadow was seen through the tent. "Doc's down the road on a maternity emergency and this guy needs surgery now!"

Laura was already leaning against the sinks to avoid putting weight on her leg, scrubbing her hands vigorously. As Scott pulled scrubs on Laura explained:

"This person had his appendix out three days ago and has been experiencing increased pain at the removal site. Now today his temperature is a hundred and four and his stomach is distended and extremely tender to the touch."

Punctured intestine or post surgical infection?" Scott asked as he started to scrub.

"One of the two," Laura confirmed. "I'm hoping for the latter because we can treat that here, if it's a punctured intestine then we're going to have to get him to Melbourne and he'll never survive the ride in his condition."

Having finished scrubbing Laura hobbled to a stool set up next to the operating table and applied surgical gloves.

"Where's your Dad?" Laura asked

"Right here," Jeff answered, carefully outside the tent.

"Could you possibly help out? We could really use another body in here."

"I'm not a surgeon, but I'll do what I can."

"Gown and mask then get that radio over there up and running. We need a live connection with the surgical suite in Melbourne the frequency is listed on the side of the radio. When you get a Doctor on the line, forward the ultrasound results from that computer there on the table. Then put him on speaker." Laura commanded then added, "Can you do that?"

"No problem," Jeff answered and followed instructions.

By the time Jeff sat at the radio the first incision was made and speed was the order of the hour. Once he had the Doctor on speaker Jeff was free to watch his son in action as he operated the anesthesia administration device with only slight insecurity.

Laura talked nonstop telling the surgeon through the radio connection everything she saw and did. Following instructions as they came back through the speaker. In the end the patient was stabilized but a trip to Melbourne was essential to saving his life.

The patient, Laura and Scott were loaded into Jeff's plane just as the camp Doc drove back into camp and waved them off. He had listened in on the radio transmissions and knew exactly what was going on.

The flight was tense because the patient's condition was tentative but the Melbourne Surgeon came to the airport with the ambulance and took over the second the patient came off the plane. Laura didn't even move from her seat.

As the ambulance drove off Laura and Scott both leaned back and sighed.

"We did what we could." Laura excelled. "It's pretty much up the patient now."

Jeff leaned back in his seat letting out a big sigh, "Miss Linstone?"

"Laura," She corrected.

"Laura, did my son and I just help you do something illegal?" Jeff finished his question. "At least I don't believe you're a doctor."

"Oh that," Laura relaxed and smiled. "You're safe. In this country I'm licensed to perform necessary surgery in a life-threatening situation to the point of stabilizing the patient.

"Doesn't it scare you to go out on a limb like that?" Scott wondered.

"Not much any more," Laura admitted, "I've done it so many times that I actually teach some doctors how to perform surgeries using the new surgical devices that the Mikealson Enterprises makes."

"Any idea how it happened to that guy?" Scott asked referring to the patient.

"The cauterization blew." Laura answered. "He must have gone right back to work after the surgery. That's the problem with that guided puncture removal technique. Patients come out of surgery feeling too good." Laura rested her head back and stretched. "When we get that new hospital put together they need to keep em' all for at least twelve hours after."

"I've been hearing rumors about this hospital all week," Scott expounded his curiosity. "They say it will be trucked in one room at a time and then put it together like a puzzle?"

"More like building blocks," Laura responded. "It will take us less than a week to get it up and running once we get all the parts."

Details were discussed on the return flight along with information about the new staffers that were going to start rotating in. Then Laura spread the news that brought tears to Scott's eyes, Joyful tears, but tears just the same. Lana was headed home next Thursday.

It was after dark when they returned to camp causing some concern about the runway but Laura assured them all would be well and they found it well lit with torches and no kangaroos insight when they arrived. Jeff accepted the offer to spend the night with his son and Laura accepted a jeep ride from the plane to her tent.

Scott and his Dad were the first ones in line for breakfast the next morning before Scott walked his father to his plane and saw him off. As Scott walked back to work he felt more homesick than he had his whole time there, but not for long, there was too much work to do.


	9. Chapter 9

The Butterfly

When Scott was headed back to his tent after a pre dawn trip to the latrine Monday morning he was surprised to see Laura in an open section of camp. Standing on her brace with what appeared full weight she was performing some kind of exercise that appeared to be a mix of Tie chi, Ballet and something more. What caught Scott's attention was what appeared to be a large butterfly perched on her fingers. At first glance the butterfly looked to be real in its movements as it sat on her fingers, but it was four or five times larger than any butterfly Scott had ever seen. What Scott really couldn't believe was that a live butterfly would stay on a person's hand while they danced. Scott found a hiding place in the shadows and watched as Laura danced around moving her arms and hands so delicately as the butterfly's wings fluttered so naturally. As the first rays of morning stretched over the mountains Scott could see that the colors on the butterfly were as unnatural as its size and the designs on the wings looked more like, like, well like scribbles.

As the morning light grew brighter, Scott decided that the butterfly must be made of paper and was then able to just enjoy the dance, or whatever it was.

True to her promise Laura went back to work. She let others do the across camp running to save her leg but she did everything else.

The next morning Scott arose long before sunrise and found himself peeking out of his tent off and on watching for Laura. When He saw her shadowed form limping it's way across camp he quickly dressed and covertly found his hiding place in the shadows. Where he watched in wonder as Laura danced so gracefully even with her leg in a bulky brace.

How many cultures had she interacted with? How long had she lived this lifestyle? How long did she plan to keep it up? Did she have room in her life for— -What was he thinking? In a few short weeks he would be going home and they would likely never see each other again. Yes, he would be going home to his family and his superman life with the fast aircraft and big powerful toys. The home where he was needed, where he would continue to save lives and fulfill his father's dream and the security plan didn't allow for bringing a girl home to meet the family.

Since Laura was back to work Scott was back at her side learning what he came to learn. Life in camp was everything but usual after that. The first of the hospital modules arrived and several of those he had worked with moved on to their home countries to help their own people and new ones came to take their places.

Doc got his scheduled fracture a week later than he reserved it. He was on his way back to camp after delivering a baby when he got too close to a kangaroo that leaned back on its tail and gave him a swift kick in the arm. Scott was allowed to use his new skills and set the arm under Laura's supervision.

The next week the assembly crew arrived and Scott's duties included operating a winch to pull the modules into place and then helping Laura calibrate all of the new equipment. It was learned that the modular hospital system was a product of the Mikealson Foundation and that this was one of many that Laura had aided in assembling.

While helping Laura with the last of the calibrations Scott was asked to retrieve a piece of equipment from Laura's bag when two paper butterflies came with it.

Scott held them in his hand and marveled. They were simple construction paper, colored with crayons and colored pencils.

"Those were gifts from the children in South Africa," Laura explained when she saw Scott looking them over. "They gave them to me during a good-bye party. That's when we got trapped in the basement."

Scott looked at Laura in awe once again. He marveled at the joy that she found in such simple treasures.

"The one with the fireworks and swirls on the wings," Laura spoke tenderly, "That was given to me by the little girl that we carried through the tunnels."

Scott marveled at Laura's words and looked at the butterfly in his hand once more. It was no longer just a piece of decorated construction paper.

"It's nice to look at it and remember a victory, I like thinking of her as free as a butterfly now." Laura concluded and Scott smiled humbly and nod to show he understood.

Laura then went back to work and Scott reverently placed the butterflies back in her bag before going to work himself.

It was only two weeks after the new hospital was open for business when Gordon arrived to take Scott to his last Doctor's evaluation and then home for the holidays.

A large number of the staff gathered at Scott's tent after breakfast and blessed him with tokens to remember them by. There were crocodile tooth necklaces from the nurses that he helped pull out of the ravine, Carved ostrich eggs, kangaroo skins, boomerangs and other native items either from Australia or the homeland of the giver. Scott placed them all in a large bag that had arrived at camp full of medical supplies that were now used up, that's when Laura walked up with her good-bye token. Silently Laura handed Scott one of her beloved butterflies, the one from the little girl they had carried through the tunnels in South Africa.

Scott was speechless as he held the butterfly in his hands and looked into Laura's eyes.

"Now we can both remember the victory." Laura spoke, her emotions trickling into her voice. "go get'em superman."

"Where will you go from here?" Scott asked finally finding his voice.

"Home for a while," Laura answered. "Got 'a make sure they remember who I am."

"Maybe we'll see each other around sometime." Scott added.

"I hope not," Laura smirked, "Cause if you're there it's some kind of a huge disaster and I've had enough of those in my lifetime."

Scott was trying to think of something more to say when Laura was summoned elsewhere.

"Take care of yourself," She said as she turned to leave.

"Yeah," Scott answered, "You too."

Scott watched Laura walk across the camp then looked at the butterfly in his hand. As Scott placed it carefully into his medical bag Gordon looked on in confusion.

When Scott started placing his belongings outside the tent several in the staff picked them up and transported them to the plane, just like when supplies came, only in reverse. Before he was really ready to leave, the plane was off the ground and Scott got his last look at Laura as he waved to her from the air. At that moment he wasn't sure which he wanted more, the life he was returning to or the one he was leaving behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the cockpit

Gordon did his best to keep Scott conversationally engaged during the flight to Melbourne but Scott was very quick to drift off in thought. At one point Scott took the butterfly out of his medical bag and held it in his hand the way he had seen Laura do in the mornings. He so wished that he had been able to say more of a good-bye, to somehow let her know how much he appreciated all that she had taught him.

The Doctor ran extra tests on Scott this time and it took much longer than was expected but when he left the office Scott held a paper in his hand that declared him fit to fly again.

Camp life was quickly pushed to the back of his mind when he showed Gordon the Doctor's clearance.

"Want to fly the rest of the way home?" Gordon asked.

"You mean you'll let me?" Scott asked truly surprised.

"Let you? It's about time you got back to work" Gordon teased.

They were less than ten minuets out when they were invited to meet the rest of the team at a mine collapse near Queenstown, New Zealand. The course correction was made and further information was radioed to them in route.

A group of kids were touring the mining town when a sudden thunderstorm hit. Everyone ducked somewhere for cover just before a lightning strike hit the mountain and started a rockslide blocking the opening to an old mine shaft. The teachers were still trying to determine just how many kids were missing. So far at least ten students were unaccounted for. Scott did the best he could but he wasn't in thunderbird 1 and he had a head wind. He and Gordon arrived after a huge boulder had been pulled away creating an opening for six boys to climb out and the four girls were found sitting in the bus doing their nails. Since the rest of the team was aware that Scott and Gordon were coming they waited for them to land.

After a high spirited greeting among brothers Scott showed off his letter from the Doctor and was allowed to fly the rest of the way home in Thunderbird 1 to reacquaint himself with the controls. Dad came along and gave Scott permission to try it out at maximum thrust.

"Yahooooo! I'm Back!" was heard in a high pitch over the radio, and on the surface at least, all was as before.

The next morning Scott rose earlier than the rest of his family and wondered around the house trying to stay quiet. He was so excited to be home, one glance at the pool and he had to get in. He was still swimming lazy laps when he saw his father standing on the side of the pool.

"This is the first time in a while that you've been able to get in water and not worry about getting eaten."

"Yeah, " Scott answered, "It's good to be home again."

"What do you say we get some breakfast then you can show me the new 'toys' you brought back."

"Great," Scott answered as he quickly climbed out of the pool to a towel in the extended hand of his father. "You're going to be surprised at some of the stuff I have to show you. Laura went over the order form with me and made recommendation before I left."

"Laura?"

"Yea, Laura Linstone," Scott was surprised by his father's reaction. "You met her."

"Yea I remember," Jeff responded.

Scott was so excited about showing his father the stuff he brought back that they took there breakfast to his office and ate it while Scott started pulling things out of his Medical bag. As Scott had expected his father was surprised by many of the items in the bag. None more than the hammock stretchers and the surgical kit complete with and envelope full of instructions tailored to Scott's possible needs sealed inside a special pocket in the pouch.

"How did they get this stuff so small?" Jeff exclaimed in awe. "We could carry some of this stuff in our pockets."

"Hey. That's an idea Dad," We could each carry one of these stretchers in our flight suits, that way we would be able to move an injured person quickly when we need to. Everything else we ether wouldn't have time to use or we could wait for it to be retrieved from of the equipment. There's no maintenance to these so we could just put them in our suits and forget them."

"Hopefully we'll remember them if we ever need them." Jeff joked as he marveled in his son's enthusiasm.

Father and son laughed and Jeff grabbed his son by his shoulder and gently shook him. "It's good to have you back Scott."

The two talked over the new toys and how each one would apply to each of their rescue apparatuses and put together an order, but before they finalized it Jeff wanted to talk the battery charging systems over with the engineer. As Jeff walked out of the room with the catalog in hand Scott started cleaning up the mess he'd made with his new toys. As he started to put things back he found the butterfly in the bottom of the bag. There was a slight tear in it that brought near terror to Scott. He quickly took it to his father's desk and borrowed some tape to repair it. Scott looked the butterfly over to make sure that it didn't need anymore repairs. When he was sure the butterfly was in the best possible shape he sat looking it over next to the window. After he examined each design and the unevenly cut wings Scott folded the body together and placed it between his fingers like he had seen Laura do so many times.

He raised his hand slowly then lowered it again watching the butterfly wings respond to the air movement. Then Scott set his hand on his knee in the path of the air vent and looked past the butterfly and out the window. In his mind Scott could see Laura dancing on the beach with her butterfly, the breeze blowing through her hair. Scott knew he was fantasizing but he liked how it felt to remember her and didn't want to stop. He felt so guilty for his feeble good-bye.

"I should have chased her across that camp," Scott said softly to himself.

Laura's presence in his life had an effect that Scott just couldn't understand. He just hoped he could bring a drop of her special form of compassion and tenderness into his work.

Scott then forced himself to move forward. Setting the butterfly down he reloaded his medical bag then placing the strap over his shoulder Scott picked up the butterfly and carefully took it to the housekeeper with a request to get it framed for him.

After studying the information Scott had given them on the battery chargers they still could not make a decision as to which ones would work best in their units so it was decided to make a call for one more piece of information to base their decision on.

After going though all of his information Scott found a phone number for Mikealson Foundation and made the call with his father and Brains, the team engineer, sitting at the desk next to him. The question that they needed an answer to was asked several different ways and they were transferred to at least nine different departments before they ended up in the London office. The person there didn't have a clue what they needed either but he did have one thing to offer.

"Hold on a moment, one of our field workers just walked through the door. If she doesn't know the answer to your question no one will."

"Hello, This is Laura Linstone," Scott and crew heard seconds later. "What ever these guys just told you, don't believe a word of it. Now how can I help you? "

Scott who had started laughing as soon as he heard Laura's voice finally he got control: "Laura, this is Scott, we need your help deciding which battery charging system will be best for our new 'cute little toys'.

"They're not toys," Brains said in shock at Scott's words, "They're Sufist—" Both Scott and his father put their hands up to stop him from saying anymore.

This was the perfect situation for the team. Laura already knew who they were and enough about their equipment that they didn't have to worry about their secrecy needs and how much or how little information to give out to get the information that they needed.

"Hi Scott," Laura responded, "How on earth did you find me here?"

"Purely by accident," Scott answered.

"Well to answer your question," Laura paused a second to think, "You are planning to have separate response kits in each unit aren't you?"

"Yes," Scott answered quickly, "We're tailoring the contents of those kits to each unit." Scott was relieved that he didn't need to say anymore.

"Let me think a second, Most of the battery packs are interchangeable I don't think you would be using any that aren't. Wait a minute! There are several diagrams and schematics on Mike's Web site. I'm sure there will be one that your engineer can work with."

"Mike who?" Scott asked

"Mike Makework," Laura answered then recited the address over the phone while Brains typed it in at Scott's side. "It was put together in memory of Mr. Mikealson's son."

"Y-y-y-y yes, this will give us all the information that we need." Brains confirmed

With business out of the way Scott just had to find some way to keep Laura on the phone for a little while longer.

"So are you working in London now?" Scott asked While Brains looked up from his computer and Jeff gave his son a looking over.

"No actually I just stopped in to pick up some new prototypes that they want me to try out." Laura answered still in awe that they had gotten a hold of her. "I only expect to be here an hour, two at the most."

"So how are you doing," Laura asked to change the subject. "Are you back to full duty?"

"Yeah," Scott answered realizing he was a little freer to talk than she was but his father was still looking over his shoulder so he was inclined to sensor his words at least some. "I've flown a few rescues. It's good to be back"

"Having any headaches or dizzy spells?" Laura asked.

"None," Scott answered feeling a little too much like her patient, not a friend.

"That's great; sounds like you're fully recovered." Laura talked in her usual cheerful voice. "Hey it's nice to talk with you again. I have someone standing here who needs to talk to me too so I had better go. You take care" With that she was gone again and Scott was painfully aware that he had no idea how to contact her again.

The days surrounding Christmas were filled with disasters that kept the team going night and day. One particularly dangerous rescue was of a plane crash on the top of a mountain in Switzerland on Christmas Eve. The team was able to rescue seventy-five passengers before they succumbed to the harsh cold weather getting them to a place where they could at least call their families for Christmas. It was already Christmas day when the team arrived home and even thought they were tired they took the time to open presents as a family. Dad gave a speech about the true gift that Christmas was that they were all there together safe and sound.

It was a good thing that they opened their gifts when they did because they spent that afternoon rescuing a crew from an oil rig that was buckling due to ice shift at, of all places, the North Pole."

It was a good thing that the disasters of the world were quiet for the next few days. Scott and the team were helping Brains redo some of the wiring to accommodate the new equipment. They could have handled it if they had gotten a call but all went much smoother because they didn't.

The day Scott picked up the new equipment was like Christmas he was so excited. At the counter of the main warehouse Scott went over his order to make sure it was correct then while he was loading everything onto a cart he asked:

"Can you tell me where Laura Linstone is stationed now?" He wasn't sure what he would do with the information once he got it but Scott still wanted to know how to get a hold of her if he needed to, or really wanted to.

"Is she the one who trained you on this equipment?" The clerk asked.

"Yes she is," Scott hoped that meant that they would be more willing to give him the information he requested.

"Give me a minute and I'll go find out." The clerk stepped back into an adjoining office and asked the staff working there if anyone knew where Laura Linstone was stationed.

"She's taking time off." Came a faint answer from an unseen source. "Her Grandfather has cancer and she's taking care of him so that he can die at home."

The overheard news hit Scott like a brick in the stomach. 'Her Grandfather was all the family she had left.'

"Miss Linstone, is taking a leave of absence to spend some time with her family." The clerk interrupted Scott's thought process. "Here is the name of the person who is taking her calls while she's out." The clerk added while handing Scott a small piece of paper.

Scott thanked the clerk and left with his goods but all the way home his mind and soul was filled with and hurting for, Laura.

It wasn't hard to picture Laura giving her Grandfather the best of care available Scott was sure he couldn't have been in better hands. But who was going to be there for her? Who was going to comfort Laura through the heartache of watching her last living family member die a slow horrible death?

It took Scott the rest of the afternoon to put the Medical kits together for each unit, as he worked Laura was never far from his thoughts.

Then next morning Scott started teaching the rest of the crew how to use the new equipment. The first toy they would learn about would be the stretchers that they would be carrying on their uniforms. They're use and unfolding was straightforward, it was learning to fold them back up that took most of the morning.

As Scott taught the rest of his team, over the next several weeks, he called upon his memories of Laura often using them as an example of how to teach. As he taught his brothers Scott found himself wondering how she was getting on and wanting to do something to let her know someone cared about her. He wanted to somehow be there if she needed someone to talk to, maybe even a shoulder to cry on.

During the quieter times Scott had no trouble envisioning Laura sitting next to her Grandfather holding his hand, talking over old memories of good times gone by. Then Scott could see her step out of the room shutting the door behind her. Once she was out of her Grandfather's sight she would bite her upper lip and fight back the tears in her eyes. After a few quivering sighs she would stop, breathe in deep and find her resolve to remain strong and never let her Grandfather see her crying.

By the time Scott had finished training his teammates and brothers on the new equipment two months had gone by and Scott wondered if Laura was still caring for her grandfather. One boringly quiet afternoon Scott got the idea to try and find a home address for Laura using the Internet. He'd done this before and found people, He just wanted to find out where to send her a letter or card to let her know someone was thinking about her. When Scott set down in his room that afternoon he was sure he could find the information in just a few minutes. But the information was not so easy to find.

As a result Scott would spend an hour or more reading articles about Laura Linstone every night before bed hoping somewhere there would be a mention of where she was from, someplace she called home. Instead he just learned more of how wonderful she was and the great work that she did and became more and more in awe of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**What's with Scott?**

Jeff had been noticing something was up with his son but he just couldn't figure out what. He had done a great job of teaching his brothers how to use the new equipment but he often looked lost in thought while they were practicing on each other. He really noticed something different the day all of his brothers were clowning around the pool and Allen either slipped or was pushed hurting his ankle. Even the x-rays showed that it was just a sprain but instead of the usual, "be tough and live with it,' approach to his brother, Scott used what he had learned to speed Allen's recovery and he did so with a gentleness Jeff hadn't seen since his wife died. Simple slivers would receive tender loving care instead of the tools to take care of it themselves and even Jeff received special treatment when he got that crazy cramp in his shoulder after he had helped move a heavy piece of equipment.

Then there were those long hours that Scott spent alone in his room each night and the lost look on his face whenever he wasn't busy.

In time Jeff decided that he was worrying too much. Just because Scott was more caring and gentle, didn't mean that something was wrong. That was his feelings until -

"Dad, Is there something you're not telling us about Scott?" Gordon covertly slipped into his father's office one afternoon to ask.

"Not that I'm aware of," Jeff replied with caution, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know, he just hasn't been himself lately." Gordon explained his observations that were causing concern. "Ever since he came back from that medical camp really, but it's getting worse lately." Gordon stopped and looked his Dad in the eye.

"What really has me concerned… the other day I walked up behind him when he was in his room, but he didn't know I was there. He was on the Internet in some site about Hospice care and deciding when it was time to call them in. And I've noticed he's been looking at obituaries a lot lately." Gordon stopped again and looked away then after a deep breath and a hard swallow. "It just got me to thinking, the way he has been so nice to us and really babied us for the slightest little thing. It's almost like he's, he's… well, like he's living each day like he won't be around very long." Gordon blurted the last few words out then silently watched for his father's response.

"Dad, if anything like that were wrong, you'd tell us wouldn't you?" Gordon asked hesitantly.

"Of course I would son," Jeff answered quickly. Then he walked up to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad you came to talk to me about this Gordon, Scott is alright the Doctor wouldn't have released him to fly again if he wasn't." Jeff paused and enjoyed the sigh and relaxed stance of his son.

"I'm sure there is another explanation for what we're observing. Maybe I need to get a little more proactive about finding out what that explanation is."

Jeff encouraged his son to come to him with any other such information and to encourage his brothers to come talk to him, including Scott. Then Gordon went on his way, very relieved.

Jeff went to the window of his office and looked out over the pool area. He was looking for Scott as he tried to think of a way to approach him and get him to talk about what was bothering him.

Unable to see Scott near the pool Jeff was about to go looking for him when he caught a glimpse of a group coming from the beach. Scott was carrying, Tintin, the housekeeper's daughter. As he hurried to see what was going on Allen nearly ran into him.

"Scott needs his medical bag," he explained then continued on his way with great haste.

Jeff proceeded to the pool area quickly but calmly. When he arrived he was informed and could see for himself that the girl had cut her foot on a jagged rock. When Allen returned with Scott's bag Scott began to clean the wound. Even Jeff was amazed at the dirt and sand that was washed from the wound but he was even more amazed by the mannerism of his son. The tenderness in his touch and the way he joked and teased with Tintin and her parents to keep them at ease while he worked.

As Jeff watched he thought back on what Gordon had said. He still would have dismissed Gordon's thoughts if it hadn't have been for a memory from his early astronaut days. He had a buddy back then that managed to juggle doctors to hide a terminal medical condition until it progressed to a point that he could no longer safely fly, then he found a secluded stretch of road and drove his car into a tree at high speed. That was when the truth finally came out.

Trying hard to remember that friend, Jeff was comparing his actions to those of his son. They weren't the same but at the moment, too similar for comfort.

It took some time but Scott finally had the foot glued back together and bandaged up like a mummy. As he tried to stand up, Scott fell to the ground.

"Are you alright son?" Jeff raced to his side.

"Yes, I'm fine," Scott answered with a tone of embarrassment to his voice, "I just sat on that leg too long and cut the circulation off, now it's gone to sleep.

Jeff joined his son in rubbing his leg to get the circulation back in it and soon he was up wiggling his toes and foot as if nothing had happened. Still Jeff was wondering if there wasn't something more.

Jeff sat at his desk and tried to figure out what to do next for the rest of the evening. He had finally decided to sleep on it and headed to bed.

As he passed near Scott's room he noticed the light under the door. Not wanting to wait any longer Jeff quietly tapped on his son's door.

"Can I come in?" Jeff asked in response to his son's inquiry of who was there.

"Sure Dad," Scott sat up in bed writing something in a notebook. "Is something wrong?"

"Don't get up," Jeff stopped his son from getting out of bed. He then sat on the side of the bed next to his son who took the cue and put his notebook down.

"That's what I want to know. Is there anything wrong, son?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Dad." Scott answered sincerely.

"We've all noticed a difference in you since you returned from Australia especially when you don't seem to notice we're watching." Jeff decided he was going to lay it all on the line, "Your brother noticed you checking out obituaries and Hospice units the other day. He is actually afraid you are hiding some terminal condition from us all."

"What!" Scott exclaimed sitting straight up in bed. "That's ridiculous, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine."

"Would you like to talk about what is going on?" Jeff offered but was prepared to be more persuasive if he needed to be.

Scott's appearance softened as he nod his head and rested back against his headboard. "Yeah, I think I would like to talk about it, but I'll warn you now, it's stupid."

"That's just the kind of conversation I want to have right now." Jeff smiled and made himself comfortable.

"There's this person I met at the camp." Scott started almost hesitantly.

"Her name wouldn't be Laura Linstone by any chance would it?" Jeff cut in with a silent sense of relief putting him at ease.

"Is it that obvious?" Scott inquired sheepishly.

"Well there were some definite clues that day we talked to her about battery chargers." Jeff remembered.

Still blushing Scott gave another nod of his head, "I just can't get her out of my mind Dad. I keep trying to figure out a way to see her again."

For the next hour Scott talked to his father about his feelings and about finding out that Laura was taking care of her Grandfather who was in the last stages of cancer. He told how he hated the thought of her not having someone to buoy her up through that experience. He then explained how he was trying to find out where she lived so that he could send her a note to let her know that he was thinking of her.

"I thought if her grandfather had already died I might could find his obituary." Scott explained some of his web browsing. "That was a real joke. I don't know what his name is or even if he's her father's father or her mother's father. I don't even know what country she calls home. I think she's American. Although she speaks several languages so I'm not sure."

"Does she have any idea how you feel about her?" Jeff asked

Scott shook his head with an appearance of shame, "I was coming home, I didn't know I was going to feel this way about her after I got back to work. I'm not sure she has room in her life for someone like me. She's as married to her work as I am."

Scott looked his father in the eyes and Jeff noticed that his son's eyes were moistening. "I'm a Thunderbird! Secrecy is vital to our work…I can't just bring a girl home to meet the family."

Jeff had to admit that there was an obstacle there that needed to be addressed.

"Let me think about that one for a while son," Jeff bought time, "We might be able to work something out. And. . . I might, have some connections that will help you find her."

Jeff then placed his hand on his son's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Your brother was right. You are terminal."

Father and son shared and laughing sigh, "Get some sleep son, we can talk more later."

"Good night Dad," Scott responded. He really did feel better now that his father knew everything. He watched his father close the door and turned out his light before finding a comfortable sleeping position where he lay quietly thinking of Laura as he drifted off to sleep.

From his son's room Jeff went to his room where he sat on his bed and looked at one of the family pictures taken before his wife died. He missed her so much but at least he had his memories to get him by. How could he deny his son the happiness that such a companion could give? What right did he have to stand in the way of his son's joy at holding his own offspring someday? Yet there where so many complications to the team with such a relationship. How could he risk the security of his operations on something that may not even work out? What about his other son's, were they any less deserving? What would become of the Thunderbirds if they all went off to start families?

Scott headed for breakfast when he noticed his brothers had beaten him to the table.

"Scott," Virgil spoke, "Dad said to send you to his office when you came down. He has something he wants to talk to you about before he leaves."

"Dad's leaving?" Scott responded in surprise.

"Yea, he's going to see an old friend in Colorado."

Scott followed his instructions and soon found himself in front of his father as he placed the last items in his travel bag.

"Thanks for coming so quickly son," Jeff responded as he closed his bag.

"I found out that Martin Mikealson, my friend who helped with the original plan for the silos back when Tracy Island was being designed, is quite ill. He's had a series of heart attacks and he's not expected to last many more days." Jeff explained to his son. "He wants to tell me something and he's afraid to tell me over the phone for fear it could compromise our security. He's also the one who started the Mikealson Foundation. While I'm there I'll see if he can tell me where you can find your Laura Linstone, then we'll talk more when I get back."

Then Jeff hurriedly continued as he locked his suitcase, "I've been thinking since last night. If this Miss Linstone is half as special as your mother, she will give you more happiness than you will ever find here on Tracy Island."

Scott couldn't believe his ears. Was his father suggesting that he leave the Thunderbirds?

"Can you help keep things under control here while I'm gone? I shouldn't be long, a day, two at the most." Jeff placed his hand on his son's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I'll do my best Dad," Scott replied still stunned.

"I'll be hard to reach once I get there." Jeff called back as he left the room. "I'll check in when I can."

Scott stood in the office watching his father's plane take off and fly out of sight. He wasn't sure what his father meant by his last statement but for now he was in charge of the operation and there were things to be done.

After assigning routine maintenance out to his brothers he gave John a call at the satellite to see what pertinent information he might have to share.

"There's a high rise on fire in Paris," John reported. "The local fire department is on the scene but it doesn't look like they will be able to save the building. Everyone has been successfully evacuated however there should be no loss of life."

"That doesn't sound like a job for the Thunderbirds," Scott evaluated the information his brother gave along with his brother. "Are you alright? You don't look so hot."

"I think we need to go through the food rations up here." John offered an explanation, "I think I've eaten something that doesn't agree with me."

Scott recommended some remedies and the two brothers agreed to keep in touch through out the day before Scott left to prepare a contingency plan to get John home if he didn't start feeling better before the end of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Goodbye my friend, Hello?**

Jeff arrived in Colorado in good time and took a cab to the home of his old friend, where he was greeted at the door by a housekeeper who was determined to send him away. Jeff remained persistent and was allowed to stand in an entryway while the housekeeper went for someone of authority.

She returned moments later accompanied by an elegantly dressed woman with golden blond hair styled up on her head in high fashion.

"Mister Tracy!" She greeted, her thick French accent, giving hint to her identity. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it in time, Grandfather's been asking for you."

"LaLaLynn?" Jeff inquired with questioning surprise, "Well look at you. You look just like your Mother. How long has it been?"

LauraLynn Mikealson looked at Jeff with a blank stare. "I've lost track. I'm sure glad you made it, Granddad really wants to see you." LauraLynn controlled the conversation away from herself in a tone of urgency.

"He's really bad then?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, He doesn't have much time left," LauraLynn answered somberly as she guided Jeff in the direction of his friend. "I'm surprised he's hung on this long. He barely has the strength to speak. Normally he wouldn't be allowed any visitors but he say's that it's important that he speak to you."

As they approached the bottom of a staircase the doorbell rang again. The housekeeper came nearly running toward LauraLynn "A Mr. Thurman Parker for you ma'am"

"Oh thank heavens, he's finally here," LauraLynn sighed. "Please see him right in. Is that other lawyer still in the conservatory?"

"Yes ma'am, he's still claiming he will stop your next magazine if you don't agree to his contract."

"Yeah, well, we'll set him straight." LauraLynn said with vengeance in her voice. "I won't give in to this black mail like Granddad always has," Then turning to Jeff, "Grandfather is in the first room to the left at the top of the stairs. He's very weak please try not to tire him."

"I won't," Jeff assured. Then proceeded to climb the stairs glancing back to see LauraLynn's next guest.

He knew that man! Why it was the manservant of his London Agent Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward! What was he doing here and why was he dressed like that? Instead of his uniform he was wearing a black tailored suit and carrying a briefcase.

Jeff paused at the door for a moment to listen in on the discussion.

"Thurman, you're a life saver." LauraLynn anxiously greeted him with no hint of an accent. "Do you have the contracts?"

"Right here milady." Parker responded while setting his briefcase on a table and opening it up. "It's a straight forward contract we just need signatures."

"Give it here and I'll sign it." LauraLynn greedily reached for the papers Parker had produced from his briefcase. "Do you have two different pens?"

"Yes milady." Parker answered then pulled two pens from his breast pocket

"No more of that 'milady' stuff Thurman." LauraLynn scolded. "Remember who you are."

"Yes Miss Mikealson." Parker corrected taking on a more authoritative stance.

LauraLynn took one of the pens and signed the contract then looking around in a covert manner as Jeff squoose into a shadow to remain unnoticed she then took the other pen and asked. "Now where does Laura Linstone sign?" Jeff's attention was peaked.

"Right here milady"

"Thurman!" LauraLynn growled in an intense whisper.

Jeff watched as LauraLynn signed the contracts a second time and then handed them back to Parker before leading him down the hall.

Jeff took a deep breath then let himself into the room he had been directed to. In an oversized bed lay a man too ill to be recognized. A nurse sat near the bed and rose as soon as Jeff entered the room.

"I'm Jeff Tracy; I'm told he's been asking for me."

"Yes I have." The man in the bed called out weakly. "Nurse, leave us."

Reluctantly the nurse stepped out of the room and Jeff made his way to the chair at the side of the bed.

"It's been a long time old friend," Martin spoke in little more than a whisper. "I'm glad you made it."

Already this man had used up what energy he had, it was clear that he was not long for this world.

"What can I do for you my friend?" Jeff asked taking hold of his hand.

"Sorry you had to come all this way, old fr-" Martin coughed and gasped for air. "In—in the drawer." He motioned to the bedside table and Jeff opened the drawer in it and noticed a collection of envelopes. All brightly colored and all sealed, the thickest one had his name on it.

Jeff picked out his envelope and held it up. Martin weakly nod his head and used the last of his energy to speak more.

"I wrote it myself and burned the pages under it so no one will ever know our sec- secret. Re—read it, when, when you get home."

With that Martin closed his eyes and spoke no more. His breathing was labored and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Jeff quickly opened the door and watched the nurse rush through in response to the labored breathing placing an oxygen mask on Martin's face. There would be no more questions asked of him today or likely ever. Jeff looked the envelope over once again then placed it in his breast pocket before moving down the stairs wondering where he could find LauraLynn and Parker. Knowing of Parker's past dealings with the law, he was suspicious about what they were up to.

As Jeff walked down the stairs to the main entryway he heard shouting that was being hushed by the housekeeper.

"You're stealing this woman's good name for your profit." A short pudgy man in a gray suit yelled at a newly subdued volume. "I'll see you in court." He then slammed a magazine down on the table where its pages fell open then stomped toward the door.

Jeff noticed LauraLynn and Parker in a room off the entryway. LauraLynn had her arms around Parker's neck squealing, "We did it Thurman. There is no way he can prove he represents Laura Linstone now."

Jeff walked over to the table and looked at the magazine that had been thrown down to find that it was a comic book.

This was no surprise, LauraLynn held a measure of fame for her paintings and comic books. That was overshadowed by her spoiled rotten little rich girl, and troublemaker fame. What he didn't know was what part Laura Linstone played in this— whatever was going on?

As Jeff got closer to the table he took a good look at the comic book and his blood began to boil. The page that the comic book opened up to was the same drawings that Jeff had seen months ago. At the medical camp in Australia, Laura Linstone was finishing this page at the mess tent table the day Jeff picked up Scott to take him to his Doctor's appointment. There was no doubt in his mind that these were the same sketches because the hero looked just like his son. The hero was Scott.

Jeff picked the comic book up from the table and angrily walked into the room where LauraLynn and Parker still stood congratulating each other, pulling the door shut behind him.

"What's going on here?" Jeff asked shaking the comic book in his hands and gaining both Parker and LauraLynn's full attention. "What are you two up to?"

"Mr. Tracy." Parker exclaimed in shock.

LauraLynn spun around and stood her ground in front of Jeff. "What are you talking about?" She spoke with her legendary French Accent. By now Jeff knew the accent was an act.

"I know you didn't draw these sketches because I saw them being drawn," Jeff proclaimed. "Where is Laura Linstone?"

"Jeff! What are you doing here?" Came a voice from the corner.

Jeff turned toward the sound of his name to see Lady Penelope standing in another doorway across the room.

"Jeff you don't understand," Penelope added.


	13. Chapter 13

**A call for help**

It was just before Lunch when Scott was called to the radio by his brother John.

"Scott, I don't know what else to do." John confessed he was grimacing with each word as he sat doubled over. "My temperature is a hundred and two and it feels like I have a knife in my gut."

Scott sent for his medical bag and Gordon while he gathered all the information he could from his brother.

"Don't you think we should call Dad?" Gordon questioned when Scott announced to John they were on their way.

"Dad said he would be hard to get a hold of. Brains can tell him what we're dealing with when he next checks in," Scott spoke with his, father given, authority, "You saw John, we need to move it!"

Wasting no time at all Scott and Gordon used every thruster to get to Thunderbird five, the space station orbiting the earth, with record breaking speed. Racing on board Scott performed diagnostic tests including an ultrasound to find an obviously infected, ready to burst appendix.

This was out of Scott's league, he had to have some help. He thought to try and contact his father but what could his father do anyway? John couldn't wait to get back to earth in his condition, that Scott felt certain of. Hesitantly he dug into his medical bag and pulled the surgical kit out of the bottom. In a special sealed pocket was a pamphlet, on the front of it was printed, 'If you think you need this kit, open and read first.'

Scott cut the pocket open and pulled out the pamphlet opening it he read the large print.

"If you think you need this kit, you need to talk to an expert. Have all your information ready to transmit then call one of the following."

Scott quickly scanned the list of three names, only the last name on the list looked familiar and like someone he could trust, Laura Linstone.

Jeff was still standing in the parlor shaking the comic book in his hand. He had no idea what was going on but he made it very clear that he expected to find out, fast.

"Jeff this is going to take some time to explain," Lady Penelope was quietly trying to calm Jeff down, "and this is not the time or the place."

"Laura Linstone saved my son's life, she is the most unselfish person I've ever known I'm not going to let you take advantage of her because she is running herself ragged in some third world country and doesn't know what's going on."

Jeff stood his ground, he was careful not to speak too loud because he didn't want to upset his old friend that lay dying just a few yards away. Martin loved his Granddaughter who he had raised since the death of his oldest son and his family. Only LauraLynn survived to carry on. No matter how much trouble he had to bail her out of, she was still the apple of his eye. Jeff still couldn't stand by and let her steal someone else's work like this.

"This contract was Laura's idea," LauraLynn defied Jeff's claims, "Most of the proceeds will go to support her work."

"Jeff please, trust me," Lady Penelope pleaded in an intense whisper.

There was a stiff silence that filled the room as four people stared at each other. One angry the other three scared.

The silence was broken by the sound of a phone. After the third ring LauraLynn pulled the phone out of her dress pocket and placed it to her ear.

"Hello." LauraLynn said tentatively, never taking her eyes off Jeff. Then her face changed expression as she listened to the voice on the other end. "This is her."

LauraLynn then took a deep breath and gave the phone more of her attention. "What were those numbers again?" She asked over the phone her French accent gone again. "Did you do an ultra sound?"

"Okay, hang on a minute. I have to get to where I can receive your transmission."

LauraLynn then looked at Jeff and without saying another word grabbed him by the hand and began pulling him toward a staircase at the back of the house. Holding her dress in one hand and Jeff's hand in the other she began to scale the stairs two at a time, leaving her high-heeled shoes on the second step. After she reached the top step, she ran to another set of stairs and began to climb them with the same speed. Lady Penelope was right behind them, and Parker was at the end of the line doing his best to keep up carrying LauraLynn's shoes.

Onward and up ward they went, till they reached the highest room of the house. Huffing and puffing, Laura reached for a trunk in the corner and began to drag it toward the bed. Parker came forward, grabbing the other handle and helped to lift it onto the bed. LauraLynn placed the phone back to her ear as she unlatched the trunk with her other hand.

"Are you still there?" She asked. "Start transmitting your data to the frequency on the card next to my name." LauraLynn threw the trunk lid up to reveal what looked like a mini mobile version of the control room on Tracy Island. LauraLynn pressed a few buttons and in seconds her monitors came to life with pictures that Jeff didn't understand but LauraLynn clearly did.

Suddenly Jeff began to understand. He knew that LauraLynn had gone to medical School but after an explosion at the hospital where she was practicing it was believed that she gave up her medical license. The media had a field day with her name whenever they could, giving all kinds of unauthorized quotes and publishing all kinds of rumors**.** But as Jeff was watching he could tell clearly that the articles were wrong, she _was_ a Doctor. Judging by the equipment that LauraLynn was using Jeff guessed she must work with Laura Linstone. Jeff looked LauraLynn over once again in her silken floor length gown and fancy hairdo styled to show off her famed and storied birthmark. Not to mention the life of comfort she was well accustomed to. Surely she didn't spend much, if any, time in the wilds of third world countries, living in a tent and treating dirty unclothed children and people with leprosy. She must be one of the people that Laura's group calls to talk them through a difficult procedure, Jeff assumed. Jeff even figured that LauraLynn could be practiced in the remote robotic surgery that was gaining popularity in remote regions of the world.

"It looks to me like you have a really hot appendix there." LauraLynn carried on like this was everyday business. "What's your ETA to the closest Medical facility?"

Jeff listened in, wondering whom it was that she was talking to.

Suddenly LauraLynn got a surprised look on her face.

"You're where?" LauraLynn exclaimed. "You're in Outer What!"

Jeff started getting a funny feeling as LauraLynn stared at him intently with a troubled look on her face.

"And just how many G's can one expect coming home from outer space?" LauraLynn asked, still looking at Jeff as she talked.

It was a good thing Scott answered her question because Jeff was unable to, having just realized for certain that she was talking to his son and if they were in outer space they were on Thunderbird 5. Suddenly Jeff was wracked with guilt. John had made mention of stomach cramps a few days before he was sent to do his tour of duty on the space station. Why hadn't he gotten him looked at before he sent him up there?

"He'll never make it home safely," LauraLynn spoke in to her phone driving panic into Jeff like a stake. "The G force will burst it, guaranteed."

There was a moment of silence as LauraLynn looked at Jeff then spoke into the phone again. "You know what has to be done, don't you?" she paused to hear the answer, "Are you up to it?" Pause. "What does your brother say about all this?"

LauraLynn looked at Jeff again and finally Jeff realized she was measuring him against the crisis at hand.

"Your father's here I think I better put you on speaker so he can hear what's going on."

LauraLynn held the phone to her side to mute the sounds in the room from entering the phone.

She took in a deep breath and let it out before proclaiming. "I can't think like this."

Then she did something that stunned Jeff even more. Pulling the hairpiece from her hair she gave a violent shake with her head and her hair fell loose around her shoulders.

As Jeff's jaw dropped she placed her phone into a slot in her control panel and pushed a button. "Can you here me alright?"

"Loud and clear." Scott's voice came from the trunk on the bed.

"You're coming in clear too. Now what's your brother's name?"

"John," Both Scott and Jeff said at the same time.

Jeff's eyes were still glued on this person in front of him as he felt a chair being pushed against the back of his knees forcing him to sit. With her hair down he finally realized that LauraLynn Mikealson didn't work with Laura Linstone. LauraLynn Mikealson was Laura Linstone.

But how could they possibly be one in the same? They are total opposites.

"You're… But… How?… Why?" Jeff stammered as he stared at Laura

"I haven't got time to explain," Laura answered while holding the mute button on her console, then in a serious tone, "Are we ready to deal with this matter?"

Jeff was jolted into the crisis at hand, he took a deep breath then nod his head. His lack of trust was gone; he knew Laura would do everything possible to save his son.

"Hi John, can you hear me?" Laura called out, "You're brother tells me your not feeling all that terrific."

"That's an understatement." John groaned, "I can't take this pain much longer." He pleaded

"Hold on John," Jeff spoke up, "We're working on it."

"John," Laura spoke, "The tests your brother took show you have an appendix that is about to rupture."

Laura took a deep breath and looked at Jeff before she continued. "It won't hold up during reentry back to earth and I don't think it's going to wait for anyone to get up there to take care of it."

"So what are you telling me?" John questioned. Jeff could hear the concern in his son's voice.

"How do you feel about being your brother's first surgery patient? I'm going to talk him through every step of the way."

In the space station John sat doubled over in pain looking up at his brother and swallowing hard. "I guess this is your chance to get even with me for everything I've ever done to you." Then speaking a little louder so that he could be heard over the radio, "Let's just get on with it."

Laura looked at Jeff who nod his approval, "Scott have you added anything to your medical bag?"

"No, just replaced what's been used." Scott answered quickly.

"Do you have help or is it just you and the patient?"

"Gordon's here."

"Get the Electro-stimulator out. Then show Gordon how to hold the ultrasound wand."

Laura gave instructions to use the Electro-stimulator to relieve some of John's pain while they finished setting up, then the moment came.

"Gordon, your job is to hold the ultrasound wand steady and to keep John entertained. Now would be a good time to agree on a war story or two you want to talk about for the next little while. Are you up to that?"

"That's easy enough." Gordon answered.

"Alright John," Laura looked a little nervous but she hid it from her voice as she spoke, "Are you ready?"

John gave his brothers each a good look then called out. "Let's go."

"Alright Scott your up." Laura positioned herself in the chair she was sitting in then reached for a cleansing wipe and removed her makeup to complete the transformation from LauraLynn Mikealson to Laura Linstone. "Turn the Electro-stimulator up one setting at a time till you get to setting 12."

"But it says right on the unit not to use a setting higher than 8" Scott challenged.

"You read instructions, that's good." Laura praised, "This is one reason there are settings higher than 8. It will cause temporary paralysis but we need that right now."

Scott looked at his brother and took a deep breath, John gave the signal to go a head.

"Setting 8, , 9, , 10, , 11," Scott counted out loud, "12"

"Alright Scott, this is it." Laura tensed up but still kept a calm voice. "There is a slight time delay from there to here so I want you to move slowly. I'll be watching every move you make through the ultrasound and I'll be talking to you every step of the way. Just remember to keep it slow and don't make any move until I tell you to do it."

"FAB," Scott responded hesitantly

"What?" Laura was confused.

"He's ready to go," Jeff informed.

"Alright Scott, insert the needle about one half inch at the mark you made earlier." Laura instructed while keeping her eyes glued to her monitor. "Now carefully hold the puncture sheath steady and at the same time carefully push only the inner tube forward. From now on, only work with the inner tube. Remember that there is a time delay, so only move a centimeter at a time watch for the end of the extractor to show up on the ultrasound."

Laura proceeded to coax every centimeter forward as everyone else in the room watched.

"You're there now Scott, dilate the extractor to setting eight and turn the suction on low." Laura continued talking. "The suction will pull the tube down around the appendix so just let it do its job. If it feels like it's snagging, dilate the extractor farther till it slips easily over the appendix. How's your patient doing? I'm not hearing any war stories in the back ground."

"He's glued to the monitor." Scott answered.

"This is pretty exciting stuff." John chimed in.

"We're almost done now." Laura encouraged. "The appendix is completely covered by the tube now. Scott you need to carefully close just the tip of the extractor and activate cauterizing. You do remember how to do that don't you? Have your brother twist the knob if you need to."

"Got it" Scott answered "I have a green light on the cauterizer."

"Hold the wand steady and press the button holding it down for the count of three."

After a moment delay Scott reported. "Done,"

"Now open the end of the tip and pull the wand back about two millimeters and do it again, This time for a count of five." Laura continued.

"Done," Scott took a deep breath and glanced at his brothers before concentrating back on the ultrasound monitor.

"Now let's see if we got it right." Laura watched her screen intently. "Pull the wand back very slowly, stop if you feel any resistance. You're watching for the tube to pull away from the colon freely."

All eyes were glued to the monitors and everyone was holding their breath.

"That's it," Laura let out a deep sigh, "You have successfully separated John from his appendix."

Everyone relaxed and let out the breath they were holding.

"Way to go Scott. How are you feeling John?" Jeff congratulated his boys.

"Let's not get ahead of our selves." Laura cautioned. "We still have to finish up."

The atmosphere returned to tense silence

"Scott, now I want you to gently pull the extractor out, it is bigger than when it went in so there will be some drag but the muscle and tissue will stretch to accommodate it. Continue the suction till you have the device out." Laura instructed, "Okay now pull the extractor out slow and steady."

There was a tense moment for Jeff and his group as they waited to hear from Scott.

"Done" Scott broke the silence.

"Now open the tip into a specimen container and reverse the suction blowing the appendix into the container. Then apply a bandage to the puncture site and get ready to put some feeling back into John's legs."

"I'm fine Dad" John called out into the radio. "I even get a glow-in-the-dark Band-Aid."

"That's great John, just don't get crazy I've seen what happens when you do too much too soon and it's not pretty," Jeff counseled.

"He'll take it easy or Scott and I will sit on him." Gordon added playfully.

Jeff noticed Laura sitting with her face in her hands and wondered about Scott.

"Your brother owes you a big one Scott, what a way to keep your cool." Jeff praised his son hoping for a response. He hated not having visual with his boys.

At the space station, Scott let out a deep breath; now that the pressure was off he started to tremble a little. "I suggest that no one is allowed to come up here unless they've already had their appendix out. I really don't want to do that again."

"You did great Scott," Laura chimed in "now you can claim to be a seasoned pro."

"I don't think I'm ready to solo yet." Scott clarified.

Laura instructed Scott on the details of turning the Electro-stimulator down slowly and started to discuss when John should come home from space.

She had just finished instructions when a voice came over the intercom in her room advising LauraLynn to join the family in her grandfather's room.

"I'll be right there." Laura spoke into the speaker her French accent returning, then she looked at Lady Penelope who had remained surprisingly silent so far.

"I guess this is it," Laura said in a somber trembling voice taking a deep breath and forcing control of her emotions.

"Mr. Tracy, you keep talking to the guys and if they have any difficulty, push this blue button here. It will trigger a vibrator on my watchband and I'll know to get back here fast."

Laura took hold of the doorknob and grabbed another deep breath.

"Milady!" Parker got her attention. When she turned to see what he wanted Lady Penelope silently touched her own face and hair.

Laura let a breath of air escape from pursed lips before closing her eyes and nodding, "right." She said then moved slowly toward a mirror.

"I'll fix your hair while you reapply your makeup." Lady Penelope offered and the transformation of Laura Linstone back into LauraLynn Mikealson took place.

Jeff silently watched the transformation take place with amazement at how different the two really looked from each other. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would have never guessed they were the same person. In fact he still wasn't sure he believed his own eyes.

LauraLynn stepped out of the room stopping to remind Jeff to 'buzz 'her if she was needed before shutting the door behind her.

With LauraLynn gone Jeff looked at Penelope and Parker but a quick shake of Penny's head told him he still had longer to wait for an explanation.

There was stiff silence in the room that Jeff would break every few minutes to check on his sons while Penelope paced back and forth and Parker checked his watch periodically.


	14. Chapter 14

**House Call**

"Dad, I need Laura!" Came and urgent plea over the radio.

The button to summon Laura was pushed at the same instant as the speaker button.

"What's wrong Scott?" Jeff asked before adding, "Laura's on the way."

"Dad I think I did something wrong," Scott's voice trembling, "John's temperature is climbing again, it's up a full degree since the surgery and his pain level is rising."

"Let's not jump to conclusions Scott," Jeff tried to keep everyone calm, "Laura's with another patient right now but she'll be here as soon as she can and then we can sort it all out."

"Why don't you repeat those blood tests she asked for while we're waiting" Jeff advised his son.

"F.A.B. Dad," Scott answered with a slightly more positive tone to his voice.

Just then Jeff heard the rumble of Laura running up the steps or was it LauraLynn, Jeff wasn't really sure who would come through the door.

"What's wrong," Laura asked as soon as she burst through the door.

"John's temperature is climbing again." Jeff reported noticing that Laura's eye makeup was smeared and that she had obviously been crying.

Laura stood holding the doorknob and catching her breath as she thought. Jeff wondered how much of her thought was identity transformation.

"Okay," Laura finally said still panting, "that's not necessarily something bad but we need to check out a few things."

"I told Scott to go ahead with the blood tests you wanted," Jeff reported, "He thinks it's because he did something wrong."

"Good work," Laura acknowledged as she grabbed a cleansing wipe and started to clean up her smeared makeup.

"John," Laura talked into the radio, "Tell me what's going on."

"I'm getting hotter and my gut is starting to hurt again. It's not in the same place as it was and not nearly as bad, at least not yet." John reported, "I'm sure it's no big deal."

"Well there's a chance your right," Laura spoke mechanically. "Let's just get a few tests and make sure. Scott, transmit those test results as soon as they're ready."

It appeared to Jeff as if Laura was on automatic pilot and he could understand why. How could he expect more, with her grandfather taking his last breaths just two floors below. Right now he just hoped her automatic pilot was enough to give his sons what they needed.

"They're coming now" Scott reported, "His white count is climbing."

Jeff noticed the increased concern in Scott's voice but even he knew a rising white count wasn't a good thing.

"Alright Scott, I think we better get another ultrasound and see what's going on in there."

"It will take me a minute to put things back together," Scott explained.

"No problem," Laura accepted, "Just transmit when ready."

Laura buried her face in her hands and pinched off her tear ducts to gain final composure. Jeff felt guilty demanding so much from her right now. Still there was nothing more that could be done for her grandfather and his son still had a long life ahead of him, he hoped.

When the monitor lit up everyone in the room gathered around to get a good look. Laura however was the only one who could really tell what she was looking at.

"Nothing there," Laura whispered to herself. "What's driving the white count up?"

Laura placed her elbows on the bed and her hands at the side of her head taking hold of her hair on both sides. "Come on Laura think, think, think. What could be going on here?"

With that Laura pulled her hairpins out again and shook her hair loose. As her hair fell around her shoulders she sat up straight and took on a more determined look.

"Okay Scott there's nothing wrong there, you did a great job." Laura reported. "There must be something else going on."

"Scott wait a minute." Laura jumped to attention, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Scott responded.

"I thought I saw something at the top of the screen, move the wand higher, up toward the rib cage." Laura directed as she sat glued to the monitor.

"There it is. " Laura spoke softly. "Scott can you see what I see?"

"Yeah, I see it," Scott responded.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I don't know yet," Scott persuaded John to be patient for a while longer.

"I need to see that thing from all sides Scott. Send me the pictures." Laura called out then pressed the mute button on the console. "I think we have a big problem here." She said looking away from the monitor for an intense eye to eye stare down with Jeff.

"Scott can you focus in on the biggest white spot toward the left," Laura instructed as she strained to see the ultrasound picture more clearly.

"That looks like, shrapnel." Laura questioned herself quietly not intending for anyone on the space station to hear her. "I can't tell if there is more than one piece or not but what I see is metal."

"John, have you been in or near any kind of an explosion recently?" Laura quizzed.

"A year and a half ago," Jeff confirmed quickly.

"Just when this place was hit by a missile," John responded.

"And you haven't had him looked at by a doctor before now?" Laura nearly whispered as she looked at Jeff in amazement.

"What's going on? I have a right to know," John demanded.

Laura closed her eyes then opened them again looking at Jeff before returning to the speaker. "John, I'm sorry that I'm frightening you. Here's the problem from my end. These ultrasound pictures get distorted during transmission and they aren't as clear as I would like. It looks like you have a chunk of something in side your abdomen. From this end I can see that something is built up around that chunk and I'm guessing from your white count and temperature that it's an abscess but I'm really just guessing and that's not a good way to start treatment."

Laura paused again and looked at the monitor flipping from one view to another. "John, I think we have a little time to consider a few options. Can you give me a few more minutes to look these pictures over and get educated on space travel from your father and I'll get back to you. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure take your time, I'm not going anywhere." John responded anxiously.

Laura spent the next few minutes looking at all the different views that Scott had transmitted. The graininess of the pictures gave her quite a bit of concern.

With the mike muted she coaxed Jeff close with a shake of her head. She then proceeded to point out all the points that concerned her and all the spots that she still had questions about.

"It all comes down to this," Laura summed it all up. "I can't hope for any better pictures from the equipment Scott has up there. Some or possibly all of this stuff could simply be transmission interference. We have some time on our hands I'm fairly certain that this thing isn't going to burst at any minute. What I don't know is how it will react to the ride back to earth. Considering the information I was given before, I'm guessing he only has a 50/50 chance of getting down with out getting in real trouble."

"Can't Scott just use that tool and remove it like he did the appendix?" Jeff asked not liking those odds and wanting things taken care of up there.

"Like I tried to explain a minute ago there might not really be anything in there to remove. If there is, it's too deep for Scott's equipment. If he were to knick the liver he could start bleeding that he doesn't have the equipment or the know how to stop. And if that thing is actually in the liver," Laura shook her head, "there's no way. I can't even tell for sure what we're working with from here. There's no way I can talk him through it."

"Are you telling me that this should be taken care of up there?" Jeff asked point blank.

"From my point of view, with what I can see, that is the safest way to handle it, yes. But I don't have clear pictures." Laura admitted.

"If you were up there could you take care of things?" Jeff asked.

"I've dealt with worse many times. Yea, if I were there, I could handle it." Laura confidently declared.

"Can you get the equipment you need?" Jeff asked.

"I have all the equipment I need in that closet right there." Laura pointed. "I just need some culture mediums, a supply of antibiotics and fresh oxygen canisters."

"Those oxygen canisters won't work for space travel." Jeff informed.

"Can you supply some that will?"

"No problem," Jeff confirmed "What about the other stuff."

"It can be gotten from the local hospital, it's ten minutes away." Laura assured.

Then Laura took a deep breath and let it out before looking at Jeff. "Have I just agreed to make a house call?"

"Will you please?" Jeff pleaded.

Laura nod her head indicating that she would go then asked. "How do I get there?"

"Leave that to me." Jeff declared.

"My grandfather?" Laura closed her eyes and fought off her emotions.

Jeff agreed to pack her bags and Lady Penelope restyled her hair while Laura wrote prescriptions for the supplies she needed from the hospital, which Penelope and Parker agreed to pick up. Gordon was already on his way to get his father and Laura.

"Pick some appropriate clothes out of the closet for me, will you." Laura asked Jeff with a French accent on every other word as she apprehensively walked back down the stairs to hold her grandfather's hand for the last time.

Jeff packed the equipment that Laura set out three times before he got it all in the two bags she laid out. Still it seemed unfathomable that everything she might need would be so compact. He only hoped that they didn't forget something vital. Laura was distracted enough that Jeff was uncertain of her focus.

With a bag on each shoulder Jeff quietly worked his way down the stairs then stood not knowing which way to go. Fortunately Parker and Lady Penelope had returned and Lady P knew her way around the house well enough to find the back door.

"Did you get the stuff?" Jeff asked in a whisper.

"Yes, It's in the car." Lady Penelope confirmed. "Where's LauraLynn?"

"She's still with her grandfather," Jeff looked up at the door where his old friend lay dying, realizing in a small degree what LauraLynn was going through. "Brains said that Gordon should be at the rendezvous point in forty minutes. Parker how long will it take us to get there from here?" Jeff asked wondering how long he could wait before he had to pull LauraLynn away from her grandfather.

"It should only take us ten minutes Mr. Tracy," Parker evaluated, "If I'm driving that is."

"Let's get these bags loaded in the car then we'll give her all the time we can." Jeff decided. "Let's just hope it's enough."

Parker had returned to declare the bags were loaded whenthe door at the top of the stairway opened and Martin's two daughters emerged. They were giving way to their tears and comforting each other and Jeff summed that it was over, Martin had passed on. Soon LauraLynn stepped into the hallway; she looked solemn and quiet but otherwise composed. Looking away she made eye contact with Jeff then nod her head to indicate that she knew it was time to go.

"LauraLynn," One of her aunts tearfully approached her then paused, "We know that you are hurting too my dear, but there will be all kinds of press around here as soon as the word gets out, don't you think it best that you not be here when they come. I mean we don't want the press to find fuel for a scandal now do we?"

"You're right, Aunt Karin. I'll be on my way momentarily."

Jeff ducked into a hallway as LauraLynn came down the stairs when she turned into the hall he grabbed her by the arm. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Did we get everything?" LauraLynn asked taking a deep breath to control her emotions. As everyone affirmed with the nod of their heads.

"Do I have time to change?" Jeff wasn't sure who was asking at this point, Laura or LauraLynn.

"There's a spare flight suit in Thunderbird 3 that's going to be the most appropriate thing for you to wear. I did grab these shoes from your closet." Jeff handed her a pair of gym shoes that looked broken in and LauraLynn sat down on the first chair in route to change out of her heels. Without heels on, LauraLynn's dress was too long causing her to stumble within steps of changing her shoes. Jeff and Lady Penelope helped her back to her feet and LauraLynn gathered up the skirt of her dress in her hands and followed with a new speed.

Parker drove to a quiet untraveled road where he was able to exceed the speed limit with little fear of getting pulled over by authorities as LauraLynn let out a gasp and grabbed for the first thing she could hold onto.

"Have you heard anymore from Scott?" LauraLynn asked as she tried to focus on something besides the speed in which they were traveling.

"He's keeping John as comfortable as possible till we get there. I can tell they're both scared but they won't admit it." Jeff reported.

Laura took a deep breath and let it out, "of course not, they're Thunderbirds."

Laura felt the car slowing down and looked out the window to see a very large red space ship making a landing. This was one Thunderbird aircraft she hadn't seen before during her encounters with the team.

"It looks like Gordon made good time." Jeff commented as Parker brought the car to a stop.

"Here's the spare suit Dad," Gordon replied still looking for someone else to get out of the car. He'd met Laura Linstone in Australia when he picked up Scott and even though it was dark he couldn't picture her in a floor length formal gown, but that was whom his father handed the spare flight suit to.

Laura changed in the car as her gear was loaded and appropriately secured for the trip. When she opened the car's door both Jeff and Parker were there to offer her their hands to help her out of the car.

"We're ready," Jeff declared as he watched Laura give Thunderbird 3 a frightful look.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked

"Just who am I right now?" Laura asked in a whisper and a thick French accent as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"My son needs you to be Laura Linstone right now," Jeff answered as he reached up and removed her hairpins for her.

Laura looked at Jeff blankly then nod her head before shaking her hair loose and letting it fall around her shoulders again. "Let's go." She said with a distracted resolve and no French accent as she looked at the aircraft frightfully.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" Jeff responded to her looks.

"A little," Laura admitted. "Just remind me not to look down." She then took a deep breath and moved toward the craft with Jeff holding her arm.

"As soon as we can, I should talk to Scott and John to get an update." Laura spoke as she was being shown how to secure herself into her assigned seat. This time when she spoke, she sounded like the Laura Linstone that Jeff knew his sons needed.

Jeff concerned himself with getting to his sons as quickly as possible and gave little notice to Laura. When docking was complete Jeff looked at Laura to see her hanging onto her restraints with white knuckles.

Once she was helped out of her seat Laura struggled to find her space legs but stumbled steadily toward the airlock reaching for her bag as she did so.

Jeff threw the strap over his shoulder and grabbed hold of Laura's arm to steady her. "Let's go, Gordon will bring the rest of your gear."

On the other side of the airlock Scott was waiting and excited to see Laura as he eagerly took over her steadying from his father.

"That's some limo you sent for me." Laura joked as Scott led her to John. He was resting in some sort of a recliner and looking some worse for wear but not as bad as was expected.

"You must be John." Laura made small talk as she checked his pulse and listened to his lungs.

"Thanks for coming," John responded uncertainly.

"Don't thank me till you get my bill." Laura teased. "I charge by the mile."

John managed a weak smile, he knew what Laura was trying to do but that didn't change the fact that he was scared and felt like crap.

Jeff set the first of Laura's bags at her side then placed his hand on John's shoulder giving a gentle squeeze. "How are you doing son?"

"I've felt worse," John answered, "I just wish I knew what all the fuss was about."

"Me too," Laura cut in, "I had lousy reception at my place so I had to come up here to find out. Now what channel is that game on?"

Scott quickly turned on his computer and Laura focused on the monitor studying it carefully but not saying a word.

"Are they clear enough to tell you what you need to know?" Jeff asked, dying of suspense.

"They're better, but I need a different kind of picture to know for sure what I'm dealing with." Laura broke her silence. "Where's my other bag." She turned around to see Gordon standing behind her holding the second bag and box of supplies, waiting patiently to be told where to set them. She seemed to be her 'Laura' self now, not noticing that she was in outer space and her grandfather far from her mind.

Laura took the bag from Gordon and set it at her feet before pulling out her new digital x-ray machine. With Scott's help she had it set up and was getting ready to put it into action in seconds.

"I'm going to let you see the difference," Laura spoke to John as if she were trying to sell him the device, "Here's the pictures Scott took earlier now watch what this new baby does." Laura held the wand to John's stomach but gave all of her attention to the monitor. "Hope you're not too ticklish."

"Hey, it's in color." John sounded impressed.

"Yep," Laura responded distractedly, continuing to watch the monitor closely. Finally she set the wand down, took a deep breath and let it out before turning her attention to John.

"Well… I'm not going to tell you to take two aspirins and call me in the morning." Laura paused to give everyone a quick glance before looking back at John, "But it could be worse, a lot worse. The biggest of the fragments is next to the liver, not in it."

"I'd like to take a few minutes to make sure you don't have any more surprises for me and then sit and talk over all of the options with you. Can you hang in there a little longer?"

"Sure," John answered hesitantly but relieved, "Take your time."

With that Laura started at John's head and moved toward his feet making comical comments as she went.

"We have a loose screw in sector one point four. And look here you have an extra set of fingers attached to your shoulder." Jeff quickly moved his hand from John's shoulder but the tension was lessening, which was just what Laura was trying to do. There were a few more comments and then a remark about John's missing toenail.

"Okay John I'm ready to show you what all the fuss is about." Laura knelt at John's side

"I'll try to use English terms but feel free to ask questions if you don't understand."

Laura positioned both computer monitors so that John and everyone that wanted to could see them, then began to explain, pointing to the relevant part of the picture as she spoke.

"This here is our bad guy; my guess is that it is a piece of shrapnel from that explosion you told me about. So are these little devils, here, here, and there, and there are two more clear over here, Plus two more in your hip and a big one in your shoulder." Laura pointed to the spots on her screen, "from this I can tell two things."

"What's that?" John asked

"First, that must have been an impressive explosion,"

"It sent me flying over twenty feet through the air." John exclaimed. "What else?"

"That you haven't flown on a commercial airline since then, you would have set off their metal detectors if you had." Laura joked.

John gave as grin and seemed to relax a little before turning his attention back to the computer screens as Laura began to talk again.

"This color here indicates an abscess. We were expecting that." Laura continued pausing to form her words in a way to convey the seriousness of the situation with out causing a panic. "This is blood. The bad news is that it means this piece of shrapnel has punctured the liver. The good news is that this spot is no bigger now than it was when your brother took his pictures two hours ago. That means you're not actively bleeding." Laura paused before asking, "Any questions so far?"

"One," John spoke quickly then swallowed hard, "what do we do about it?"

"I knew someone was going to ask that question sooner or later." Laura spoke as jovially as she could to lighten the mood. "I'm of the impression that the metal and you need to Part Company. And I'm inclined to suggest that you should part company before you take another ride in that big red limo parked in the driveway out there. But" Laura added, "I'm not the most experienced or knowledgeable person when it comes to space travel. All I know I've learned in the last few hours. You could go home and see your favorite doctor and be just fine or the g force could start the liver bleeding again and you'd be in real trouble before we could get you on the ground. If I'm going to error I like to lean real heavily on the side of caution. Now I've told you what I think. I'll respect what ever choice you make."

John rest his head back then looked at his father

"I'm not much of a gambler," John admitted after a moment of silence, "I've been back and forth enough times to know what kind of a ride to expect from our, , , 'Big red Limo'" John swallowed hard and looked at his Dad. "In fact I think I felt something pop when I came up here this last time. If you think you can take care of things, I think I'd rather get fixed up, up here and not take the chance of doing more harm on the ride home."

"You won't be sorry John," Scott supported, "I've seen her work, she's good."

Laura looked at Jeff who nod his head in agreement. "Okay then, I'll get set up. Can I count on all the rest of you to help?"

"Sure what do you want us to do?" Jeff spoke for his sons.

"First of all, I need you to wash your hands good." Laura instructed handing them a bottle of disinfectant soap.

"Now that's asking way too much," John joked.

Following instructions Jeff entertained his sick son while Laura, Scott and Gordon busied themselves setting up the equipment and scrubbing down a table to use for the surgery. When Laura was ready Jeff and Scott helped John to disrobe and walk to the table. Once Scott had John covered and draped Laura made her way to his side holding her freshly scrubbed hands in the air.

"Do we all know what our jobs are?" Laura asked as she looked at each person one at a time, including John.

"Okay John, the first thing you're going to notice is that I don't subscribe to the big hospital way of doing things." Laura spoke with a tenderness that Scott remembered well. "I believe in hand holding. I will allow, in fact, recommend, that your Dad hold your hand till you're under. But you're a big boy, so I'll leave it up to you."

John looked to his father and bashfully but grateful, reached out his hand. Jeff took a strong hold of his son's hand with both of his feeling sure that this was for his comfort not John's.

Scott tied a surgical mask over Laura's mouth and nose then tied his own and took his place at John's head where he would be administering the anesthesia under Laura's direction. Gordon was to perform the microbiology testing so that Laura would know which antibiotic to administer and what ever she needed, it was Jeff's job to 'go for' it.

"Do you remember how to use that thing?" Laura directed her question to Scott who nod his head with confidence. "When you're ready then."

"Ready?" Scott looked down at his brother.

John swallowed hard then answered, "Let's do it." Scott then placed the mask over John's mouth and nose. This was an old fashioned way to administer anesthesia but with new inhaled medications it was a good way, easy to administer with few complications and the equipment was small and easy to carry so Laura liked it.

"Take a deep breath John," Scott coached. "Relax, focus on Dad's hand and everything's going to be all right." He'd worked with Laura long enough that he picked up on some her favorite phrases and mannerisms that he felt would be calming for his brother.

With the instructions given to focus on his hand, Jeff gave a gentle squeeze and held on as he watched John's eyes droop, flutter, then fall shut.

"Don't let go yet," Laura cautioned when Jeff moved to set John's hand on the table next to him. "Hold on till he's totally relaxed and limp."

When Laura was assured that she wasn't going to need to touch anything she pulled her gloves on and began to prep her patient. Then she watched her three monitors focusing on the one giving a constant update on John's heart rate, blood counts and other important functions.

"Let's go," Laura said and then began to feed the surgical tool through a small opening in John's skin. Suddenly the third monitor sprang to life as the camera in the end of her cable type surgical tool started transmitting what it was seeing. Following this monitor along with the ultrasound monitor Laura guided her robotic wand no bigger around than a soda straw to the trouble area. Shortly after the surgery began Laura ran into some trouble and over the next hour and a half Laura stopped three times to control bleeding caused when she pulled the metal fragments away. Each time that Laura reported bleeding she remained calm but the intensity of her pace was obvious. Jeff and Gordon watched with amazement in Laura's skills but for Scott this was just another chance to see Laura in action. Scott's quiet confidence that Laura could and would save his brother gave great comfort to Jeff.

Gordon was able to identify the bacteria causing the infection while Laura removed all but three pieces of metal fragments, the ones in his shoulder and hip, these fragments were of no concern at this point and could wait to be removed at another time.

At last, but none too soon for Jeff, Laura instructed Scott to start waking up his brother and removed her magnificent tool from John's body.

Jeff was instructed to gather up his son's hand once again and Laura started talking to John as she applied a bandage and began administering the antibiotics to finish off the infection.

"John when you can hear me I want you to give your father's hand a good squeeze." She repeated at least three times before Laura saw the look on Jeff's face that told her he felt the squeeze even before he motioned to her that he had.

During the next five minutes Laura coaxed John to open his eyes and report his pain level and then She and Scott helped him sit up and together they walked him back to his recliner. Then the next order of business was to decide when to go home or at least back to earth.

Laura laid out what she expected to happen in the next three days, the expected pain and discomfort, the treatment that would be needed and any possible complications. Then she recommended that they either leave in an hour or in four or five days with a heavy advisement that John would be most comfortable in about five days.

"I can't keep the Thunderbirds out of commission for five days." John responded still groggy, "Let's go home."

"John, you're more important than the Thunderbirds," Jeff declared quickly, "We need to do what's best for you right now."

"I usually recommend that my patients wait till the anesthesia has worn completely off before they make serious decisions." Laura cut in.

John gathered all of his strength to lean forward and was trying to get up against Laura and his father holding him down. John made a determined eye contact with his father and declared. "I want to go home, now, not next week."

Jeff looked to Laura who gave a subtle shrug, she had already given her advice it was up to them now. Jeff looked back at John who was still determined to put the good of the unit first and reluctantly gave in.

"Let's get ready to go home then." Jeff gave in to his son.

"I'll get my gear packed," Laura complied after letting out a sigh. "I'm right here if you need me John, don't go being tough and not tell me something I need to know."

"I won't," John agreed and relaxed into his recliner with his Dad keeping a close watch on him.

Scott aided Laura in packing her bags. She knew where everything went and he knew how to take it apart and prepare it for storage. When everything was properly packed Scott turned to Laura.

"Thank you for coming," Scott spoke in a sweet appreciative voice as Gordon took the first bag to the spacecraft.

"It's what I do." Laura replied in her version of the thunderbird's response that she had heard more than once during her career. Then Scott surprised her by tenderly placing his hand to the side of her face and planting a quick but passionate kiss on her lips.

As he stepped back to study her reactions Scott wondered if he should have done what he just did because Laura just stood speechless looking stunned.

"You've been on my mind ever since Australia," Scott tried to explain. "I can't just let you walk away again without letting you know how I feel about you."

"Scott . . . I – I—, You," Laura stammered not sure what to say or if she dared let on in the least that she felt the same about him that she thought he was trying to let her know he felt about her. "It could never work out."

Just then Gordon returned and unknowingly stood asking if the next bag was ready to go. Laura quickly checked and locked the clasp then Gordon took the bag and left Scott and Laura standing together again.

"Please say that we can at least talk about it before you leave again?" Scott pleaded.

"Talk?" Laura was still reeling in shock and mixed emotions, "Yeah, we can talk but- but, I don't-a—Scott, there are so many things about me that you don't know. What about the security of your unit?" Scott placed his fingers on Laura's mouth to stop her from saying more.

"When we get John back on his feet," Scott looked at her tenderly, "We'll talk."

Through a reflection in the window Jeff had watched this exchange between Scott and Laura and with all he knew about Laura, her other identity and Scott's feeling for her he was concerned and totally unsure as to what to do about the situation.

With the gear loaded and preflight checks beginning it was time to load John. Laura and Scott walked on either side of him to get him in the spacecraft and strap him in with pillows to protect his incision sight, and then Laura loaded him with a maximum dose of pain killers to minimize the discomfort of the ride home.

Jeff gave instructions for a gentle ride and to go home under instrumentation with the window shields up to keep Laura from learning the location of their base.


	15. Chapter 15

**Laura Meet the Family**

When Thunderbird three backed into its parking stall, or whatever the pros called it, Laura was quick to her patient's side. John had moaned nearly all the way home even though Laura noticed it was a much smoother ride than the one she had taken when she left her humble earth. Laura knew from the beginning that he was going to be miserable but she also knew that with all the pain meds she had given him before they left he wouldn't remember a thing when he woke up. The order of business now was to get him in a bed where he wouldn't have to move and let him sleep everything off.

Scott helped Laura guide a less than sober John to an elevator built for one and before she knew what was happening she was inside with him, the door closed and they were moving fast. Probably up, but Laura wasn't sure and she knew better than to ask John which way he thought they were moving.

When the door opened again, standing in front of them were several people and Laura recognized the look of anxious family members finally able to see for themselves that their loved one was truly still alive.

John's knees began to buckle from the influence of the meds and Laura took hold to steady him as his brothers lurched forward to help.

"Careful of his mid section!" Laura called out as everyone moved forward at once. When they all froze in their footsteps she clarified. "I just said to be careful, I didn't say you couldn't touch him."

Because she recognized his face from South Africa, Laura reached out and grabbed Virgil's hand and pulled it around behind John then draped John's hand around Virgil's shoulders.

"What he needs most right now is to be put to bed," Laura improvised wondering where Scott and his father were. "I have a hunch you know the way."

Just then another elevator opened and Jeff burst out holding a medical bag in one hand. He quickly handed it to one of his boys and slid under John's other arm just as Scott exited his elevator with the second medical bag.

Everyone's immediate goal was to take care of John so John was slowly guided to a room that had been prepared for him with clean sheets and extra pillows. With Laura's help John was settled in and was able to groggily respond to those around him enough to tell everyone that he was going to live. When he settled in to a calm sleep all eyes turned to Laura and she wanted to find a mirror to see what kind of hair do she must have after her exciting ride.

"Everybody," Scott commanded the attention that was already on Laura, "I'd like you to meet Laura Linstone, She, a, makes house calls." Everyone else was then introduced to Laura, but she still felt like an oddity.

Clothes were found for Laura so she could change out of the flight suit, a pair of knee length swim trunks with a draw string waistband that made them her size and the matching shirt a little big across the shoulders. Laura wasn't surprised to learn that they belonged to Scott.

Laura programmed a special wristband, another one of her new toys, that would keep track of John's pulse and oxygen levels as well as test his blood chemistry through his perspiration at programmed intervals. If anything were outside the programmed measurements it would send a warning signal to Laura's watchband notifying her by a vibrator and sending the results to a little black box she kept clipped on her person whenever she had a patient. Laura was now free to consider getting as far as four hundred yards away from her patient and still keep tabs on him.

Laura however didn't know where she could go so she loitered around in John's room. First she typed up detailed medical notes and created a medical file, transferring ultrasound and x-ray pictures to a memory chip incase John chose to have someone else remove the remaining shrapnel pieces. Pausing continually to check on John and study the test results showing up on her little black box. Jeff sat at his son's bedside watching. He was seeing first hand the tenderness and compassion that Scott had spoke of many times. Finally Scott returned from helping ready the spacecraft for its next mission and Jeff assigned him to take Laura and see to it that she was given something to eat. An assignment that Scott willingly accepted, taking Laura by the hand and leading her from his brother's room.

Now that the main crisis was over Laura was noticing the fatigue and the wear and tear of the last emotional months of caring for her Grandfather. Now here she was in totally unfamiliar surroundings and more unsure of what tomorrow would bring than ever before in her life. As Scott gentlemanly seated Laura at a dinning table near a pool where a light meal was waiting she looked up at him still remembering the kiss he planted on her lips in a very distant place but recent time.

Laura had been careful never to stay in one place very long, avoiding any long-term attachments that could complicate her duel lives. Never before had anyone tried to keep track of her after she moved on and now that someone had she wasn't sure what to do about it. There were so many things about her that Scott needed to know before things went any farther. Now she had to decide if she should tell him her life story or prepare to drop off the face of the earth, again?

Fortunately Scott was willing to just give Laura the chance to have a peaceful meal and was content to just sit at the table with her and eat.

After Scott had led Laura away Jeff sat next to his sleeping son and pulled the colored envelope from his pocket. His friend was dead, he was home, and it was time to read the letter. From within the numerous pages of paper fell two computer memory chips and a key to a safe deposit box. After returning these three items to his pocket Jeff unfolded the papers and began to read.

To My Dear, Dear forever friend, Jeff Tracy. (Jeff thought this beginning a little over sugary.)

When we were younger men we were both dreamers, you made your dreams come true. I on the other hand, made choices out of fear and greed that have nearly suffocated one that I love most dearly.

She, like you, has made many of her dreams come true and the world is better because she has.

I speak of my granddaughter, my precious LaLaLynn. I know that she has been portrayed in the media as a spoiled little troublemaker who needs a good shrink and/or a good spanking. I know that there are printed accounts that she has cost me millions to bail her out of bad situations, choices and jail. Although she has put great effort to appear to live up to these accounts none of them are true.

The real truth is that LauraLynn is a masterful actress who dutifully portrays the role scripted for her by the society she was raised in, a society of black mailers, extortionists, gossip columnists, kidnappers and most regretfully, myself. A role she can only tolerate for just a few short days out of every year. For that reason she has created another life for herself where she can dream and be someone that she should be proud of. Included in this envelope will be some memory chips, a proud grandfather's scrapbook of sorts that must not be found by anyone after I'm gone. They contain news clips and articles of My LaLaLynn's adventures throughout the world, you will see for yourself why I am so proud of her and that you've met her a few times in your adventures.

Regretfully she has inherited some of my enemies and must always be watching over her shoulder. A task she has taken on with an unusual flair but still the constancy of it becomes wearing at times. I have made some mistakes that have made her even more vulnerable.

To repay me she has given me the reputation of being the most wonderful man on earth by giving me credit for the philanthropic organization that she herself founded in the family name using her trust fund. She then fueled it with her great skills and talent till, I am now told, it is destined to be around for hundreds of years to come.

At the end of my life I can now only hope that my passing will improve her life's situation. For this reason I have agreed to some changes in what is surely the end of my life.

First she is to be publicly disinherited, she is only to receive a trunk of family heirlooms at the formal reading of my will. This was her idea, she says that she already has all the money she will ever need, but I can't really do that to my precious little one who is the most deserving of all my heirs. The key in this envelope is to a safety deposit box containing her inheritance please see to it for me that she gets it as a token of my love and admiration of her and the life she has built.

Please also for an old friend who has kept your secret faithfully all these years, Please, Please offer her a refuge at your little sanctuary. A place where she can go to rest and feel safe for a few weeks each year, a place where she can be herself. She has many talents that you may be able to utilize in your 'dream' and I know she will be of no burden. In truth I am asking you to be my executor for this small part of my will and to do a better job of taking care of my Granddaughter than I have. In return I have set up an account in your name in the Caiman Islands; this money should to help finance your dream. LauraLynn told me about some of your equipment being destroyed and I know of no financial well that is bottomless.

All that is detailed in this envelope is free from any ties back to me and will show up in my probates as just paying off bills and settling accounts at the end of my life. Your secret dies with me my old friend and I at last give you thanks for your friendship and the example that you have lived.

May you continue to live in happiness and peace all the rest of your days.

Martin Amos Mikealson

Jeff paused to wipe the moisture from his eyes as he refolded the papers and placed them back in the envelope. He still hungered for more details of LauraLynn's dual life but this truly sad letter from her grandfather told volumes. As for his friend's request to offer her, a place to retreat to from time to time, Jeff had to think about it for a while. He had to admit that her skills could be useful, he had his son sleeping peacefully in his own bed to assure him of that. But what of his other son, Scott, what was the right thing to do for him? It was too soon to tell.

Jeff was sitting in thought when he heard Scott and Laura returning. Listening in on their conversation he hoped to find some clue as what to do next.

"So where do you call home when you're not out saving the world?" Scott playfully asked as they walked.

"You make me sound like Superman," Laura carefully evaded the question.

"No, I'm Superman," Scott joked, "you're Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman, am I," Laura giggled and shook her head. She really liked the way she felt talking with Scott and she wanted to tell him everything but wasn't sure where to start. She had kept her secret so tightly hidden for so long and she didn't know if she dared open up.

"Yeah," Scott grinned back, this was becoming a game to him to find out as much about this woman as he could and he didn't intend on giving up until he knew the answers to his question. "So where do you call home?"

"Well," Laura tilted her head and chewed on the tip of her tongue a little, "I'm a little more complicated than that… I was born in Colorado, in the United States."

"I know where Colorado is," Scott acted slightly insulted, "I'm very good at Geography."

"I bet you are in your line of work." Laura continued to tease and stall.

"So is Colorado where you go when you need a break?" Scott milked for more information surprised by her reluctance.

"Sometimes. Actually my Grandfather lived in Wyoming," Laura was stammering a little as she began her rehearsed answer feeling guilty as she did so. The truth was that there was a friend of her mother's father that she claimed as her grandfather, even putting his name on official forms from time to time in her life as Laura Linstone. He didn't have any children of his own so he was flattered. When he was diagnosed with lung cancer shortly before she started taking care of her grandfather Laura set him up in a hospice center close to her for his last two months, using his health to protect her duel identities while she was on leave from the Mikealson Foundation. She was then able to fill the roll as executor to his will. His little ranch in Wyoming was now a wild horse sanctuary and state park, just as he had wanted.

"You said lived, past tense; does that mean that he's passed away?" Scott asked something he had been wondering for sometime.

"About five weeks ago, I've been closing out his estate."

"I'm sorry," Scott brought her back to the conversation that she didn't want to carry on. "I imagine it must have been kind of rough taking care of him at the end."

"Where will you go to take a break now?" Scott asked when Laura didn't continue the conversation.

"Aa, , Look Scott," Laura was sure she was making a mistake but she couldn't keep lying. For the first time in her life she was in the presence of someone she dared share her secret with, someone who she trusted would understand and keep it. Besides his father would surely tell him sooner or later it would be better coming from her. "The truth is, I have two completely different lives that I live."

"I know that," Scott spoke out causing Laura to wonder what his father had told him already, "The life of a medical worker in the field and a designer of medical devices. Right?" Scott tried to impress Laura with his research.

"Not exactly," Laura tried to take control of the conversation. Scott had impressed her, but he wasn't quite right.

"Miss Linstone!" Came an alarmed voice from the elevators behind them, when Laura looked to see who was calling her name she noticed Brains coming toward them hurriedly.

"I have the microbiology reports that you asked for." He said when he knew he had Laura's attention. "There is an anaerobic microbe that wasn't listed on the original report."

"I knew there had to be," Laura responded as she reached out and took the hand held computer from Brains.

"Does that mean that Gordon messed up?" Scott asked in alarm forgetting about his get to know Laura better game for the time being.

"No, Anaerobic microbes are harder to identify. They require conditions and tools that weren't available to Gordon. That's why I asked that the tests be run a second time once we got home. Thanks Brains, you did great" Laura spoke as she studied the data Brains had handed her.

"What does this mean for John?" Jeff asked from the doorway of his son's room.

"Nothing much," Laura spoke with a calm voice. "I was sure we were going to find an anaerobe so I covered my bases." Laura reported. "One of the antibiotics I've given him will handle both the bacteria we discovered before as well as this one. We can discontinue the second antibiotic. I'll take care of that now."

Laura left Scott standing in the hall way and moved toward John's room as Jeff made room for her to get by, showing a relieved look on his face.

As Laura worked with John his father reclaimed his chair at the side of the bed. When she was done Laura reported John's condition. "His temperature is normal, pulse, blood pressure, respiration, are all normal and the white count has now dropped by half."

Jeff let out a relieved sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"He's really doing better than I expected him to be doing at this point." Laura continued to ease Jeff's concerns. "It must be the Tracy genetics."

Jeff nod in understanding and let out another sigh.

Laura sat down and humbly addressed Jeff again. "I know I was hard on you about not getting him looked at earlier. I'm sorry, I should have been more understanding about-"

"You were right." Jeff cut Laura off. "I got a real wakeup call today, If Scott would have gotten a hold of me instead of you I would have just told him to load John up and haul him home. I could have killed him."

Laura paused tilting her head in a way to make eye contact with Jeff. "He's going to be fine. He'll be up and walking to breakfast in the morning."

John responded to all the talking and rolled over groaning in pain at moving, "Is everything alright?" He asked sleepily.

"Just fine," Laura answered while tenderly straitening his blankets and pillows as he settled into a new position.

"How are you feeling son?" Jeff was quick to his son's side taking the words out of Laura's mouth.

"A little sore but not too bad," John answered groggily, "when did we get home?"

Laura smiled at Jeff with a sort of 'I told you so' type of smile and Jeff responded with the calmest look that he'd had all night.

"We got back about three hours ago," Jeff answered as he brushed his hand across the top of John's hair. "Can I get you anything?"

"I could use a drink of water," John asked.

Laura stayed back and let Jeff help his son take a couple of sips from a straw and then he lay back and drifted back to sleep.

"Would it be easier for you to rest if I gave you one of these wrist bands?" Laura held her wrist forward showing Jeff.

"Do you have more than one?"

"Yep," Laura pulled the one out of her pocket that she had programmed while Jeff was helping his son and handed it to him.

"Thanks" Jeff said as he placed the band around his wrist. "What about you?" Jeff asked, "You must need some rest too."

"I saw a sofa out there, that's luxury compared to what I'm used to." Laura commented.

"We have a guest room where you can stay." Jeff felt ashamed to have her sleep on the sofa after all she had done for his son.

"Is it close to my patient?" Laura asked.

"Not really," Scott spoke up, "I'll get her a pillow and blanket, and then I'll sit with John so you both can get some sleep."

The light of morning was coming through the windows when Scott felt the vibrations on his wrist. When he checked his brother he couldn't see anything serious to worry about. His temperature, breathing and pulse were all normal. Then Laura came through the door yawning and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked slightly worried.

"Nothing," Laura answered looking at the computer on John's bedside table. "It's just time for his next medications."

As Laura was preparing to administer the medications they heard a slap on the wall as Jeff grabbed hold of the doorway half a sleep with a look of concern on his face.

All the commotion woke John who was ready for a short trip to the little room just off his bedroom and then announced he was starved.

"I'm sure your father would love to walk you to the breakfast table," Laura volunteered and everyone was amazed at how well John looked and how much he ate.

"So how long are you going to be out of commission?" Virgil asked as they ate and all John could do was look to Laura for an answer.

"He'll be sore and need to take it easy for at least four days." Laura answered, "After that he can do just about anything he feels like." Laura positively prognosed, "I would however strongly recommend that he wait at least three weeks before he drives the, um, a, 'Limo.'"

"What Limo?" Allen asked in honest confusion causing John, Scott and his father to laugh as John held his stomach.

"The big red one in silo number three," Gordon interpreted as he joined the group with a good giggle. Finally Allen caught on.

Jeff watched as Laura picked at her breakfast while his sons sat at the table and joked with each other showing their relief that John was doing well. After breakfast Laura and Scott walked John back to his room and Laura gave John instructions on how to summon her by bushing a button on his wristband.

"Miss Linstone," Jeff spoke from the doorway once John was settled in his bed. "I wonder if I could have a word with you in my office please."

Laura silently nod her head and obediently followed Jeff from the room while Scott and his brothers looked on in confusion.

Once in his office Jeff motioned for Laura to take a seat and she froze.

"I'm going to have to beg your mercy." Laura stammered slightly breathing heavily. "The explanation that you deserve in not going to be easy to give, I've spent too much of my life keeping the secrets. If you'll be patient with me I promise I will answer all of your questions."

Jeff turned to Laura and his demeanor melted a little. "I appreciate your honesty… and I can understand your situation. Secrecy is a big part of our operation also."

"Why did you take me up to the space station? Was it because your son needed help or was it because you wanted to make sure you could keep track of me?" Laura asked having had time to look back she began to wonder. "I mean you told me before that you have a network of medical professionals and you clearly had some trust issues with, well, with at least one of me."

"For my son," Jeff then confessed, "We do have a medical network for emergencies but we use them for those we rescue not ourselves, because of our security issues. Even if we could trust them, they, a, don't make house calls in outer space. When it came to trusting you, I was really caught by surprise when I saw, well, the two of you. When it came right down to it I have seen your work and trust you and after thinking about it for a while I realized why LauraLynn disappears and can't be found for months at a time. Before yesterday I often wondered why your grandfather wasn't more upset about your frequent disappearances. Now I understand."

The atmosphere was softened and Laura relaxed. Jeff motioned again for her to sit down and this time she did.

"I have two reasons for asking you here. First I have received a transmission from Lady Penelope, it included a brief explanation about your duel lifestyle but, um, your grandfather had already given me a better explanation." Jeff paused to hold up the colored envelope that Martin Mikealson had given him.

"Granddad told you about me?" Laura was feeling uncovered.

"He filled in a blank or two," Jeff stopped there. "I still wouldn't have totally understood what he meant if I hadn't of seen the transformation with my own eyes… I suspect it will take a similar experience for Scott to fully understand."

Laura gave Jeff a sudden surprised eye contact before letting out a deep breath and nodding her head as a sign of acknowledgment. "Can I assume from that statement that he has talked to you about —," she reluctantly and timidly pointed to herself.

"Yes he has," Jeff answered with a parental authority to his tone.

"Good," Laura surprised Jeff once again, "at least one of us will have someone to give advice in this matter."

Jeff let the silence linger for a moment, not knowing what to say he carried on with his original intent.

"Lady Penelope reported that your grandfather's funeral has been scheduled for next Friday, She will be here sometime this evening with some of your clothes so that you don't have to continue wearing my son's."

Laura looked up at Jeff but her gaze was miles away, "That soon," she paused continuing to look lost, "it hasn't really sunk in that he's gone yet. It just feels like I went off on another assignment. I can't imagine what it's going to be like not to have him on the other end of the phone on Saturday nights."

Jeff took a deep breath, he understood how she felt, he also knew the best he could do for her was to let her work through it. "I'll personally see to it that you make it back for his funeral, I owe you that much."

"Thank you," Laura finally said after an awkward pause still looking numb.

"The other item I wanted to discuss with you" Jeff got back to business. "I've gotten a real wake up call in the last twenty four hours," Jeff continued, "and I see a need to make some changes to the way some things are done around here. Others of my team have been in explosions, three of them in the same mission where John was injured. Could I possibly make arrangements with you to give everyone on the team a complete physical?"

Jeff watched Laura's facial expressions change instantly at his request. It was clear another transformation had just taken place without the hairstyle change.

"Sure, um, If Scott will help we should be able to get everyone done this afternoon. Unless you have a hundred or so team members that I don't know about."

"No, we're a small efficient group here." Jeff was relieved to see Laura look happier. "Let's go talk to Scott and find a place for you to go to work then."


	16. Chapter 16

**Interruption!**

After an inflated raft in the middle of the swimming pool was rejected as an exam table a suitable room was found to perform physicals. Scott and Laura were standing in the room professionally talking over how to set up, where to put things and who would do what, when an alarm was heard from every direction causing Laura to turn in confused circles.

"That's just an alert call," Scott calmed Laura, "I need to go the control center and find out what's going down." Scott explained as he moved toward the door.

Scott had just suggested that Laura stay and set up when his father's voice came over the intercom, "Scott bring Laura, This affects her."

Scott took Laura's hand and led the way, both walking as fast as they could. They came across John when they were nearly there. He was moving slowly and holding his middle as he walked but he was moving amazingly well for someone who just had major abdominal surgery.

"Lady P's been kidnapped," Alan was quick to fill John, Scott and Laura in when they arrived at the control center. "Parker said they kept calling her by someone else's name!"

"No!" Laura cried out, "Not again, not Penelope." Laura had her hands on her head grabbing her hair taking repeated deep breaths. Scott and John both reached out to comfort her both surprised by her outburst and panic.

"They should have known she wasn't me," Laura looked at Jeff questioning. "I've been there for nearly six months this time." Laura put her fingertips to her forehead covering her face with her hands and took a deep breath. Then emerged from behind her hands in control.

"Okay, I've got it together now; do we know who grabbed her? What do they want?" Laura started asking as if she were taking control of the rescue operation.

Jeff motioned for Laura to stand next to him as he talked to Parker through the monitor. As Laura stepped to where she could see into the monitor she could see that Parker had obviously been in a bit of a scuffle. Laura's knowledge of Parker told her that there had to have been more than one person to have done that to him and an additional number would have been needed to take Penelope down.

"Thurman, are you alright?" Laura asked with heightened concern when she looked into the monitor.

"I'm fine milady, I look worse than I really am." Parker assured.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Laura quizzed for more.

"No milady, they just grabbed us throwing her in the van and drove off." Parker testified.

"The license plate number belongs to a red sports coup not a van," Brains called out.

"They must have switched plates to prevent being traced." Jeff added. The mood in the control room was intense and frustration filled the air but Laura had a plan.

"Is it possible to make a phone call from here and get the caller I.D. in Colorado say that I'm someplace like, say, New York?" Laura asked looking at Jeff.

"You don't have to worry about this," Scott gently talked to Laura, "This is what we do."

Laura looked Scott in the eye speaking in an authoritative tone, "This is the tenth time in my life that I have been kidnapped and the ninth time they've gotten the wrong person. I'm very practiced at this…" then Laura's face took on sudden confusion, "Wait a minute." As she looked at Jeff, "Why now? They can't hope to get any money from Granddad." Laura rubbed her head with her hand looking more confused with every passing second, "What's going on here?"

"That's a good question." Jeff responded, "Do you have any idea what they might want?"

Laura shrugged and shook her head she then spent the next few seconds looking around and moving her hands in mid air obviously trying to understand some equation.

"Who's the sport coup registered to?" Laura asked showing no real interest in the answer.

"A Robert J. Stanley," Brains reported bringing a sudden surprised look to Laura's face, as she looked straight at Brains and stared in disbelief.

"Who?"

"Robert Stanley," Brains repeated.

"Do you know him?" Jeff asked in response to Laura's expression.

"Yeah, He's Aunt Kathryn's ex-husband's son by a previous marriage." Laura was still thinking as her eyes bounced around in their sockets, "Last I heard he was in one of the federal penitentiaries."

"Brains check to see if he's been released recently." Jeff assigned.

"On it," Brains responded as his fingers flew across the computer keyboard.

"What was he in for," John asked what he thought was a relevant question. As he found a spare keyboard and sat down waiting for and assignment he could fill.

"Kidnapping and extortion," Laura commented still trying to figure out who they might be dealing with and what they might want.

"Is he the one who actually got you -?" Allen asked.

"Nope, he got it wrong too," Laura revealed, "but if he's involved he's going to be a bigger challenge the second time around. I've got a funny feeling about this whole thing."

"You mean to tell me," Allen began to question, "that even though this guy has ties to the family he still doesn't know what you look like enough to kidnap the right person?"

"Why would any one want to kidnap you?" Scott ended his confused silence; he had been doing his own calculating and figuring. "Who are you really?" He eyed Laura with a look of betrayal that hurt her almost as bad as if he had slapped her across the face. "Who are you that someone would want to kidnap ten times in a life time?"

The whole room fell suddenly silent. This was indeed a question in need of an answer to all but two in the room, Laura being one of them.

Laura could see accusations in the eyes of everyone now nearly staring holes through her as her gaze went from one person to the next. Then her eyes met those of Jeff Tracy and they were much kinder, very understanding as he gave a nearly unnoticeable signal encouraging Laura to tell all.

Laura lowered her head and took a deep breath then looked up staring off in to space.

"I have dual identities," Laura began, her voice quivering, "The one you have been introduced to and the one I was born with." Laura paused and tried to talk once, then swallowed hard and just said it. "The name on my first birth certificate and the person I was raised as is, LauraLynn O'Neil Mikealson."

It was like someone hit the mute button on everyone in the room. All eyes were still on Laura, but the firm chins were now broken down into open mouths to go with wide-open eyes.

"No w-w-w-way," Brains broke the silence, "no Mikealson heir would be caught l-l-l-looking like you. I, I mean a-a-a-a-all Mikealson women are f-f-f-f-fashion q-q-queens."

"Besides," John cut in, "I hear radio transmissions about her all the time. She is so spoiled that she throws a temper tantrum and disappears for mon-" John stopped in mid word then with an enlightened look on his face. "Months at a time." He finally finished.

"Someone that spoiled and pampered would never survive your world," Virgil added just as dumb founded, "I mean sleeping in a tent, no maids. no room service or that kind of stuff."

"I've met LauraLynn Mikealson once," Gordon reported, "We danced at the oceanography convention I attended last year, She doesn't even act like you, she has a French accent, She always wears her hair up on top of her head. She has this birth mark on her neck right below her ha-"

Gordon stopped in mid word as Laura pulled her hair together with her hands and held it up to reveal the birthmark on her neck right below the hairline.

"I guess if I was this Miss Mikealson, I might want to be someone else too," Allen added the most profound statement to the moment.

"Let me see if I can get any information from Aunt Karin." Laura motioned for Mr. Tracy to make the call she had asked for.

"Time to get the word out that they have the wrong person, most of the time that's all it takes." Laura informed all who were listening as she placed the phone to her ear.

Laura kept eye contact with Mr. Tracy as she listened to the phone ring. "She's my friend too, I won't stop till we get her back. Hello, can I speak with Karin Phillips please."

Gordon's facial response showed that he recognized the French accent Laura was now using just as naturally as if she spoke that way everyday.

Laura touched the mute button on her phone and looked at the others in the room. "Something's not right, the maid was stammering, she sounded scared."

"Aunt Karin! Has any one called about me?" There was a pause and everyone saw the change on Laura's face. "Well you make sure you call me if you need anything that's what friends are for."

Laura hung up the phone and stood dumb struck. "They're at the house, Aunt Karin knew who I was but she called me Mavis. That's the code she set up when I was a kid, I was to use it when she called if Granddad was mad at her and she needed to stay away for a while and let him cool down before she came home." Her French accent was gone again.

After sharing a concerned look with both Scott and his father Laura sat in a nearby chair. "If I had any hope of being invited to family reunions in the future I can kiss that good-bye."

"We can't do any more from here, I need to get to Colorado and see if I can fix things," Laura was back to business. "Thurman, do you remember where the cabin is?"

"Yes milady," Parker spoke still looking tense at the situation.

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can, You'll need to let yourself in, you can handle that can't you Parker."

"Most certainly milady."

"Just be sure to disable the alarm system first,"

"Of course milady."

"Oh and Thurman," Laura spoke as if an afterthought, "Get some ice on that black eye."

"Yes milady." Parker smiled warmly.

"I a, better take my medical bag, I never know when I might need it." Laura looked at Scott then Jeff. "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." Laura then walked out of the room leaving the team standing there with their eyes following her out the door.

"I'll take her in Thunderbird one." Scott spoke up, still overwhelmed by all he'd learned.

"I'll be coming with you," Jeff added, this was no surprise, it had long been noticed that Dad was quite protective of Lady Penelope. "I want the rest of you boys to follow us in thunderbird 2; we'll try and formulate some kind of a plan on our way. Oh, and boys. You know how important secrecy is to our operation." Everyone nod their heads. "Well it's ten times more important to this young woman's life, so let's make sure we don't do anything to blow it for her. Okay."

"Yes Dad," All the boys said in near unison. "We understand."


	17. Chapter 17

**To the Rescue**

Laura quickly retrieved her bags and stopped for a moment to talk with John before she left. Then giving Kyrano the alert wristband, John's medications and instructions of how to use them before entering the elevator tube she was being pointed to. Laura truly felt as if this was the last time she was going to see any of them but at least now she knew now how they felt and wouldn't waste the rest of her life wondering what might have been.

In the launch bay, Laura was handed a clean flight suit and directed to where she could change while Scott and his father loaded her gear and began preflight checks.

"Scott," Jeff talked as he worked, "I know what you've just heard is a shock I just want you to think about one thing."

"What's that Dad?" Scott asked still in a turmoil of emotions.

"If you weren't wearing a uniform when you and Laura met in those tunnels in South Africa, would she now know what she does about you?"

Scott stopped a moment and looked straight ahead in thought before turning to his father. "No, I guess she wouldn't." Scott continued his half of the preflight checks. "Dad. . . Thanks," he said without stopping what he was doing.

When Laura returned from changing her clothes Scott was a little softer than he had been, something Laura noticed and seemed appreciative.

Jeff was able to follow Parker's GPS signal to the cabin they were looking for and Laura was able to direct them to a nice safe place to land. Laura led them into the cabin just pausing long enough to look in the window and make sure that Parker was inside alone.

"What's new Thurman," Laura asked as soon as she was through the door just seconds before she started checking him over.

"Nothing milady, the news has had nothing to say about it and nothing on the police radios."

"Unfortunately that's not unusual." Laura responded, "Thurman with your help I think I know a way to get into the mansion without being detected."

"I'm at your service." Parker stood at attention and threw a salute.

Laura did a quick identity transformation dressing in a stylish pants suit identical to the one Parker said Lady Penelope was wearing, while Jeff and Scott changed out of their uniforms. As LauraLynn she then led Parker, Jeff and Scott to the entrance of a secret tunnel that led to the house bypassing the alarm system. Parker quickly got them through the first locked door and then it was nothing but cobwebs for some distance.

"I used to sneak out of the house through this tunnel all the time when I was a teenager. It doesn't look like it's been used since then." Laura whispered as she moved forward leading the way and clearing cobwebs out of her path with a flashlight showing no disgust at all the cobwebs.

Scott had now seen the transformation of clothes and makeup and like his father he was stunned by the change of appearance. Now that they were making their way through tunnels in the dark he could tell she was the same person he had met in another tunnel. They worked their way through two rusty doors but when they came to the third one Laura, or rather LauraLynn shined her flashlight on her face and held her finger to her lips.

Understanding the sign for silence they all tip toed through the last door and entered what looked like a wine cellar. From there, Laura led them up a flight of stairs and carefully opened yet another door just a crack to peek out. Closing it again she pointed to Scott and Jeff and using an understandable sign language she directed them to a section of the hallway where they could find shadows to hide in. LauraLynn then took Parker with her and covertly traveled in another direction.

Hearing the muffled sounds of a quick struggle incited Scott and Jeff to scurry in the direction they had seen LauraLynn go to find two men down and their hands and feet being taped together with duct tape as LauraLynn injected something into their arms.

Laura then signaled for Jeff and Scott to drag the men into a laundry closet as she and Parker moved to the end of the hallway peeking into the room there. Scott and Jeff hid in the closet with those they had drug off and watched as LauraLynn and Parker retreated quickly each finding a crevasse to hide in.

"I just need to go to the powder room." They hear a woman's voice and Jeff recognized her to be one of Martin's daughters.

Again there were muffled sounds of a struggle.

"LauraLynn?" Came the whispered gasp of Aunt Karin.

Jeff opened the door just a crack in time to see LauraLynn guiding her aunt in their direction then motioning with a jerk of her head for he and Scott to follow her.

Back in the tunnels beyond the wine cellar Laura counted heads then let out a deep breath before starting to talk.

"Tell me what's going on in there. Is my friend, my Lawyers assistant, in the house?" Laura whispered in her French accent.

Karin just stood panting and looking around. "Where are we?"

LauraLynn's smile had mischievousness written all over it. "Some place I found when I was a totally precocious child."

Aunt Karin smiled back and started telling how the accountant and several others with guns were holding Penelope in the main office trying to get her to tell them about some plans.

"What kind of plans?" LauraLynn asked

"Some, kind of, a power, laser thing" Karin stammered trying to remember what she had heard but didn't understand.

LauraLynn's eyes gave it away instantly that she knew what they wanted

"Is Aunt Kathryn involved or just her ex-husband?" LauraLynn questioned.

"How did you know?" Karin asked with eyes wide.

"I have my information." LauraLynn answered in a tone that made it clear that was all the information she was going to give out.

"Before he took over the house Russell slipped Kathryn something in her drink that knocked her out she's in her room sleeping it off." Karin revealed wondering how LauraLynn knew so much.

"What about the chambermaids and the kitchen staff?" Laura asked further.

Karin shook her head indicating that they weren't involved then added, "They're scared to death."

Jeff and Scott were instructed to stay with Karin while LauraLynn and Parker ran off to rescue the others. Five more frightened women and the cook were led to where Jeff and Scott could calm them. Then LauraLynn and Parker returned and LauraLynn led them all to a different tunnel that ended up in the garage.

"Thurman, can you handle that Limo over there?" LauraLynn produced a set of keys.

"Most certainly milady," Parker sounded insulted.

The rescued hostages were all rushed in to the Limo while LauraLynn retrieved a gun from the trunk handing it to Parker in full view of the others.

"Just in case we pulled someone out of there we shouldn't have." LauraLynn gave as an explanation. "Get them all to the police station," then talking in a whisper so the others wouldn't hear. "And I need all kinds of lights flashing around here in an hour's time."

"Yes milady." Parker smiled, he knew his job and LauraLynn knew he would carry it out to the finest detail.

LauraLynn opened the garage door and motioned them out, then motioned for Jeff and Scott to go back into the tunnel. LauraLynn led the way back to where they entered at a dead run.

"What about Penny." Jeff asked as Laura locked the door again.

"We'll have to come up with another plan to get Penelope out of there she's too heavily guarded." Laura panted and gasped for air as she talked. I set up the security system up to transmit to my computer we should be able to use it to get a good look at what's going on in Granddad's office."

"What is this thing they want?" Jeff asked as he watched LauraLynn looking over the landscape clearly trying to think up some plan.

"Let's just say," LauraLynn started still trying to catch her breath, "That it's a very powerful piece of equipment that can do marvelous things in the right hands and disastrous things in the wrong ones." Laura paused and panted a few more times, "Somehow I don't think those guys are the right hands."

"So it really does exist?" Jeff asked again.

"Yeah," Laura acknowledged distractedly.

"Something your grandfather invented?"

"No," LauraLynn finally breathing easier, "My father before he was killed."

"Do you know where these plans are?"

"Yeah," Laura announced quietly, "I'm the only one who does. Not even Granddad knew where I keep those plans. The actual equipment is another story though."

"You mean it's been built?" Jeff sounded alarmed.

Laura just nod her head to confirm his fears, then after a moment of silence she added, "six prototypes, they turned out to be ten times too powerful for what we wanted them for. When a terrorists group took one and blow up their camp with it, we didn't want to take a chance of it happening again so we destroyed the one that was damaged then rounded up the remaining five and put them in storage."

"You mean they're in a warehouse somewhere?" Jeff was getting more alarmed.

"Not exactly, but close enough, they have been disabled and are hidden," LauraLynn brought some calm to the conversation as she directed them down a garden path. "But Granddad designed their storage area and if he left information around about the plans there's a good chance he left the information about the storage area.

Right now if I were to be prepared for the worse I would have to assume that they already have the prototypes and are looking for the plans so they can figure out how to enable them."

"Since you're so prepared what are we supposed to do next?" Jeff asked feeling certain by the look on Laura's face that she had come up with some kind of a plan.

Laura looked at her watch and did some silent calculating. "How far away are the rest of the crew?"

"They should be here any time now," Jeff responded.

"Can you set up another one of those phone calls for me?" Laura asked with a determined look on her face.

"I can have Thunderbird 2 relay it for you when they get here. Do you want it say it's from New York again?" Jeff asked still wondering just what Laura was planning.

"That will work just fine." Laura agreed, "Let's get back to the car where we can keep an eye on what's happening with Penelope and lay out a plan."

Together the three made their way back to the car where Laura hooked up her computer while Jeff radioed the rest of the team telling them where to set down and to set up LauraLynn's phone call. While Jeff and Scott watched over Laura's shoulder they saw several men pacing back and forth in the office questioning Penelope who was sitting defiantly, handcuffed to a chair.

"Ready on the count of ten," Jeff gave an astronaut style countdown once Virgil announced he was ready, and LauraLynn's phone call was ringing as they sat in front of the computer screen and watched the goings on in the main office of the Mikealson mansion.

"Hello," the phone was finally answered after the tenth ring.

"Hello to you," LauraLynn responded with her French accent. "I have been informed that you believe you have me over a barrel or rather in front of a barrel. Several barrels from what I've been told."

"Who is this?"

"Try um, LauraLynn Mikealson." Laura answered smugly still using the French Accent. The phone was silent but the monitor they were watching showed lots of movement in the room.

"Just who did you say you are?" Came another voice on the phone and Laura recognized him over the monitor to be Aunt Kathryn's ex-husband.

"Well hello there Russell, It's been a long time. Remember the day you and Aunt Kathryn announced you had eloped? Remember who said that was a dumb thing to do because now you wouldn't get any presents? I always thought you were the stupider of the family but now I know you are. Not only did you kidnap the wrong person, you did it after the only person who would pay any kind of a ransom has dropped dead. Not very smart now are we?"

Scott and his father watched Laura as she talked and marveled that she sounded so smug and confident because she was literally trembling.

"I'm not convinced you're who you say you are, anyone could have told you those things." Russell ranted over the phone as they watched him looking at Penelope and breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Just what makes you think the person you have with you is the true LauraLynn Mikealson? Does she say that she is?" Laura continued she wanted to get him mad but not so mad that he would hurt Penelope, just mad enough to do something stupid.

"So tell me, " Laura continues, "Just who do you think is going to pay a ransom now that dear old Granddad is dead, surely you don't think Kathryn or Karin will fork over as much as a dime for me now do you?"

"Yeah, probably not, you've been a thorn in their side since the day your parents died and you came to live in the big house. Who says I'm expecting to be paid in money?" Russell tried to match Laura's smugness but the camera revealed he was even more nervous than Laura as he kept looking at someone else in the room. "And who says I believe you're LauraLynn? I still believe I have her right here where I want her and that you're the actress she hired to watch her grandfather's death for her."

"Oh really, what do Kathryn and Karin say? Did they tell you who to grab or did you make that mistake all on your own?"

"Like I said before I didn't make any mistakes I have just who I want." Russell insisted.

"Does she have the mark of a true Mikealson heir?" Laura had to use her last ace.

"What are you talking about?"

"The birthmark that is found on the neck of those considered the elite among the Mikealson offspring. Don't tell me Aunt Kathryn didn't tell you about the famous Mikealson birthmark? Why it's the very reason all the Mikealson women always wear their hair up, so they can show it off. All of Martin's children have the birthmark. So far only four of his grandchildren have it and two of them have died. LauraLynn has had her's photographed and printed in just about every gossip magazine in the world at one time or other. I remember seeing several of those magazines in Granddad's office. Try looking in the top right hand drawer of his desk.

The security monitor watched them opening the drawer and pulling out several magazines looking for the photographs they were told would be in there. Holding an opened magazine in his hand Russell walked over to Penelope and pulled her hair to manipulate her head so that they could see her neck at her hair line.

As Laura watched this she bit her lips and quivered as tears filled her eyes. Scott took hold of her hand to strengthen her and Jeff offered his support by placing his hand on her shoulder just as Laura had seen him do with his sons.

The air filled with profanity and Penelope's face was slapped before the order was given to kill her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." LauraLynn shouted into the phone. "You're being recorded by the security cameras. Even if you can find the cameras and destroy them I already have recorded all the evidence the police will need to see to it that you fry."

"Do you want to see this person alive again?" Russell came back to the phone. The monitor showed he was still shaken helping Laura to pull strength from Scott and Jeff to try to take some control again.

"As a matter of fact I do. What is it that you want?" Laura worked to sound cooperative and give Russell some control hoping he would back off of Penelope.

"Now we're talking," Russell's grin could be clearly seen from the camera. "Tell me where the plans are for the power laser plant."

"Is that all you want?" Laura tried to lessen their request. "You should have just asked I'd have sold it to you for a modest sum. I'm sure less than you're paying your assistants."

"When do I get the plans?" Russell demanded.

"That will take a while they are in my art studio in France and I don't plan to go home till after Granddad's funeral. I'm afraid I'm going to need my inheritance to pay the plane fare."

Just then sirens were heard in the background and Laura was able to shift to another channel that showed the outside of the mansion. Sure enough the grounds were surrounded. A quick switch back to see the panic on Russell's face.

"Sounds like you've got company," Laura turned up the pressure, "Not everyone prescribes to Granddads philosophy of keeping the police out of family affairs."

"We've got to get out of here." Russell stammered with the phone held to his side as he franticly thought. "We can get out the back door. There's a garden path that should lead us around the police. Quick, follow me."

The phone connection went dead and they watched Russell grab hold of Penelope and jerk her out of her chair pulling her toward the door. As soon as they left the room Laura switched the monitor and watched them all come down the stairs where Russell directed some of his men through the door to the garage. While he and three others took Penelope and headed toward the back door.

This was just what Laura had predicted would happen and that's why the Thunderbirds were lining that very path with booby traps. Someone had also called in a suspicious happening in the location where the path met the road. Now she, Scott and his father needed to hurry to take their hiding places to help the plan along.

Profane whispers where heard coming closer and closer as obstacle after obstacle was sprung on the unsuspecting thugs.

"This path is so over grown since the last time I was here," Russell complained

"Humph," thud, one of the thugs hit the ground. "Ouch,"

"What happened?"

"I tripped over something, I can't see in this dark jungle." One of the thugs whispered.

"Ooh, humph, " came a feminine sound, followed by the sound of a branch being released and hitting a person. Four shots were fired followed by the sounds of a scuffle.

"Freeze!" was heard from another direction. "This is the police, drop your guns and put your hands in the air!"

There was the sound of footsteps running and further booby traps being set off.

Some of the police ran after them but two others stopped to help Penelope to her feet then with out taking off her handcuffs they began to lead her to the nearest police car.

"I'm LauraLynn Mikealson," Penelope declared with a tone of superiority as she stumbled along, "Those men kidnapped me to get some of my Grandfather's secret plans."

"I demand that you take these handcuffs off me this very instant," Penelope continued as the police just continued pulling her toward the police car.

Now Laura was getting suspicious about what was going on. Just what had Penelope been up to when she made her surprise visit four days before her grandfather died? No one in her right mind would pretend to be LauraLynn Mikealson, at least as far as Laura was concerned.

"What do we do now?" Scott whispered as he watched the police car drive away with Penelope inside.

"Can you get in touch with Thurman?" Laura asked and Scott thought her voice sounded different somehow, almost like she was in pain.

"Sure," Jeff answered, "He's on our communications network."

"Do so, and tell him that LauraLynn needs his help down at the police station. Tell him to go in as her Lawyer."

Jeff went back to the car and made the call as Laura sat down in the snow and leaned against a tree.

"We should go with Dad," Scott motioned for Laura to come with him.

"Why did Penelope tell the police she was LauraLynn?" Laura asked showing some reluctance to follow Scott anywhere.

There was a moment of tense silence then Scott answered, "I don't know."

Laura wasn't sure she believed him.

"Allen's down!" was heard over Scott's personal communication device and everything changed. Laura reached up with one hand and pulled herself to her feet asking, "Where is he? What happened? Did he get shot?"

"What happened?" Jeff's voice was heard over the radio. Scott took Laura's hand and using his GPS led her to his brother as she listened in on the details.

"He accidentally tripped one of my traps that he didn't know about. He was thrown face first into a tree trunk." Virgil reported before adding. "He's not responding and his face is covered with blood. It's too dark I can't tell where or how bad he's hurt."

"Tell them not to move him," Laura seemed to groan.

"Don't move him," Scott radioed, "Laura and I are about twenty feet away. We'll be there in a sec."

Scott and Laura moved as fast as they felt they could and still be stealthful. They didn't want the police or anyone else to know they were there. That meant the only light they were using was that of the moon and the stars, which was limited due to heavy cloud cover.

As Laura's night adjusted eyes picked out the two men huddled close to the ground she broke away from Scott and ran the last few feet to Allen's side. By now Allen was starting to move around and reaching up to touch his face.

Laura gently grabbed his hand with one of hers as she placed the other hand on the top of his head and held his still as she softly talked to him.

"Allen can you hear me?" Allen nod his head against Laura's hand before spitting blood out of his mouth to keep from choking on it.

"Can you move your arms and legs okay?" Allen demonstrated that he could.

"Does your neck hurt at all?" Allen shook his head against Laura's hand spitting more blood and with that Laura helped him to roll onto his side so that the blood would drain away from his mouth and nose.

Turning to Scott, Laura started to give instructions. "I need to get him somewhere with light so that I can examine him."

"Thunderbird 2 is about two hundred yards that way." Gordon offered with a point of his finger.

"That will do," Laura showed her approval, "I need my medical bag and the stretcher in it." Laura instructed.

Scott pulled the stretcher out of his pocket and unfolding it tossed one end to the brother that was at Allen's feet. "Gordon tell Dad to bring Laura's bags. We have a medical bag in the craft that you can use until he gets here."

Allen was quickly loaded on the stretcher and Scott thought it strange that Laura walked around him to grab hold of a handle on the side opposite of the one she had been on.

"Just lay still Allen we'll have you fixed up in no time." Laura whispered calmingly as she helped haul the stretcher and the injured Allen. Carefully they worked together as a team making their way to Thunderbird 2 with out being discovered. The shadow a head of them remained darkened as the bay door quietly opened allowing the team to enter before closing behind them. Before the hatch was completely closed Laura started barking out orders.

"Okay let's set him down carefully," Laura commanded in her caring voice, "I need gloves, oxygen and x-ray set up."

By the time Laura had listed the things she needed Scott was able to find the light switch in the dark and flip it on. Before eyes had adjusted to the change in light Scott was at Allen's side with the medical bag on his shoulder. To everyone's dismay there seemed to be blood everywhere. Allen's face was completely covered and there was a large amount of blood on Laura's shoulder and upper chest.

As Scott pulled the x-ray device from the bag and connected the cables he thought how typical it was of Laura to have cradled Allen into her shoulder even though he was covered with blood. He even marveled that she did it in the darkness so that she wouldn't embarrass him in front of his brothers.

Scott grabbed a pair of gloves and handed them to Laura as she reached to take them from his hand Scott noticed that the blood on Laura's shoulder was oozing from a hole in her jacket.

"You've been shot!" Scott announced, totally surprised at how long it had taken him to notice. Scott quickly grabbed a handful of bandage material and reaching over Allen began his attempt to treat Laura's injury.

"Scott," Laura spoke calmly but stern, "Remember your triage training. We have a compromised airway here I need suction."

Realizing she was right and that Allen's needs were more urgent, Scott stuffed the gauze inside Laura's jacket over the wound then reached in the bag for the portable suction device. Working rapidly he cleared the blood from Allen's mouth but it didn't take long for it to fill up again.

Laura continued to talk calmly as she worked franticly in her attempts to control the bleeding. Still Allen could tell by the panicked looks and voices of his brothers that he was in serious trouble.

"How far away is your father with my bags?" Laura asked. Gordon took the cue and radioed his father for the information.

"I'm pinned down," Jeff whispered into his radio, "The police are investigating the blood in the snow between me and you. I'm going to have to back track and go around them. I'll get there as soon as I can. It should only take me a couple of minutes."

Laura looked at Scott then blew out a breath. "We can't wait. What local anesthetics do you have in that bag?"

Scott grabbed the small case from the bottom of the medical bag and held it for Laura to see for herself what was available.

"Load up the biggest syringe you have with that one and set up the surgical pack." Laura instructed then she tenderly rubbed Allen's head with the heal of her gloved hand, the only part that wasn't covered with blood.

"Allen, we have to do something to stop the bleeding I need you to hang tough with me okay." Allen coughed up more blood then nod his head.

With an urgency that concerned Scott, Laura took the syringe from his hand and quickly peeled back Allen's upper lip in preparation of injecting it. "Allen this is going to smart a little I need you to find someone's hand to give a good squeeze and hold real still."

Scott quickly took over the suction wand to free up Gordon's hands for Allen to squeeze.

Laura had nearly used up all of the solution in the syringe when she asked for another. Scott was beginning to realize that something big was coming up as he handed the suction device over to Virgil and followed instruction.

"I can't see what I'm doing, I need more suction," Laura called out, "More suction!"

Laura made eye contact with Scott, "This isn't going to work—I have to try something else." Laura's hesitation lasted only a second but seemed eternal, "hand me the scalpel."

Scott could tell from Laura's hesitation that what she was about to do was drastic but he could tell by the amount of blood in the suction's collector that something drastic was needed. With trust in Laura's judgment Scott slapped the scalpel into her palm just as he had been taught to do then offered a comforting eye to eye contact and shoulder squeeze with his little brother.

The sound of the platform door froze Laura's hand just inches from its mark. The sight of one of her bags being pushed onto the bay floor brought a major sigh of relief to Laura.

"Sorry it took me so long," Jeff said and he pushed the second bag up and climbed in after them. "I had to take the time to whip out my tracks so the police didn't follow me."

"Change of Plan!" Laura set the scalpel aside. "Scott get my surgical pack and ultrasound and prepare to put him under." Laura barked before brushing the side of Allen's head, "It's going to be fine now Allen, We'll have you patched up in no time."

Scott raced to grab one of the bags and his father brought the other to Laura's side.

"How bad is he?" Jeff asked only being able to see blood everywhere.

"No time to explain now," was all Laura offered as she reached into the bag that Jeff still had on his shoulder to retrieve the drugs she needed to properly anesthetize her patient. Once the airway was secured Scott had the other pieces of equipment put together. A quick change of gloves and Laura was ready for action. With the proper tools Laura had the bleeding stopped and the broken facial bones glued together in about fifteen minutes.

After letting out a major sigh of relief Laura called, "Okay Mr. Tracy we're ready for the magic of your handholding."

Jeff took his place at his son's side and gathered up Allen's hand. By now he was well aware that the situation with his son was much more severe that he had imagined while he was trudging in the snow with the heavy bags on his shoulders.

"There's a few things you need to know," Laura added, "The glue I used on his broken facial bones takes four hours to fully set up. He can't even touch his face till then or we'll be right back where we started."

"I understand," Jeff acknowledged before taking hold of both of Allen's hands.

"Good, because I need to sit down for a while," Laura admitted before slumping back into the lightning fast hands of both Virgil and Scott.

"I'll be all right," Laura reassured, "Scott, you have a patient to bring around, I can wait."

Reluctantly Scott remained with Allen as Virgil helped Laura scoot a short distance away where she could rest against the wall but remain at least verbally involved with Allen's care.

"Gordon, do you remember how to use the x-ray machine?" Scott took command.

"I think so, yea" Gordon replied.

"Dad and I can handle things here; you go get some pictures of Laura's shoulder." Scott instructed, "Virgil, you add some more gauze to her wound try and stop the bleeding."

"FAB," Virgil responded as both brothers moved to complete their assigned tasks.

"One day you guy's are going to have to tell me what those three letters stand for," Laura mumbled softly as she watched Allen's progress carefully while she rested her head against the inside wall of thunderbird 2.

Gordon fumbled a little but Laura talked him through the few steps he had forgotten then took a good long look at the pictures as they came up on the computer screen.

"Just what I expected, the bullet went right through, it's just a flesh wound," Laura responded before adding. "You taught your brother well, Scott. These are clear pictures."

That was all the rest Laura needed as Gordon was putting the x-ray machine away Laura got up and found her way back to Allen's side. Her gentle smile softened the fears of everyone as she placed her hand on the back of Allen's head.

"Dad," Virgil got everyone's attention. "The police are pulling back to secure the road and wait for the detective team to come in. Now would be a good time to get out of here."

"Yes," Laura instructed, "Let's get to the cabin and no major altitude changes that won't be good for Allen just now."

"Let's go," Jeff gave the order his son was waiting for, "like Laura said."

In the cabin the team huddled together near the fire against the Colorado cold as the expected snow began to fall. Laura reluctantly allowed Scott to treat and bandage her shoulder before she changed in to a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. ('Laura attire' she told everyone.) Allen was resting comfortably in a nearby recliner wearing an ice mask over his broken nose and cheekbone with the Electro-stimulator hooked up underneath.

"This weather is a bit colder than you boys are used to," Laura said as she lay wood in the fire with her good arm. "This snow should cover any tracks and clues we might have left. Unfortunately the meadow where your planes are parked is going to be full of skiers and snowboarders come first light. You can't stay here."

"We best get packed up and get out of here," Jeff decided with the given information.

"Allen needs to stay here for a while." Laura informed.

"I'm sure I can take care of him," Scott proclaimed.

"I disagree," Laura stood her ground. "For the next twenty-four hours he needs more than a medic. Not to mention his nasal passages will be swollen closed for days and any one who spends any time at all in the air knows how painful that can be."

"You guys go," Allen spoke from under his mask. "I'll be all right here by myself."

"No I'll stay behind too," Jeff declared, "there's still a mission to complete. Those plans need to be secured."

"If that's all your worried about don't," Laura spoke with an air of frustration. "Those plans aren't going to get any more secured than they are now."

Just then there was a knock at the door and everyone scrambled into a hiding place except Allen. Laura pulled a blanket around his shoulders to hide his uniform before going to the door.

"You can come out now," Laura announced as soon as she checked out the window. "It's just Penelope and Thurman."

"Penny!" Jeff called out, "Are you all right?"

"Hey! Lady P," Virgil called out. There were smiles on the faces of everyone except Allen and Laura. Allen because he couldn't smile but Laura had her own reasons as she suspiciously waved Penelope through the door.

"Quite right thank you," Penelope responded as she accepted the blanket that Jeff draped around her shoulders and a place by the fire.

Laura stopped Thurman by grabbing his arm as he followed Penelope through the door. With the rise of her thumb she carefully showed her appreciation for the excellent way he carried out his assignment but she was distracted by something outside.

"You've been followed." Laura said cautiously as she eyed a car parked in front of the house with the driver taking pictures. "Paparazzi."

Laura shut the door but stood close by clearly thinking.

"You all right there LauraLynn?" Laura called to Penelope. "You know it will be less than twenty-four hours before that cover is blown through the roof."

"Oh come now, your own aunt didn't even know that I wasn't you." Penelope chided.

"Aunt Kathryn no but Aunt Karin knows," Laura chided. "Did they get finger prints?"

"No," Penelope replied, slightly more humble this time, "My Lawyer convinced them there was no reason to finger print me."

Laura stood shaking her head and rubbing her chin. "I'm sure the police told you not to leave town but of course you'll be on the first plane out of here." Laura paused then looked toward the front door. "Maybe we can use that dude with the camera to our advantage." With that Laura walked over to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, yes my name is Laura Linstone, I've just received a visit from Miss LauraLynn Mikealson. She's saying that she was kidnapped and held at gunpoint earlier today and now there's someone following her. There is a person parked in front of my home watching the place is there something that you can do about it. Arrest him or at least ask him to leave. I mean Miss Mikealson is quite hysterical here and I don't want to have to tranquilize her." Laura then paused and looked at Jeff with a grin on her face. "Oh thank you very much." Laura then gave the address of the cabin and hung up the phone.

"The police will come and talk with our camera man out front and now they know that LauraLynn came to speak with Laura Linstone, giving me a believable reason to get involved in the matter." Laura reported her plan. "It would be best if you were ready to run for it as soon as the police get here to keep that guy from following you to the airport." Laura instructed Penelope, "You have about five minutes. Make sure you're crying and keep your face covered."

"But you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Penelope protested, "One of the men that held me in your Grandfather's office is a leader of a mercenary group." Penelope informed Laura as she sat watching the fire grow.

"The one with the short dark curly hair that stayed in the corner by the book case?" Laura asked without taking her eyes away from the fire.

"Do you know him from somewhere?" Jeff asked.

"No, never saw him before, but Russell was sure afraid of him. That was especially clear once I convinced him he had the wrong person." Laura answered while glancing back and forth between Penelope and Jeff. "How do you know who he is?"

Penelope and Jeff exchanged glances. While Penelope shook her head no Jeff nod his. There was a long silence as Jeff and Penelope continued to exchange none verbal gestures.

"Lady Penelope is an undercover agent." Scott finally blurted out.

With her secret out Penelope gave a sigh then spoke. "I believe this man is responsible for several terrorist type disasters that the Thunderbirds have been called out on. I have reason to believe that his group is trying to steal some of the secret designs of the Thunderbirds to use in their terrorist activities. I was following him when he made contact with the man who became the medical manservant for your Grandfather."

"I see," Laura responded, "And I gave you the entrance into the house you were looking for when I needed some legal help from someone who already knew about my dual identities." It was clear from her expression that she felt used. "Was I suspected of being part of this group?"

The silence in the room said more than anyone had the nerve to say. After tossing a few pieces of wood bark into the fire Laura got up from the hearth.

"Well, I can take care of things from here and without your help. You better get ready to go. The police will be here any minute. The rest of you should wait till the police have gone.

"And just where is it that you want me to go?" Penelope questioned her dismissal.

"I don't care where you go as long as you can't be found when you get there," Laura answered. "Why anyone would pretend to be LauraLynn is beyond me. If you ever do it again I'll have you arrested for identity theft. LauraLynn's life is in a big enough mess as it is without someone else making it worse.

Mr. Tracy," Laura changed moods, "you, um, can stay with Allen, and to make sure I don't do something terroristic." Laura truly thought she was in charge of this mission whether she was or not. "Just in case any one asks, you're a friend of my Grandfather's here to help me finalize his estate and your son was injured in a snowboarding accident."

There was a silence in the room as the Thunderbirds all looked to their father wondering what he wanted them to do.

Laura responded to the non-verbal communications by folding her arms across her chest and stood firm. "To solve this 'mission' in a positive way you're going to have to enter into my world and like it or not we're going to do things my way."

Laura turned her attention to the front of the house in response to the reflection of flashing lights on the curtains.

The police pulled the defiant cameraman out of his car and handcuffed him as they checked for any possible warrants. That's when, with Jeff's persuasion, Penelope ran from the house crying covering her face with the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders. Parker hurrying to open the car door for her then climbed behind the wheel and drove off.

Laura walked out on the front lawn and stood in the falling snow watching as the car drove down the street. When she was sure she had the attention of at least one of the police officers she held her hand up in front of her, shook her head then went back into the house.

"As far as I can tell she got off without being followed by anyone," Laura declared as she warmed herself by the fire. "It also appears that there is a break in the storm coming."

A few minutes later the police knocked on the door to inform Laura that the person in front of the house was a free lance photographer hoping to get some photos of Miss Mikealson that he could sell to one of the magazines. After they informed Laura that they had no grounds to arrest him on they asked where Miss Mikealson had gone to.

"To tell you the truth," Laura answered in an act of bewilderment, "I don't think even she has a clue where she's headed."

"Can you tell me why she came to see you?" the police officer asked.

Laura paused and noticed in the reflection of the officer's glasses that everyone was out of sight except Allen who was properly covered so she invited the officers in out of the cold, before offering another brilliant act of confusion.

"She came here to tell me that I was in danger because of some plans that her grandfather had given me." Laura then looked at the police officer, "But I don't have a clue what she's talking about I don't remember her grandfather ever giving me any plans. I was hoping she would calm down after you had gotten the fellow out front to leave so she could explain it to me better." Laura then threw her hands up in the air in frustration and blew out a breath before adding, "You saw what happened. She ran off just as upset as when she got here."

The police then went their way and the Thunderbirds came out of hiding.

"You know you could be setting yourself up as a target for the ones that masterminded Penelope's kidnapping." Jeff warned.

"I think there's a good chance they'll contact me but they seem to be smart enough to avoid anything too aggressive." Laura predicted, "I'm expecting CIA agents with questionable identification to show up at my door before noon tomorrow. I think they'll find me very helpful."

Jeff remembered the part of Martin's letter that referred to Laura's creative way of dealing with the enemies she had inherited. Somehow Jeff thought he had an idea what she was up to but even if he didn't Laura was holding all the cards.

After the Thunderbirds were sent home there was still a long night ahead for Jeff, Allen and Laura filled with rotating ice packs and balancing pain medication with the need to monitor Allen's mental alertness for possible complications of his injuries. Jeff soon understood why Laura wanted him to stay put for a day or two.

Jeff received a message that Penelope had made two plane reservations as LauraLynn and not boarded either plane. She finally boarded a flight to Canada as herself, where Parker will meet her. The current plan was that together they could then move on without detection.

"That was a good idea," Laura approved when she was told what Penelope was doing.

Finally with the aid of Laura's vibrating wristbands everyone was able to rest for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lights Camera Action, Scene II**

Jeff was awakened by a knock at the door. It took him just a moment to wake up enough to remember where he was and by then he could hear Laura talking to a man.

"I bet you're here about Miss Mikealson's visit last night." Laura spoke as if she didn't have a concern about her guests.

"Yes, may we come in?" the male voice responded.

"Of course, please forgive my manners," Laura responded and Jeff heard the door shut, "Forgive my appearance I was up most of the night with the son of a family friend who had a snowboard accident last night. I just got to sleep an hour or so ago."

"Forgive us for waking you," Jeff heard as he made his way to the living area where Laura was welcoming her guests. "We'll only take a little of your time."

"Please be seated, I want to help any way I can but to be honest with you I really have no idea what Miss Mikealson was talking about last night and she was so upset I could hardly understand her. She was speaking in half French and half English and crying so hard I couldn't understand half of what she said."

When Jeff reached the hallway he could see Laura rubbing the sleep from her eyes as two men claimed seats near the smoldering fire. Even from behind Jeff recognized the short dark curly hair of the man they had seen in the surveillance video last night. Surely Laura knew who he was also.

"Is everything all right with Allen?" Laura asked as she made eye contact with Jeff.

"Yea," Jeff stammered slightly, "He's still asleep; I just heard voices and came to investigate."

"These gentlemen are with the FBI," Laura began to explain; "They're here to talk about the acquaintance of mine that came last night. Gentleman this is Mr. Tracy the family friend that I told you about. His son smashed his face into a tree yesterday."

"We're sorry to bother you this early we just need to follow up on some leads in a case we've been given." The second man explained.

"That's okay," Laura spoke up, "I was going to be woke up in just a few minutes anyway to rotate icepacks. Mr. Tracy since you're awake would you mind taking care of that while I see if I can help these men."

"Sure," Jeff spoke hesitantly as he made his way past the men to the kitchen to retrieve a fresh ice pack.

"Now back to the business at hand," Laura turned her attention to her guest, "I really have no idea what Miss Mikealson was talking about last night. She seemed to think that I had been given some secret plans of some kind but that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"May we ask why it's so ridiculous?" One of the men asked.

"Laura, I can't find the ice pack," Jeff interrupted standing behind the open freezer door.

"Just one moment please," Laura excused herself before entering the kitchen.

"I keep them in the refrigerator," Laura spoke as she walked, "The don't stay cold as long that way but they mold to Allen's face better and are more comfortable." Laura then opened the refrigerator door and bent down to look inside as Jeff bent his head down next to hers.

"You know who they are, don't you?" Jeff questioned.

"Unhu," Laura answered very quietly, "Don't worry I have everything under control." Laura then stood up and handed the fresh ice pack to Jeff, "Just replace the one on his face with this and put the old one in the refrigerator for next time." Laura waved Jeff back to the room.

"Now to answer your question, why would it be ridiculous to give me anything that needed to be kept safe?" My work is to bring medical care to the far-reaching ends of the earth. My entire possessions are kept in two medical bags one duffel bag and a small trunk. Which I drag with me everywhere I go. At any given time I could loose any one or all of them and have done so on several occasions. Sometimes to natural disasters sometimes to unscrupulous authority figures that confiscate my bags for the drugs that I carry or just to show me whose boss. No one in their right mind would give me anything that they feared might end up in the wrong hands."

"I see what you mean." One of the men responded.

"Don't you have someplace that you store things that you don't carry with you?" The second man questioned.

"Sometimes when I know I'm going into an area where my bags are likely to be seized I'll send everything except what I plan to use ahead to my next assignment. If that's what you mean." Laura answered.

"But don't you have other things like heirlooms that you want to keep but don't want to take with you everywhere you go? Say from your childhood?" The gentleman clarified.

"Well My Grandfather put together a trunk of things he wanted me to keep but I haven't," Laura paused, "I haven't found the time to go through it yet."

"Is there a chance that Mr. Mikealson would have given your grandfather some plans to keep for you?" the first man asked.

"Not likely," Laura looked confused. "I mean what good would that do?"

"May we look just to be sure?" the man pressed.

"Sure," Laura answered "I don't have anything to hide."

Laura led them down the hallway to a room just across the hall from where Allen was now awakened and needing a little help to the bathroom. The five people converged on the same section of a narrow hallway causing a bit of a traffic jam until Laura opened the door opposite the one Allen and his father were trying to come out of. As they moved to make way for Allen to get by the two men were focused on Allen's face, which was very swollen and now displaying some impressive color.

"You look like you really did a number on your face there son," One of the men commented. "I hope you don't have a hot date this weekend."

"Not now," Allen answered being aware from his father's tense stance that something was up.

"That's too bad," The Second man added, "You could easily find yourself surrounded by every babe in school and you could tell the wildest story you could think of about your heroic actions and with that face they'll believe every word of it."

Allen tried to smile but the effort proved painful so he quickly moved on to his intended destination.

"Poor kid," the first man said as he entered Laura's bedroom.

"He's pretty miserable right now," Laura watched Allen and his father proceed to the bathroom. "Thanks for trying to make him smile."

"Sorry about the unmade bed," Laura seemed embarrassed, "I'm hoping to climb back into it for a while. There's the trunk I told you about in the middle of the room. I don't think it's locked."

The two men moved to the trunk with eagerness and threw the top open. Inside were many treasures that the man Laura had claimed as her grandfather had saved for her. Some even held some very fond memories of a time now gone. The first thing pulled from the trunk was a very small saddle followed by a small pair of cowboy boots. Laura slowly moved to the bed where they were sat as other things were pulled out of the trunk until they had reached the bottom and were convinced there was no false bottom or any other means to hide any kind of plans. When Allen and his father found their way to the door they found Laura sitting on the bed with her hand on the saddle but her expression told them that she was a million miles and several years away.

"That's a mighty small saddle you have there," One of the men commented bringing Laura back to the here and now. "It must have been for a real small horse."

"No," Laura answered, "It was for a rather large dog. Grandpa called him Mr. Fred.

Grandpa was a very good saddle and boot maker; he made them especially for me." Laura picked up the boots and turned them to see all sides. "These boots never fit right, they gave me blisters." Tears were starting to form in Laura's eyes as she remembered. "There was a hat that went with them but one day when I was riding Mr. Fred the wind blew it off my head and it wound up in a columbine and got all chewed up. The next time I went to visit I was too big for the saddle and Mr. Fred."

"Miss Linstone," The man with the short dark curly hair tried to get the conversation back on the subject he was interested in. "Are you sure you've never been given any plans from Mikealson enterprises."

"What plans are you looking for?" Laura questioned with such an act of ignorance that even Jeff believed she didn't know what they were looking for until he remembered that she had told him about it.

"A very powerful weapon," the man with the curly hair declared.

"We've exchanged many plans over the years—for medical devices only. With my work I need compact easy to carry equipment that still does the job. Mikealson Enterprises has been the major manufacturer of these devices and Martin Mikealson has been wonderful to put me in touch with other inventors who could help me figure out how to make many of my ideas work. I don't want my name associated with weapons. There are many countries that I'd never be able to get into if they suspected in any way that I dealt with weapons. " Laura was starting to get a little defensive. "If you don't believe me why don't you go talk to Mr. Mikealson he has to get all my travel visas preapproved."

"You mean you don't know?" The second person asked.

"Don't know what?" Laura questioned.

"That Martin Mikealson passed away two days ago." The curly haired person informed. "Haven't you seen the news?"

"I never have watched much TV and I haven't taken time to go to the news stand for a few days." Laura spoke slowly looking totally stunned and Jeff began to realize that she was indeed a masterful actress just as her grandfather had declared in his letter. "What about the Foundation, who's going to direct field operations?"

"Tell me about these plans that you and old man Mikealson exchanged," The Curly haired person asked. His tone and stance softened a little, it looked as if he was believing every word Laura was feeding him. "How did these exchanges take place?"

"Um," Laura sat down on the bed still looking stunned at the news of Martin Mikealson's death, "When ever I had an idea how to modify existing technology to meet my needs I would sketch it out on whatever paper I could find, often packaging from the supplies when they came in. Then when I stopped through any civilization I would get the sketches digitally transferred to a computer disk and a, send a copy to Mr. Mikealson and another copy to my patent broker in New York." Laura paused and looked up at the men one at a time. "Sometimes if I were going to be in an area where Mr. Mikealson was traveling I would just give him both copies and he would hand deliver one to the patent office for me. Once or twice I left them at an embassy because he was due to arrive with in a week or two."

"So Mr. Mikealson knew about this patent broker?"

"Yea, he recommended them as highly reputable." Laura defended, "He said that he had used them since he started his business. How did Mr. Mikealson die? Had he been sick long?"

"I don't know the details; the paper said something about his heart giving out." The Curly haired man answered with what Jeff thought was a feeble attempt at compassion. "Do you by any chance remember the name of this patent office?"

"Yea, it's in my address book, a, um in the other room." Laura carried on, "I'll go get it."

Laura got up and walked from the room with the two men on her heals. Jeff brought Allen along behind them and deposited him on the couch with some extra pillows as Laura copied the information down on a piece of scratch paper and handed it to them.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Laura fiend, "I hope you're able to find what you're looking for."

"You've helped a lot Miss," The Curly haired man spoke.

"I wouldn't worry about the Mikealson Foundation," The other man spoke, "The newspaper said that they intend to go on in his name and that he left a big enough endowment to see that they will go on for many years."

"I guess that means I still have a job to go back to." Laura continued to look stunned.

"We'll let ourselves out." The first man said and they walked to the door.

"Are they gone?" Laura asked quietly still watching the fire.

"Yea, they've just drove off." Allen answered raising his head to get a good look at the road through the window.

"How much do you want to bet there's a break in at the patent office with in the next week?" Laura started giggling without taking her attention away from the flames. "Boy, I can be mean when I want to be."

"I'll inform Penelope so she can have a team keep the place under surveillance." Jeff replied feeling rather confused by Laura's demeanor.

"Good idea," Laura responded, "Just tell her to be patient till who ever robs the place takes their loot to the head man and he's had a chance to open it."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Jeff asked totally perplexed.

"Trust me," Laura looked Mr. Tracy in the eye, "He'll get nothing that can harm anyone or anything except his pride and if I'm the judge of people that I think I am his pride will receive noticeable injury.

While Jeff made contact with Penelope with an update on the happenings in Colorado, Laura called the Mikealson Foundation's local warehouse to place an order for some special nutrition drinks for Allen. In addition to his broken nose and cheek bone Allen had received a significant cut to the inside of his mouth meaning that eating solid food was still a day or two in his future.

While Laura had her place of employment on the phone she also ordered supplies to replace those she had used and asked if any mail she might have could be included in the delivery.

"How long will it take for them to deliver the stuff?" Allen asked.

"Hungry?" Laura responded.

"Yea," Allen answered.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Laura remarked, "I'm usually thousands of miles away when I order supplies. I'm counting on them getting here a little faster than usual but I think I can whip something up for you before they get here." Laura smiled and winked at Allen before going off into the kitchen to see what she had on hand.

Allen took his time to finish his yogurt smoothie. No matter how hungry he was it still hurt to drink and sucking through a straw was way too painful to try more than once. Still he wasn't ready to be fed through a tube just yet. Everyone was surprised when a delivery truck pulled into the driveway while Laura was washing up the breakfast dishes.

"Someone's already on the way to the house," Jeff reported. "He's sure wearing an expensive suit for a delivery man."

"Sounds like they're wanting to ship me off on an assignment," Laura guessed as she leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen drying her hands with the dishtowel. "It must be a pretty big disaster to get my supplies delivered this quickly."

Laura gave Mr. Tracy the go ahead to open the door and in walked The Local Regional Manager, Joe Stilton, carrying a 2'x2'x3' box full of mail.

"Who put me on just how many mailing list's," Laura responded as she eyed the box of mail. "I haven't received this much mail in all my years with the foundation combined."

"I wouldn't know I'm just delivering it." Joe responded with the visual nervousness of someone meeting a very famous person.

"So what gets you out of the office today?" Laura asked, "I find it hard to believe it's that box full of mail you're holding."

"Well actually the Foundation CEO in London wants you to contact him." Joe reveled.

"You mean Mark Christiensen?" Laura inquired showing her lack of formal respect.

"Yea, him." Joe confirmed, "I was just trying to find out where you could be reached when the request came in for your mail. You're a hard person to find."

"It's the only way I can get a break. Did he tell you what about?" Laura remained leaning against the doorframe.

"No, but I think it has something to do with the death of Mr. Mikealson." Joe speculated, "You did know that he passed away didn't you?"

"Yea I found out this morning," Laura confirmed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, "I guess I better find out what's on his mind. . . . You can just set that box down on the coffee table right there."

Jeff watched as Laura pushed a speed dial button on her pocket phone and then placed the phone to her ear. She stood motionless for a while waiting for a response on the other end. For the first time Jeff noticed just how tired she looked and that she was favoring her shoulder. Feeling ashamed Jeff realized for the first time that the gunshot wound to her shoulder must be painful. Jeff realized she had to keep the wound secret from the man from the Mikealson Foundation and the two imposters from that morning but marveled that she hadn't complained once to him or his son.

"This is Linstone reporting in as requested, was'up." Laura rattled off very informally. There was a long pause then, "I was told that I needed to talk with Mark Christiensen," She broke the silence again. Then a shorter silence, "Yep it's me, what ever you need, be advised it's going to take me three days to get ready to mobilize."

"Yea, I heard about that this morning. Have they set a date for the funeral yet?" Jeff listened in on Laura's half of the conversation as he watched her move from the doorframe to the padded chair next to the coffee table where her mail had been set. "Yea, I heard about that too, there were two FBI agents here this morning to talk to me about it. – You don't think they're talking about those generators that malfunctioned on us a few years back do you? – You do still have the remaining units there with you in London don't you?" – "They're where?" – "I guess it makes sense for Mr. Mikealson to want to keep close tabs on them. Do they still belong to the Foundation?"

Jeff watched as Laura pulled a hands free device from her pocket and after plugging it into her phone continued to talk 'shop' while she directed the placement of the supplies that were being brought in, signed the manifest and started thumbing through her box of mail. She pulled two large stiffened and padded envelopes from the box and smiled. It was clear to Jeff that she knew what was inside with out opening them. After setting them face down on the table under the box she began going through the remainder of the contents, many of the envelopes were tossed in the fire with out being opened, others were opened first then tossed in the fire. A small pile of envelopes were stacked unopened on the table and all the catalogs were left in the box which was handed back to the man in the suit, 'Joe Stilton', with instructions to take them back for the supply officer.

"So who have you got pegged to fill Old Man Mikealson's shoes in the Foundation?" Laura asked before bursting out in laughter, "I didn't know you were practicing to become a comedian. If I were you I'd keep my day job."—"You need someone who can arrange entrance in to any country in the world, I've been kicked out of and probably still have warrants out for my arrest in at least half of them. You also forget, I have a phobia of offices." – "No I'm not exaggerating; I'd be lousy at that job. Besides, who would do my job?"

It was clear to Jeff that Laura was being offered a promotion of sorts that she wasn't exactly thrilled to accept. He tried not to but couldn't help listening in on Laura's half of the conversation as she listed reason after reason why she wouldn't be right for or didn't want the job. Even threatening to leave the Foundation before she'd accept it. Jeff couldn't help but giggle as she labeled location after location as too cold or too busy and several other adjectives not all repeatable by a respectable person and still that didn't surprise him about Laura or lessen his respect for her. Jeff also recognized Laura's efforts to distance herself from LauraLynn Mikealson.

In the end she agreed to attend an emergency foundation wide meeting on Thursday and to think about it till then, before hanging up.

Joe Stilton had sent the box of catalogs back to the truck with the driver but remained behind clearly hoping to talk to Laura about something.

"Mr. Christiensen tells me that you've acquired a satellite for us." Laura Acknowledged Joe's presence, "Way to go!"

Laura motioned for Joe to take a seat and the two of them started exchanging information about the satellite before going on to other work related topics. Jeff realizing he was in the way aided his son back to bed and lay down to rest himself, falling asleep rather quickly after his long night of caring for his son.

When Jeff awoke the room was dark and his son wasn't in the other bed. Investigating his son's whereabouts Jeff headed for the common areas of the house as he reached the end of the hallway he could hear Laura and Allen talking in the kitchen. On the table of the living room Jeff could see that the small stack of envelopes had been opened read and the contents replaced in the envelope but the two large envelopes remained unopened and face down on the table.

As soon as Laura caught sight of Jeff she rose from the table and ladled up another bowl of soup and set it at the empty seat at the table.

"You had a good nap," Laura commented as she motioned for Jeff to take a seat. Jeff moved around the table to do as he was being instructed and got a good look at his son's face.

"Son, you are a sight!" Jeff commented. Allen's face was more colorful that it had been earlier but he was moving and eating more easily.

"Yea, I know," Allen spoke with a nasally voice. Then he held up three photos of himself. "Laura said I'm going to want these someday. At least I don't hurt as bad as I did."

"He should be able to head for home tomorrow." Laura spoke up as she moved her soup bowl to the sink before ladling an extra helping of soup into Allen's bowl, "I'll sit down with you later and set up a treatment plan for the trip." With that statement Laura excused herself then pulling a heavy coat on stepped out the back door.

"It's good to hear your feeling better son." Jeff commented distractedly.

"Laura took another x-ray. She said the glue she used on my face bones is set now. It looked florescent green in the x-rays. Its kind a cool." Allen spoke enthusiastically. Then Allen realized why his father looked so distracted. After looking around to make sure Laura wasn't where she could overhear. "What about the mission? Do I need to get sick again?"

Jeff smiled at his son. "I'll let you know."

The father son moment was interrupted by a crashing sound from outside.

"Oh crap!" Laura grumbled as Jeff burst out the back door with Allen on his heals. Once outside they found Laura sitting on the deck leaning against the house her hand under her coat holding her shoulder. All around her was scattered firewood.

"What Happened?" Jeff asked as he went to Laura's side to see what he could do to help.

"I slipped on the snow and the load I was carrying shifted." Laura explained then produced her hand from under her coat showing that it was covered with blood. "I started this shoulder bleeding again."

Jeff and his son helped Laura to her feet then into the cabin. Laura insisted on sitting down at the kitchen table.

"It's not bad," Laura evaluated. "It's already slowing down. I just need a few more minutes then I can change the dressing."

Jeff looked things over and saw that she was right. "Allen stay with her and help her hold pressure on that wound and I'll go gather up the firewood," Jeff instructed.

Jeff gathered the fallen wood and placed it in the rack near the fireplace then returned to the garage for another load to find that the two car garage was nearly half full of firewood. It appeared to him that someone had planned for a long cold winter then spent very little time here. As Jeff pieced together the information that he had gathered in recent days he realized that Laura had spent several emotionally tortured months caring for two people that she cared for and the last three days had been spent caring for two of his sons night and day. At that moment Jeff realized that he owed Miss Linstone. He really needed to consider doing what her grandfather had asked of him and give her a place to retreat. At least until she could make other plans.

Once the wood rack was loaded and the fire fed Jeff scrubbed his hands and set to patch up Laura's shoulder. Jeff wasn't quite as proficient in medical matters as his son, Scott, but basic bandaging was no challenge at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Filling in a blank or two**

The dishes were done, the fire was crackling and both Allen and Laura were attached to the Electro-stimulator. Quietly everyone was watching the flames and enjoying the warmth although Jeff noticed Laura looking at the still unopened envelopes on the table from time to time and wondered just what was on her mind.

"Can I ask a question?" Allen spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Sure," Laura answered with a sigh, "it's only fair that I answer a few."

"I just wanted to ask about all the times you were kidnapped?" Allen asked somewhat hesitantly looking at his father as he spoke as if to question if it was all right to ask, "I mean, why did they always get someone else?"

"Well that's easier to explain than you might think. I don't know the details of every case but the first time they grabbed a cousin who was about my same age. We did look similar enough at the time. My Grandfather made some major mistakes at the time though, ones that he repeated a bit too often."

"What was that," Jeff questioned showing his interest in the answer.

"He didn't call the police and gave them the ransom money they asked for." Laura explained. "I'm sure that's why so many attempts have been made through the years. Why don't I tell you about the time I was kidnapped then you'll understand me a little better.

I had just finished my third year in medical school when I volunteered, without telling Granddad I might add, to join a group that was going to Central America to help out after a Volcano decided to flip its lid." Laura rested her head back and got as comfortable as possible and Jeff could tell that she was drifting back in time to the moment she was telling them about.

"We were all herded in to a near broken down bus at the airport with our medical supplies. On our way to the area we were assigned to work our bus driver and tour guide produced guns and started to demand our belongings and the drugs we had brought with us. When they got a hold of my passport one of them recognized my name and I was separated from the rest of the group. When they got to where they were going I was placed in a jeep and taken to a church some distance from my fellow health care workers. Well to make a long story short they thought that because I was a mere woman one guard could easily keep me where they wanted me but unbeknownst to them a black belt in at least one of the martial arts is considered survival 101 to all Mikealsons. I managed to leave the thug rolling on the floor singing soprano, and high tailed it out of there with in the first hour. I didn't have to go very far before I met a family who were trying to escape the devastation. I spoke Spanish well enough to learn that two of their children were injured so I performed some basic first aid in exchange for a change of clothes and threw in my hairpiece because the little girl liked it. Then I followed their directions to the nearest medical camp about half a mile away where I presented myself as someone whose jeep had run off the road. When I was taken to the person in charge I started to introduce myself and without thinking rattled off LauraLynn before I thought better of giving them my real name. Right in the middle of camp was this huge boulder that had rolled from the top of the mountain inspiring me to say my last name was Stone. When he introduced me to the next person he called me Laura Linstone and thus my new identity was born."

"And you've been going from medical camp to medical camp ever since?" Allen questioned.

"No. I was only there a little over a week." Laura started again. "There were American DEA officers going from camp to camp trying to find information leading them to the group that was stealing drugs. They came to the camp I was working at about a four days after I got there and I managed to get one of them alone long enough to ask about the rest of my group. Since I knew where we had been headed they were able to rescue them with in twenty-four hours. Once they rescued the rest of my group they figured out who I was and had me picked up and shipped back to the states on a charter flight without even giving me a chance to shower."

"You must have been glad to get home," Allen spoke up with his youthful zeal.

"No, actually I wasn't," Laura spoke somberly with hints of regret in her voice. "I had always felt like a prisoner in my Grandfather's home, all the security, always afraid to go anywhere without some kind of a body guard, All the expectations to live the Mikealson's high society lifestyle." Laura sighed and her countenance turned inward even deeper as she continued. "I liked how I felt in the medical camp, I felt needed, like I was making a difference.

The DEA agents didn't even have me all the way into the parlor before Granddad started telling me what a mess I had caused and that I was a disgrace to the Mikealson name."

Laura swallowed hard and chewed on her upper lip as her eyes grew moist. "I didn't even say a word to him I just turned and walked back out the door telling the DEA agent that delivered me that he was mistaken and I didn't belong there."

"Is that when you started your traveling medical services?" Allen asked again.

"No, not right away," Laura answered his question. "I went back to the dorm. I was there for two days before the rest of my group got back. I wasn't too well liked by the rest of the group after that. I managed to finish my schooling but during my internship there was an explosion in the hospital during my shift." Laura paused and repositioned herself, "The first belief was that it was a terrorist attack and the FBI was called in to investigate. They would never give me all the details but they felt that because of my Grandfather I was the intended target and at risk. When I refused to go home where my grandfather 'could keep me safe', they put me in protective custody. I was housed in an old apartment in a rundown area," Laura paused to take a drink of water. "While I was in custody there was a drive by shooting on the street below, the car that had the shooter in crashed into a van full of teenagers as they were driving off. The agents watching me tried to stop me from going to their aid but I never was any good at following orders. I just pulled my hair undone and after a well orchestrated martial arts move I managed to dart around one of them and headed down the stairs at full speed with the two agents on my heels." Laura paused again as her face reflected happier thoughts. "With the help of the agents I was able to save one of the young men's legs. They all lived. By the time they were all taken away by the paramedics I had identified my self as Laura Linstone enough times that I had a lot of explaining to do when we got back to the room." Laura paused again playing her tongue across her teeth with a mischievous grin on her face. "Since I had compromised my protective custody they had to make some changes. While he was yelling at me, their captain threatened to set me up in an inner city clinic using my alias. I convinced him to go through with it and I was in heaven." Laura was enjoying this memory. "It was what I really wanted to be doing. They set me up with the appropriate licenses and identity to work as a Nurse Practitioner."

"So that's how Laura Linstone became official," Jeff began to understand.

"Yeah, " Laura studied the flames. "That's how Laura Linstone became official."

"So what about the other kidnappings?" Allen reasked his original question.

"Oh yes, the kidnappings, sorry I got a little off the mark." Laura refocused and her appearance became slightly more somber. "About a year later I caught a news report that my Grandmother has suffered a stroke and I managed to get into the hospital were she was being treated wearing scrubs. I learned that she had been asking for LauraLynn so I bought a new dress, did up my hair, and slipped in to visit with her." Laura chewed on her tongue to control the emotion in her voice as tears trailed down her cheeks. "I stayed all night long and all she said to me was 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' For over an hour she just repeated those words. After the nurse sedated her I stayed by her side and held her hand till morning when Granddad, Aunt Kathryn and Aunt Karin came to visit, they all about croaked when they saw me sitting there. They didn't want to upset Grandma so my aunts found a reason to lure me out of the room. When we were a fare distance away and were sure that Grandma couldn't hear them they let me have it. It was during that yelling match that I learned that My Grandfather had paid ransom for me twice in the last year after being told that I had been kidnapped.

I remember sitting down on a bench in shock and when Aunt Karin paused to ask if I were alright I let her know as boldly as I could that no one had touched me while I had been away. I was stunned with sheer amazement that my grandfather cared enough to pay a ransom for me after the way I stormed out of the house and refused to go back. We were telling each other how stupid he was to pay the ransom without any proof that I had actually been kidnapped when we decided to come up with some way to make sure it didn't happen again.

Between then and when Grandma died three weeks later Aunt Karen and I set up a special e-mail account so that she could contact me if it ever happened again.

After Grandma's funeral I changed clothes again and took my first assignment out of the country. Over the years Aunt Karin has contacted me five times. Each time after I e-mailed her back then I would take an emergency leave and go to someplace a substantial distance from where I was working and become LauraLynn and do something to get on the national news. Usually in either France or Great Britain where the Mikealson name seemed to boost ratings. Then I would go back to my other life and just keep in touch by e-mail with Aunt Karin and once with the authorities, the situation always resolved it's self with in forty-eight hours. The best thing that happened was that Granddad quit paying ransom money so the kidnappings gradually came to a stop. Penelope is the first kidnapping in a little over five years."

The timer on the Electro-stimulator went off changing the relaxed mood in the room.

"That sound means we're done," Laura turned the machine off before disconnecting Allen and herself. "You should get some sleep now and take full advantage of the effects of your treatment. I'll check you over good again in the morning and if you continue like you are now your dad can take you home where it's warm and sunny."

Allen looked to his dad and received a non-verbal confirmation to Laura's directions.

Laura and Jeff followed Allen down the hall with their eyes once he stepped inside his room Laura turned to Jeff in a business like manner.

"We need to talk flight plans and how to deal with any possible complications for your trip home tomorrow." Laura pulled a roll of exam table paper out of the bottom of her medical bag and began to roll it out on the coffee table in front of her. Laura picked up a pen and quickly drew a rough world map then added two X's one in the neighborhood of Colorado the other in the South Pacific.

"I need to set up a treatment schedule to meet your air time," Laura talked professionally as she added some nonessential details to her map. "I need to find out from you, you're flight path, intended time of travel and estimated altitude so that I can write the proper prescriptions to keep him comfortable till he gets home."

Laura looked up for the first time since she started sketching to see the shocked look on Mr. Tracy's face as he slowly lowered himself into a chair.

Laura stopped and set the pen down fully realizing what she had just done. "Yes I know where Tracy Island is. At least with in a thousand square miles, give or take. I even know the lay out of the silos. I have ever since I was ten."

"How?" Jeff asked still in shock, and then what Laura had said registered, "Since when?"

"I used to sneak into my grandfather's office all the time. There was this secret passage way through one of the bookcases. I would pretend I was a spy stealing secret designs. None of them were more intriguing than the secret island belonging to Granddad's friend, the Astronaut.

I used to imagine that it was the secret base for a group of super heroes transformed by some magical space dust, who flew off at the slightest signal of danger to rescue people anywhere in the world."

Laura smiled at Jeff. "The only difference is I never pictured you guys using aircraft, in my imagination all you had to do was hold your arms out and say up, up and away."

"Did you tell anyone?" Jeff wondered how big of a security breach he had on his hands.

"And let someone know I was sneaking into Granddad's office! No way, I'd have been tortured and placed before a firing squad." Laura tried to reassure Jeff.

"When I found the tunnels that lead out of the house I forgot all about Hero Island, as I thought of it, I figured it was just one of those plans that never really got built, until my second encounter with International Rescue." Laura smiled at Jeff with an appearance of admiration. "I was traveling on a boat to get to one of the Indonesian Islands for an assignment. We ran into some bad weather and a lightning strike set the boat on fire. I was one of a hundred and thirty two people you guys pulled off that boat as it was going under."

"I remember that mission," Jeff recalled in amazement, "Thunderbird 2 pulled the captain and a medical worker out of the water after the boat went down. Was that you?"

"Maybe, , , , probably," Laura answered reluctantly.

"As I remember the two of you had some major burns." Jeff studied Laura in disbelief.

"The captain was pretty bad off. He later died from his burns. Mine were milder first and second degree burns," Laura put the situation in perspective then paused a moment to reflect before continuing. "I remember being pulled up from the water, someone had a hold of me around the waist and I was throwing up all the way to this, um, bomber hatch type opening. When I was inside someone took me from the person who had pulled me up and wrapped a blanket around me telling me I was safe now and held me to get me warm. That person was you Mr. Tracy, Granddad's Astronaut friend."

"And you're sure you never told anyone?" Jeff asked again in astonishment.

Laura formed a crooked smile and shook her head. "By then I knew how important some secrets are."

There was a silence that was only interrupted by the crackling of the fire. Gradually Jeff eased up a little believing his security breach was as minor as Laura claimed.

"I really need this flight information so I can plan for Allen's trip." Laura persisted.

"Laura, I'm not sure it's a good idea for Allen and I to go home just yet." Jeff tried to postpone his eviction as he thought things through.

"There's nothing serious to worry about," Laura carried on "The only real concern is if his ears can't adjust to the altitude and barometric pressure changes. I'm sure you know how painful that can be."

"I'm more worried about you needing help." Jeff cautiously approached his real concern.

"You mean this shoulder, its fine." Laura protested. "I'm very capable to taking care of myself. I've had lots of practice over the years."

"I'm more concerned about the phony FBI agents returning," Jeff continued.

"So you're still worried about those plans," Laura finally got the message.

Jeff nod his head but wasn't sure what to say next.

"Like I told you before, I'm the only one who knows where they are and no one will ever find them." Laura looked Jeff in the eyes and when he didn't seem convinced she continued. "I am one hundred percent sure they are right where I left them safe and sound and away from any terrorists." Laura then leaned back on the sofa and softened her expression.

"What I'm worried about is the devices in storage. They're the weak link here." Laura timidly looked at Mr. Tracy. "I have an idea that I'm pretty sure I can pull off, but I'm going to need a little help, , , from the Thunderbirds."

Jeff leaned back in his chair feeling relieved that Laura was starting to open up at least a little. "Why don't you tell me what you have in mind."

"First of all, could the Thunderbirds use those devices?" Laura asked.

"We don't really need any more weapons and we're not interested in something unstable," Jeff answered cautiously. He didn't want Laura to stop talking.

"Well, they're not weapons," Laura began to explain. "They're solar powered generators. Their design was modified from that of a Solar Laser Cannon meant to be used in outer space in the event a meteor strayed to close to earth. The modifications made it safe but someone thought they could be modified back. When they tried they didn't have the proper parts or know-how and it backfired on 'em."

"That's when you pulled the rest out of service?" Jeff asked.

"Yea, they became a liability that the foundation couldn't deal with." Laura answered, "I mean security needed to keep them safe would keep us from doing what we're there for in the first place. That's still all they are to the Foundation is a liability."

"You said last night that they had been disabled. How?" Jeff asked for clarification.

"Key components have been removed and are stored in a different part of the warehouse but still too close for my liking," Laura explained.

"You're not suggesting that we steal them are you?" Jeff continued to question. "The Thunderbirds can have no part in that."

"That shouldn't be necessary. The Foundation needs and wants to get rid of them and they've talked about it once or twice in closed meetings over the years. But they're faced with the following obstacles. First and foremost they don't have the means to destroy them themselves. They don't trust anyone so they don't dare turn them over to anyone. There's no way they'd consider giving or selling them to any one person." Laura laid the feelings out before Jeff. "But I think I can convince them to donate them to an organization that has an excellent reputation like the Thunderbirds."

"Just how will the transfer take place?" Jeff asked for the rest of Laura's plan.

"DO I have to think of everything?" Laura spoke in humored exasperation.

Jeff smirked a little and shook his head, "I think we can work something out. Is that why you're considering the new position with the Foundation?"

"Heavens no," Laura spoke quickly and firmly. "I'm not taking that job. Ain't no way I'm taking that job. It's just Granddads last attempt to manipulate my life." Laura paused and looked up at Jeff from under her hair that had fallen in her face. "It is why I agreed to attend the meeting day after tomorrow though. After I take care of those generators I'll let them know that I have other plans for my life." Laura's gaze instantly went to the envelopes still on the table.

By now Jeff felt he could talk openly with Laura. "I'm getting the impression that the contents of those envelopes have a lot to do with those plans. I know, you already know what's in them."

"The results of some exams I took when I finished up in Australia." Laura confirmed, "If I'd failed they would have sent me a simple business letter not large stiffened envelopes. In those envelopes is the freedom to follow my dreams."

The two studied the envelopes and without being told Jeff realized that Laura Linstone had now regained all that she lost when she left the Mikealson name and life behind.

"There is one little wrinkle we have to worry about," Laura admitted some concern about her plan for the first time. "Aunt Karin is the CEO of Mikealson Enterprises, which means she's on the board. I've got to make sure there's not an ounce of LauraLynn in me at that meeting."

"I think there's a good chance she won't show up this soon after her Father's death, especially with everything that's happened since." Jeff commented after taking a moment to think the situation over. "She could easily send a representative."

"She's too much Mikealson," Laura surmised. "She'll be there, I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure she doesn't already know about the dual identities?" Jeff asked seeing the obstacle at hand.

"After the drama at the big house the night we pulled her and the others out I think I have her convinced that LauraLynn is some kind of international spy." Laura smirked. "She's been asking some interesting questions by e-mail since then. I 'm sure she doesn't have a clue what goes on in my life when LauraLynn's not in the news."

After a tense moment of silence Laura took a deep breath, "I'm pretty sure I can pull it off but I have to be careful. Especially where I've spent so much time with her recently."

Jeff and Laura talked the details over and over again till they felt they had every contingency worked out along with three or four back up plans. Jeff then called home and after Laura spoke with John for a while to get an update on his recovery Jeff filled the rest of the team in on the plan. When he finished his call and turned his attention back to Laura he found her asleep on the sofa. Jeff pulled a blanket over her before turning out the lights and going to bed.

It took Jeff a while to get to sleep but too soon after he had achieved the elusive unconscious bliss he was awakened by the sound of Allen snoring, a sign that he was due for another treatment.

Before Jeff pried his eyes open Laura was at Allen's side taking care of his needs.

After the treatment Jeff persuaded Laura to let him fix breakfast while she got a little more sleep. However when he stepped out of the kitchen to announce breakfast was ready he noticed that she was back at the coffee table drawing and writing on her roll of exam table paper. By now there was several feet of paper lazily switch backed on the floor at the edge of the table.

"Go ahead and start with out me I'll be there in a few minutes." Laura called without even lifting her eyes from her work. "I'm just writing some instructions so Scott will know what to do for John and Allen."

Jeff ushered his son to the table as he marveled at all Laura was doing for his sons. Before Jeff and Allen were half done with their pancakes Laura backed in to the kitchen rolling the paper back on to the roll as she walked.

Since timing was everything the dishes had to be left and they headed for the airport where Jeff had left his plane, the day he flew to meet his old friend just hours before his death. Back before he had learned that two people were really just one.

As they got out of the cab Laura tucked the roll of paper under one arm and walked beside Allen and his father as she pulled small envelopes from her coat pocket with the other hand and gave instructions as she handed them to Allen one at time.

"If you're ears won't pop after you've tried all the techniques that you know better than I do," Laura continued her instructions as if Allen's life depended on it even if what she said wasn't nearly as serious as she made it sound. "Place this one under your tongue. Don't take it lightly because this will knock you out cold and the hangover you'll have when you wake up will be almost as bad as the reason you take it. Understood?"

"Yea." Allen answered as he hesitantly took the small envelope from Laura's hand. He was pretty determined not to take it no matter what after her explanation of the side effects but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by refusing it from her.

As Jeff climbed in to the cockpit prepared to start the plane Laura pulled the roll of paper from under her arm and something from her pocket. "Give this to Scott when you get home so he'll know what to do for you and your brother. I also sketched some suggestions for some adjustments in the medical packs on the units and suggested a couple of supplies you might want to add. If he has any questions he has my number."

"Thank you," Jeff expressed. "Um, I would still like you to give the team a good going over. Is it possible to convince you to come back to the island?"

Laura smiled with a look of wonder on her face. "On one condition. That no one is forced to accept my care. A patient should have trust in their Doctor."

"I don't think that will be a problem- Agreed," Jeff responded to the look Laura gave him "I'm planning to attend the funeral, I can take you back with me if that's agreeable."

Laura's face turned suddenly somber, "I have a showing to make at the reading of the will immediately after the funeral but I could leave later that evening."

"That will work out fine." Jeff answered respectfully. "We'll try and give you some time to relax while you're with us."

"Speaking of time to relax," Laura's countenance brightened again as she handed Allen the box she had in her hand, "Here's some crayons for you to color the rest of the paper on that roll. When you get it all colored you can go back to work." Laura grinned as Allen looked at the roll trying to guesstimate the amount of paper he had to color. "All right you two, the clock is running. Bye now."

"You have the transmitter?" Jeff questioned Laura before she shut the planes hatch.

"Yea," Laura shook her head and she held the pendant around her neck. "You'll hear every word I say till you get it back. You have the teleconferencing frequency?"

"We'll be listening in on the conference. I'll have operatives close by if you need any help just say the word." Jeff instructed.

"It's all in my hands now." Laura stood firm, "I'll be fine. Get going." Laura left no room for more talk by shutting the door and stepping away from the plane.

Jeff started the plane's engines and watched as Laura moved to a safe place then before he put the plane in motion he checked to see if Allen was ready.

"Crayons?" Allen giggled as he held up the box in his hand.

Jeff joined his son in laughter and they were on their way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Lights Camera Action, Scene III**

Back on Tracy Island Allen was sleeping late while Scott was still going over the notes Laura had sent him on the roll of paper. Allen had gotten a major nosebleed during landing that had taken several hours to completely stop. Scott finally had to call Laura who told him how to take care of it so fast that he wished he had called hours earlier.

Now while Allen was sawing logs with the ice mask on his face Scott was in the common area just outside his room looking over the scroll with a puzzled look on his face.

"Having trouble reading the Doctors writing?" John startled his oldest brother.

"No," Scott answered still clearly puzzled about something. "I just don't understand why she wrote all this stuff. All this information is on the computer chip inside Allen's wristband, including the treatment plan, all I needed to do was plug it into my computer."  
Scott continued to shake his head and he unrolled the paper a little farther. "This information on you is nothing new, It's the same instructions she gave me before I was sent home from Colorado."

"Maybe she was just so tired that she forgot she had told you. Or she wasn't sure you knew how to access the information on the chip." John tried to explain.

Scott contemplated his brother's explanation for a moment then shook his head. "Not the Laura I know, you forget I worked right along side of her for three months. She has used up six feet of paper for what she normally would put on two normal pieces of paper at the most. I have never seen her do face sketches that are larger than life just to show the placement of electrodes? It just doesn't make sense."

Scott unrolled the paper even farther looking at the sketches Laura had made with suggestions of how to load his medical bags. "This is the same way she taught me at camp. It's how they are set up. Why?"

"Maybe it's the constant change in character for her and she can't remember who she really is." John added another attempt to explain.

Scott unrolled the paper yet farther and then farther again with the same puzzled look on his face. Then suddenly he got up and walked around the table to read the small printing that was written upside down from everything else he had so far read.

"Where's Dad?" Scott asked.

Scott entered the command room hurriedly with a huge grin on his face. He had rolled the lose end of the paper up and was now holding a roll of paper in each hand and the section between ready to show his father.

"Dad you got to see this." Scott proclaimed.

"What ever Laura recommends just get it." Jeff said as he turned his attention back to Laura telling a cab driver to take the scenic route to her meeting.

"Dad" Scott persisted, moving closer and placing the paper on his father's desk. "You need to see this."

Dear Scott and Mr. Tracy.

Since you're going to get the devices anyway I'm going to let you baby sit the plans. They and all their modification will be found in the very center of this roll. They won't be safe once I go back to work anyway.

Laura

P.S. I told Allen he could have the rest of this paper to color on. Please see to it that he gets it.

Laura opened her eyes finally feeling mentally prepared for the task at hand. As her eyes adjusted to the light she could see that she was being driven through the City Park.

"Okay," Laura responded, "I'm ready for my meeting now."

Laura's first test came instantly. A black Limo pulled up and Karin was let out. Laura made adjustments in her stride to be able to walk next to her. Employees dressed as doormen opened both of the double doors and ushered the two women in.

"Good morning Mrs. Phillips, Good morning Miss Linstone." They were greeted.

"Go' day," Laura responded while Aunt Karin simply nod and raised her hand in a silent noble response.

"So you're the new CEO for Mikealson Enterprises." Laura started to chatter while they waited for the elevator to arrive. "You're Martin Mikealson's daughter am I right?"

"You're not implying that I'm not able to do my job are you?" Karin seethed defensively.

"No, of course not," Laura spoke apologetically, "it's just that if you are, I just wanted to offer my condolences on the death of your father. I didn't even know that he had been ill. He was a wonderful man and his organization's contribution to world health has made it possible to save thousands of lives and better the lives of millions more. I, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss." Laura quieted down with a look of embarrassment.

"Your miniaturized medical devices have been a boon for the entire medical world too not to mention Mikealson Enterprises." Karin softened.

"Didn't we meet in the French Rivera a few years back." Laura continued her act.

"No that would have been my sister Kathryn." Karin spoke with a distant gaze.

"LauraLynn, the one that was held at gunpoint the other day is she your daughter?" Laura asked as if she truly didn't know.

"No, a niece" Karin corrected.

"Is she alright? She was really upset when she left my place." Laura continued to act as if she didn't know.

"I've received information that she is safe. I'm afraid I don't know any more than that.

If I'm not mistaken you're the new Head of Field Operations." Karin looked right at Laura and spoke very professionally. Laura suspected that she was trying to change the subject and decided to accommodate her.

"I've been offered the position but I haven't said yes yet." Laura responded coyly, "I may be a little too outspoken for them, we'll see if they still want me after today."

"I look forward to dealing with you in the future." Laura said as they exited the elevator and started going in different directions.

"Will that be as Head of Field Operations or in other capacities?" Karin asked.

"I'll let you know." Laura responded playfully and watched carefully as Karin walked away convinced that her secret was still safe.

As other board members arrived and claimed their seats Laura instructed the set up of presentation equipment she had requested. At last all the chairs were filled and teleconference monitors came to life. When the district manager, Joe Stilton stood to begin the meeting all eyes seemed focused on a very plain looking woman who looked very out of place with the others.

Joe acknowledged the Death of Martin Mikealson and offered condolences to Laura for the loss of her Grandfather. He then proceeded with what Laura thought was an overdone thank you for the work she had done in the organization as well as medical treatment worldwide. Laura was then presented with an Honorary Doctorate in Medicine from the local University. This was Laura's third such award and she considered them little more than a formal 'atta boys' for her services.

The Director, Joe Stilton, then brought up the new satellite and presented a proposal to have it evaluated for soundness and suitability for the foundations needs. When his proposal was completed he put it out for a vote.

"If I may before we vote," Laura asked permission to speak. With a subtle gesture Laura was given the floor.

"Before we pay tens of thousands of dollars to send an astronaut up to check the thing out, I have some information acquired from a connection of mine that indicates the satellite is still functioning and has an estimated life span of twenty to thirty more years depending on its maintenance. If its equipment is still the same as when it was launched it will require additional systems at a surplus cost of ten to twenty thousand dollars to bring it up to our needs. With an estimated ten to twenty thousand dollars each year in maintenance and that is if we can get a crew to do the work when they are already in space. Coming on the screen now is a list of eight companies where we can lease the same services we will have with the new satellite for approximately four to six thousand dollars a year depending on the amount of use and they will take care of all maintenance. On the next screen is a list of eleven companies that can use this satellite as it is and may be willing to take it off of our hands at a significant donation to the Foundation. I greatly admire the work that has been done on this satellite issue and the recognition of the needs in the field I also admire the determinations of this board to find a solution, but would recommend against putting any further finances toward modifying this satellite for our use. I now turn the floor back to the Director." Laura then returned to her seat.

"May we ask where you acquired this information?" Joe seemed infuriated.

Laura remained seated as she answered. "A Patient of mine was able to secure this information as a way to pay his medical bills. It was gathered by using the identification number on the satellite that led to the company that built and launched it. Additional information was gathered from the company that donated the satellite and their uses for it."

"Is your patient reliable?" Questioned a board member from the darkened room.

"This person makes a livelihood working on space crafts and has extensive dealings with both companies involved. Even though he has nothing but praise for both of these companies he did not recommend that we as a foundation go forward with this investment based on our needs and our current level of expertise in this field."

"Well I have no further questions I vote that we follow the recommendations presented by Miss Linstone," Came a motion from behind the projector's light. The motion was seconded and a majority voted to table the proposed satellite evaluation quickly.

"Are there any other matters to bring up at this meeting?" Joe asked in a deflated tone.

"I am wondering about the value of continuing the Mike Make-work Program." A gentleman from mid conference table brought up. "A mass majority of all the schematics on that web sight are for systems that are totally obsolete. It seems to me to be a total waist of time and money."

Laura was starting to boil inside at those remarks but before she could say anything the Foundation CEO Mark Christiensen remarked over a teleconference monitor, "Miss Linstone would you care to address this board member's concerns."

"Yes I would," Laura remained seated once more. With the invitation to defend one of her pet programs she realized that the person who brought up concerns about it was just ill informed. So she began to educate him.

"The Mike Make-work program is a program named in honor of Martin Mikealson's late son Michael Elliston Mikealson. Mike had a talent of troubleshooting systems and was often presented a problem then told 'Mike make it work'. The information in the Mike Make-work Program is essential to figuring out how to combine many systems in countries that only have access to obsolete equipment. It is one of the most valuable tools that I have at my disposal in the field second only to the training and skills that I have." Laura proceeded to list the numerous benefits of the program and its value to the work done by the foundation for the next twenty minutes ending with: "and at a cost of less than four hundred dollars a year to maintain I do not understand any question as to its value or continuation."

The room was filled with a variety of expressions a few bored, some visibly impressed while yet others were totally stunned.

"Are there any more questions about the Mike Make-work Program?" The Foundation CEO asked with a smile on his face. The response given was only the shaking of heads to indicate no questions left.

"Are there any other matters to bring up at this meeting?" The CEO asked taking over for the hosting Director.

A hand was raised toward the back of the table and was recognized. Again Laura was assigned by the foundation CEO to answer his concerns. Again Laura Linstone sold the scholarship and medical training program as the one of the greatest assets of the Foundation leaving the only question to be asked: "Why isn't this program being used in the inner cities of the United States?"

"Beats me," Laura responded, "Why aren't we using this program in the inner cities? Has any one tried?"

The person who asked the initial question was given an assignment to work up a plan to introduce the program into the inner cities and present it at the next quarterly meeting.

Then, "If there are no other questions or concerns," The CEO began.

"Excuse me," Laura interrupted, "there is another proposal I would like to bring before this board at this time."

"Yes, are we about to hear your decision about accepting the Head of Field Operations position opened up by the death of our namesake Martin Mikealson," The CEO announced.

"No," Laura declared, "But if we deal with this mater I just might make an announcement of some kind before we leave."

"What situation is that?" The CEO asked.

In this warehouse is stored five devices that were built for use four and a half years ago but were turned deadly by a group who wanted to have power not use it. I direct your attention to the photos taken from the Foundation Web sight being shown on the screen behind me." Gasps and sighs filled the room and the whites of every eye in the room provided proof that the photos were graphic enough.

"I thought those devices were destroyed?" Some one in the room exclaimed.

"We wanted to destroy them but we didn't have the ability to do so at the time so they were placed in storage in hopes that somehow a suitable solution to our dilemma would arise." Mark Christiansen explained.

"I'm here today to present what I believe is an appropriate solution," Laura continued

"Those devices are a huge liability are you sure your plan will keep them out of the hands of those who will try to modify them back into weapons?" The CEO asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Laura carried on, "There is a group of international Heroes who have earned the awe and respect of the world, I speak of the group called International Rescue more commonly referred to as the Thunderbirds.I have had some dealings with them over the years and recently had the opportunity to talk with one of their members for a while. I feel as if they may be able to use them. I have been able to contact their dispatch office and received a call back from their director indicating they would be willing to negotiate the acquisition of these devices.

"I think we can all agree that this group can be trusted to use these devices in the manner they were intended and for the good of mankind. I think we can also agree that this group represents everything that we here at the Mikealson Foundation support and stand for. It is my proposal that these devices be donated to this organization for the price of taking them off our hands."

"And just how did you say you were associated with the Thunderbirds," Came a demand for an explanation from the back of the room.

"They've saved my bacon a few times," Laura answered totally unruffled, "Most of these incidents are well documented with dramatic film footage on the Foundations web sight."

Laura answered questions for the next twenty minutes about her experience with the Thunderbirds. When they asked how the transfer of the devices would take place Laura instructed the technical assistant in the room to put out a radio call to International Rescue using any frequency.

The room filled with awes when John's voice came over the radio.

Since at least one member of the board had met Jeff it was decided he needed to keep his voice and face away from this business transaction. With John receiving most of the emergency calls on the space station he seemed a wise choice to fill this roll.

John responded to several questions before a quick vote was taken and he was asked how soon his unit could pick up the equipment.

"My team is just closing down an accident scene but we should be able to arrive in your location in approximately two hours." John responded to which the Foundation CEO declared everything would be ready for them when they arrived.

"On behalf of all of the Mikealson Foundation board members assembled here," Laura took center stage, "I would like to thank you and your team for all the good you have done and all the lives you have saved. Your unit embodies many of the quality character traits listed in the mission statement of this foundation. I personally would like to thank you for the times you have pulled me from deaths door and I hope that if I or this foundation can ever be of service to you and your team that you will feel free to call on us."The room erupted in applause when Laura finished her speech as one by one each person in the room including those attendingby monitor rose to their feet.

"Do you hear that boys?" Jeff made sure his sons heard the praises meant for them, all of which were with him in Thunderbird 2 including John, who came along to man the radios. The accident scene was a simple oil spill that they stopped to help with on their way but it worked to their advantage by giving them a way to assure no one could figure out where their base was located.

"Thank you," John responded as his father smiled with humble pride in his team, they didn't stay around to get this kind of direct praise very often and even thought they claim to never need it, praise is always nice to receive.

"We will make radio contact again when we arrive in your area." John declared and when he signed off the air there was only one more issue left to deal with and every eye in the room was on Laura Linstone. As well as every eye and ear on Thunderbird 2, they had tied into one of the teleconferencing lines and had been watching the meeting since its beginning. Now that the part of the meeting that applied to them was over there was just as much interest in the answer Laura was about to give as the group gathered in the room with her.

The silence in the room intensified as Laura sat not saying a word or showing any sign that she was about to speak. It looked as if she might be changing her mind, maybe

"I believe that we have seen our new Head of Field Operations in Action," the Foundation CEO broke the silence, "All in favor say—"

"Not so fast," Laura interrupted, "I haven't agreed to take the position yet."

Silence reclaimed the room and the looks pointed in Laura's direction intensified,

"Perhaps you could explain to us what your reservations are?" The CEO asked.

"I guess that might be a good place to start," Laura agreed. "First, and only first, I have been convinced here today that my six years of experience in the field are greatly needed on this board. It appears to me that few of you were here when the Foundation was started, mostly because this Foundation has grown to need additional advisors and diplomats. I am however concerned that very few if any of you have spent any time in the field, and I don't mean dignitary tours, I mean rolling up your sleeves getting dirty time in the field. I'm wondering if I join this board if I would spend most my time fighting against everyone here and constantly defending the programs that I know work well just like I have today, simply because you don't fully understand the conditions we are expected to work in and make a difference in."

Laura paused for a moment and looked at everyone in the room, what she had just said was truer than anyone felt comfortable with. One thing Laura had become very aware of during this meeting was that she had plenty of options she really had much less to loose than they did if she didn't take the position. There certainly didn't appear to be any other candidates.

"If, and I mean if, I am to join this board I would expect each member of it to spend at least two weeks each year in the field, working. So they fully understand what it is this foundation is trying to accomplish" Laura emphasized the word working.

"But not all of us are medical personnel." A panicked remark came from the room.

"That statement proves you need to get out in the field and see what the needs are. There is work to be done by more than just nurses and Doctors. Any position that is involved in the health and well being of mankind is needed in the field that we service. Including record keepers, computer personnel, story tellers, school teachers and people to instruct on the art of brushing teeth, just to name a very few," Laura responded before going on.

"Further more I don't believe this position can be adequately performed by just one person. I propose that a representative be appointed from each nation. I suggest that we start with those who have graduated from our education grant and Scholarship programs and people involved in programs already in place. We are wasting too much time and resources recreating programs that are already in existence. I recommend this to be a volunteer appointment and that they be instructed that they may pull together a group of there own of any size.Their primary responsibility will be to develop solutions to their own problems and let us know how we can help them to solve those problems.Time is being wasted waiting for us to figure out what they already know. The Head of Field Operations, who ever it is, will then be the person they turn their proposals into and that person will decide what further investigation is needed before presenting their requests to this board for a vote."

"But what if no one in that country will agree to volunteer?" Came a question from the floor and Laura knew they were listening.

"Then I think we are safe in believing that they don't want our help. We have plenty of work to do for those who do. If we truly have concerns and a desire to help we should tryand work through programs already in place." Laura answered then continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Because of natural and man made disasters that are never scheduled ahead of time, the Head of Field Operations needs to have the power to call emergency meetings such as this one with no more than twenty four hours notice and yes Teleconferencing is acceptable." Laura answered the question about to be asked before the fellow raising his hand had a chance to ask it. "And because twenty four hours is too long to wait in some cases the Head of Field Operations should have the power to launch a limited amount of assistance without it having to bebrought before this group for a vote."

"I don't think we should be involved in first response issues," came a complaint from the floor.

"You're right, we can't, but we can ship needed supplies and in some cases manpower with in the first twenty-four hours that can make a life or death difference." Laura clarified her stand.

Laura then proceeded to use the power she felt was hers and proposed further Foundation reorganization that would set things the way they had been on their ear.

"In time If, and I mean If, I am convinced to take the position. I will likely propose other such changes. This organization is getting too widespread to continue on in the way that it has these past years. And there is much more work out there to be done."

Laura paused for just a moment to let the droning roar in the room settle down as she took a drink from the glass of water that had been provided for her.

"And now for my last and biggest reservation," Laura commanded the attention of the board once again. "For the past two years I have been working diligently through the International Licensing Commission with the intent of becoming a physician. I have successfully crossed all my T's, dotted all my I's and passed my medical boards. As of a month and a half ago I am a fully accredited certified medical doctor, general surgeon and card carrying member of the American and International Medical Associations allowing me to practice medicine any where in the world."

The room erupted in a roar of amazement, congratulations and scattered applause while Laura just took it all in and waited for them to quite down on their own.

The atmosphere from the boardroom teleconferenced through Thunderbird 2, right along with Laura's announcement. Jeff watched Scott's response and wondered at his excitement over the news. Did he have any idea what that would mean to his relationship with Laura? Was he simply happy for her or had he already decided to leave the Thunderbirds for Laura's world?

Gradually the floor of the boardroom was turned back over to Laura for her final demands. "I didn't fight to get those accreditations to find myself sitting in an office working on a computer. If I am to join this team of board members I will have to be allowed to continue on with the work that I love in my new capacity as a physician. I will agree to set up a base somewhere, of my choosing, and present proposals by teleconference once a month and physically attend conferences and conventions taking up to two weeks a year." Laura paused to let her words register. She had said them and somewhere in the room someone had recorded every last word.

"Those are my terms," She said with resolve, "Now it's up to you to decide if you still want me on this board. If there are no questions I will leave the room and let you make whatever decision you're going to. No matter what you decide I have my work cut out for me."

Laura entertained a few more questions answering each one without hesitation including the question if she was planning to set up her base in Colorado. The answer was an uncompromising "No, there's too many doctors and too much snow here."

Laura then left the room wondering which decision she really wanted them to make.

She was guided to a lounge area where she was served a light brunch while she waited. Not being hungry she picked at her food till she received notice that the Thunderbirds were five minutes out.

"Have them land in the courtyard," Laura instructed, "that's the closest they can get to the equipment their going to load."

"I do believe that should be my responsibility to decide where they land." Laura turned to see Joe Stilton standing in the doorway.

"Yes, of course," Laura apologized, "I am totally out of my element and out of line. Please forgive me."

"Are you sure you're not after my job?" Joe asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"No way, I'd much rather be a medic in a war zone." Laura smiled hoping to assure him she was not in the least interested in his job. "Please take over."

"I was hoping you could introduce me to them." The Joe indicated as he held out his elbow for Laura to take hold of.

"Well I only know a couple of first names but they seem to know mine and I can tell them you're my leader," Laura took hold of the offered elbow and walked beside him to the warehouse.

Once in the warehouse they could see Thunderbird 2 landing. Once on the ground the back hatch opened and four Thunderbirds walked out and toward Laura and the director standing to greet them. John led the way as Gordon, Brains and Virgil walked in a kind ofmilitary formation two steps behind.

Since it wasn't necessary to point out the leader Laura stood still as Joe moved forward to shake hands with John and offer directions to the wall the devices were hidden behind.

Papers were signed to legalize the transaction, Like Laura, John had a special practiced signature for such occasions that was totally illegible and uncopyable. Joe then stepped back next to Laura and watched the equipment unload.

Thirty minutes after they landed the last of the devices were loaded and John approached Joe and Laura for a final handshake.

"Doctor Linstone, May I be the first to congratulate the new Head of Field Operations," John whispered with a wink at Laura.

"You're kidding," Laura looked surprised, "They voted me in?"

"Doctor Linstone," Laura repeated with a glisten in her eye. "That sounds kind of nice."

Forty-five minutes later the meeting adjourned and Laura walked out the new Head of Field Operations with a whole new program to put in order over the next year.

At a quick reception everyone present took the chance to congratulate Laura and talk with her more about her plans for the future of the Foundation and about some of the camps where they might fulfill their part of the agreement. Others wanted to know what they could do in the field to help out, and yet others just wanted to hear stories of Laura's adventures.

During the reception Karin Phillips came up to Laura and offered her congratulations.

"I've been watching you all afternoon Dr. Linstone," Karin started, "You remind me of someone but for the life of me I just can't figure out who. Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"I don't come this way very often I usually refill my supplies at the London or Florida offices, that is when I don't have them shipped to me in the field, by any chance have we met there?" Laura acted her part well.

"I don't think so," Karin commented looking Laura over intently, "I think that we haven't really met but more that you just remind me of someone. You share a remarkable resemblance to my niece, at least around the eye's"

"Me, Look like a Mikealson?" Laura questioned in her best acting so far. "That's the first time I've ever heard that one."

"Maybe I'm exaggerating a little but you do look a little like LauraLynn Mikealson, I believe you have met her." Karin continued to talk

"Yes, I did briefly, She came out to Australia when I first got there to talk to me about a new comic book series she wanted to do for her Grandfather's Foundation. She wanted to feature me of all people in one of her comic books. She didn't stay long though, we didn't have air-conditioning." Laura recited her made up tale.

"Oh yes, I'm sure she wouldn't survive long at all in your world." Karin agreed, "In fact now I know were it was that I've seen you before, it was in LauraLynn's comic book, Yes, that's it, she made a very good likeness of you in there."

"You mean it's done already?" Laura exclaimed, "It took me over a year just to get a research paper printed and I didn't have to draw any pictures."

"That's one thing that LauraLynn is very good at," Karin reported and Laura felt certain that she had no idea who she was really talking to. "In fact she has an art exhibit scheduled in London later this year. She was working on several paintings for it while we were all caring for my Father these last few months."

"London hum, Maybe I can arrange to be there, I'd like to see what she came up with. I will get one of those comic books. I hope she didn't use that picture of me swinging from a vine like Jane out of an old Tarzan movie." Laura was starting to enjoy herself but an inner sense kept reminding her to stay careful and close the conversation soon.

"I don't remember that one I'll have to go look again to be sure though." Karin reported.

"It's been very nice talking to you," Laura prepared to move on. "I look forward to working with you once I iron out a few wrinkles in the new device I'm working on. Maybe I'll meet up with you in my world someday,"

"Yes, perhaps I will make it to your world one day," Karin surprised Laura, "Until then it was nice finally meeting you."

Everyone on board Thunderbird 2 held their breath while they listened in on Laura's conversation with her other self's Aunt but when all was said and done they laughed and joked about it the rest of the way home. Jeff was dropped off in the Caiman Islands to take care of some business and the closer they got to home the bigger Scott's smile grew.

Lady Penelope and Parker had received the news of Laura's new position and status from Jeff by radio and were waiting to surprise her with a celebration of sorts when she walked through the door to the cabin. Laura however just wanted to collapse. Tomorrow was her Granddad's funeral and yet another role to prepare for.


	21. Chapter 21

**Scenes IV and V**

The funeral filled Jeff with a greater understanding of the words of a great poet, 'of all the words of tongue and pen the saddest are these, it might have been.' Although the eulogy was impressive the public lives of his surviving children added in to tell the story of a man who lived for his work and financial empire, only reaching out with compassion and understanding during the last years of his life.

As Jeff listened to the services he found himself wondering if his own funeral would have been like this had his wife not died and he had not been forced to be a more involved father to his five sons.

From a gathering at the mansion the family was ushered into an upper room for the formal reading of Martin's will where LauraLynn's acting had to be and was worthy of an Academy award.

Dozens of microphones recorded LauraLynn's emotional outbursts and hundreds of cameras captured her teary decent down the staircase as she fled to the waiting Limo in the driveway. Jeff watched with a twisted gut knowing that the headlines everywhere would soon tell the tale of LauraLynn's disinheritance and whatever else they could make up.

Comforted by the knowledge that Lady Penelope was hidden behind the tinted glass of the limo to take care of Laura, Jeff made his exit and returned to the airport where his privet jet was loaded with Laura's supplies and waited. Before the funeral Parker had helped him load all of Laura's bags and trunks. It had seemed like a lot of stuff until Parker put it in perspective by informing Jeff that this consisted of all the worldly possessions Laura owned. Now that Jeff was waiting for the last trunk that was to represent LauraLynn's sole inheritance he took inventory of his cargo. Two foot locker sized trunks, two medical bags packed with what she would need to care for his sons, two boxes of medical supplies and one carton of medications. It wasn't that much after all.

Jeff pulled a thick brightly colored envelope from his bag and tapped it against the palm of his hand. On the envelope, was written, 'To My Dear Sweet LaLaLynn', and Jeff hoped it would offer Laura some comfort from her painful day.

Jeff found the letter within the safety deposit box belonging to the key that was enclosed in the letter Martin had given him just hours before his death. The account that had been set up for the Thunderbirds was a sizeable amount. Now Jeff wondered what Martin had given Laura.

As his thoughts turned to Tracy Island Jeff had to wonder just what his son Scott intended to do with the big box of Crayons and package of construction paper he had asked for when he heard that Laura would be returning to the island.

Jeff had just become aware of how his thoughts were wandering when he heard a car drive into the hanger. Looking up Jeff could see it was Parker and Penelope with LauraLynn's trunk but no LauraLynn or Laura.

"The Foundation CEO arrived just as we were leaving," Penelope explained when she saw the puzzled look on Jeff's face. "He knows both Parker and I and we thought it would be a bit difficult to explain our presence with Laura. He's giving her a ride here and we slipped out the back door after they left."

"Can't anything go as planned," Jeff grumbled as he helped Parker load the last trunk just as the Mikealson Foundation CEO pulled up in his rented SUV.

Parker and Penelope ducked out of sight while Jeff stepped next to the steps of his jet. Laura got out of the car with her computer case over her shoulder and reached into the back seat for a suitcase. The CEO took the suitcase from her and talked all the way to the plane.

"I'll teleconference in for the next board meeting and I will have a summery of all these reports ready to go by then." Laura reported as the CEO handed the suitcase to Jeff.

Laura then turned to Jeff and asked, "Are we ready to go?"

"Just waiting for you," Jeff replied placing the suitcase in the plane.

"Can I give you some advice?" The CEO asked as Laura was turning to get on the plane.

"What's that?" Laura asked letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Find someone to share your life with you, someone who can carry part of the burden." The CEO spoke acting somewhat parental.

"You mean share a medical practice?" Laura wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"I was thinking more in terms of a husband." The CEO clarified.

"You mean someone to cook and clean for, Impress his boss and make sure his suits get to the cleaners and back?" Laura looked at the CEO, "I don't have time for a husband, what I need is a wife."

"Well then find one of them," The CEO wasn't going down without a fight on this matter. "Life is so much fuller and more enjoyable when you have someone to share it with."

"Look Mark you're a great CEO for the foundation but that doesn't make you the CEO for my life." Laura paused and let out a deep sigh, "Look I'll think about it but I have to get in the air or I'm going to miss my connection in Panama. I'll talk to you about it later okay?"

"Alright I'll let you go." The CEO said then stepped back and stood by his car as Laura got in the plane.

"Sorry about the delay," Laura apologized in exasperation to everyone delaying them.

"We're out of here," Jeff called out with understanding as he switched the last controls starting the engines and coaxing the plane onto the runway.


	22. Chapter 22

**Return to Tracy Island**

As Jeff brought the engines to take off speed he watched Laura grab hold of the armrest tightly. Once he reached cruising altitude Laura began to relax and unwind a little.

Jeff watched Laura perform her stretching exercises realizing that there wasn't going to be a magical moment, he reached into his bag and pulled out the letter to her from her Grandfather.

"Your grandfather asked me to give this to you." Jeff said as he held out the envelope.

Hesitantly Laura took it and looked at the writing on the envelope. For a few moments she held it in her hand turning it and gazing out the window to a distant time and place then she shook back into her present place and time and placed the envelope in her bag.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"Not today," Laura answered with a distant stare, "Probably not tomorrow either. Maybe the day after that, I'll see."

"Do you have a plan as to how you want me to carry out the physicals?" Laura changed the subject.

"I assigned that to Scott." Jeff answered and the two of them talked business and medical advances the rest of the way to Tracy Island.

As soon as the landing gear was activated Laura took hold of the armrests with both hands and held her breath.

"Don't like take offs and landings hum?" Jeff commented on his observance.

"You noticed," Laura responded sarcastically through clenched teeth.

"So tell me have you ever been in a plane crash?" Jeff talked casually relying on statistics to try and calm Laura as he proceeded to land.

"Seven," Laura answered as she braced her feet against the floor of the cockpit and Jeff realized his stratagem hadn't worked.

"Sounds like you need a different pilot," Jeff kept talking trying to get Laura distracted.

"Considering I've never had the same pilot twice I think you could say I've tried that one." Laura spoke still threw clenched teeth as the plane gave a slight jolt.

"We're down," Jeff announced, "You can relax now."

"Thanks," Laura let out a sigh, "In defense of my pilots I tend to rely on less then perfect landing strips."

"And some that are more imaginary than real I have a hunch." Jeff responded as he taxied in to the secluded hanger. He looked at Laura one more time in wonderment, picturing her landing in the remote jungles where she worked her miracles being as afraid of flying as she was.

As soon as the engines came to a stop the plane was swarmed by Thunderbirds as the entire team approached to help unload all of Laura's gear.

Laura produced the first genuine smile Jeff had seen from her all day and got out of her seat to help with the unloading. Her first effort was to grab the handle of one of the larger trunks and try to lift causing her to crumble in pain. Scott was first to her side but the others were close behind.

"I don't think you should be doing that," Scott counseled.

"You need to remember your limits," Jeff added.

"The only way one knows what their true limits are is to exceed them occasionally." Laura responded defiantly as she cradled her arm till the pain subsided then gently moved her shoulder to make sure that she hadn't further damage it. When she was assured that no real harm was done she let out a sigh and smiled at all those around her.

"I guess it's true what they say, Doctors do make the worst patients."

"Well Dr. Linstone, why don't you come out here and tell us which of these bags go to the medical center and which ones go to the guest room." John suggested.

"Dr. Linstone, "Laura smiled again, "I must admit, I like the sound of that."

In a matter of a few short minutes the cargo from the plane was loaded onto two flatbed carts and everyone was escorting them to their perspective places.

Scott helped Laura organize her equipment in the medical center then took her by the hand and led her to the guestroom where the rest of her things had been taken.

Laura had a hunch that something was up from the grin on Scott's face and his mannerism as he led the way but she was not prepared for what she saw. The whole room was filled with paper butterflies of every size and color. Several were hung from the ceiling with fishing line dancing over the air vents; some were mounted on sticks that were stuck in potted plants. There was an exceptionally large butterfly, with a two-foot wing span, that looked like it was colored on brown wrapping paper sitting on the bed with a few smaller companions.

"You remembered," Laura exclaimed breathlessly as she stood just inside the doorway taking it all in turning every once in a while to look at Scott. Laura was amazed with the bouquet of butterflies on wires that sat in a vase on the nightstand, taking time to touch them carefully.

"You did all this?" Laura asked, "There must be over forty butterflies in here."

"I had a little help," Scott confessed, "They all think I've gone loony around here."

A short while later after Laura had been given a chance to freshen up and change her clothes Scott arrived at her door to escort her to dinner. As she walked in to the dinning room she was presented so many elbows and treated so lady like she had to find the nearest reflective surface to see for sure how her hair was styled.

Sleep came to Laura quickly but didn't stay long. As she lay awake trying to figure out why she couldn't go back to sleep the list of reasons was as long as her arm. When she finally got out of bed her watch said five a.m. but she knew there was a time difference from where she had set it so she really had no idea what time it was. Laura entertained herself tackling the first of the reports she promised to have done for the Foundation and had several finished by the time she could see the first hint of an impending sun rise out her window. At that point the butterfly with the two-foot wing span seemed to call to Laura and she tip toed down the levels till she reached the pool deck.

As soon as Laura stepped out of her room she triggered a silent alarm in Jeff's room. Jeff arose quickly and checked his monitor watching Laura's signal move from her room to the pool area. Then he noticed another signal come from Scott's room before the alarm was turned off. Jeff quietly made his way to his office where he could see the pool from the window and watched as Laura was doing some sort of a tie chi exercise. Jeff relaxed and sat at his desk thinking about looking over some papers when Allen came in.

"What's got you up so early?" Jeff asked his youngest son.

"Been breathing through my mouth and got a dried throat, I got up to get a drink of water and saw you coming to your office so—"Allen sort of explained

"Did you want to talk about something?" Jeff asked

"Well kinda," Allen admitted, "Gordon said that we should tell you if we noticed Scott doing something strange."

"We're not talking about decorating Laura's room with paper butterflies are we?" Jeff asked his youngest son with a smile as he gently slapped the edge of his desk as an invitation for Allen to sit down. Allen had probably long out grown this spot to sit but the two of them had established this as a good position to talk and the desk was still strong enough to accommodate him so there was no reason to change yet.

"No," Allen replied as he took his seat, "you already know about that."

"There's something else?" Jeff's interest was peaked.

"I was having a little trouble sleeping last night, because of this nose of mine, and I could hear the TV on in Scott's room." Allen spoke a little reluctantly hoping his father wouldn't think he was out of line. "Well I kept hearing the same music and instructions over and over again so I tried to see what he was up to. His door was open halfway so I could see that he was watching an instruction video on, Ballet."

"Ballet?" Jeff questioned in surprise. The reason for being informed about Scott's behavior had been worked out some time ago, but still- On a hunch Jeff went back to the window and positioned himself where he could get a better look. Behind a pillar he could see a shadow that he knew was Scott's. Jeff then watched as his eldest son carefully snuck up on Laura and when she held her hand up in the air and started a turn Scott stepped up, took her hand helping her to turn as if he were her dance partner in a, yea, a ballet."

Smiling bashfully Jeff went back to Allen, "It's nothing to worry about, Scott was just practicing um, a calculated move."

Next to the pool Laura had been startled but quickly recovered when she saw that it was Scott. Turning gracefully in Scott's arms she stopped facing him and after a quiet eye to eye contact Laura placed her hand to the side of Scott's face, "This is probably a mistake." She and Scott then passionately embraced before Laura melted in to Scott's arms as he encircled her and held her next to him tenderly.

When Jeff came down for coffee he found Laura and his Son sitting in the sand on the beach with their arms around their knees and talking. From where he stood they looked calm but serious in mood and Jeff could only guess what the topic of discussion could be. When the breakfast bell was rung the two of them came back to the house walking side by side.

When Laura met Scott in the medical center there was something very different about her. She was wearing makeup! Nothing like LauraLynn would wear, much subtler. Instead of letting her hair just hang straight she had it styled simply with a colorful hair comb so that it was pulled back behind her ear on one side still hiding her birthmark or at least not displaying it. Still she looked right at home with her stethoscope around her neck.

Physicals started out with John who was told that his remaining metal could be removed late that afternoon.

"That's okay with me," John responded, "but how much longer will this surgery keep me out of action."

"This is simple stuff," Laura explained, "If there are no complications and the technique I have explained to you works, you will be recovered from this surgery before you're allowed to go back to work from your abdominal surgery."

"This afternoon then," John sighed, "I guess we have a date."

Laura was a little embarrassed by John's statement but couldn't fight it. "I'll see if Scott and your dad will chaperone."

While Laura had been talking with John, Scott gathered blood and urine samples from the rest of the crew and ran them through the machine. As John walked out of the curtained off office in the corner of the room Allen and his father were standing there.

"Is there anything we can do to help my son breath through his nose so he can sleep at night?" Jeff asked giving Allen a slight nudge forward.

"Let's get some fresh pictures and see." Laura said with a smile as she pointed to the exam table and invited Allen to lie down.

"Okay. . ." Laura said then stayed silent for a while as she looked at her monitor.

"Well?" Both Jeff and Allen were going nuts and squirming a little.

"I think we can help things a little," Laura finally said, "now that we've examined his brains lets see what else he might be hiding then we'll do another test to make sure."

After Laura had scanned Allen from head to toe she went to her bag and pulled out the case holding her magical surgical tool causing some concern in both Allen and his father.

"What are you going to do with that?" Allen asked poised to run for the door.

Laura opened the case and pulled out a short wand, "what I'm going to do is take a look in side your nose using this little wand. I'll be able to vacuum out the blockage and get a better look. The best part is it won't hurt at all, you might feel as if you need to sneeze but that's it." Allen sighed and relaxed when he heard that it wouldn't hurt. "If you would like I can connect this to the monitor so you can see what the inside of your nasal cavity looks like while I work."

"Is it gross in there?" Allen asked, with peaked curiosity.

"That depends on your definition of gross." Laura responded as she hooked up the monitor.

"Okay," Laura looked at Allen, "Now let's talk about what happened and how to keep it from happening again." Laura then spent the next five minutes explaining a treatment process that required Allen to make the choice between nasal extension strips in natural, bright red or glow in the dark.

"You obviously believe laughter to be the best medicine." Jeff giggled and mussed up Allen's hair.

"Second best," Laura answered, "the best medicine is Love. There seems to be plenty of that here too."

"Scott do we have those lab results yet," Laura asked before she released her patient.

"They're on your computer screen in three, two, one, now." Scott answered.

Laura flipped through all of the data and found what she was looking for.

"Everything here looks good, if you're going to take him for a ride he should have some chewing gum in action to help his ears pop for a week or two." Laura pointed up as she talked.

"We'll do that," Jeff answered and helped his son off the exam table while Laura scanned the lab results from the rest of the team.

"We need to see Brains next." Laura instructed with a hint of concern in her appearance.

"He a, doesn't want to be seen," Scott stammered, "He even drew his own blood."

"Well," Laura bit her tongue then stood with some resolve. "I said I didn't want any one to be forced to see me. I intend to stand by that." Then looking at Jeff, "He does need to be seen by someone he trusts. It might be a good idea to do it rather soon."

"We need to get Gordon in here then," Laura moved on. "He's not afraid of me is he?"

"I'll go get him." Scott answered and left the room.

"Is something wrong with Gordon?" Jeff asked turning back to face Laura quickly.

"Look, Mr. Tracy, you have to understand I do have to work under Dr. Patient privacy expectations, even here," Laura explained calmly. "What I recommend is that you wait till I'm done with the exam and then talk with your son. If he wants to tell you what we find, then I will sit with both of you and answer all of your questions."

Jeff nod his head in acknowledgment, "I'll talk with Brains then get back for Gordon."


	23. Chapter 23

**Less than total trust**

It took longer than expected to find Brains but Jeff finally located him in Thunderbird 2 lying on his back changing a fuse under the console panel.

"You wouldn't by any chance be hiding from me would you Brains?" Jeff called out startling Brains and causing him to hit his head in response.

"Not you, her," Brains answered while rubbing his head.

Jeff reached down and offered Brains a hand up from the floor and immediately realized he was running a temperature.

"You're not looking so great Brains." Jeff observed out loud. "You need to get to a doctor."

"You're not going to make me go see that -" Brains stopped short of calling Laura a name but it was clear that he didn't think as much of her as the others on the team did.

Jeff shook his head, "She made me promise before she came here that I wouldn't make anyone see her that didn't trust her."

"Yea, well I don't," Brains commented with venom in his voice that Jeff couldn't understand.

Jeff took a minute to look at Brains and trying to decide what to do. "I'll have Virgil fly you to a doctor of your choice. "

"Who says I need to see a doctor?" Brains asked defiantly.

"I do," Jeff answered as he walked away.

"You know she's here to break up the Thunderbirds." Brains called out as Jeff continued to walk away.

Virgil just so happened to be looking for his father so making connections was a simple matter.

"Scott needs you in the clinic room," Virgil said as soon as he saw his father.

"Is it Gordon?"

"Yea, I think so," Virgil answered, "I don't know what it is but Scott looked kinda freaked."

"I'm on my way," Jeff responded then just before breaking into a run instructed. "Will you get the jet out and take Brains to a Doctor. He'll tell you which one."

"Why doesn't he just see Laura?" Virgil asked in confusion.

"He has his reasons." Jeff called out from over his shoulder.

When Jeff reached the medical room he found Scott sitting next to his brother trying to console him while Laura was working with her digital x-ray device and focusing on Gordon's back.

"Looks like your Dad's here," Laura saw Jeff's reflection in her monitor screen. "Is it okay if he comes on in?" Laura fulfilled her obligation to privacy.

"It's okay," Gordon responded, his face covered with fear as Scott rubbed his shoulder. Jeff stepped closer instinctively looking at the monitor to see if he could find out why his sons were so scared. As usual Jeff didn't really know what he was looking at but he saw a white spot that looked very similar to the one that had been such a concern for John.

Jeff stepped forward and placed his hand on Gordon's foot then worked his way up to his son's head where he softly mussed with Gordon's hair while Laura finished the exam.

"That doesn't look too bad," Laura commented, "Would you like to roll over this way now and have a good look?"

Laura spent the next hour explaining her findings and trying unsuccessfully to put Gordon at ease.

"How soon can we get that thing out of him?" Jeff asked.

"I've scheduled John for later this afternoon we can do Gordon either right before or after." Laura laid out a possible schedule.

"This afternoon!" Gordon exclaimed, "I thought you said it wasn't that bad."

"It isn't," Laura tried to calm Gordon. "If it was urgent I would be prepping you now. If you really want it could wait a couple of days," Laura surrendered. "I've already explained the complications that you're already experiencing the sooner you get it done the better."

"He'll be ready this afternoon." Jeff declared

"Mr. Tracy," Laura spoke up, "remember our agreement." Laura took a deep breath then looked at Gordon. "If you would like I can give you a list of places you can go to have it done. I would recommend that you have it done using the puncture removal technique so you can be up and going in a matter of days. The other option would have you laid up for a couple of weeks possibly a month or more."

Gordon took a deep quivering breath and looked back and forth between Scott and his father. Then Laura slapped the table next to him. "Let me know. I still have Virgil and Scott's physicals to do before lunch."

"Ah, you'll have to do Virgil tomorrow," Jeff spoke hesitantly and carefully, "I've sent him on an errand."

"Okay Scott, I guess your next." Laura was squirming just a little. "Maybe Gordon here would like to be my assistant."

"No, I a, I don't think so, I have some thinking to do," Gordon stammered then got off the table and started for the door before turning back, "Dad, have you had your physical yet?"

"No, I um have been busy helping Brains," Jeff excused, "I guess I'm right after Scott or I can wait till tomorrow when you do Virgil."

"I'll be done with Scott in twenty minutes unless I find anything out of line," Laura thought her words through carefully, "If it works for you, you can come back then or tomorrow or—" Laura left the options open.

How could she blame them for questioning her. She had only been a fully accredited Doctor for a few months, she had two identities one of which was a spoiled rotten blonde floozy and she had recently been seen as responsible for the kidnapping of a family friend.

Jeff watched his son leave the room and he knew he needed to make sure he was back to get his physical as soon as Scott was done for the sake of Gordon. Right now he was worried about Gordon being alone.

"I need to work with Gordon," Jeff explained his departure, "I've never seen him so scared."

"Maybe he can talk to John." Scott suggested.

After Jeff left the room Laura stood looking at the open door and breathing deeply. Then Scott took her by the shoulders and commanded her attention.

"It's alright; Gordon is just scared he'll work it out. None of this is your fault. I'll give dad a few minutes with him then I'll talk to him a little."

"I don't want him pressured into letting me do the surgery if he doesn't trust me." Laura looked at Scott with sternness. "Trust has to be earned not commanded."

Scott acknowledged what Laura had said then the room filled with silence as the two of them looked around at the room.

"I was in the same explosion Gordon was in," Scott broke the silence, "I was standing right next to him, I wonder if I have any extra hardware in me."

"Let's be for finding out." Laura said as she motioned Scott toward the exam table.

Laura did a complete exam and as she looked at the healed skull fractures extra carefully Scott reached up and placed his hands on her arms. "Are you alright?"

"What makes you ask that?" Laura responded in confusion, "I haven't been in any explosions lately."

"Maybe not any physical explosions but the emotional stuff you've been through has been very explosive." Scott then took his hand and brushed the hair away from Laura's face. "That's not mentioning the emotions you couldn't let show while you were watching your grandfather die slowly. Two grandfathers died with in a few short months." Scott sat up and started to rub Laura's shoulders. "Have you had a chance to mourn yet? Are you really alright?"

"Yea I'm fine," Laura answered a little too quickly trying to turn away but Scott held on and waited for Laura to get tired of trying to get away. Finally she turned back and faced him but was unable to look him in the eye.

"Laura Linstone, Doctor Laura Linstone has it all together," Laura talked with determination, "She knows what's expected of her and she's fine. LauraLynn will just have to wait till I'm ready to deal with her." She finally admitted.

"Are you sure," Scott questioned.

"I have to be, this is what I do." Laura stood her ground. "This is the life I chose. There, I'm finished with your exam."

"Well then am I all clear?" Scott questioned his exam results.

Laura welcomed the change of subject and scanned the data she had collected to be sure of her answer.

"Your right as rain, A-one and clear to fly" Laura answered pulling on a smile that wasn't phony but it was uncertain. "You should take a break and get some lunch, I'll double check my equipment and supplies to make sure I have everything ready for this afternoon."

Laura made herself busy and Scott reluctantly decided to do as he had been told. "I'll a, go sit with Gordon so Dad can get his physical."

Jeff noticed Scott leave the medical room out of the corner of his eye as he was listening in on Gordon and John's conversation about the surgeries John was recovering from as well as the one he was about to have and why John felt safe under Laura's knife.

"Well, here comes Scott, I guess it's my turn to get checked over." Jeff announced before he left to get his physical. He had to let Gordon know that he trusted Laura in hopes of getting him to agree to the surgery that he needed.

"You did come," Laura exclaimed when she saw Jeff come through the door.

"Of course," Jeff responded, "I always intended to, I just planned to wait till all the boys were done."

"Typical captain." Laura showed some understanding and appreciation. "How's Gordon doing?"

"He's talking to John now," Jeff explained, "He seems most concerned about the way you administer anesthesia."

"There are options. We can work something out that he'll feel more comfortable with." Laura offered.

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Jeff answered. "So do you want me on the table?"

"Yes please, and could you take your shirt off."

Jeff took his shirt off then took his position. Laura pulled up her equipment and put on a professional smile.

"Your lab work is within normal ranges but there's a few things I want to check out." Laura finished looking at the lab results then picked up her scanning wand, "So tell me how many explosions have you been in?"

"One or two," Jeff smiled feeling a little, well um, undressed.

"Well then, let's start at the top just like I've done with all the others."

As Laura worked, Jeff tried to make small talk. "Do you have any idea where you're going from here?"

"Ideas, but I still have to work it all out. How long ago was it that you broke your nose?"

"About twenty years ago," Jeff answered. "I take it from the conversation I over heard between you and the C.E.O. you aren't interested in the United States or England."

"That looks about right. No, I'm not, there are already too many Doctors there. There are plenty of places in the world that really need a doctor. Where I want to be is where I'm needed, where I can make a difference.

Have you broken your caller bone more than once or did you do a whopping bang up job the first time?"

"I've broken it a few times in my life." Jeff responded.

"How many times did you set it yourself?" Laura treated her monitor like a crystal ball.

"I get the feeling that I didn't get it quite right every time."

"Not too bad, if it's not giving you any grief, it's okay."

"It a, doesn't bother me much," Jeff said slowly.

By the time Laura had reached Jeff's toes she had found eleven old fractures and a repaired hernia. Then she returned to Jeff's chest for a closer look at something.

"How long have you been having chest pain?" Laura asked in the tone she had been using through out the exam.

"What chest pains?" Jeff continued the denial he had been using on himself for some time. "I've had some mean heartburn off and on for a few months," Jeff finally admitted after Laura challenged him with a look that silently said, 'I know better'.

"It never lasts long and it's not like it happens every night."

Laura continued to focus on his chest holding her wand at several different angles and keeping her eyes fixed on her monitor.

"It's not my heart is it?" Jeff finally asked. "I mean my pulse has always been strong and steady when it was hurting."

"No it's not your heart," Laura revealed, "roll over so you can see the monitor and let me get a look from the back."

Laura moved her wand again then stopped and reached over the top of Jeff from behind him and pointed to a spot on the monitor in front of him. "See that."

"What is it?"

"Gall stones, good sized ones."

Jeff rolled over and looked up at Laura just a little frightened. "So what's next?"

"Now you have an idea how Gordon feels." Laura teased, "How many Thunderbirds does it take to save the world?"

Jeff answered with a blank stare.

"Get your shirt on and let's talk."

Jeff pulled his shirt on and met Laura in the corner where she was looking over his lab results again.

"Gordon said something before you came in this morning that has me thinking." Laura said in response to Jeff's impatient sigh. "John is already out of commission or at least should be for another week. Allen is seventy percent but at his age I'm guessing that he assists not runs the rescues."

"Most of the time that's right." Jeff agreed, "But he is very resourceful."

"To make a long story short, I can see a need to stagger surgeries and not have you all down at once. If you were a regular Joe Insurance card Carrier in the States with these test results you would be scheduled for surgery a month from now unless you developed complications. John's surgery shouldn't change his back to full duty date at all and between you and Gordon, Gordon's already showing signs of complications."

Laura looked at Jeff and thumped her pen on the table a few times. "I don't know what's going down with Brains but his lab work had a few scary readings."

"Virgil's taking him to the Doctor now." Jeff revealed.

"So if you were to get a call right now-? "

"We would handle it." Jeff cut Laura off. "I'll wait till John and Gordon are back on their feet. "

"Okay, but if you find yourself in pain that doesn't go away after a few minutes we might need to rethink things," Laura instructed.

"I'll remember that." Jeff relaxed a little then stood up. "Let's go get some lunch."

When Jeff and Laura arrived in the dinning area they found everyone except Brains and Virgil was already there and eating.

The atmosphere was jovial and laughter filled the air. It didn't take long before Laura realized she was the main topic of conversation, or at least her type of people.

"I remember just after the mine caved in back in Malaya," Tintin was recalling. "I was sent to a camp with all the other children and one of the health workers taught us all how to make butterflies out of the paper that the supplies came wrapped in."

"Oh really," Scott said looking right at Laura with a huge grin on his face, "I wonder who that might have been."

"So I have a thing for butterflies," Laura blushed and grinned as she was seated.

"So why were you in Malaya?" Gordon asked.

"I was part of a team sent in after a dam broke and flooded the whole area. We took on a major cholera outbreak. The mine explosion happened while I was there." Laura spoke casually feeling an adventure story coming on.

"You! You," the housekeeper stepped back away from the table where she had just set the salad. Her eyes were filled with hatred and anger and Laura was in their sights. "You, let my son die."

"That's not true," Scott came to Laura's defense "Laura would never do that." Kyrano came to his wife's side to see what was going on as Scott continued to defend. "I've seen her—"

"Scott!" Laura interrupted him; "It's true." She blurted out and all eyes were on her with less than friendly looks. Laura was at least comforted that several of them appeared to be disbelieving. One thing the silent stares did demand was an explanation.

"One of our packing containers full of supplies was hijacked in route to the area." Laura began, "there were so many sick and we had so few supplies." Laura paused and looked to the grieving parents. None of this mattered to them really it was just an excuse. Their son was dead and it was true what they were saying. "There wasn't enough medication to go around so we had to choose who to give it to and who to let-" even after all these years Laura just couldn't say it.

"But why our son?" Kyrano demanded still holding his wife to him.

"I don't know. " Laura answered shaking her head in shame, "I didn't want to know. There were two doctors who made those decisions. I just, I just did my best to try and get them through without the medicine. In the end we lost more than we should have. We were told that a new shipment was on the way so we spread what we had too thin, counting on the new shipment to arrive in time to give everyone a second dose. But the shipment never arrived. It was hijacked too."

Laura looked at Kyrano and his wife with pleading eyes, "I'm so sorry for your loss, I know that I can't bring your son back. That was my first assignment out of the United States. I didn't know what else to do, I wasn't prepared to do anything more."

"It's taken a few years but I believe the Mikealson Foundation now has resources in place to make sure that will never happen again." Laura spoke after a pause, trying to tell the Kyranos that their loss was not in vein. She hoped for forgiveness but didn't really expect it. "We have an emergency contract with every last pharmaceutical company in the world. They will supply us with what ever they have in a crisis. We also have agreements with two air transport companies that they will air drop any medication we need right to the disaster area with in twenty four to forty eight hours so we'll never loose a shipment to the black market in a crisis."

"You can add the Thunderbirds to that list." Jeff spoke solemnly and with understanding.

"We'll get it there in time." Allen stood firm with the same solemn look on his black and blue face.

"You better believe we will." Scott added his voice.

"Thank you," Laura responded appreciatively.

The rest of lunch was somber and quiet and less food was consumed than might have otherwise been. Laura had to wonder what her confession would do to influence Gordon's decision to let her help him.

After lunch Laura quickly showered and changed in to surgical scrubs before setting up for John and Gordon. By the time Scott showed up wearing his scrubs she was still wondering if either of his brothers were going to show up when they were both seen in the door way with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"We decided that Gordon should go first if that's alright with you," John said with a smile and looking at his brother. "Dad's on the radio with Virgil but he'll be here as soon as he's done to be the official hand holder."

"You'll find I'm very flexible," Laura answered with a smile. "John how would you like to help out while you're waiting?"

"Just tell me what to do." John answered while jumping to attention and throwing Laura a salute.

"To start with I need fresh pillowcases on all of those pillows right there." Laura instructed.

When Jeff arrived in the medical room he found Laura sitting face to face with Gordon who was undressed from the waist up and wearing his favorite pajama bottoms. The two were talking options and Gordon seemed calm, collected and ready to go.

"Thanks John," Jeff said after grabbing his son by the shoulder. It was clear that John had traded places with Gordon to help him stay calm.

"Oh good we have a full crew now." Laura said with a smile when she overheard Jeff talking to John. "As soon as you gown up and scrub we'll be ready to start."

"What did Virgil have to say?" Scott asked while his father was washing his hands.

"He and Brains have been waiting to get into the Doctor all day long but he is finally being seen he hopes to be headed home in an hour or so." Jeff responded then wished he hadn't.

"Why didn't he just see Laura?" Gordon asked.

"Some men just can't open up to a woman Doctor," Laura jumped in. "He has the right to go where ever he wants."

"Does that bother you?" Gordon asked

"Maybe a little, but I'll get over it." Laura answered as she placed a fresh sheet on the operating table. "It's not the first time and I don't think it will be the last. Besides if Brains has a doctor he is familiar with, that's where he should go."

Jeff knew that wasn't the case but he wasn't about to say so.

"You ready?" Laura asked

Gordon took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the room before nodding yes.

Laura placed what looked like a candy disk on Gordon's tongue then instructed Scott to position him with pillows so that he was on his side while she washed her hands. By the time Gordon was in position he was starting to feel the effects of the drug in the candy.

"Okay Mr. Tracy you're on." Laura called out, "Make sure he doesn't roll off the bed."

Jeff affectionately took hold of Gordon's hand and placed his other hand in the middle of his back to keep him on his side. He was amazed at the peaceful expression on Gordon's face when he did so.

Laura soon stepped behind Gordon holding her newly scrubbed hands in the air at which point Jeff moved his hand from the middle of Gordon's back and rubbed the side of his head like he always had when he was trying to comfort his boys.

Following Laura's silent hand signals Scott placed the mask close to Gordon's face and worked the controls of the equipment he was assigned. When Scott moved the mask tight to Gordon's face Laura started to pull her gloves on.

"Okay John," Laura spoke for the first time. "I want you to hold his leg and let me know if you feel any flinching."

"F.A.B." John answered and quickly moved into position.

"One of these days you are going to have to tell me what that means." Laura answered then went right to work. Five minutes later she had captured the shrapnel, viewed the wall of Gordon's kidney and was pulling her tool with the shrapnel out.

Giving Scott another silent signal to turn off the anesthesia Gordon was moving slightly before Laura had finished applying the bandage.

"I'm as relaxed as I'm going to get," Gordon mumbled with slurred speech, "You can get started now."

"You're done buddy," Scott called out with a giggle.

"It's all over Gordon," Jeff talked in a calmer tone as he started rubbing the side of his son's head again. "You're doing just fine."

"Are you sure," Gordon questioned his speech still slurred, "I don't feel any pain?"

"Good," Laura called out removing her gloves. "Let's see if we can keep it that way."

Laura squirted some gel on the pad to one of her Electro-stimulators then applied it to the puncture on Gordon's back while Gordon tried to shake off some of the effects of the anesthesia.

Gordon was helped to walk to a cot in the hallway but still in Laura's view and John and the equipment were readied for his turn.

When Allen arrived with the warm blanket he was told to bring, John was under and Laura had just captured the first piece of shrapnel. Jeff slipped out to help Allen cover Gordon and make him as comfortable as possible and by the time he had returned Laura had removed the second piece of shrapnel from John's hip and was placing an Electro-stimulator pad on the puncture sites before moving on to the shoulder.

Laura had just pulled on a second set of gloves when a light flashed on her monitor.

"Scott can you give me a split screen on that monitor." Laura instructed calmly.

"Okay, we ought a deal with that." Laura said as she tilted her head then looked at Gordon. "Allen can you wake Gordon up for me."

"What's wrong with Gordon?" Jeff responded to Laura's request.

"Nothing serious, He's just sleeping too soundly, not breathing deeply enough." Laura answered then when Jeff started to move away from John, Laura stopped him. "Allen can handle it, let the kid have a legitimate opportunity to irritate his older brother. Allen just wake him up and tell him to take a couple of deep breaths."

Allen proceeded to shake Gordon's shoulders and call his name till he got a response and did as Laura had requested. All the time Laura stood watching keeping her hands sterile but waiting to start with John until she knew all was well with Gordon.

"Okay all he needs is a little oxygen for an hour or so." Laura determined. "Can you set that up Allen or do you need some help?"

"I'll help him," Jeff said and left John's hand to lie limp on the bed and hooked up the oxygen for Gordon while Allen stood aside looking somewhat deflated.

"Okay Allen I want you to stay by Gordon and rub his back every once in a while till I'm done with John." Laura put Allen back in charge. "Can you handle that?"

"Sure," Allen responded and sat on the edge of the cot next to his brother.

Laura went to work on John's shoulder keeping Gordon's statistics in view while she worked. Before she was done Laura wowed Scott and his father with a technique to replace a missing chunk of bone to speed recovery and then John was waking up and all was well.

Jeff didn't relax until Laura had removed the oxygen from Gordon and had John sitting up at the side of the bed.

Allen was sworn in as an orderly and an office chair with wheels was put to use as a wheelchair to transport his two brothers to their beds to finish sleeping it off.

Laura stood in the doorway with a smile on her face and watched her last patient being wheeled off. Little brother Allen had taken his responsibility seriously and she was impressed.

Jeff followed behind to help tuck his sons in bed and Laura had equipped both he and Scott with wristbands that would alert them if anything were out of the ordinary.

With her patients taken care of Laura turned to her equipment, washed and packed it then placed it in her portable autoclave.

"You need any help," Scott startled Laura.

"Hi, a, no I just have to wait for the autoclave to finish now." Laura answered.

"Did you really get everything from both surgeries in that tiny thing?" Scott small talked.

"Just barely," Laura answered. "This thing wouldn't work for a hospital, but it has served me well."

"Do you have plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Scott asked cautiously.

"I don't know. What does a person do when their work is done here on the island?"

"Would you like to go swimming? We have two pools." Scott hoped.

"I, a, don't, swim." Laura admitted. "Not even a little."

"How about a walk on the beach?" Scott was fishing.

"I'd like that," Laura answered with a timid smile. "But I should stay close just incase something comes up with your brothers."

"I have to be close anyway incase we get called," Scott smiled. "How about a picnic?"

"I'm game," Laura answered.

"I'll ask Onaha to fix us something and be ready in, say, thirty minutes?"

"I'll a, make one more check on your brothers and change my clothes."

Laura watched Scott sprint away and felt giddy inside. Her mind raced through her wardrobe trying to decide what to wear.

When Laura walked into Gordon's room he was still sleeping comfortably and very soundly. It was no surprise that his father was sitting at his bedside.

"How's John doing?" Jeff asked.

"He's doing good," Laura reported, "his pain is completely controlled with the elector-stimulator but he has an extreme case of boredom. I suggested a book or TV but it seems he's had a bit more of those than he cares for lately."

"What can he do?" Jeff asked.

"Well he shouldn't be in the pool at least till morning. He shouldn't be wandering around by himself for at least another hour or two." Laura thought out loud. "We could set him up in that recliner over there so the three of you can keep each other company."

"I can donate my box of crayons." Scott stuck his head in the door with the biggest grin known to man.

"I don't know if he's into butterflies," Jeff commented wondering what Scott was up to.

Laura had her stethoscope in her ears listening to Gordon's lungs and didn't hear what was said but when she took the earpieces out and looked up she was wondering why everyone was looking at her.

Scott explained his plan for the evening to his father then while Laura finished her exam of Gordon he escorted John into Gordon's room and brought him the crayons while Laura changed her clothes.

Jeff was actually relieved that Laura felt Gordon was stable enough to get that far away from but he really relaxed when Gordon started talking to them. He couldn't seem to open his eyes half the time but talked in short sentences that actually made sense.

Scott and Laura stopped by Gordon's room one last time on their way to the beach just to make sure all was well.

John had a good start on a starscape and Jeff was looking for a pencil and ruler in Gordon's desk so he could draw a rocket.

"Thanks for sharing your crayons Scott," Jeff commented, "they're just what we needed right now. You two have fun."

Just then Allen came down the hall on a run. "Dad! Virgil's on the radio, you've got to come quick! Something's wrong with Brains!"

"Stay with your brother's," Jeff commanded Allen, "You two come with me."

Laura and Scott followed instructions and stayed on Jeff's heels till they reached the command center where Kyrano was manning the radio.

"What's up Virgil?" Jeff summoned information.

"It's Brains, He's having trouble breathing and he has these purple blotches all over his face and hands." Virgil reported over the radio.

"He's got to find the closest spot to set down." Laura instructed in a quiet voice. "The closest medical center."

Jeff gave a quick look at the radar then at Laura. "That's here and you're it."

"How long till they get here?"

"Virgil, what's your E.T.A.?" Jeff asked.

"Arriving at Tracy Island in three to four minutes." Virgil informed.

"Can he get Brains on some oxygen?" Laura instructed.

"Can you get an O2 mask on him Virgil?" Jeff relayed the instructions.

"F.A.B.," Virgil responded.

"I need my med. bag and then get me to the landing strip." Laura was ready for action. "I need to be able to climb in that plane as soon as it's on the ground."

"Follow me," Scott instructed setting the picnic box on the floor before taking Laura's hand leading her from the room.

"Come on in and set down as fast as you can." Jeff instructed, "We'll be ready for you."

Scott got Laura to the end of the landing strip in time to see the plane lining up to land. As soon as she stopped running Laura took the bag from Scott and pulled out a syringe and a vile of medication then as she caught her breath she filled the syringe.

"If this doesn't work," Laura instructed Scott. "We're going to have to move fast." Laura looked at Scott to make sure he was hearing her. "I want you to be ready with the defibrillator and to help me insert a 'trachea tube' if we have to."

"F.A.B." Scott answered.

"By now I think that means yes." Laura flipped the air bubbles out of her syringe and stood ready to jump into action.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thunderbird 6?**

Laura and Scott started running toward the plane before it came to a stop. As soon as it did stop Scott pulled the door open and Laura dove in. Seeing Brains she striped his shirt away from his shoulder and plunged her needle in depressing the plunger as quickly as she dared.

"What did they give him?" Laura asked as she placed her stethoscope in her ears.

"It's in the pocket of his lab coat." Virgil instructed still watching Brains struggle to breath.

Laura held the bell of the stethoscope to Brains chest with one hand and with the other reached into his pocket and retrieved a bottle of medication.

The whistled breathing started to subside and the labored movement in his chest eased up some. Everyone in the cockpit let out a sigh but none more obvious than Brains.

Brains reached up to remove his oxygen mask but Laura stopped him. "Not yet big guy."

With Brains breathing easing Laura took a good look at the bottle of pills in her hand. "Just as I suspected, Penicillin."

"But I told them I was allergic to penicillin." Brains speech was still winded behind the mask.

"He did, I heard him" Virgil confirmed.

"It's written in Spanish but that's what you've got here," Laura continued to study the bottle in her hand turning it to see all of the information on the bottle. "Did you take the amount it says to here on the bottle?"

Brains nod his head to the affirmative.

"How's he doing?" Jeff asked having joined the little party.

"Tons better than he was a few minutes ago." Virgil sighed.

"You made good time son," Jeff grabbed hold of his son's shoulder and gently shook.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Laura brought intensity back to everyone with in the sound of her voice. "These pills are time released. It's going to be a long night. We better be for getting him out of here."

"No you don't," Brains objected, "She's not my Doctor she can't tell me what to do."

"Look here," Laura said with the sternness of a drill sergeant or a raving lunatic depending on who you ask. "This is a life threatening situation here. You are not stable enough to be flown anywhere else and before long that shot I just gave you will be wearing off. You are going to need a doctor at your side for at least the next twelve hours and like it or not I'm all you've got. I have two other patients that need me so I can't leave this island. So what ever your problem is with me let's get it out in the open right now and deal with it."

"I think you better listen to her Brains," Jeff backed Laura up. "I won't let her hurt ya."

"She's stealing our designs." Brains spoke to Jeff his voice still compromised by his condition. "I saw the sketches; she's trying to steal the designs for Thunderbird 2."

"Are you talking about the sketches that were wrapped around the power plant designs?" Laura looked at Brains. "Is that what this is all about? Those are six years old, they're for a mobile medical clinic and yes my original inspiration was Thunderbird 2. The plans have evolved over the years but any similarities between my sketches and Thunderbird 2 other than the outside appearance are purely coincidental." Laura let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, if I give all of my sketches to Mr. Tracy to look over will you cooperate and let me get you through the night and stabilized then we can get you to a Doctor you can live with, so to speak."

"I want to see them too." Brains added still laboring to breathe normally.

"Of course, sure, no problem, anytime, I'd love to have some one with your expertise look them over. Designing exam rooms and operating rooms I'm good at but when it comes to propulsion I'm a little weak."

Laura paused to make sure there was the cooperation that she needed, "Let's get him out of here and someplace a little more comfortable then I'll tell you where to find the sketches."

Scott, Virgil and their father worked together to get Brains moved to his room while Laura shouldered her bag on her good shoulder and followed behind. By the time Brains was in his bed Laura had dug a roll of exam table paper out of her bag.

"The most recent and most serious sketches are on this roll," she said holding the roll out to Jeff. "They start about five feet into the roll. There are several other sketches on there too."

Jeff took the roll from Laura with mixed emotions he didn't want her to think he didn't trust her but he was curious.

"The rest of the sketches are in my room. They're strapped inside the lid of the green footlocker in shipping tubes. You'll find that I use my exam table paper for things other than exam tables."

Laura then turned her attention to Brains. "Now let's get some cultures going on that foot. I need to figure out just what antibiotic you need."

Laura wiped out her trusty scissors and quickly removed the bandages from Brain's foot so she could get a better look. "Do you have a heat lamp I can use?"

"Yeah, I'll get it." Scott called out.

"I also need a bottle of bleach and a bunch of plastic bags preferably the zip shut kind." Laura called out orders, "Oh and can you bring my supply of medications down here."

"Anything else?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Laura looked at him in disappointment. "Sorry about the picnic."

Scott paused and gave Laura a warm smile. "That's okay, duty calls. Can I hold you to a rain check?"

"I'd like that." Laura answered then was all business again and focused on Brain's foot and ankle.

Jeff watched Laura take her swabs for culturing and sat at Brain's side while she ran off to process them.

"That's a nasty looking foot and ankle there Brains," Jeff commented.

Brains lifted it up so he could see it. "It only involved the big toe when I left here this morning. I thought it was going to fall off before that doctor got around to seeing me."

"Maybe you went to the wrong Doctor." Jeff carefully suggested.

Brains wasn't about to admit that, "Let's see those plans are we sure she gave you the real stuff."

Scott came in with the supplies he had been sent for while Jeff was struggling with the large roll of paper trying to unroll it so they could view what was on it with out tearing it.

"I've seen Laura with a gizmo that works for that. Give me a minute and I'll find out where it is and get it for you." Scott had a lot of disappointment in his voice and it appeared to be directed at Brains. "She's not stealing the designs for our equipment. She designs her own to meet her needs."

Scott emptied his armload and left the room again a few minutes later Laura was standing in the doorway. "Allen will be here in a minute with the rest of my sketches and the rack."

With out saying another word Laura strapped a device onto Brains arm that would deliver the medication through the skin being careful to place it over an artery to speed up the delivery. She then took a marking pen and drew a line around the edge of the infection on Brain's foot and ankle.

"I'm drawing the line here. Now I intend to do everything I can to keep this infection from crossing the line." Laura then set to work cleaning the wound on the big toe where the infection started. Just as she was finished Kyrano arrived with a bowl of something that smelled rather distasteful.

"What's that?" Brains demanded and Jeff enjoyed hearing his normal voice again.

"It's a poultice made from one of the native plants here on the island," Laura explained. "It will help draw out the infection."

"You don't actually believe in folk remedies do you?" Brains continued in his insulting behavior.

"Yes, I do," Laura began to administer the poultice to Brains infection as she talked. "There are some documented benefits to them."

"Yeah, well I want a real doctor to work on me not some witch doctor."

"Like I explained to you before, I'm all you've got right now." Laura fought back with out raising her voice or slowing her actions. "I've started an antibiotic. So in effect what you have is both a real doctor and a doctor who uses old fashioned folk remedies at the same time. I'm counting on the poultice to keep this crud from crossing the line before the antibiotics take effect."

Allen arrived before she was done smearing the poultice with the rest of her sketches and display rack. A simple board affair that had a pole on either side that the tube of paper could be slid onto and unrolled so that the sketches could be viewed with ease with out tearing the paper.

By the time Jeff had the paper roll set up on the board, Brains was dosing from the effects of the medication that Laura had given him. Jeff just pulled the bedside table away from the wall so he could rest the board on it and started studying Laura's sketches. While he looked, Scott and Laura made frequent trips in and out of the room Laura was constantly checking the marks on Brains' ankle and frequently adding more medication to the device on his arm. When John and Gordon had slept off their meds they found their way to Brains room where they pulled up chairs and sat on either side of their father to look at the plans for Laura's super clinic.

"Is this a boat or a hovercraft?" John asked when Laura came into the room.

"Both, I hope," Laura answered as she made yet another check of Brains temperature.

Father and sons chattered back and forth pointing out details in the designs they were looking at while Laura continued fussing over Brains.

"This is the hydro generator that they were showing at the oceanography convention last year." Gordon remembered. "But it's not energy efficient."

"We've made a few modifications." Laura said just before she put her stethoscope in her ears to listen to Brains' lungs.

When she took her stethoscope out of her ears and wrapped it around her neck Jeff was ready with another question, in fact two. "He's breathing better and his hives are gone. How's he doing other wise?"

"He's holding his own, improving some, I think we're through the worst of it," Laura evaluated. She was far from relaxed and looked exhausted. Jeff watched her rub her shoulder and knew she was hurting yet she didn't complain. "What time do you have? I still haven't set my watch by this time zone"

"It's three a.m." Gordon informed.

"The way I figure it, in another hour we'll be well out of the woods." Laura evaluated, "thanks to the poultice we're holding our line, in fact we've gained a half inch. But we've still got a while yet before the antibiotics kick in."

"So when can I be transported to a real Doctor?" Brains asked with closed eyes. Although his words were insulting the tone of his voice was just a little kinder.

"That depends, where do you want to go?" Laura asked.

"How about London they've got good Doctors there." Brains said still keeping his eyes closed but Jeff had the idea that he really wanted to be told that he couldn't go.

"That sounds like a good place." Laura answered, "They have a lot of specialists to deal with your other little medical problem also. Do you have someone in mind or would you accept a recommendation?"

"As long as they're not your sister I'll accept a recommendation. Just how soon can I be on my way?" Brains answered the last question Laura had. Brains didn't have anything against her personally he just didn't want a woman Doctor treating his problem. Laura was now sure that it was something he considered embarrassing.

"How about we wait till after these folks get a little shut eye so they can deliver you safely?" Laura answered.

Brains opened one eye and looked at Jeff and his sons. "They look better than you do."

"Yeah well, they had a nap," Laura jostled back. "That and I'm trying to get a little sympathy from you."

Brains opened his other eye and squinted at Laura in a mischievous sort of way. "It isn't going to happen."

"Good, because now I realize I need your insults to keep me awake." Laura smiled slightly.

"Well if I have to put up with you till these guys get some sleep can you put some more of that stinky stuff on my foot, it's really starting to itch again."

"Only if you say pretty please with chocolate sauce on top," Laura teased.

By now Jeff and his sons were giggling.

"Brains your being rude, Laura how come you're putting up with him?" John asked.

"Ah, he's just another kind of doctor. No better and no worse than I am when I'm sick." Laura paid Brains a compliment of sorts. "If he could just learn the difference between blood and hydraulic fluid he might even make it in the medical world."

"About this new generator," Brains revealed he had been listening for a while." How do you know it's going to work?"

"We've had a prototype up and running for five months now." Laura revealed with pride. "So far it has out performed our highest expectations."

"So you admit that you stole that guy's designs." Brain acted like a prosecuting attorney.

"No, I went to him with some sketches and suggested modifications of my own then set him up with Mikealson Enterprises' research department." Laura defended. "So there," she added with a sneer stopping just short of sticking her tongue out at Brains.

"So, why did you change from an aircraft to a boat?" Brains asked in the friendliest tone he'd used yet.

"Because I don't know anything about designing air craft." Laura spoke candidly as she sat down at the foot of the bed in preparation of applying some poultice. "The first sketches, the ones I wrapped around those other plans, they were just a fantasy, some idealistic dream. I drew them while I was in the hospital recovering from pneumonia and burns. Then about a six months ago when I could see the light at the end of the tunnel in my quest to become a fully licensed physician I started to fine-tune the plans. I kind of like the idea of helping to meet some of the medical needs through out the pacific islands. So I started designing something with that in mind."

When Laura said Pacific Islands Brains shot Jeff a panicked look.

"Yes Brains, she knows where we are," Jeff acknowledged, "She's kept our secret this long I'm sure she'll continue to keep it."

"Look at it this way." Laura tried to assure them all, "You know more damaging information on me than any of you even have."

"What about this boat?" Jeff asked trying to get the conversation to a more pleasant mood. "I see all the different medical rooms and living quarters and this diagram for the new generator but where does this generator go and what about propulsion?"

"Like I told you earlier, I'm weak on propulsion. I've had a couple of ideas but they keep changing." Laura explained as she moved away from Brains and removed her gloves with a snap. "I'm hoping for something fast enough that I won't be spending most of my time in travel. The final design is still a few years down the road. In fact judging by the roll of paper I don't think you've found the latest of the designs yet. I'm going to have to add a communications center with Teleconferencing capabilities now so I can perform my new job with the Foundation."

Laura leaned against the wall resting her head back when she noticed John flinch. "Let me do something for that shoulder John and then I think you should go lie down again."

Laura washed her hands good with bleach then pulled some gel out of her bag and applied it under the pad for the Electro-stimulator before reapplying it and adjusting the settings. "Hold this arm like it's in a sling until you get in bed if the discomfort doesn't ease up completely by the time you get to your room push this button on your wrist band and I'll come give you something stronger. Gordon how's the back?" Laura performed rounds.

Gordon seemed surprised by the question as if he had forgotten he had had surgery. "It's fine, just a little pinch when I move but this vibrator thing seems to be taking care of it just fine."

"Just the same you should get some sleep it will help you heal faster." Laura advised. "I'm sure your dad could be persuaded to tuck you both in bed."

"We're big boys we can make it." Gordon assured Laura.

"Besides you need Dad here to referee between you and Brains." John jabbed as he carried his arm and stood to leave. "Be sure to tell us who wins the war of the words." John said to his father before he left.

"I will of course," Laura continued to joust. "I know lots of words in Latin. Besides I have ammunition." Laura twirled a syringe in her fingers with a devious smile on her face.

"When are you going to get some sleep?" Jeff asked.

"Oh. After I give him his next round of medications, finish my medical reports, call in a consultation and let them know he's coming and at least four more rounds of words with him." Laura rattled on acting rather punchy.

"Where did Scottie get to?" Jeff asked.

"We agreed that he should get some sleep then he will relieve me after I'd worked this allergic reaction through. You should get some sleep too sir. At least stretch out in that recliner over there, I'll turn out the lights."

"Don't I get a button to push if I need you?" Brains asked

"It's right there on your wrist." Laura pointed

"Then why can't you go to sleep so I can push it and wake you up?" Brains tried to match Laura's banter.

"Because I have to give you your next round of medications, finish my medical reports, call in a consultation and let them know your coming and have at least four more rounds of words with you first." Laura repeated with the same punchy jousting that she had used all night.

Jeff did convince her to sit in the comfortable recliner to type up her report on her laptop after she had administered the medication while he stretched out on the sofa in the corner. Even though he closed his eyes he was aware of the clicking of her computer keys up until the time he heard Scott come into the room.

"You look exhausted," Scott spoke quietly to keep from waking anyone before standing behind Laura to rub her neck and shoulders.

"Ouch," Laura let him know when he found a tender spot on her shoulder. "What time is it in London?"

"Why?"

"I need to call and let them know he's coming." Laura explained.

"You mean you haven't won him over with your excellent skills, wit and charm yet." Scott sounded surprised, still keeping the quiet voice.

"I think we're making friends, this infection on his foot doesn't explain all the lab results though and I think he knows what it is. I also think he has a problem with being treated by a woman." Laura explained just as softly.

"Dad can probably talk him into giving you a try." Scott suggested.

"I've already ruled out most of the more urgent possibilities, considering what's left I think he would be better off with a specialist and he deserves to have a doctor he can feel comfortable with, one that's more familiar with male parts of the anatomy."

"Do you think it's serious?" Scott asked in the same quiet voice and even though Jeff had the two of them convinced he was asleep he was hearing every word.

"I think it's going to take a couple of biopsies to know for sure." Laura whispered, "That's all the more reason to let him go to London."

Jeff revealed that he was awake by lifting his watch so that he could see what time it was, "Sounds like we should go make a phone call. Do you need to make a data transmission too?"

"No," Laura realized she had allowed more information out than she should have. "I don't have any test results that require transmission. Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm the one that should be apologizing. I've just been resting my eyes all along," Jeff then explained, "I do understand the patient doctor confidentiality issues here."

"You have to understand that I have not been allowed to do a full examination here and that I'm only guessing." Laura made sure she set things clear.

"Understood," Jeff acknowledged. He knew some of Brains' past medical problems and felt he had an idea what Laura was guessing at along with an understanding of Brains' resistance. "Now that Scott's here to watch him why don't we go make that call?" Jeff sat up and gave a good yawn.

Laura talked over some procedures with Scott and made sure he knew what to watch for then followed Jeff to the main office where he set up the call. Laura suggested that Penelope and Parker could help transport him to the hospital to help keep his cover and then check in on him until he was ready to come home again.

Jeff agreed and Laura made the call amazing Jeff with all the Latin/medical words she really did know.

"I guess I'd better give Penny a call and let her know we're coming." Jeff sat down at his desk with a sigh.

"I think I'll do rounds. I need to check in on my other patients." She then looked at Jeff. "And how are you hanging in there?"

"I'm doing just fine," Jeff answered a little too quickly.

"I need to inform you that getting overly tired like this can weaken your immune system and lead to a massive infection in that gall bladder which can become a life threatening issue very quickly."

"As soon as Brains is taken care of I'll get some sleep," Jeff accepted Laura's advice.

Laura found both John and Gordon resting but awake and did a quick check on each of them. John would need another couple of days for the bone in his shoulder to heal completely but Gordon was given a written release to go back to work.

Gordon was eagerly taking the paper and news to his father when a call came in for help with a mine explosion in Scotland.

Laura suggested that Brains could be taken along and dropped off with Penelope on the way either coming or going and had his foot wrapped and ready to go with Scott in Thunderbird one.

"Wow," Laura sighed as she and John watched the mighty Thunderbird aircraft become little more than COM trails. "Those are amazing machines to watch."

"Yeah they are," John agreed then looking at Laura, "Dad said to see to it that you got some sleep." John took her by the arm and began to lead her to the guestroom.

"Uncle," Laura said in surrender and settled herself in for a nice long nap with the understanding that all John had to do if he needed her was to push the button on his wrist band.


	25. Chapter 25

**Earning and Building Trust**

Laura was awakened by the vibration on her wrist. It took her a second or two to realize where she was and which patient she was still working with but she felt well rested.

Laura headed for John's room when she found it empty she stood for a moment trying to decide where to go next.

"There you are!" Laura said when she saw John coming toward her. "Is that shoulder hurting again?"

"No, I'm fine," John responded but he was obviously anxious. "The team is on their final approach for base and Dad asked me to alert you. Virgil got his foot smashed by a good-sized rock and Dad would like you to look him over when they land. Sorry about the alarm, I just thought it would be the best way to wake you."

"That was a good idea, it worked well," Laura acknowledged as she walked along side John. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost seven hours." John answered and Laura had an idea how intense the rescue must have been before she heard the roar of the Thunderbird engines coming in for a landing.

"Where's the best place for me to be?" Laura asked then followed John as he led the way back to the main control room.

They hadn't been there long when the door opened to one of the elevator shoots and Virgil was there being supported by his brother Allen.

"This is ridiculous," Virgil complained at the attention he was getting, "I can walk on it myself, it can't be that bad."

"Proper immobilization and an ice pack," Laura evaluated, "Excellent first aid." Then turning to Virgil, "As a Thunderbird during a rescue you are running on adrenaline and your judgment in these maters can not and should not be trusted. So unless you have to move to save your life you should do just what was done here. You should act as if it's the worst possible injury and treat it that way, until you can get somewhere and be properly checked out. Which we will do just as soon as we get you to the medical center."

Laura instinctively slipped under Virgil's other arm to help support him for the short trip to the medical room but when he grabbed onto her shoulder for support she nearly buckled.

"Maybe we better borrow your father's desk chair again." Laura instructed Allen. Just then the next door opened and Gordon stepped out and took Laura's place helping Virgil to the medical room and onto the bed.

Laura carefully removed the splint and ice to see signs of blood then ever so carefully removed Virgil's boot. By the time she had done all this Virgil was admitting that it was a good idea that he hadn't walked on it.

"That's a nice laceration there," Laura evaluated being careful not to touch, "now that we have everything off I think we can get a good x-ray."

"Allen how would you like to go wash up good and slip into some scrubs and I'll let you be my assistant on this one." Laura instructed as she gathered her equipment.

Laura had just finished with the x-rays and was looking over the pictures when Allen returned with his father right behind him.

"How bad is it?" Jeff inquired from the doorway still covered with 'rescue residue' (Laura's pet name for the dirt covering one who performs a rescue).

"I don't think we're going to have to amputate, It's going to take me a while to clean out all the debris and glue him up though." Laura informed, "Did you get Brains delivered alright?"

"Yeah, Parker picked him up. Is anything broken?" Jeff replied.

"Good, if anyone can handle Brains, Thurman can." Laura stalled for time. "Yeah there's at least three broken bones in his foot. The biggest problem though is all the little pebbles in there. What kind of a mine was it?"

"Coal mine," Virgil interjected.

"Well, I guess I better get scrubbed up." Laura looked resolved. "Do you want to try this with a local or would you like a nice long nap?"

"What about that Electro-stimulator trick that Scott used on me when he took my appendix out?" John suggested.

"Not advised," Laura shook her head, "This will take too long. We could do damage to the spinal cord with that length of exposure."

Virgil still seemed indecisive so Laura took another look at the foot. "What do you say we start out with a local and if that doesn't cut it move up from there?"

"What ever you recommend," Virgil said leaning up on his elbows to get a good look at his foot. "I trust you."

"Thanks," Laura said appreciatively, "That means a lot."

Laura smiled at everyone around then looked at Virgil again. "It's going to take a few minutes to get everything ready. Do you need any thing for the pain before then?"

"No, it's not bad as long as I hold still."

"I'll go get a quick shower and be back to hold your hand." Jeff told his son, "Scott is still about thirty minutes out. Can you wait for him to start?"

"We could," Laura answered. "But I think the resident raccoon here can handle this one."

"Allen while I get the supplies I need together why don't you get a wash cloth and towel and help Virgil clean up a little."

Laura enjoyed watching Allen awkwardly wash Virgil's face but most of all she delighted in the show of concern between brothers. By the time their father returned Laura was ready to set down and start working on Virgil's foot. Just as she said it would it took nearly two hours to get the foot cleaned up and glued back together. When she was done Laura fiddled with one of her splint sets to make it resemble a walking cast. Then while it set up Laura finished a complete exam.

"How is he?" Jeff asked while he watched Laura check the circulation in Virgil's toes.

"Not bad, he needs to keep this foot iced and I'm going to keep it numb through the night so it would be a good idea if he had some one with him when ever he tried to walk. I used the same bone glue that I used on John's shoulder so as long as he doesn't have any complications he should be able to graduate to a good sturdy boot in a couple of days."

"Can I go back to work then?" Virgil asked.

"You thunderbirds are all alike. Your health and well being is determined by your ability to save others." Laura shook her head and smiled. "Yes, you can go back to work then but I would be very careful not to get yourself in a position where you might have to run for your life. It will be a couple of weeks before you're completely healed. One more thing, are you scheduled to spend time in the space station in the near future?"

"I don't usually spend time in the space station, why?" Virgil asked.

"Your appendix is in what I call a susceptible state. You could have an acute flair up with in a week or it could remain as it is for the rest of your life with out any problems." Laura began to explain. "Given the experience we had with John you may want to consider having it removed before you put yourself anywhere that you can't get to a doctor in a reasonable amount of time."

"What do you consider a reasonable amount of time?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, a couple of hours, possibly as long as a day if you don't wait till you're doubled over in pain to start heading out." Laura answered.

"Well now I'm confused, should I have it out or shouldn't I? Virgil asked.

"If it were me, I wouldn't, unless you are going up to the space station or start having problems with it." Laura put it out on the line.

"What if it flares up after you leave?" Virgil raised up on his elbows again.

"I shouldn't be more than a few hours away from here. You can drop in on me any time." Laura reassured, "or I can always talk Scott through it again."

"I thought you were trying to get Scott to go with you." Allen spoke out. "Brains said that you need a pilot and surgical assistant and that you're trying to get Scott."

"No!" Laura said with out any reservation in her voice. "Scott is a Thunderbird, it's who he is and this is where he belongs. I will not take Scott away from here! He belongs here, not with me."

No one in the room knew what to say but Jeff became concerned when he looked up and saw Scott standing in the doorway behind her having heard everything that was said.

"With Virgil done the only ones on the island I haven't seen in an official manner are your servants." Laura got back to business, "Does anyone know if they are interested in getting check ups?"

"I, um, I haven't spoken to them about this." Jeff stammered slightly, "I'll have a talk with them as soon as we get Virgil settled."

"If you don't mind I would like to talk with them." Laura hung her head, "I can't give them back their son but I can give them the chance to tell me what they think of me to my face with out any fear of reprisal from their employer and offer my feeble apology."

Jeff wasn't sure it was the right way to go but gave a non verbal approval.

"Okay then, let's get Virgil settled in, let's start by getting him on his feet and teach him how to walk again."

Virgil was offended by Laura's statement and jumped down from the exam table to prove he still knew how to walk. With his foot still numb and the elevated step heel on his cast Virgil only made it one step before he fell, saved from hitting the floor by Allen and his father. Laura took the time to help him orient himself and stood in the hall watching him navigate to his room flanked on either side by Allen and his Father. When Laura was sure Virgil was taken care of she turned to find Kyrano and his family.

Laura first saw Kyrano tending to the houseplants then her gaze responded to the sound of humming to see his wife working at cleaning up the kitchen. Who should she speak with first and just what should she say? Laura had no idea but took her first cautious step into action.

In honor of the traditional head of the family Laura first approached Kyrano and swallowed hard when he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"Mr. Kyrano, May I please speak with you and your wife?" Laura began then wondered if she should bow to show proper honor and respect but she didn't know so she just stood there waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Kyrano answered respectfully, "We will listen." He then walked toward his wife and Laura followed. Kyrano stepped next to his wife and whispered something to her. Then the two of them faced Laura and Onaha spoke with obvious fear in her voice. "Is this about our daughter?"

"No," Laura said quickly, "this is about your whole family."

"We don't understand," Kyrano spoke.

"What I want to say is that if you can trust me, I would like to offer my services to you and your family. I don't know if you have any health concerns or if you would like to have medical exams but I would very much like to help you that way if I can."

"I know Mr. Scott has been helping you, would my wife and daughter have to undress in front of him?" Kyrano asked.

"No, in this case I would have your wife assist me with your daughter and your daughter assist me with your wife. Then you could choose either your wife or Scott to assist with your exam." Laura explained a plan that she thought would be acceptable

"May my wife and I talk about this privately?" Kyrano asked.

"Absolutely," Laura answered without hesitation. "I will wait for you in the medical room and what ever you decide I will respect."

Laura turned and walked away giving them the privacy they had asked for.

While Laura was talking with the Kyrano's Jeff was looking for Scott. He didn't have any luck until he checked with the security system and found that someone was in the launch silo with Thunderbird one. Using the security cameras he found Scott sitting on a workbench deep in troubled thought. Jeff wasn't sure what he should say to his son so he choose to go to his office to look for the more resent set of sketches for Laura's medical boat, the ones she had told him about before Brains was shipped out. Somehow he hoped that getting a good look at her plans would help him to better understand what Laura's future plans were. Then he hoped that Scott would come to him when he was ready to talk and that he would have something meaningful to say if he did.

Sitting at his desk Jeff scrolled through the 200-foot roll of paper past the designs he and his sons had looked over at Brains bedside. He scrolled past the schematics for four different devices that Jeff was sure served some kind of a medical function, past a chemical formula and a modular room design then there they were. Laura's medical boat dubbed the 'Boat Doc' was sketched out to the finest detail including the placement of the generator and a propulsion system powered by the same generator that powered all of the instruments on the boat. For the next thirty feet of paper every room and every detail of the boat was sketched, Including a Helijet landing platform on the top. Jeff was amazed at the detail and the obvious engineering talent Laura possessed then he realized she must have come by it honestly. Both her grandfather and her father had been engineering masters. They must have taught her a thing or two over the years.

When Jeff reached the end of the Boat designs he found a piece of sketchpad paper rolled up inside the exam table paper. Curious he unrolled the paper till he saw that it was the original sketch he had seen her drawing at the camp in Australia showing his son. The next several feet of the roll was filled with charcoal portraits of Scott, six in all each one in a different action setting, looking majestic and powerful as well as gentle and tender. They were of the best quality and suitable for framing. The first depicted his son cradling an infant in his hands wrapped in a T-shirt, in a full run. Every muscle in his bare chest was detailed so clearly that Jeff looked at it in awe. He remembered the day he visited his son at the camp and saw him rush a newborn to a tent where it was aided in taking its first breath. The next five portraits were just as dynamic and gave Jeff a clearer picture of what camp life was like for his son as well as what his son must have meant to the camp and the other people there.

Jeff leaned back in his chair closing his eyes; he was feeling a discomfort that he had become all to accustomed to in recent weeks. As he rubbed his chest waiting for the pain to subside he remembered Laura's council that he keep up on his rest to prevent an acute attack. Then he realized that the portraits that he had been looking at not only displayed what his son had meant to the people of camp they also displayed what his son meant to the person who had drawn them. He couldn't go to sleep now he had to be here for his son when he was ready to talk. He had to show him these portraits.

Laura meanwhile was puttering around in the medical room cleaning up and putting things away. She was totally unaware of what was going on with any one else on the island. Her mind was consumed calculating one solution, 'where to from here'. If the Kyranos didn't take her up on her offer she was done except for one more surgery, even if they did take her up on her offer it would likely mean no additional time on the island. She needed to have her next station planned and ready to go there in a week. She would need to talk with Mr. Tracy to plan a trip off the island so she could make arrangements.

"Excuse me, Doctor Linstone," Kyrano's voice interrupted Laura's thoughts.

She turned to see Mr. Kyrano and his wife Onaha standing in the doorway with their teenage daughter between them.

"You came," Laura said with a smile and moist eyes, "Thank you for forgiving me."

The Kyranos' first concern was for their daughter who had been complaining of a headache for over a week, second for Mrs. Kyrano who had noticed a lump in one of her breasts. Mr. Kyrano refrained from making any complaints until his loved ones were cared for.

Laura took on Tintin's headache first but after an extra through exam she didn't' have a clue what was causing it.

"Well let's see what the blood tests tell us," Laura spoke to Tintin like she was an adult, which helped Tintin feel better. "While we're waiting how would you like to help me with your mom's exam?"

Tintin agreed and her mother hesitantly took her place on the table to be examined. Laura did a through head to toe scan then spent some extra time looking over the several lumps in Onaha's breasts. Before she was done she found five lumps in total. After begging for time to think about it for a while Laura examined the blood work and still didn't have any answers for Tintin or Onaha. After programming her computer for additional tests on Tintin's blood Laura coaxed Kyrano to lay down for his exam with both his now seasoned daughter and wife assisting.

Starting at the head and heading for the toe Laura was soon relieved that Kyrano's troubles were easy to solve. He had impacted wisdom teeth. Before she was done Laura found multiple old fractures not all of them had been set properly. This further testified of the hard life he had come from, before living on Tracy Island. Laura then made one more check of the blood work and although they were with in normal perimeters there was one result that gave her a clue.

"Alright family let's sit down together and talk about what I found." Laura pulled out a chair and a stool as she motioned for everyone to sit down. She then went to her bag and shuffled through a pocket retrieving a sample packet of medication before sitting down herself.

"I think I have an idea what is causing your daughter's headaches. If I'm right this medication will eliminate the headache in five minutes." Laura opened the package and squirted a small amount of cream on a patch then placed it on Tintin's arm. Laura then turned to Onaha

"You're right there are some lumps I found them easily with my equipment but I want to let you know that the percentages are in your favor that they are nothing to worry about. However the only way to know for sure is to do a biopsy. The real trouble is I'm not qualified nor do I have the proper equipment to do the Pathology on the biopsy samples. If you have me remove the lumps I'll have to send them to a lab and it will take two to three weeks to get the results back. Or I can help you find a hospital where they can remove the lumps and you will have an answer with in three days." Laura paused and looked at them but remained silent for a moment to give them time to think about what she had said. "I think the best move is to take tonight to talk things over with your husband and let me know what you want to do in the morning." Laura let out a sigh and looked back to Tintin.

"How's the headache?"

Tintin got a sudden surprised look on her face before looking at Laura and her parents. "It's gone."

Laura handed Tintin's mother all of the medication samples she had telling her how to administer it and that if the problem persisted after three days, to come back. When Laura started talking to Kyrano about his wisdom teeth he said that he would get back to her in the morning about them and Laura nod her head in understanding. She watched them walk out knowing that they wouldn't be sleeping real well that night.


	26. Chapter 26

**No longer Ignorable**

John was waiting outside Scott's room when he finally returned from the silos.

"I don't have any advice to give or anything to say that's supposed to make things better but I can listen." John offered and without saying a word Scott motioned John into his room.

For a minute Scott just sat on the end of his bed and looked at the floor then he started telling John the story of the first time he met Laura, well at least the first time he was with her long enough to get to know her name. From there the two talked all night and the topic was Laura Linstone, Laura Linstone, Doctor Laura Linstone, oh and Scott's feelings for Laura Linstone.

When John's shoulder started throbbing Scott put him in a recliner and adjusted the Electro-stimulator till the pain was controlled then flopped back on his bed with his arms over his head.

"I'd like to see Laura stay here on the island too." John revealed, "But I don't know how long I can stay sick to keep her here."

The two brothers laughed and Scott finally found a genuine smile. "Thanks John, you're a great brother."

"What are you going to do?" John asked.

"I haven't got a clue. The only thing I know for sure is that I have to choose between her and the Thunderbirds."

"But the Thunderbirds need you." John interjected, "We can't get by with out you?"

"I used to think that way too," Scott rolled his head to look at his brother. "Then I was grounded for four months and the only one that had a problem with it was me."

"Does Dad Know?"

"Yeah," Scott answered lying totally relaxed on his bed, if the conversation were to stop long enough he would just fall asleep without moving, right now he could tell his brother everything. "He came to my room after I'd gone to bed one night asking why I was acting so strange."

"What does he think you should do? Did he say?" John was a little more rested than his brother but not much farther from sleep.

"Before he went to Denver the first time he said something about how Laura might make me happier than I could ever be on Tracy Island." Scott remembered.

"So he thinks you should leave the Thunderbirds?" John questioned.

"I don't know, I didn't really understand and he was in a hurry so I didn't get around to asking any questions. I think he was missing Mom."

"What do you think Mom would say if she were still alive?" John asked in deep thought.

Scott looked at his brother and giggled as he thought of the answer to his question. "Mom would have had Laura to dinner after South Africa so often that I'd be married by now."

John joined in the giggling, "And she would have given you baby furniture for a wedding gift."

"All pink," Scott added giggling even harder then he stopped suddenly. "Laura's a lot like I think Mom would have been if she had lived and became part of the team."

John turned on his imagination and thought for a moment then just before Scott fell asleep, "Yeah, maybe just a little. I miss Mom."

"Me too," Scott responded and since neither of them could top that thought the two stayed silent long enough to fall asleep where they lay.

The first rays of morning found Kyrano and his wife tearfully holding each other, John slipping out of his brother's room without waking him, and Jeff dosing in his office chair still holding his chest unaware of when the pain finally subsided but glad that it had. Laura was in her room sitting on the side of her bed staring at the bright colored envelope. It was time to open it but she wasn't ready. Her thoughts taking welcome escape many times back to Onaha and her needs. She really could only imagine what she was going through, but her imagination was a nightmare. In the night an idea had come to her and with the cooperation of the Thunderbirds there was one Pathologist that could get the results back the same day he got the specimens but that would mean telling them about Onaha's concerns and it wasn't her place to tell anyone. It all rested on Onaha's decision. Laura decided to get her self to the medical room, that's where Onaha and her husband would come when they were ready.

John found himself walking past the medical room where Laura was puttering around inventorying her supplies and writing a list of those she needed to order.

"Used up more supplies than you planned to?" John asked to announce his presence.

"That implies I had any idea what to plan for." Laura answered, "This unit was a bit overdue for a good medical going over. Good thing you're all pretty healthy. Is the shoulder giving you trouble?"

"Scott tinkered with this gizmo late last night, I'm alright now."

"So what brings you here this morning?" Laura questioned somewhat suspiciously.

"I was just walking by and saw you there, Thought I'd say hi."

"Hi," Laura said leaning against the doorframe when she noticed Onaha and Kyrano walking up the hall holding hands.

From behind him John could hear Gordon and Allen helping Virgil keep his balance on his walking cast as they moved in his general direction. At least two of them were declaring they were starved.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake," Onaha said as soon as she saw John, "I'll have your breakfast ready in just a few minutes." Onaha then let Kyrano's hand go before returning in the direction she had come leaving Kyrano standing there with a worried look on his face.

Realizing that something wasn't quite right John excused himself and did what he had been trained to do. He went straight to his father.

Jeff was walking around his office when John found him. He had some tenderness in his chest but it wasn't too bad and a stiff neck from sleeping in his chair. He was just rubbing and stretching his neck when John came in reporting what happened outside the medical room with Onaha.

Not knowing what he was trying to deal with Jeff chose to make his first stop at the medical room and see what Laura had to say about the situation. There he found her looking over Virgil's foot.

"This will give you a little more feeling in that foot but it will also hurt more." Laura reported. "You should really take it easy and stay off the foot as much as possible for the rest of today to keep the swelling down then we'll see if you can slip into a boot tomorrow."

Jeff watched as Laura stepped aside to let Virgil slide off of the exam table and it was clear that he felt it when he put his injured foot on the floor.

"Ya okay there Virg," Jeff asked

"Yeah," Virgil answered still grimacing, "I guess being numb isn't all that bad after all."

"You want me to numb it back up?" Laura offered, "It'll only take a second."

"No thanks," Virgil was trying to put as much distance between him and Laura as he could as quickly as he could. "I'd rather feel a little pinch than nothing."

"Alright, but if it keeps you from being able to sleep to night consider numbing it up then. Okay?"

"I'll think about it." Virgil said as he hobbled out the door with Allen and Gordon right behind him.

"Still keeping busy I see." Jeff commented as his sons were moving past him.

"I don't know if I'm keeping busy or entertaining the troops." Laura answered with a puzzled smile on her face. "I feel kind of like the new attraction on the island."

"We don't get many guests here, especially not pretty young lady guests." Jeff admitted.

"I can appreciate the reasoning for that." Laura offered, "I hope the boys get leave from time to time."

"They do," Jeff acknowledged.

"You don't look to good, are you by any chance here to talk about your turn." Laura spoke somewhat discreetly not knowing for sure who might be able to hear.

"No actually, I'm here to find out what's going on with Onaha," Jeff jumped to the point.

"Oh, is there something going on with Onaha." Laura said with a look in her eye that reminded Jeff of patient confidentiality. "I'm afraid I'm the wrong person to ask about that."

"Alright then will you go with me to talk with her?" Jeff asked in frustration that he had to play the game.

"No, I don't think that would be wise." Laura declined not something Jeff was used to. "That would seem a little too much like we're ganging up on her. She knows where I'm at when she's ready."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't talk with her?" Jeff asked wondering just what Laura had arranged.

"I didn't say that either, in fact I think daily conversation is a good thing." Laura responded and Jeff got the hint.

As Jeff was leaving to find Onaha and Kyrano Scott stuck his head in the door. "Are you going to need me today?"

Laura let out a deep sigh and looked at Jeff, "Probably, but I don't know yet."

"I'll go see what I can do about getting you some answers." Jeff took the hint and left

"What's on the unscheduled?" Scott asked not sure how much he would be told but if he was expected to help he was sure he could get some information. "I might need to review my training manual."

"Fair enough," Laura surrendered, "But under the circumstances no names."

"Understood," Scott replied then gave his full attention.

"Before I'm done with this assignment there needs to take place a series of biopsies, impacted wisdom teeth removal and," Laura paused for a moment to decide whether to say it. Since this procedure had the highest possible complications and would take the most review on Scott's part she quickly decided she better give him a heads up. "A gall stone destruction and removal, with a Gall bladder ectomy."

Scott took the first two procedures in stride the biopsies would be little different than removing the shrapnel he had been helping with and he had assisted in removing nearly a thousand impacted wisdom teeth during his first week at camp. Those he was sure he could do in his sleep. The gall bladder stuff however was serious business and his eyes opened wide with fear of taking that one on.

"That last one," Scott needed to know how long he had to study up. "Is it the one you're hoping Dad can talk the person into, , , A.S.A.P."

Laura looked at Scott and he could tell that she was carefully choosing her words before she spoke. "No, it's not expected to be the first of the three procedures. We probably have a few days but you better get brushed up just incase we get into trouble."

"Understood." Scott acknowledged with a sigh of relief. "Which one of the other two are you, hoping, to do today?"

"If I have my way," Laura gave Scott a look that he had become very familiar with during his time at camp, "both."

"I guess I better go get my breakfast then," Scott resolved.

"That would be a good idea." Laura agreed.

"Care to join me?" Scott invited.

"Sure."

Jeff was intercepted by Tintin before he reached the kitchen, after coaxing him off to the side she told him everything that Laura wouldn't before adding a plea that he do something to persuade her parents to get the medical attention they needed.

Armed with information Jeff entered the kitchen, informing Onaha that the boys could serve themselves he then asked both her and Kyrano to an out of the way corner to talk with him.

As Laura was led to breakfast she noticed the conversation taking place in a corner but she also noticed Tintin hiding behind a pillar in near emotional breakdown. Without taking her hand off Scott's bent elbow Laura guided him to where she could put her other arm around Tintin's shoulders and drug her along with them.

"There's nothing to be that worried about," Laura talked soothingly as they walked. "Even in the worse case we have time, perhaps even weeks or even longer before we have to do anything. Your parents need time to understand what's involved and deal with their own feelings before they can act. It will help if they don't have to worry about you more than usual while they're working through this." Laura gave Tintin a tender squeeze and kept her in a forward motion. Scott gave Laura a tender smile of admiration and continued to lead the way.

Before Laura could serve herself Jeff summoned her to join him in the corner. Laura paused only to give Tintin a wink of reassurance and hand her over to Scott with a smile before joining Tintin's parents and Mr. Tracy.

"I'm giving both Onaha and Kyrano some time off." Jeff started the conversation.

"But what about the boys, who will fix their meals and do the laundry?" Onaha protested.

"Now Onaha," Laura beat Jeff to the punch. "These grown boys have plenty of clothes for a few days. If not I will be honored to teach them how to operate the washing machine and dryer." Jeff just giggled as Laura talked. "And as far as meals go "I could possible help out. I mean I can treat them like Greek Gods and lay before them true burnt offerings."

"I've never heard that one before," Jeff giggled, as Onaha looked horrified.

"If that's true you've been on this island too long." Laura responded then noticed the expression on Onaha's face. "Or we could have a good old fashioned weenie roast.

If you let me do the biopsies with my tools I'll have you back on your feet in a day,

two at the very most."

"If the boys can't take care of themselves for a couple of meals then they need to learn," Jeff added. "Besides a good old fashioned weenie roast sounds fun. Do we by any chance have hot dogs in the pantry? How about some marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers?"

"Mr. Tracy, there are a couple of things I need your help to work out." Laura interrupted his meal planning, "Once I collect the biopsies I need to send them out for a full pathology report. There is a pathologist in Oahu, in the Hawaiian Islands that has connections with the Foundation. He's been willing to rush specimens through for me in the past and send me finished reports electronically. We just have to be able to get them there."

"The mail plane should be here this afternoon. They can deliver them if they don't require special handling." Jeff offered the easiest solution to Laura's dilemma.

Jeff had never seen Laura look so surprised. "You get mail? Here? On the Island?"

"How do you think we keep in touch with the rest of the world?" Jeff was astonished at Laura's questions.

"By using the satellite to spy on . . . stuff?" Laura answered very sheepishly.

"How do you think we order supplies, get magazines, explain our existence?" Jeff finally stopped talking because he was starting to realize what kind of life Laura thought they lived.

"I thought that you had a cloaking device that hid the island and picked up your stuff from a secret, mail box, somewhere." Laura admitted as she cowered and turned very red, near the point of tears.

Not knowing what to say Jeff rubbed his head hoping to stimulate thought then Onaha started laughing and Jeff and Kyrano had no control left to keep them from joining in.

"If anyone ever tells me I'm good for nothing I can always tell them I'm good for a laugh." Laura said with a little embarrassment in her tone.

"I need to educate you a little about how things are run on this island," Jeff continued to giggle as he shook his head.

"Do you think you can have things ready to go by this afternoon?" Jeff got back to the business at hand.

Laura took a deep breath and gained control. "I need twenty minutes to get ready and then to be extra safe I'll allow two hours for the surgery." Laura paused and looked at Onaha. "It's really up to Onaha. If she's ready, I'm sure we can make it."

Onaha and Kyrano shared concerned looks as Kyrano affectionately placed his arms around his wife and pulled her close. Onaha nod her head into Kyrano's chest then he looked at Laura and declared they were ready.

"I'll go get everything ready then," Laura turned to head for the medical room.

"First you must eat," Onaha stopped her, "I don't want a starving doctor."

Everyone smiled and Jeff placed his hand in the middle of Laura's back guiding her toward breakfast.

Laura ate casually and joked with everyone at the table as if nothing was out of the ordinary then she excused herself looking at Scott as she carried her dishes to the kitchen. "I'll see you in the med. room in about ten minutes."

Scott suddenly looked serious realizing for the first time that he needed to be ready to go. "I'll be there."

While Kyrano sat at the bed side and held his frightened wife's hand Laura took extra care to shield the surgical site from Scott's eyes using an old fashioned technique. As she removed the abnormal growths Laura took her time and made sure to document the tissue around them. Kyrano asked many questions mostly about his wife's comfort and what Laura was doing and why. Laura answered each question as she worked and encouraged him to ask more. When she was done Laura respectfully bandaged Onaha and covered her then set to work packaging and labeling the specimens for transport. As they moved a slightly groggy Onaha over to a more comfortable cot Laura talked to Kyrano about getting his wisdom teeth taken care of while his wife finished waking up.

"Is there enough time?" Kyrano asked.

"Sure, Onaha will need to rest here for an hour before we take her to her room. Scott, what's the record for wisdom teeth removal?" Laura persuaded.

"All four of them?" Scott asked and Laura gave an affirmative nod. "If I remember right just less than five minutes," He said with a smile.

Kyrano looked surprised as he held his jaw with both hands. "Did the person have a mouth left when you were done with him?"

Scott began to laugh but Laura gave him a reserved smile.

"We have tools that make it easy to get them out." Laura informed Kyrano.

"Will I still be able to care for Onaha?" he asked.

"Yes," Laura answered quickly, "And we'll all help you."

"Who will stay with Onaha while she wakes up?"

"We'll be right here and we can have your daughter come sit with her if you would like." Kyrano nod his head then looked at Scott and did the same.

"Is there someone you would like to sit with you?" Laura asked.

"No, just take care of my Onaha." Kyrano asked.

"We will," Laura assured then she looked at Scott and he thought he could read her mind.

"I'm already set up on my end," Scott announced, "Should I go get Tintin?"

"Sure, I'll finish getting ready on my end. Oh, and I should warn you I'm not as fast as the oral surgeon that Scott worked with it might take me ten minutes." Laura smiled as she moved supplies that were already set out into position.

Seconds after Scott left the room Tintin came running in to see her mother. She gave her dad a quick hug and they comforted each other then Kyrano got up from his chair and Tintin sat down. Scott came back in with his father and while Scott washed his hands Jeff made himself comfortable at the side of the table where Kyrano would be laying.

It was Scott that took the lead in settling Kyrano on the exam table with a rolled towel under his neck. Laura tied up her mask, applied a fresh set of gloves, and stepped into position.

"What's the Electro-stimulator for?" Scott asked as Laura applied some gel to small stimulator pads.

"It works better than Novocain," Laura informed.

Laura carefully placed the pads on either side of each tooth to be pulled and turned the control box to the proper setting.

"Alright Mr. Kyrano open wide."

Jeff took hold of Kyrano's forearm because of an understanding between friends. Sitting at the bedside he watched his son take on a different roll. Instead of administering anesthesia he was standing opposite Laura and assisting with the procedure.

"Alright suction, over just a hair." Laura instructed.

"I'll get that piece," Scott placed the tooth in a cup.

"One left." Laura moved on.

It did take Laura longer than the record time Kyrano wasn't finished for a full eight minutes. Onaha was ready to go back to work fifteen minutes later or so she said.

"No Onaha you need to take it easy for the rest of the day or you could do damage that will keep you in bed for an entire week." Laura threatened.

"Better do what she says Onaha," Jeff advised, "I've seen what happens to those who don't and it isn't pretty!"

Laura looked at Kyrano now sitting on the side of the bed. "It's a good thing that you have the day off from the Tracy's because I think your going to be very busy with your wife."

Kyrano gave Laura a smile of relief at his wife's recovery from the surgery. He and his daughter escorted Onaha back to their quarters with Jeff along to add a measure of what ever he could add.

"Isn't it wonderful that two people can care so much for each other in this day and age." Laura sighed as she watched Kyrano hold his wife and walk beside her. "They remind me of my mom's parents before they were killed."

"My mom and dad were like that most of the time," Scott shared. "Dad didn't know how to handle us kids back then though."

"Can you tell from the biopsies if she has cancer?" Scott spoke softly to keep from being overheard.

"I have a record of being wrong more times than not, I don't even try any more." Laura shared a concerned look with Scott. "If everything goes like I hope we should know for sure sometime tomorrow or the next day."

"This guy must be a good friend of yours," Scott inquired jealously.

"I've never met him. He's connected with the Foundation and rushes our work through because he knows that we need all the time we can get to find treatment options."

"Who are we removing the Gall bladder from?" Scott asked but by now he was pretty sure who it was.

"I'm not at liberty to reveal that information." Laura spoke sternly.

"Sorry," Scott recognized his error.

There was silence for a while as the two of them cleaned up the equipment and placed the pieces in the autoclave.

"It's not even ten a.m. and you're done. What are the chances of me collecting on that rain check for a picnic?" Scott fished apprehensively.

"I'm worried Onaha is going to do something she shouldn't and start bleeding so I hate to get too far away. Has any one decided who's going to fix lunch yet?" Laura showed some reluctance.

"Dad told us to make our own sandwiches or open a can of soup." Scott answered. "He said he's planning something fun for dinner."

"Could we do something a little closer than the beach?" Laura asked giving Scott new hope, "Just in case I'm needed."

"I think I can work something out." Scott smiled in relief, "Would you prefer soup or a sandwich?"

"No preference, I'll eat either." Laura answered, "Could you show me where the laundry room is so I can take care of these linens and scrubs?"

"Sure, I'll help." Scott picked up the arm full of laundry and Laura followed his lead. The Laundry room was large enough to house three washer and dryer sets all of which were full when Scott and Laura arrived. Laura proceeded to empty the dryers onto a nearby table, move the laundry from the washers to the dryers then while the stuff they brought was washing she started to fold the laundry. Scott helped, finding it somewhat embarrassing to have Laura folding his underwear but realized his brothers would be equally or more so embarrassed. With Scott telling which clothes belonged to whom and explaining the household system the work went smoothly.

"When you're in the field do you do your own laundry or hire it out?' Scott asked. Cleaning and Laundry were the two rotating assignments that Scott looked forward to least while at camp. As camp director in charge of several different programs Laura was never given that assignment nor had Scott seen her at the weekly laundry gatherings where the staff used the facilities to do their personal laundry. Knowing what he now knew about her and the lifestyle she was raised in, he wondered.

"It depends on where I'm stationed and the culture." Laura answered unfazed by the question while she folded. "Some places I've been, something like a bra is considered taboo, other places it's a curiosity and turns up missing or severally damaged. If I'm not so busy that I just don't have time I'll usually do it myself unless someone needs a way to pay their medical bill. I'd rather have them do my laundry for me than pay me in chickens."

"I can just see you lugging chickens from post to post." Scott laughed

"It happens, and it's every bit as funny and your imagination." Laura giggled along side of him.

"You've got to be joking!" Scott exclaimed.

"No I'm not," Laura proclaimed, "Once I was given a cow as payment for saving the lives of three family members after their wagon overturned. When they do that it's an insult to turn them down so I had no real choice but to accept it."

"What did you do?" Scott laughed even louder.

"I had to arrange to take it with me on to my next assignment where I left it at the orphanage there. Boy that was a long slow walk to the train station though. The people who gave her to me helped me strap my gear on her back. All I had to do was walk along side of her and let her feed on the side of the road and get a drink from time to time. Oh yeah I had to milk her every morning and night. I could have ridden the bus the thirty miles to the train station in stead if it hadn't been for her. I'm afraid I wasn't very appreciative, I spent three days on the road."

"I hope this wasn't someplace where cows are considered sacred." Scott was still laughing as he talked.

"Thank heavens no." Laura rolled her eyes. "But I have had to diplomatically decline to accept an elephant as payment for just that reason."

Scott burst out in a new fit of laughter that echoed through the laundry room and beyond.

"You guys have it easy." Laura compared, "You just save'em and fly off, you don't have to deal with that kind of thing."

"You've got a point there," Scott finally responded when he could stop laughing long enough to catch his breath.

"What kind of a point, where?" Jeff startled Laura and his son. He had come to investigate the loud noises from a place that he didn't think his sons even knew existed.

Scott resumed a calmer giggle, "Laura was just telling me about her payment plans. You know the currency of cows and chickens and such?"

Jeff didn't have to imagine very long to see the humor in the subject but he couldn't laugh. "I a, can see where that is an interesting obstacle in your line of work. I guess I owe you an apology Dr. Linstone I haven't discussed payment for your services here."

"I'm not worried about it," Laura swatted the air with her hand and continued to giggle softly. "I haven't paid you for all the times you pulled me from deaths door, I figure I owe you one or is it five. What ever you do don't pay me in elephants."

Jeff let out a forced sigh and chuckled, "Good, I'm fresh out of elephants. Seriously you have more than paid us back I would like to talk over some kind of compensation when you're done here."

"So Dad, when are you going to have your gall bladder removed?" Scott brought sudden silence to the room.

Jeff glared at Laura, after all the games she'd made him play to find out about his sons and other team members to not keep his information just as confidential. Laura returned it with a very innocent look

"Laura had to tell me it was coming up Dad so I could brush up on my end of the procedure." Scott read his father's glare, "She didn't tell me who, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Other than Kyrano and his family your exam is the only other one I wasn't around for. Add all the heart burn you've had for a long time and any one could guess."

Jeff leaned against the wall humbled by his son's words.

"You know the longer you wait the greater the chance of complications." Scott informed his father of his mortality.

"Penelope called a few minutes ago to tell me Brains is out of surgery and responding well to his treatments, she said the Doctors there are saying he can come home and back to work in three days. By then Virgil and John will be back on their feet." Jeff surrendered. "If Dr. Linstone can work me in I'll get it done then."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be better to close this unit down for a couple of days?" Laura advised. "The reason you're in this predicament is because you've put off this unit's health care needs for too long as it is."

"No, I can wait," Jeff stood his ground, "People's lives depend on us."

"Your team's lives could depend on you in the clinches." Laura tried to inflict a little fear. "The way you look now I seriously think you should be grounded until you have it done."

"Are you threatening me?" Jeff took a defensive ground.

"I don't want a war of wills, Mr. Tracy," Laura tried to calm the conversation. "If you would be honest with yourself you would come to the same conclusion."

Jeff let out a sigh, "I'm alright I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Laura asked.

"I was waiting to talk with Scott," Jeff let slip in his exhaustion.

"You were up the night before with Brains." Laura remembered. "Scott, why don't you go talk with your dad and then see if you can tuck him into bed."

"F.A.B." Scott chortled as he led his embarrassed father out of the laundry room.

"I still don't know what that means." Laura said to herself as she watched father and son being themselves.

"So Dad, what did you want to talk to me about?" Scott asked as he walked beside his father reaching out and starting to rub his back as they walked.

"I didn't want to start this way," Jeff looked behind him to make sure Laura wasn't following, "I saw you outside the medical room when Laura, when Laura was saying-"

"That I belong with the Thunderbirds?" Scott finished the sentence.

"I saw you in the launch silo after that, you looked so, so . . . I didn't know what to say." Jeff was rambling. As they walked Scott subtly guided his father toward his room. "I thought the best thing I could do was be there when you were ready to talk."

"John met me when I went to my room." Scott tried to ease his father's mind. "We talked till we both fell asleep." Scott ushered his father through his bedroom door and physically persuaded him to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I didn't realize how tired I was," Jeff admitted having just become aware of it himself. "Everyone is so down and out, it's all my fault, I haven't taken care of our health needs."

"It's okay now Dad, Everyone's going to be just fine." Scott tried to sooth his father while he pulled his pajamas out of his drawer for him. "The crisis is over it's time to take care of yourself."

"How about you?" Jeff asked, "You looked so troubled last night in the silo."

"I've got a lot to think about Dad and I don't know for sure what I want to do with myself." Scott admitted then wondered if he should have, "But I don't think you can help me sort anything out till you've got some sleep."

Jeff nod his head in recognition, "Laura's right, I do need to be grounded. Don't tell your brothers please. I want to do that at dinner."

"Okay Dad. I'm just glad I don't have to call a vote to put you down."

"After I've had some sleep there's something in my office I want to show you." Jeff was now putting on the pajamas Scott handed him. "You know, I felt the same way you do before I decided to marry your mother. It was the hardest and the best decision I ever made in my life."

Scott smiled affectionately at his father as he turned the bed down. "I'm going to get one of Laura's bracelets for you. I'll be back in a minute. Oh, and Dad, thanks."

When Scott returned with the wristband his Dad was sleeping peacefully. Being extra careful not to wake him Scott placed the band around his father's wrist and darkened the shades before leaving the room.

Scott met up with Laura standing at the balcony with her arms full of cleaned and folded laundry meant for the medical room. She was resting her load on the rail as she watched something in the main room below her. Scott quietly walked up behind her to see what she was looking at. When he got close enough to touch her she jumped.

"Is your Dad settled in?" she asked when she regained her composure.

"He was sleeping peacefully when I put the wrist band on him."

Laura looked at her black box that she retrieved when she programmed the wristband for Scott. "His blood pressure is still a little high but it's a lot better than when it first registered."

"What are you looking at?" Scott asked, all he could see was Onaha and Kyrano putting a jigsaw puzzle together.

"I met Allen in the hallway a minute ago and he was bragging that he and Tintin mixed three similar 5000 piece puzzles together. They're hoping that will keep those two busy for the better part of the day." Laura reported. "That seems cruel to me."

"They do it all the time," Scott reported, "Onaha and Kyrano are puzzle whizzes it takes mixing them to give them a challenge. I think they enjoy it."

"If you say so."

Scott took the laundry from Laura and carried it to the medical room then helped Laura put it away before taking her to a table by the pool and serving soup and sandwiches. They just started eating when they heard the mail plane take off. Before they were done eating John stopped by to report that the specimens were on their way and he had set up the computer in the main office to send out an alert whenever a new e-mail came in. Then the rest of the Tracy clan started trickling in for friendly conversation.

"Tell us the story when-" Allen started and the rest of the afternoon was filled with adventure stories punctuated with "Now I remember you,' and "were you the one that-' as the Thunderbirds added their memories to Laura's. In time Laura ran out of Thunderbird related stories but she had plenty of others to tell. The stories brought both laughter and tears and everyone gained a better understanding of Laura's work and Laura herself.

"What kind of fresh sea food can you catch here on the island?" Laura asked when she realized that dinnertime was just around the corner. After listening to the different options Laura offered. "If you can catch it I'll cook it."

With that offer the brothers and Tintin raced off down the beach with a variety of apparatuses to ensure the best catch of the day leaving Laura and Scott alone for the first time all afternoon.

"Alone at last," Laura looked at Scott with a smile.

"Yeah," Scott answered not knowing what else to say.

At Laura's suggestion Scott raided the pantry gathering a variety of fruits and vegetables and the two sat at the breakfast bar and casually cut them in to bite sized pieces.

"I told Onaha earlier that I could treat you all like Greek Gods and place burnt offerings before you, I think she took me literally." Laura started conversation fearful of Scott's lack of words.

"I can almost see her face," Scott smiled as he chopped.

"I almost had to revive her." Laura was confused by Scott's newly reserved behavior.

"I imagine you could cook foods from many different lands and cultures with your experience." Scott commented. Still Laura couldn't read him.

"I found that the secret is whatever you have, cut it into bite sized pieces." Laura rambled growing more uncomfortable with the atmospheric mood. "After that, you add water and you have soup, put it on a stick and call it shish-kabobs, fold it into scrambled eggs and call it an omelet, sauté it up and serve it over rice for a stir fry, or over a mixture of greens for a chef salad. I haven't starved yet."

"You make it sound simple," Scott still kept looking at her in that same confusing way.

"It is, the only complicating part is understanding the herbs and spices. That I've never got a handle on."

"I'm a salt and pepper man myself." Scott confirmed that he was listening.

"I've been given quite a selection of exotic spices from the places that I've been but I just hauled them around from place to place. I gave them all to Granddad's cook last time I went home." Laura paused taking on a sudden sadness as she remembered her Grandfather's passing. "He knew what to do with them."

When they were done chopping Laura requested a few ingredients and mixed up a glaze then asked where one starts a fire on the island.

"Laura, I want to come with you." Scott nearly blurted out. "I want to help you with your work like I'm doing here. I want to go with you when you leave the island."

"Scott," Laura looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't surprised, she was almost expecting this, if not now, later. She had already thought it over very carefully wanting it herself. "You can't. It wouldn't work."

Laura paused and chewed her tongue, "Scott, you've been a great help here, but this has all been simple stuff. Everyone we've worked on has been in stable and otherwise good health. You are a, wonderful gifted, compassionate person but you don't have the schooling to work in the real world of medicine. You don't know what to do when things really get hairy, when everything goes wrong and life is hanging on by a mere thread. I need someone with about four more years in the classroom then another four with their sleeves rolled up in the trenches."

Laura paused realizing she'd inflicted pain and wishing she hadn't had to. "You're needed here Scott, with the Thunderbirds, that's where you're skills can be best utilized. This is where you make a difference in the world. I've suggested some changes in the way this unit deals with its medical needs and your father has agreed to implement them but he needs you and the things you've learned to make it all work. With me you would just be bored, so horribly, horribly bored, I'm afraid you would start hating me. I won't do that to you. I can't." Laura's face was streaked with tears as she looked at Scott praying he would understand and let it drop.

Scott was hurt and rejected, all too much of what Laura had said was true and he knew it going in. Still there must be something he could do to keep her close, to be with her. He had no words, what more could he hope to say.

When Scott's brothers and Tintin returned with their catches the mood was tense and solemn so much so that their gay laughter and banter came to a sudden halt without knowing why.

Laura's acting or ability to deny her feelings came into play as she accepted the bounty and began to prepare it to cook. She did have to sneak out and ask Onaha the best way to prepare and cook the crab and lobster that she was presented, but the main idea of the meal was shish kabobs. When Laura was nearly done stringing the food on sticks Scott fired up the barbecue grill.

"You're Dad's awake," Laura informed Scott when she brought the food to be cooked.

"Is he alright?" Scott asked wondering what Laura wanted him to do.

"Yeah, his readings are good, better than before. I just thought you would want to go invite him for dinner."

"Oh, he probably woke up because he's hungry. He'll be along in a minute or two." Scott brushed her off.

As the first grill full of shish kabobs were moved to the table Jeff walked up. "That smells good. "

"You look a lot better," Laura observed, "You're blood sugar is a little on the low side though I advise you to eat something."

"I think I can follow that advice," Jeff answered eagerly grabbing a plate.

"Can you tell all that stuff about my dad just by looking at him?" Allen asked.

Laura cleared her throat and held up her monitor box at the same time Jeff held up his hand to reveal the wristband he was wearing.

"Dad are you alright?" Allen responded and an outpouring of concern nearly swept Jeff away as everyone except Laura and Scott wondered why he was wearing the device.

"Whoa there, settle down, I'm okay," Jeff tried to calm everyone. "With all that's been going on around here I've let myself get a little overtired that's all. When I gave in and got some sleep someone wanted to keep an eye on me." Jeff playfully glanced at Scott who gave a guilty smile, and that was enough to put everyone at ease. "While I have your attention, I got a phone call from Brains a few minutes ago. He's feeling much better and Lady Penelope and Parker will be bringing him home after his doctor's appointment, day after tomorrow."

Sighs of 'that's great', "good" and "Alright" filtered through the group," As they were all relieved to hear the news.

"And when he does get back," Jeff grabbed the attention again, "I'm going to follow Dr Linstone's advice and have my gall bladder removed." Jeff paused long enough to let his news set in, "If that works with her schedule?"

"I don't know," Laura joked trying to keep the mood light, "It's pretty busy around here. It might cut into my golf. Okay, but it will cost you double."

"I'll see if I can get my hands on an elephant." Jeff joked back remembering the conversation he had walked in on before he got some sleep. Most of all he was grateful that Laura made the effort to keep from frightening his sons.

"I'm also going to ground myself from now until I'm released to fly again after the surgery. Do you boys think you can handle things?" Jeff added and Laura was relieved because she thought it best.

"You know we can Dad." Gordon confirmed.

"We won't let ya down Dad," Allen added.

"You just take care of yourself," Virgil advised.

"We've got ya covered Dad," John added

"Thanks boys." Jeff stood with his plate in his hand "I knew I could count on you. Now what is this we're having for dinner?"

"Shish kabobs!" Someone called out.

"Hey Dad?" Allen called out, "What did you mean when you told Laura you were trying to get an elephant?" Allen was sure there was a good story behind his dad's statement and he wanted to hear it. And when the laughter subsided he wasn't disappointed.

The laughter and stories of the evening were relaxing and after Jeff made his sons do the dishes everyone was ready for a good night sleep.

Jeff slept well most of the night but woke extra early feeling rested and relaxed. Walking down to the pool area to watch the sunrise he got a chance to watch Laura performing her morning, well, it was either a dance or an exercise he wasn't sure which but it was enjoyable to watch. When she picked up her towel Jeff was sure she was done and gave her a round of applause.

"Thank you," Laura responded with a bit of embarrassment, "You look even more rested than you did last night."

"I think it would be too much work to rest any more." Jeff responded.

"I'm glad you're here, there is something I would like to talk to you about." Laura wrapped her towel around her neck and picked up something that was on the chair.

"Is something wrong with the one of the boys?" Jeff felt the same panic that had clenched him so many times in recent days.

"It's about Virgil, but no, nothing's wrong. I just need a better understanding of how his feet have to work in order to operate the air craft." Laura quickly brought relief to his father. "I found this brace in one of my trunks; I think it will be more comfortable than wearing a boot all day and night but it might limit his movement too much to operate any foot pedals. I wasn't sure so I wanted to talk it over with you first."

Laura sat down with Jeff and showed him the brace. After trying it on his own foot and simulating the motions required to operate the craft he felt it would work. Then he and Laura talked for a while about his upcoming surgery

Laura tried to dispel many of Jeff's fears generated by the fact that Scott had to study up on the procedure first.

"He's just never participated in this type of surgery before the equipment is different. I also want him prepared to deal with any complications. I don't expect any, but when their happening is not the time to learn how to handle them."

"I understand that principle, what your doing to prepare Scott to assist with the surgery is no different than what I did to prepare him to fly Thunderbird one." Jeff felt a greater sense of peace now.

Onaha was back to work claiming to feel as good as new, even Kyrano had no trouble chewing his breakfast.

With breakfast eaten Jeff puttered around his office till he heard the chime of the computer notifying him that an e-mail had just been received. He automatically looked to see what he had received when he realized it was Laura's e-mail. He then remembered asking John to set up Laura's e-mail so that they could get Onaha's pathology results faster. Quickly Jeff printed off the reports not even trying to read them and hurried down to the Medical room with them in hand.

When he reached the medical room he found Laura working on and joking with John and Virgil.

"How does that feel Virgil?" She had just tightened the brace on Virgil's foot and she and John were helping him take his first step on it.

"No pain at all it feels fine," Virgil declared, "like waking around in socks"

"Okay, remember it's still a little numb because we just pulled those tubes out. I want you to stay off of it for at least another hour and then take it easy for the rest of the day. Also this brace combined with your boots could produce pressure points that can cause tissue damage so if you don't need em don't wear your boots."

"Understood," Virgil said as Laura let go of him and he walked around the room trying out the new brace.

"Okay John let's see where you're at." Laura motioned for him to set on the edge of the table. "Your white count is right where we want it. I think getting those spare parts removed was a good idea."

"Pardon me Dr. Linstone," Jeff interrupted, "These reports just arrived for you."

Laura excused herself taking the pages from Jeff then looking them over quickly paying attention to one page at a time. "There should be two more, one for each specimen I sent in."

"Is it good news," Jeff asked impatiently.

"I need the rest of the reports first," Laura cautioned. "I'll only be a few minutes with John then I'll meet you in your office."

True to her word Laura was in the office at full run after she was done examining John.

"Where's the computer?" She asked as soon as she entered, reminding Jeff of the night she was running up and down stairs in her grandfather's house dividing herself between John and her dying grandfather.

As soon as she was directed she sat at the computer and looked over her list of messages received. "Are these the three you printed off?" Jeff just gave a nod to the affirmative.

"That's his way of telling me he's working in it, it usually means he's getting a second opinion on the remaining specimens," Laura rattled on, "hopefully it won't be long now."

For the next few minutes Laura drummed on the table with her fingers and tapped her toes and heels on the floor while she swiveled her chair to and fro.

When the computer chimed again Laura jumped to attention and Jeff quickly came to look over her shoulder.

"It's from Mark Christensen," Laura let out a growl of aggravation, "I thought I'd convinced him to leave me alone for at least two months."

Jeff watched as Laura typed her response. 'No I'm not answering my e-mail, I've been sunbathing and eating grapes and intend to do a lot more of it. I still have over a month and a half before I've agreed to get back to work."

Laura clicked the send button then looked over her shoulder at Jeff Tracy.

"Yes I'm being insubordinate but this guy is trying to drive me nuts," Laura defended. "Besides he wouldn't dare fire me." Laura then turned away and murmured, "Although it might be nice if he did"

Another chime drew both their attentions back to the computer screen to another message from Mark Christensen, the Mikealson Foundation C.E.O.

"Who does this guy think he is," Laura rolled her eyes in their sockets, "It's none of his business if and when I get married."

Jeff giggled quietly as he watched Laura type: 'decided a wife is too much work will think about getting a puppy instead, or maybe a gold fish.'

"What?" Laura exclaimed looking at Jeff.

"Nothing," He said holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender giggling as he backed away. Laura followed him with a teasing look making it clear she didn't consider Jeff her superior nor did he intimidate her at the moment.

When the computer chimed again Laura was slow to respond.

"This is it!" Laura exclaimed as she studied the screen intently switching screens in earnest.

"Yes!" She said as she slapped the table, "Can I get all five of these reports transferred to this data chip?"

"Absolutely." Jeff responded in relief as he did what was requested of him.

"Do you know where Onaha is?"

"In the kitchen doing the dishes, last I saw her."

Laura happily took the data chip from Jeff and headed for the door.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do with yourself for the rest of the day?" Jeff asked before she was out of the room.

"Do you have a golf course on the island?" Laura joked

"I'm afraid not," Jeff giggled

"That's okay, I'd probably loose all the golf balls in the ocean anyway." Laura continued to joke. Then she surprised Jeff. "I think maybe I'll read that letter Granddad wrote for me."

"We still haven't given you time to deal with the loss of you Grandfather have we?" Jeff reflected on the work that she had done since she arrived.

"I've actually had more time to deal with it than I've wanted." Laura confessed. "I think maybe I'm finally ready to tackle the latter. We'll see." Laura turned to leave but Jeff stopped her once more.

"Miss Linstone."

"The name is Laura! Possibly Doctor Linstone." she declared boldly, "Miss Linstone makes me feel like an old school teacher."

"Alright then Dr. Linstone," Jeff tried again, "I don't want you to feel like you have to leave here as soon as you've gotten us all on our feet again. Please plan to stay here until you've had a chance to get some rest."

"Thanks, I'll think about it." Then Laura was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Unrolling**

Laura actually found Onaha heading for the guestroom with clean sheets and towels.

"How are you feeling this morning Onaha?" Laura asked as she came up behind her, "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I feel fine, like nothing happened." Onaha reported, "I guess it will be harder if they have to cut things off." Onaha's voice betrayed the fear she was hiding from with her work.

"They're not going to cut anything off. I just got your reports back," Laura smiled, her tilted head, crooked everything's going to be all right smile. "Would you like to come sit on my bed and we'll talk about it?"

Laura brought total relief to Onaha by explaining the pathology reports and informing her that the lumps were caused by an herbal concoction she was using daily. After writing Onaha out some prescriptions that would prevent future occurrences Laura gave Onaha a hug.

"You know I have no intention of getting back in this bed for several hours, making it can surely wait till you've told your husband the good news."

"Thank you," Onaha was finally letting it all sink in, "Now how do I pay you?"

"You already have with the way you've taken care of me while I've been here." Laura smiled so sincerely that Onaha couldn't even begin to challenge her. "Now go tell your husband and daughter the good news. Go, go." Laura shooed her out of the room.

Laura sat on her bed for a while before she forced herself to get up. Collecting the bright colored envelope, Laura then went in search of a private place to read it.

It was Allen and Tintin that directed her to the perfect place, a large flat rock behind the beach screened by several young palm trees making it well secluded and the perfect place for someone wanting to be alone.

"Can I come in?" John asked as he stood in the doorway to Scott's room. Scott and Laura had practiced with the equipment they would be using on Scott's dad early that morning. He was now sitting in his room doing some assigned study into the things that could go wrong and how to deal with them.

"Sure, I could use a break," Scott invited turning away from his desk and the manuals he was reading. "How did your exam go this morning?"

"I've been cleared to fly just not to the space station for a while yet." John reported. "Dad said he wants' me to get with Brains before I go back anyway, so we can work out the plans to install one of those generators that Laura had us pick up from the Mikealson Foundation."

"Dad's been wanting to go more and more animated at the space station so you won't have to spend so much time up there alone." Scott carried the conversation forward.

"I think Dad's trying to juggle the team so we'll be able to keep the Thunderbirds going if you leave." John revealed the real reason for his visit.

"Yea well, that's not going to happen." Scott slumped in his chair and raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"I thought there was some tension when we brought our catch back for dinner last night. Would you like to talk about it?" John offered.

"You practicing to be a shrink?"

"No, it's hard enough being your brother but you look like you could use a listening ear." John waited patiently.

"Too bad," Scott set up and leaned his elbows on his knees. "You'd make a good shrink."

Scott sat back up in his chair then looked out the window, "I told her that I wanted to go with her when she left to start up her practice. She a, told me I'm not qualified."

Scott looked back at his brother seeing that he was listening without judging. "She's right too. She wants' me prepared for anything incase something goes wrong with Dad day after tomorrow. So far I've read about a dozen possible complications where all I can do is stand still and hold the equipment steady while she runs circles around me doing the work of three doctors."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen to Dad." John was trying not to find out how possible those possible complications were.

"Yea," Scott responded.

"I'm not sure I understand, did you propose or did you apply for a position with her practice?" John tried to clarify.

Scott got a stunned look on his face then he blushed in embarrassment, "I guess I applied for a position. A position that a once upon a time air force medic just isn't qualified to do. No matter how many of her toys I know how to use."

"Does she have any idea how you feel about her?" John was asking all the right questions.

"She has to know I like her," Scott looked at his brother searching for words.

"How is she supposed to know that?" John pushed.

"Well I've asked her out on a picnic." Scott searched his memory.

"I guess that's happened a time or two in her life hasn't it." Scott found a new realization, "What should I do?"

"I bet we could get Dad to make her a Thunderbird." John suggested. "We could benefit by having a Doctor on the team."

"I can't do that," Scott objected, "Do you have any idea how much good she does in her work. Do you know how many children are alive in hundreds of countries because of the work she does. How often do we need a Doctor on a rescue? Maybe once or twice a year, and then we don't have time to let her do any Doctoring it's just not the kind of work we do. We save em then drop em off.

She'd go nuts here on the island she'd hate it here. I couldn't do that to her, no way. Not after all the work she's done to become a doctor. She's on the verge of doing great things in ways that she has never been able to before. I can't do anything that will get in her way now. It's not fair to her. I just can't."

John sat back with a smile on his face just listening until Scott ran out of things to say. "Sounds a lot like what she said about you leaving the Thunderbirds."

Scott gave his brother a surprised stare.

"Seems to me that you and Laura are two of a kind. About the only difference is the things you're trained to do." John finished his well-made point.

"Then there is no hope for the two of us unless one of us leaves the work we love." Scott faced the inevitable. "Just like I said the other night but she won't let me give up the Thunderbirds to join her and I can't bare the thought of her giving up her medical practice."

"Are you sure either of you have to give anything up?" John asked.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about her?" Scott asked.

"I'm the wrong person to ask there." John then did the unthinkable and just walked out leaving Scott alone to think about what had been said.

After studying and thinking Scott went for dinner and asked where Laura could be found. No one spoke up so he started looking all over the base for her.

When it started getting dark Scott checked the security camera's again for help in finding Laura he thought he saw something moving on a bolder just off the beach. The trouble was the tide was coming in fast and the bolder, which was accessible on dry ground during low tide now required a swim to get back from and to make matters worse it was difficult to see in the dark. Then Scott remembered that Laura didn't swim.

"We've got to do something," Jeff overheard Tintin saying to Allen as he lounged by the pool watching the tide roll in and trying to forget what he had coming up.

"I am doing something," Allen said back, "I'm going to tell Dad, He'll know what to do."

"Dad!" Allen came running as soon as he got sight of his father, "She wanted to be alone so we showed her a place."

"Mister Tracy, The tide is coming in and she's going to get cut off from land if she doesn't come-" Tintin added

"But she's still crying and I don't want to disturb her," Allen cut Tintin off.

"Dad! Dad!" Gordon came running at full speed, "Scott's trapped on that rock outside the launch bay he's getting hit by the waves and can't get back. He says he thinks Laura's been pulled under."

"He was asking where she was earlier," Allen confessed," But she wanted to be left alone so I didn't tell him."

"Was she outside the launch bay?" Jeff asked fearing for Laura's life.

"No!" Tintin and Allen said at the same time.

"For the record I don't, know what to do," Jeff set his son straight, "But right or wrong I'll think of something, Allen help Gordon pull Scott back to shore. Get John to give you a hand. Tintin show me where Laura is."

Jeff was led to Laura who was in no immediate danger but would have been cut off before long. Even thought she was distraught Jeff was able to get her attention. With her athletic ability it was no trouble for her to make the small jump to where Jeff was able to take hold of her and with his arm around her lead her back to the house.

"Tintin, get your mother," Jeff instructed, feeling that helping Laura find some composure just might be a woman's job.

Once he turned Laura over to Onaha, Jeff headed straight for the silo where he met his soaking wet son.

"Are you all right?" Jeff asked and he draped a blanket around Scott's shoulders.

"I'm fine," Scott answered. "I just feel stupid that's all."

"How about the rest of you?" Jeff evaluated.

"We're fine," John reported.

"Sorry Scott," Allen apologized.

"Okay boys, dry clothes all of you." Jeff ordered taking personal charge of Scott walking him to his room rubbing his arms and shoulders to aid in warming him up.

"Is Laura alright?" Scott asked through chattering teeth.

"I think so," Jeff answered, "That letter from her grandfather must have been a real Lulu. Allen and Tintin have been checking on her all afternoon and she's been crying her eyes out the whole time." Jeff kept quiet the last stretch of the way to Scott's room to keep from being overheard and when Scott tried to break away for Laura's room Jeff steered him back on course.

"Get out of those wet clothes and meet me in my office." Jeff instructed when he had Scott delivered to his room. "Onaha's taking care of Laura. I want to talk with you."

Obediently Scott walked into his father's office dressed in warm dry clothes.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked his son again as he walked in.

"I'm fine." Scott answered but Jeff could tell he was only about half right.

"You want to tell me what happened out there?"

"I hadn't seen Laura since late this morning and no one would tell me where she was. When it started getting dark I used the security cameras to find her. I saw something laying on a rock outside the launch bay and thought the incoming tide must have caught her. Without thinking I ran out there to get her and got caught on the rock, only to find it was that stupid sea lion that's been hanging around."

Jeff burst out laughing and an embarrassed Scott could only join him in laughter.

The mood changed instantly when Jeff grimaced and grabbed at his chest.

"Dad are you all right?" Scott rushed to his side checking a pulse.

"I'm fine, it's just that damn gall stone giving me fits. It will go away in a little while." Jeff tried to calm his son.

"That girl has you for a tail spin." Jeff tried to get his conversation back on track as he reached up with the hand not holding his chest and mussed up Scott's hair.

Scott blushed bright red as he knelt at his father's side. Pulling out a bottom desk drawer he helped his father but his feet up on it.

"I better go get Laura." Scott said in concern.

"No!" Jeff stopped his son. "This family has interrupted that poor girl every time she tried to deal with her grief. She's a bigger mess than you are right now. Let her be."

After taking a couple of deep breaths Jeff reached out and placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "It's starting to ease up now. I'll be fine."

Rubbing his son's shoulder Jeff smirked. "I wouldn't advise telling Laura that you mistook her for a sea lion tonight. She might not be too flattered."

Father and son shared some reserved laughter as Scott hung his head slightly.

"I've never felt like this before Dad," Scott finally opened up, "I feel so sure of myself and confused all at the same time. I know what I want, like I've never wanted anything before in my life but haven't a clue how to get it or even if I have any right to have it."

"If you're worried about the Thunderbirds we can work it out." Jeff tried to release his son from any obligation that would stand in the way of his happiness.

"I guess you haven't heard," Scott gave his father a sheepish look. "Laura has made it very clear more than once that I belong here with the Thunderbirds and she's not going to let me leave, not with her anyway. I don't know, maybe it's her way of letting me know she doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about her."

Jeff moved his hand from Scott's shoulder to the side of his face. "I have some things that I've been wanting to show you."

Rubbing Scott's head affectionately, Jeff tried to get up but Scott stopped him.

"Just tell me where it is Dad and I'll get it."

"Laura's sketch board over there." Jeff surrendered but while Scott was retrieving it he sat up and pulled a comic book from his desk drawer under his feet.

"Are these the designs for Laura's hospital boat?" Scott asked as he carried the Sketch board over and set in on his father's desk. "Wow, I had no idea how much detail she put into her drawings."

"Unroll the paper farther." Jeff coaxed. "A little farther than that." He persisted.

When Scott came to the first sketch of himself he was speechless. Looking in awe and a little giddy.

"There's more," Jeff prompted, "Keep going."

Scott continued to unroll the paper till he had seen all six drawings and the design after them. Then he removed the paper from the frame it was on and unrolled in across the floor so that he could see all six portraits at once.

Jeff continued to relax in his chair watching. He was enjoying the expressions on his son's face as much, maybe even more than he had enjoyed the portraits.

"I remember you running off with the baby wrapped in your T-shirt and I think that one is in the tunnels of South Africa, can you tell me about the rest of - Aha," Jeff stopped short interrupting the magical moment with his son and clutching tightly at his chest.

"That does it, I'm calling Laura," Scott stepped over the portraits on the floor and to his father's side with the speed of a Thunderbird.

"No, it's not as bad as it was." Jeff attempted to stop him.

"Look Dad, there are so many things that can go wrong, you could end up permanently grounded or dead." Scott over ruled his father "I'm getting Laura. Where's that wrist band she gave you."

"It's in the top drawer." Jeff surrendered.

"John! Gordon! Dads in trouble get up to his office right a way." Scott used the team's alert system as he applied the band on his father's wrist.

"The portraits," Jeff got Scott's attention, "Don't let them get damaged."

While Scott waited for his brothers to arrive he quickly rolled up the paper and placed it safely on the desk. Then he tuned on the intercom in Laura's room.

"Laura this is Scott, it's Dad, he's having chest pain that's not going away even though he's resting. I've put his wrist band back on him so you can get some readings."

There was silence for several seconds, "Scott, um, a, Get him, sniff, to the medical room, keep him sitting up and a, put him on oxygen. I'll meet you there."

"F.A.B."

"Dad!" Gordon called out as soon as he came through the door.

"What do we need to do, Scott?" John called from right behind Gordon.

Scott repeated the instructions and the three of them worked together to roll their father on his desk chair down to the medical room. Even though they moved carefully and had farther to go they arrived before Laura. Scott was just placing the oxygen mask on his father when Laura walked in the room.

She moved quickly placing her Stethoscope in her ears before she reached Jeff's side placing the bell against his chest from arms length then moving closer as she listened.

Scott had been told that Laura was a mess but his wasn't prepared for what he saw. Laura's eyes were red and swollen clear into her cheek bones, her eyelashes matted together, and she appeared to still be fighting back tears. Even though her hands were resting on his father's chest they were trembling and uncertain in their movement.

"Set up the ultrasound," Laura ordered still focusing on what she was listening to.

Scott quickly did as he was instructed then stood with the wand in his hand ready for Laura to take it from his hand. John and Gordon were careful to stay out of the way, waiting for any instructions that might be given them.

Without saying a word Laura took the wand from Scott's hand focusing intently on the monitor as she held it in place. Taking her free hand Laura combed her hair out of her face with her fingers.

"We have a problem," Laura said with a blank look on her face, her eyes still fixed on the monitor. She took a deep breath then turned her head to look Jeff in the eyes. "One of the stones is blocking the opening. There is a major inflammation in there; it could just be a build up or possibly an infection. It's affecting his heart rate, you're starting to go into shock." Laura spoke in rapid-fire action.

"We have to do the surgery now, right now." Laura spoke with urgency striking fear in to Scott and his brothers.

"Are you up to it?" Jeff rightfully questioned.

"I have to be." Laura answered giving less then full confidence. "We don't have many choices if we wait we risk throwing you into congestive heart failure."

"Then he'll never be able to fly again." Gordon piped up from the corner of the room.

"That's right," Laura confirmed Gordon's statement without breaking eye contact with Jeff.

Laura paused and took a deep breath then took hold of Jeff's hand giving it a secure hold.

"I'll have your sons help you get undressed and ready to go, I'll have myself glued together by the time they're done." Laura spoke with a calmer more confident tone to her voice. "You saw me do it the night John needed help, I can do it again. I won't let you down."

Jeff reached out and placed his other hand on top of Laura's hand, "Let's do it then."

"I can put Scott plus two other's to work in here. Do you have a preference as to which two?" Laura asked looking straight at Jeff.

"These two are experienced, I've worked along side each of them as you've worked on each of them. They'll do." Jeff answered.

"Alright guys, we have a 'go'." Laura snapped to attention. "Scott get the equipment set up. John, Gordon will you work together to get your father undressed and in one of the good old one size fits all gowns." Laura paused and looked around the room before giving a quivering sigh. "I'm going to give him something for the pain so he'll not be helping a whole lot."

"We can handle it." Gordon spoke with confidence.

After administering the medication Laura left the boys to their assignments and took on hers. Stepping into her screened off corner Laura changed in to surgical scrubs and when she stepped out again she was of a different composure than when she went in. Laura took a moment to set out the 'just incase' equipment and arrange the medications so that they would be easily accessible if needed.

The three sons took turns standing by their father while the others scrubbed and changed and in short order everyone was standing around Jeff ready to go. The remaining family and household members had gathered in the hall just out side the room to await news.

Both Gordon and John had a hold of one of their father's hands, Scott was resting his hand on his father's shoulder and Laura was standing at his side holding her scrubbed hands in the air.

"Okay guys, I'm ready. Is everyone else?" Laura called out.

"Thunderbirds are go." Jeff mumbled under the effects of his medication.

"Yeah Dad, Thunderbirds are go." John echoed his father.

Laura was able to open the blocked gall bladder and relieve the pressure quickly but the rest of the procedure proved to be slow and tedious when significant scar tissue was found and a few complications developed. Laura sent John and Gordon out several times to keep the others informed of the progress and four hours after beginning to say that the operation was done.

"Do we need to fly these to a lab somewhere?" Gordon asked referring to the gallstone fragments stored in specimen bottles.

"No, they can wait till the next mail plane." Laura said looking exhausted. "He deserves to see them first. Most patients want to show them off a little."

"Let's get him settled in to his bed then I'll talk to the family members." Laura instructed, then came up with a job for everyone to do including those in the hall.

Every one was concerned that their father had to be carried to his room still unconscious and on oxygen, hooked up to more monitors than just the bracelet. Even Scott was alarmed by the intensity Laura studied the data on her monitors.

When she talked with the family members Laura declared that the next forty-eight hours were important she then unnecessarily promised he would get the best care she knew how to give.

Scott's concerns grew as he watched Laura adjust medications and dosages nearly every hour. As the night wore into morning Scott was aware of his stomach muscles tightening as time went on. It was hard seeing his father so sick. Long after sunrise Laura checked her monitors again and let out a sigh. When she didn't adjust the medication again Scott found a sense of relief.

"Are we out of the woods?" Scott asked cautiously as a few of his brothers listened in.

"Not yet," Laura sighed her emotional appearance was compounded by fatigue. "But he's stable now, that's a good start."


	28. Chapter 28

**Penelope in Charge**

Before the first twelve hours were up the Thunderbirds received a rescue call and while they were gone Lady Penelope, Parker and Brains arrived on the island.

"You look absolutely horrible," were Penelope's first words when she entered Jeff's room.

"Well he's just had major surgery," Laura defended her patient. "What do you expect?"

"Not him, you," Penelope clarified.

"Oh. Well thank you." Laura answered having no defense.

When the first twenty-four hours had passed Jeff was doing better than expected but Laura stayed close because he seemed anxious about his sons who were not back from their mission yet. When they did return Jeff was weakly propped up in bed waiting for a report.

"Virgil will you give Dad the details on the mission," Scott instructed while Laura gave an update and care instruction on their father. Then Scott turned and swept Laura off her feet and carried her from the room. Onaha followed to open doors and turn the bed down. Laura was asleep before her head was rested on the pillow.

"Poor girl, she'll probably sleep for days." Onaha commented as she helped Scott slip her shoes and socks off before tucking the covers around her.

Scott tenderly brushed the hair away from her face then took her hand in his, raising it to his lips before resting it back at her side.

"Did she say what was in the letter that upset her so much?" Scott asked of Onaha. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms and soothingly tell her it was going to be all right but he knew he couldn't.

"No," Onaha reported, "She just sat on the bed and cried. Tintin and I rubbed her back and tried to get her to talk but she didn't seem as if she was able to."

Reluctantly Scott left Laura's side and returned to his father.

"I'm glad you did that," Jeff told his son, "is she asleep now?"

"Yeah," Scott let out a deep sigh, "I've never seen her so emotionally spent. I sure wish I knew what was in that letter."

"I'm afraid it's been building up for a while." Jeff acknowledged, "I hope this team can stop getting in the way of her working through it. Penny's going to sit with me for a while why don't you go get some sleep now."

"I will in a minute." Scott answered his father as he started working with the computer Laura had set up at her patient's bedside.  
"Snooping through my medical files?" Jeff asked wondering what his son was up to.

"Yep," Scott answered, "I'm trying to decide if I dare steal Laura's wristband so that she doesn't get woke up before she's gotten her sleep."

"What can I do to help?" Jeff asked.

"I'll let you know." Scott answered without taking his attention away from the computer.

Scott spent the next several minutes looking through his father's medical records checking multiple screens. When he let out a short sigh and started shaking his head. Jeff couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked his son.

"Nothing," Scott responded giving his father a quick glance before turning back to the computer. "According to Laura's records you have Physical Therapy now," Scott informed his father, "Kyrano is to give you a full body massage and a bed bath."

"Making sure I don't get too much of a work out yet I see," Jeff remarked not sure if he should be worried or not. "Give it to me strait Scott," Jeff pleaded, "How bad is it?"

Scott sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "You waited too long dad. There have been some serious complications. Laura said that the first forty-eight hours are very important. You're only just over half way through that now. You've got to make sure you do what ever you're told for a little while longer. Right now you should be sleeping as much as possible."

Jeff recognized his son's concern and placed his hand on top of his son's that was still resting on his shoulder. "I guess it's time I showed you boys that I know how to take orders too."

"If I understand everything right." Scott looked over at the computer from the bed. "Unless you get into trouble or need help with pain, Laura should be able to sleep now for about three hours."

"She's given me this button to push for pain relief," Jeff told his son, "So far it's doing the job."

"Good," Scott responded then sat down and looked his father in the eye. "I don't want you to try and tuff the pain out if that stops working, that can affect other things. Laura has a very narrow margin set for your readings so if they go up or down very far she'll get a wake up buzz on her wristband."

"So are you saying that if I start hurting she's going to get woke up no matter what?" Jeff asked.

"Not necessarily," Scott answered, "if the pain starts getting worse send Lady P to get me first. I've learned a couple of tricks that might take care of it with out waking Laura."

"I'll do that," Penelope replied.

"As soon as Kyrano is done with you get some sleep." Scott told his father.

"I'll see to it that he is settled in before I leave." Kyrano said from the door where he was now standing with all the supplies he would need to give the massage.

"Alright Scott I know my job, you go get some sleep. I need you to be in charge of the unit till I can get back on my feet." Jeff took on his parental roll.

"F.A.B. Dad." Scott replied as he placed a wristband on his wrist. "I'll be in my room if he needs me Lady P."

Two hours and fifty-five minutes later Scott walked back into his father's room. Lady P was sitting in a chair in the corner reading a book and his father was trying to do sit-ups and it was clear that it was hurting.

"Not that way Dad," Scott stopped him.

"I've got to make a little trip." Jeff said nodding in the direction of the bathroom.

"Okay but roll over on your side and push up with your elbows." Scott instructed reaching his father's side to help him the rest of the way to his feet.

Scott had just finished checking the data recorded from his father's wristband when he heard him return.

"Well, everything works," he declared leaning against the wall.

"Good," Laura surprised everyone and drew their attention to the doorway where she was standing fiddling with the stethoscope in her hands. She was freshly showered and in a clean colorful set of scrubs. She looked rested but her eyes still hadn't fully recovered.

"Should you be out of bed?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, he's doing well enough to get up and around a little." Laura answered as she watched her patient make his way back to his bed.

"Not him, You," Lady P clarified bringing a challenging stair and half smile from Laura.

"I better be, unless there's another Doctor in the house that I don't know about." Laura then walked over to the computer and looked at Scott, "Mind if I look at that?"

Scott stepped aside relieved to see a little play in her mannerism.

When Laura was finished looking at the computer data she sat on the edge of the bed and listened with her stethoscope for a few minutes.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain right now?" Laura asked while taking her stethoscope and wrapping it around her neck.

"Maybe a four," Jeff answered, "Are you sure you did the surgery? I can't find the incision."

"You mean Scott hasn't told you where we hid it." Laura teased, as she pulled a bottle of something from her pocket and started filling a syringe. "This will help with the pain but it won't make you as loopy." Laura informed as she filled the device on Jeff's arm with her syringe.

"How would you like to give some real food a try?" Laura asked

"I'm hungry enough to eat-" Jeff paused to think of something that was a little more appropriate for present company, "a whale."

"Do you think you could settle for some soup to start with?" Laura found a smile to share with her patient.

"Can I go get it?" Jeff asked remembering how he was allowed to walk John to breakfast the morning after his surgery.

"I'll go get it for you." Penelope volunteered and before anyone could object she was out of the room and on her way.

Laura followed Penelope with her eyes then turned back to her patient. "What do ya say we take you for a walk after dinner."

Jeff started to laugh but grabbed his chest regretting that he had.

"Take it easy cowboy," Laura placed her hand on his shoulder while she pushed his pain med. button a couple of times.

"That's better now," Jeff relaxed in to his multiple pillows. "Am I going to be able to fly again."

"Absolutely," Laura looked at him with a gentle smile. "I won't know for sure when for another day or two. But you're coming along nicely."

"And how are you doing?" Jeff asked Laura a question she really didn't want to answer.

Laura bit her tongue to control of the emotions that were ever so close to the surface.

"I knew that reading the letter was going to be hard," Laura finally spoke maintaining control. "I just, I just didn't expect - " Laura paused taking deep breaths to maintain composure.

"Here's your lunch," Penelope called with a cheerful voice as she entered the room followed by Parker carrying a bed tray.

"That smells wonderful," Jeff sat up a little in bed to accommodate the tray.

"Hi Thurman," Laura greeted

"Hi to you Miss Laura," Parker responded with a sigh of relief as he sat the tray on Jeff Tracy's lap. "It's good to see you feeling better Sir."

"Thank you Parker." Jeff responded before taking his first sip.

"Now if your finished with this poor girl I'm going to take her and see that she gets something to eat and a bit of a lie down." Penelope exerted her self appointed authority.

"Who died and named you my Mother." Laura objected to being taken charge of.

"Now come along or I'll have Parker bring you," Penelope authoritatively spoke bringing an, 'I dare you,' look to Laura's face and a look of panic to Parker's.

"It's a good thing I have a patient I don't want to injure because I could really use a good work out." Laura continued the challenge.

Standing at her side Scott grew a smile because he could tell the game was on and liked seeing the feisty Laura Linstone back in action and standing her ground.

"Stay put Thurman," Laura looked at Parker who let out a sigh, "Penelope is going to have to throw her own weight around with me."

Laura left the room with Penelope behind her.

"Parker, do you want to pick numbers to see who gets to referee?" Scott asked when he felt safe that the two women wouldn't overhear him.

"Be my guest Master Tracy." Parker quickly bowed out.

That was all Scott needed to head out the door after them.

Laura graciously accepted lunch from Onaha and allowed one of the boys to hold her chair for her but didn't have much to say to Penelope.

"How's Dad doing?" Gordon asked between bites wondering what was causing the tension he could feel.

"He's coming along nicely," Laura spoke looking at Penelope out of the corner of her eye. "As soon as he's finished his dinner tonight he will need you boys to help him take a little stroll to help him sleep better tonight."

"We can do that," Allen volunteered, "Is there anything we need to be careful of?"

"No jogging tonight." Laura joked, "Just let him choose his own speed and stay right with him in case he needs someone to lean on."

"I can handle that," Allen said happily as he gulped his last bite of food before carrying his dishes to the sink and running up to his father's room.

"Wait a minute and I'll come with you," John called out as he took his last bite and dropped his dishes off on his way to join his brother.

"How long will it be before he can start flying again?" Virgil asked.

"I'll be able to answer that one better in a day or two. It depends on how he responds to his treatments." Laura answered then observed, "Why are you scratching that foot?"

Virgil looked down at his hand as if he had been unaware of what he was doing. "Because it itches," he answered sheepishly.

"Come on, let's go take a look at it." Laura got to her feet and motioned for Virgil to follow her.

"Do you need some help?" Scott offered.

"Probably not, but you can come if you want to." Laura said looking over her shoulder.

"But you haven't finished eating." Penelope called out, "can't this wait till you're done?"

"Penelope!" Laura called out not even looking back, "I'll deal with you later."

It took Laura all of five minutes to diagnose, treat and rebandage Virgil's foot.

"I need to order more supplies or I'm not even going to be able to treat as much as a popped blister." Laura spoke as she sent Virgil on his way itch free.

"Figure out what you need and I'll help you order it." Scott instructed, "If we do it tonight we might be able to get it on the next mail plane."

In a nearby room Scott and Laura sat at a computer and electronically ordered supplies. The mood was quite and business like between them as Laura double-checked her list.

"Are you sure this won't compromise the security of the Thunderbirds?" Laura questioned before she okayed the order to be sent.

"I need to explain something," Scott leaned his elbow on the desk and his head on his hand. "That there is a family of Tracy's and staff living on this Island is not secret. When we're not rescuing somewhere Dad designs other aircraft and offers advice to manufactures all over the world. We tell anyone who asks that we help out where needed in the family business." Scott smiled and tilted his head. "True most people think Dad is semi-retired and we are all play-boys living here off his investments but it's part of our cover."

"Sort of like LauraLynn and me?" Laura questioned.

"Very similar," Scott agreed

"So what position do you hold in the family business?" Laura wondered about his cover.

"I tell people that I'm in charge of simulations." Scott answered. "If I'm trying to impress some one I say I'm a test pilot."

"How often do you try to impress someone?" Laura asked coyly.

"Not once since I met you." Scott answered straight forward and matter of fact. "It's nice having someone know my secret that I can trust not to blow it. Someone with whom I can just be myself and not worry about every word I say." Scott tenderly placed his hand to the side of Laura's face and slowly started to move in for a kiss.

"Is it okay if Dad has a piece of pie?" Allen energetically startled both Scott and Laura.

"Only if he wants one." Laura answered when she had regrouped.

"She said yes!" Allen turned around and screamed from the doorway before running off to join the rest of his family leaving Scott and Laura alone again.

"I think your dad will be back in the air with in a couple of weeks," Laura responded to the news of her patient's appetite. "My work here is basically finished."

There was a solemn silence between the two as each one silently contemplated their pending separation.

"I better go update your dad's charting." Laura announced then she got up and walked away leaving Scott alone and angry with himself for letting her get away. Again.

When the pie was done Scott walked his father to his room. He had wanted to talk but couldn't think of a thing to say. As he walked past Laura's room he could see that she was sitting on a cot, (She gave the bed to Penelope) with her computer in her lap. However her focus was on a bright envelope on the cot next to her tapping it with her fingers she looked as if she wasn't aware of anything else in the world.

After his father was settled into bed Scott found himself pacing back and forth near Laura's room being careful not to walk in front of her door.

"I don't know all the answers, no, I don't have any advice or know the perfect words to say, yea, That's better. But I can listen." Scott whispered to himself as he paced.

"That sounds real good to me," Scott was startled by John whispering in his ear, "but at that volume she can't hear you from clear out here."

Totally embarrassed Scott could do nothing but look at his brother. John grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face Laura's door then placed both hands in the middle of his back and gave a very persuasive shove.

Being propelled forward Scott hit the doorframe making just enough noise to alert Laura of his presence.

Laura turned away to wipe her eyes while Scott looked back at John to see that he'd ducked into the shadows.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Laura asked.

"No, I was just—" Scott stopped and took a deep breath, as he looked at Laura he knew he was making things harder than they needed to be, after all this was Laura he was talking to. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm willing to listen if you'd like to talk. It might help."

"I think I need a punching bag and a work out mat first." Laura acknowledged.

"I know where you can find both." Scott answered encouragingly.

"Is it close enough for these?" Laura held up her wristband and black box.

Scott took just a moment to calculate the answer in his mind, "Yeah."

"Can I have five minutes to change into something more appropriate?"

"Of course. I'll do the same and meet you back here." Scott watched Laura shut her door and turned to see his brother but John was already gone.

In the family workout room Laura could only see the punching bag hanging in the corner. Her first hits were hesitant and feeble but they built up. Scott steadied the bag for a while and was glad that it wasn't him she was mad at. Her kick punches were impressive both in height, power and the speed in which she inflicted them. When she was tired out a bit Scott convinced her to spar with him for a while and he was even more relieved that it wasn't him that she was mad at. He also recognized that she was taking it easy on him and that most of her moves were defense moves, which encouraged him to feed her moves to defend against. That was hard to do because when it came to martial arts, Laura was easily his superior.

Eventually Laura took Scott down one last time and when he got back up she didn't. Realizing that she was ready to call it quits, Scott stretched out on the mat with his head next to hers leaning up on his elbow.

"You're pretty good, but I couldn't quite pick out your discipline," Scott made conversation while the two of them caught their breath.

"I guess you would say it's a hybrid. I haven't studied seriously since I was about sixteen." Laura huffed and puffed, "but I pick up new moves and techniques just about every place I go. I collect skills good for relaxation and focus, most of them also work for defense."

"Do you need defensive moves much in your work?" Scott asked.

"There are a few techniques that are helpful when you're dealing with a frightened and delirious patient." Laura answered still panting, "And every camp has at least one male that believes that of the duties of all female medical workers include seeing to their off duty pleasure.

"Most of your moves are with your feet and legs I noticed."

"Think about it a minute," Laura rolled her head to look as Scott, "I'm a surgeon. I have to protect my hands."

"Oh, right, that makes sense." Scott saw the light still panting a little but not as much as Laura was. "That letter from your grandfather must have been pretty bad to make you so mad."

"It's all so senseless, my whole life he lied to me and tried to manipulate me. And before me, my Father." Laura wasn't making a lot of sense yet but Scott trusted that she would if he just listened. "The accident that killed my family. It wasn't a crash; my father was testing a new engine. To keep it a secret he set it up along side an existing engine in the Helicopter he took the rest of my family for a ride in. The two different fuels were incompatible and the helicopter blew up." Laura slammed her fist into the mat beneath her. "It was so stupid. Why did he take everyone with him? Why? How could anyone be so stupid as to take small children on a test flight?" The tears were starting to flow again as Laura pounded the mat a few more times. "The only reason I'm still alive is because I had a silly ear infection. It was so senseless, so totally stupid."

Scott reached out and placed his hand on Laura's shoulder and rubbed her arm.

"Do you want to know how he found out about my secret identity?"

"Did he tell you that in his letter too?" Scott asked it was clear Laura needed to tell him more than he really cared to know but he was curious.

"Yeah, he told me alright." Laura spoke with an anger Scott had seen only a few times.

When the FBI determined that the explosion in the hospital was caused by a patient hiding in the storage room to smoke a cigarette. He managed to ignite some alcohol soaked sheets in the laundry cart that caused a bunch of oxygen canisters it was next to, to explode. They told my Grandfather they were going to release me from protective custody.

My Loving grandfather manufactured other enemies and exaggerated past situations before calling in some favors with a head of the FBI and that's when they agreed to set up my alias and put me to work in the inner city clinic. I should have known they wouldn't do something like that if they were worried about keeping me safe." Laura let out a smirk then continued, "Dear, dear Granddad expected me to come running back home with my tail between my legs with in a week of life in what he called the real world. Well I showed him, didn't I?"

Scott moved in closer. There were no words he could say. The more she talked the more he admired her. The more she revealed her conviction to aid in the building of a better world the more he wanted to help her. The more he wanted to be with her.

"When he found out I had come down with Cholera in Malaya he flew ahead to meet me at my next assignment. He said in his letter that he intended to force me to come home and let him take care of me even if he had to kidnap me to do so. Before I got there my boat was struck by lightning and caught fire. I took on a lot of seawater in my lungs before you guys pulled me out. The Doctor's told him that I wouldn't do well in the Rocky Mountains till my lungs had some time to heal fully, so he agreed to stay with me in a warmer climate. He said that he didn't want to upset me until I was stronger so he didn't mention going back and before I was well enough to resume my chosen life I had converted him to my cause."

Finally Laura lay calmer but her tears still silently trailed down her face. She rolled over on her side with her back toward Scott to hide her tears. Scott just stayed where he was and rubbed her shoulder to offer whatever comfort he could.

"I'm going to miss him, he changed after he spent the time with me while I recovered. Even with all that he did, he's still all the family I had left, and now he's gone." Laura's voice became distant and empty, and her body became limp at Scott's side. "I'm all alone now. All alone."

"You're not alone, I'm right here," Scott said so softly that he wasn't sure Laura heard him.

Laura awoke slowly not knowing for sure where she was for a moment, then the mat beneath her became familiar and she remembered the work out. As she became more aware of her surroundings she could feel the hand holding hers and remembered it had been there for some time. Startled by her thoughts Laura's eyes flashed open to see that she was still fully clothed and so was Scott at her side. Careful not to wake him Laura scooted a short distance away and sat up. Hugging her legs to her chest Laura rest her head on her knees as she finished waking up. She felt a composure that she didn't expect to feel for some time. Still angry and traumatized by what her grandfather had revealed in his last confession but all of it seemed to take on a perspective that until now had eluded her. She had control and no longer had to divide her feelings in to Laura's and LauraLynn's. For the first time since her grandfather's death she now felt as if she could work through her feelings and sorrow, not hide from them in a different personality that could remain aloof.

Laura turned her head and gazed toward Scott still sleeping on the mat with in her reach. His last words softly spoken before they fell asleep echoing in her mind. A lesser man would have taken advantage of her in this situation and in her condition she likely wouldn't have fought him off. Some how she felt a greater admiration for him because of his willingness to just be there for her. She wanted to be with him but -

Was there a way to share their lives with out destroying each other's work for the betterment of mankind? At the moment Laura couldn't think how.

Laura thought of waking Scott and sending him to bed but feared what might happen if she did. Carefully getting to her feet she quietly left him where he lay, turning out the lights as she left.

Heading for a shower Laura noticed a light on in Scott's father's room. She quickly checked her data box but all readings were what she expected they should be. Clearly there was nothing to worry about but she decided she had better check in on him just the same.

"What's your level of pain," Laura asked after she was permitted to enter and while she was checking the computer for more detailed data recordings.

"It feels a little tight when I move but otherwise no pain at all." Jeff responded. "I'm just not used to getting so much sleep that's all."

"Slept too much during the day to be able to sleep tonight hum." Laura recorded, "Well we can give you something to help you sleep or we can let you work it out yourself and get your own rhythm back."

"I think I prefer the latter option." Jeff responded. "You're looking as if you're feeling a little better."

"Yeah, I am, thank you." Laura gave a warm peaceful smile. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I hope I have the right answer." Jeff positioned himself in bed with a posture of attentiveness.

"The letter from my Grandfather, it contained a deed to an island near here. The purchase date on it is smeared. I just wondered if you know anything about it?"

"I can't say that I do. Can you tell me more about where it is?" Jeff asked.

"Not exactly," Laura answered, "I can bring the deed in and you can look at it later. I just wondered if Granddad had discussed his plans for it with you."

"No he a, didn't." Jeff shook his head. "Now may I ask a question of you?"

"Shoot."

"Are there problems I should be aware of between you and Penny?" Jeff asked.

"Penelope? Well let's just say that Penelope relates better to LauraLynn," Laura tried to explain, "in fact, she relates to LauraLynn better than I do. She doesn't have a clue what I'm all about."

Jeff giggled a little, "I can't get over how you talk about you and LauraLynn like you're two different people."

"We are, I've gone to extremes to make it that way." Laura tilted her head with the teasing look on her face. "About the only thing LauraLynn and I share is fingerprints and DNA."

"There you are!" Penelope barged into the room like she owned the place. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Penelope, what do I have to do to convince you that you're not in charge here?" Laura playfully retaliated.

"I appreciate you being willing to stay and help out for a few days Penny," Jeff tried to reign Penelope in, "but I don't think it's necessary to enforce curfew and patrol the island while you're here."

"Well someone needs to, Scott is still missing." Penelope continued in exasperation.

"No one can sleep on command all the time," Laura defended, "and I believe Scott is old enough to tuck himself in."

"Do you know where my son is?" Jeff asked very unthreatening.

Laura instantly turned bright red and after taking a deep breath started to giggle a little.

"He's in the exorcise room, asleep on the mat." She responded, "We were in there together, nothing happened, he was just helping me burn off some frustrations."

"He's alright isn't he?" Jeff asked half worried about his son.

"Oh yea, he's just fine, we just worked out till we dropped, that's all."

"That's what that room is there for." Jeff acknowledged as well as defending his son.

Jeff then gave Laura a suspicious look, which prompted her to defend herself, "Honest, nothing happened, your son was a perfect gentleman,"

"Well you of all people should know that this man needs his rest," Penelope just wasn't letting up. "Shall we leave him to it?"

Laura and Scott's father shared a grin as Penelope took his book away and turned out the light before motioning for Laura to leave.

A short while later Scott came wandering by stopping to peak in on his father.

"I'm not asleep you can come in," Jeff called out when he saw his son's shadow. "Just don't let Penny see you in here."

"I'm sorry I worried you Dad." Scott apologized as he took his father's hand, "I was just in the work out room."

"Lady P's the one who's doing the bed check, not me." Jeff directed the concern where it belonged.

"But Lady P said that you couldn't sleep because you didn't know where I was." Scott shared his confusion.

"I'm having trouble sleeping because I've slept all day long. Dr. Linstone and I had just agreed on a treatment plan for it when Lady P found her in here talking with me." Jeff explained.

"Laura looks a lot better," Jeff spoke father to son. "What ever you did seems to have helped."

"I didn't do much at all. After we worked out she talked a little about the letter," Scott acknowledged. "Her grandfather must have been a real control freak."

"I've decided the same thing from what I've learned in recent weeks." Jeff rolled over to get a better look at his son groaning slightly as he did. "Hopefully I've done better with you boys. Laura told me that you were a perfect gentleman to night and that nothing happened."

Scott understood very well what his father was hinting at, "She's right, it didn't happen. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that if and when we take our relationship to that point it will only be right if neither of us regret it afterward."

Filled with a feeling of pride Jeff cupped his son's face in his hand, "I've not done too bad of a job as your father then."

"No Dad, you haven't. I'd have to say you're about the greatest Dad of all time." Scott placed his hand on his father's that was still at the side of his face.

"Will you get to bed!" Scott and his father heard Penelope yelling.

Scott helped his father out of bed and the two entered the hall just outside his room. From there they could see that Laura was by the pool doing her morning exorcise routine and a very good job of ignoring Penelope.

"I know you can hear me." Penelope yelled angrily as she walked up to Laura and grabbed her arm only to have Laura execute a move that left Penelope landing on her backside.

"Oh, so you want to play rough do you," Penelope climbed to her feet and came in a high kick attack move which Laura blocked quite easily. Laura then swept Penelope's feet out from under her sending her to the ground once again.

"That does it," Penelope called as she pulled herself to her feet once again charging Laura before she even recovered her full balance, only to have Laura step out of the way then twirl around sending Penelope into the pool with a splash.

By now both Jeff and his sons, several of them having been awaken by the commotion, were laughing their heads off. Jeff himself was laughing so hard that he was doubling up in pain.

"Now you're going to get it." They all heard over their laughter as Scott held his father's hand and guided it to the button that would administer medication for his pain. He was just starting to help his father back to his feet when another splash echoed bringing more laughter.

"Now I've had enough of this," They heard as Scott helped his father back into bed. As he pulled the covers around his father they heard a loud groan followed by another splash.

"Laura must be pretty good," Jeff commented.

"I'd sure hate to go against her in a serious battle." Scott declared, "She nearly sent me flying across the room while I was steadying the punching bag for her. From what I saw last night Lady P's getting off easy."

"I just hope she gets the message." Jeff responded starting to feel the effects of the medication. "I guess Penny's going to get her way after all. I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer."

"You can't just walk away like that," Penelope's voice rose through the air. "Get back here and let's finish this."

A few moments later Laura was at Jeff's bedside. "Is everything alright in here?"

"It just hurts when I laugh that hard." Jeff answered in a groggy voice. "I'm fine now."

"Sorry about that. I guess I should have used Chloroform on her." Laura responded.

"Don't be sorry, she had it coming," Jeff winced once again.

Laura checked Jeff's pulse and listened to his lungs, she was just smoothing the blankets around him again when Penelope stepped into the room. She was dripping wet and ready to scream at Laura when she noticed that Laura was working on Jeff.

"Is he alright?" Penelope asked in sudden concern.

"He just had a momentary spasm, I think we have everything under control now." Laura answered in a professional manner. "You might want to get some sleep yourself we might need you later on." Laura continued to chastise. "Oh and Penelope, be careful, that floor looks like it could be slippery when it's wet."

Penelope clenched her fists and silently stormed out of the room. It was all Laura and Scott could do to hold their breath and refrain from snickering till they figured she was out of ear range, and they probably didn't succeed.

The rest of the morning was more routine than life had been on Tracy Island since Laura's arrival. Everyone had their own work to do and only Jeff was excused from doing it.

Laura checked in on her patient once he'd had a chance to sleep off his meds and was pleased with his progress giving him permission to roam around the base at will. Still Jeff lounged in his room after physical therapy till it was time for lunch.


	29. Chapter 29

**Where to from here**

On the beach of an unpeopled island Parker watched Laura looking back were they had come from.

"Are you sure this is the island that goes with this deed?" Laura asked looking puzzled.

"Yes milady, oh sorry, Yes Laura it is."

"So what on earth did Granddad buy this island for? And why give it to me?" Laura just shook her head. "Did he plan for me to set up a clinic here or did he hope I would build a retreat and become a hermit here?"

"I have no clue Miss Laura, sorry, I wish I could help you." Parker was feeling nearly as frustrated as Laura was. As LauraLynn this girl treated him exactly as his employer Lady Penelope or at least similar, letting him wait on her hand and foot. But when she let her hair down and washed her face she was miss 'I can take care of it myself'. Thurman often thought she was competing for his job. Laura even went as far as to slap his hands if he tried to carry her bags.

"Thurman," Laura called, "is that Tracy Island I can see over there?"

"Yes miss," Parker answered.

"Well then it won't work to put a clinic here, too many people will be able to see the Thunderbirds when they take off and that could compromise their security."

"I see your point mi—I'm sorry I just keep forgetting."

"Thurman, I'll tell you what, I'm feeling a little humble today. What I want from you is a friend not someone who's afraid of every word that comes out of his mouth. As long as you don't call me LauraLynn I'll be happy with what ever you call me. Please just relax."

"Okay milady, I can do that," Parker let out a sigh. "May old nosy here ask milady a question of a personal nature?"

"Now that's the Thurman I know and love," Laura smiled. "You may ask any question you want, I do however, reserve the right not to answer if it will incriminate me."

"Nosy here has made notice of a special glow in milady's eyes when they are in the vicinity of one young Mr. Tracy." Parker proceeded with an ounce of caution, "I have also notice a similar sparkle in young Mr. Tracy's eyes."

"That obvious is it?" Laura asked, an exposed look on her face and biting on her lower lip.

"To more than just me." Parker acknowledged, "The two of you have been the topic of many conversations since you left Colorado."

Laura sat down on a rock and studied her bare toes wiggling in the sand.

"It's true then," Parker found the other half of the rock and sat next to her.

There was silence for a moment then Laura pinched the bridge of her nose to close off her tear ducts and gave a nod of her head.

"I thought I was loyally married to my work, to the cause, that I had fixed it so that I'd never feel like this. I thought all I had to do was stay on the move and I'd never get close enough to anyone. No compromising entanglements. That way I'd never have to explain my dual life or worry if the person could support me in the lifestyle that I've, well, the lifestyle I've grown to love."

Laura paused to wipe her eyes, "Then there we were together in these catacombs beneath a towering inferno, fearing our lives would end at any second. He was the famous elusive hero who had saved my life a time or two and now he was hurt. He needed me and my medical bag of tricks and I needed him and his know how. Together we got seven children and each other out of that hole alive. Then he went his way and I mine; only I couldn't get him out of my head. I liked how it felt when I sat next to him to just chat and keep myself awake.

I forced myself to go on; after all I was crazy to even imagine a relationship with a member of the famous Thunderbirds.

I took on extra work and deliberately sent workers to another camp in Australia so I would have enough work to keep my mind busy. Then Granddad asked me to set up his cover so that he could train on the equipment while he was grounded and it all started again."

Laura stopped and looked at Parker for the first time since she started talking.

"I deliberately left Australia off that list of camps I recommended. I knew if he came I'd,-. He said it was the last camp on the list. Granddad must have added it."

Laura paused to blow her nose on a hanky that Parker handed her. She then stood up and paced around Parker as she continued.

"I almost didn't even say good-bye when he left. Then I found that silly paper butterfly and knew he was the only other person in the world who would appreciate it as I did.

Then he was gone and I went home planning to take my medical boards and just jump right back into the rat race.

I could tell with the first look I got of Granddad that he wasn't long for this world, so I stayed. I owed it to him to be there for him. To help keep him comfortable help him put things in order that I didn't want the aunts to know about."

"Yes, I put my name and twenty-four-seven contact information in his surgical packet. With the area they cover he really needed at least a dozen names to contact to meet the criteria that I set up for those things. I could only come up with three that I thought would work with them and not compromise their secrecy. I never thought he'd ever open it! I didn't even know they _had_ an outer space in their unit!"

Laura dropped to her knees at Parker's feet, looking up at him as if she were pleading for him to tell her what to do next.

"And now he knows everything about me and who I've been-. I don't know what to do next."

"Perhaps young Mr. Tracy could fill the roll in your life of wife." Parker referred to the conversation he had over heard between Laura and Mark Christensen, the Foundation CEO before she left Colorado the last time.

"No." Laura spoke quickly and with resolve. "He's too good at what he does, too important to his family and their organization, to the lives that depend on them. I can't let him leave all that to play second fiddle to me."

The only sound that was heard for some time was the crash of the waves against the rocks and the sound of the seagulls over head then Parker offered the only direction he dared to.

"So where to from here milady?"

"Got a map and a dart?" Laura joked.

"I have the one, milady, put not the other," Parker informed.

"You have darts. Cool, let's play" Laura joked again.

When Parker didn't answer Laura turned away and looked out over the ocean.

"Could I share a thought with milady?" Parker asked after a moment of silence.

"What's that Thurm," Laura asked still watching the water lap at the beach.

"The life you have built for yourself is a rather lonely one. That has to take some kind of a toll on the energy you have to give to it. Young Mr. Tracy is one of only a very small handful, all brothers I might add, who have a similar dedication, who could support you in the lifestyle you have grown accustom to."

"Parker I told you I -"

"Please milady, please let me finish. . . As I was saying Young Mr. Tracy is a rare find who can help you with your life's passion but you are also a one in a million find for him. I can't figure there are many young women out there like yourself who can keep the Tracy's secret and support their work in a way you can. If you block Young Mr. Tracy from being part of your life you may very well also be sentencing him to the same lonely unfulfilled life you are choosing for yourself."

Parker's point hit its mark, leaving Laura lost for words. Could Thurman be right? Could she be denying Scott a chance at true happiness? Could she help him find that happiness?

After another space of silent thought Laura turned to face Parker.

"Do you think I would be out of line to try and join a clinic near here?" Laura asked. "Just in case he wants to visit, or. . . "Laura sheepishly refrained from finishing her sentence.

"I don't think anyone would have a problem with such an arraignment," Parker commented somewhat pleased with himself, "In the civilized world lots of Doctors commute to work."

Laura then somewhat reluctantly pulled a computer print out from her pocket and showed it to Parker. "I think I might be interested in setting up at one of these five clinics. What I don't know is, how they're equipped, staffed, or if they're interested in working with me."

"It would seem to me that we should go have a look at each of them then milady." Parker advised.

"You're right as usual old friend. Do you have a good book to keep you entertained while I case the joints?" Laura joked with Parker gaining her composure and focusing forward.

"I'm not so old milady, and when it comes to casing a joint, I'm sure I can teach you a thing or two." Parker returned the banter with a pleasant smile.

"Shall we then," Laura took a deep breath.

"After you milady." Parker motioned toward the flying car with his outstretched hand his other taking a place in the small of her back to offer guidance.

Jeff casually made his way to the dinning room. He wasn't far from his room when he was flanked by Allen and Gordon, there just in case he needed some one to lean on. Both were happy to see him out and about.

As he gingerly sat at the table his lunch was placed before him and before he had taken his first bite Lady Penelope was escorted to the table by Kyrano. At a glance Jeff noticed that she was limping and that her arm was in a sling.

"Thank you Kyrano for the massage. I do feel much better." Penelope said as she was being seated at the table.

"What happened to you?" Jeff asked only to receive a scowl that could almost be classified as a lethal weapon.

Before she answered Scott arrived at the table seating him self quickly and dishing his plate like a teenager.

"Hey what happened to you?" He asked when he took time to look at Penelope.

"If you must know, I was injured in the fracas that you all thought was so humorous this morning." Penelope answered indignantly, "After I'd had a shower and a bit of a lie down I could hardly move."

Everyone at the table fought hard but successfully kept from laughing out loud.

"LauraLynn was kind enough to look me over," Penelope continued to report.

"You mean Laura," Scott corrected.

"LauraLynn said that I have no broken bones that I'm just bruised and sprained." Penelope continued with total disregard to the corrections that were being given.

"I personally will be glad when you're ready to take over again." Penelope addressed Jeff, "My authority isn't well respected here."

"Well, I don't see any reason that I can't take control right now. I'm not allowed to fly a mission for a few more days but I can handle anything else that comes along." Jeff announced.

"Does that mean our curfew is lifted?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"That's enough." Jeff reined his sons in quickly and reminded them of their manners.

"I just don't understand that LauraLynn," Penelope started after eating interrupted the conversation.

"You mean Laura?" John asked.

"She was raised in a proper home and has the finest of skills, I just don't understand why LauraLynn would choose the lifestyle she has."

"You mean Laura." Jeff added his correction.

"Why LauraLynn would choose to the life of a roving ruffian instead of teaching her skills in the finest of hospitals is beyond me."

Jeff could see that Scott's temper was rising so he jumped in first. "The important part of your statement is that you don't understand Laura." Jeff said in a tone that brought the conversation to an end.

"Speaking of Laura, does anyone know where she is?" Scott asked guessing that Laura was avoiding Lady P. "Her supplies came in on the mail plane."

"She said that she felt like she was beginning to interfere with the work around here and I had to agree with her." Penelope offered, "I've asked Parker to take her and help her make arrangements for her next posting."

"You What!" Scott got to his feet in outrage.

"What about Dad?" Gordon questioned, "He still needs a doctor."

"Hey, where's Dr. Linstone," Virgil asked as he arrived in the dinning area unaware. "I just stopped in at the medical room and all her gear is gone."

"She'll be back later this evening. If your father were under a true doctor's care he would have been sent home now anyway." Penelope defended her actions.

"Are you saying Laura's not a true doctor?" Scott's ire was rising higher.

"Scott!" Jeff got his son's attention, keeping him from giving Penelope another 'lesson' like the one Laura had given her that morning.

"Dad, may I have permission to go after Laura?" Scott formally requested standing at near attention glaring at Penelope.

"Yes, go," Jeff permitted and Scott was gone before he could see the look or hear the words that his father had for Penelope.

Laura sat in silence pondering the message Parker had delivered while he piloted toward the first island on her list. On the largest of the islands Parker put the car down on a secluded road and drove to the local shipping docks

"I have no GPS reading for the medical facilities on this island milady." Parker surrendered.

"What is it about men and asking directions?" Laura teased as she grabbed her medical bag and climbed out of the car without waiting for Parker to open the door for her. Throwing the strap of her bag over her shoulder Laura walked right up to the first person she saw and in the best version of the language she could manage asked where to find the nearest Doctor.

"They say it's up that path there, about two miles," Laura reported as she returned to Parker. "I don't think that road and this car will get along together, and you better wait here and watch the car while I go. It might not be here when you get back if you don't."

"I fear you're not wrong milady," Parker surrendered as he watched the dockworkers moving closer to his charge.

"I don't know how long I'll be."

"Don't worry about me, milady." Parker assured her, "Take this with you, just incase you need to call for a ride." Parker handed Laura a phone radio programmed to reach him if she needed him.

With a nod of her head Laura slipped the phone in a pocket and was on her way.

She had made an effort to stay in shape but her lifestyle the last several months had taken its toll. The hike was slower and more tiring then she wanted to admit.

Every person Laura met along the way she asked where the Doctor was just to make sure she remained on the right path. As she came over the rise Laura noticed smoke in the distance and thought it strange that the cane fields would be burned at this time of year. Then the smell of the smoke reached her nose and it carried the unmistakable odor of burning human flesh.

Laura's adrenaline took over for her lack of conditioning as she broke into a run headed for the smoke rising some distance away.

Once she reached the top of the next ridge Laura saw that a bus had overturned and it and a cane field it rolled into were both on fire. Several people were pulling their fellow villagers from the buss while others were ushering field workers to a nearby clearing where all the injured were being cared for. As Laura moved closer she noticed only two people seemed to be giving any kind of medical treatment. Laura pulled her identification and credentials out and made her way to the closest of those workers.

"I'm Dr. Laura Linstone from the Mikealson Foundation. Where do you want me?"

"Start over there," Laura was directed. Looking where she was being directed Laura could see nearly thirty patients and more still coming from the field.

"Do we have a sterile place to treat these burns?" she asked before moving out.

"No," she was told.

"Are the three of us the only medical workers around?" she asked again.

"Yes," was the unfortunate answer.

"May I call in a supply shipment?" Laura asked out of respect but she was already reaching for the phone that Parker had given her.

"Don't bother it will never get here in time," Was her answer.

"Oh yes it will," Laura responded.

Using his GPS and the tracking signal from Lady P's car Scott flew straight to the island and the place where Parker was waiting for Laura.

Parker stood at attention as he watched Scott walk toward him. When Scott got close enough to see his face he could see the twinkle in his eyes and the gentlest smile.

"Thurman! I need an audio connection to the Mikealson Foundation London office like yesterday. Can you help me there?" Laura's panicked request came over the radio in the car as soon a Scott stood face to face with Parker.

"Tell her yes," Scott responded, reacting like a Thunderbird. "Find out what's going on."

Scott listened in as Laura gave a short description for the scene she was working at. Scott listened to the breaks in her dialog and knew she was talking between patients while doing triage.

With in seconds Scott had two long range radio head sets and Laura's medical supplies in arms and had convinced a local dock worker with a jeep to give him a ride to the accident site.

"Scott Tracy to base, come in." Scott worked the radio while he was riding to the accident zone. "Scott Tracy to base, comes in."

"This is base, go ahead Scott" Virgil answered the call.

"Laura's got some major medical needs for the victims of a bus accident and fire we need a clear connection through to the London office of the foundation." Scott spoke knowing every second counted.

"Mikealson Foundation?" Virgil asked as his father came through the door in response to the call.

"That's right." Scott confirmed.

"F.A.B. Scott. Dad wants' to know if we need to mobilize?

"Stand by I'll have a visual on the accident any second now." Scott stretched his head high for every advantage as his driver neared the top of the ridge. "I see it now, the fire is nearly under control and workers here have the field flooded. It looks like the needs now are all medical to treat the victims."

Scott bailed out of the jeep he was riding in with the box of supplies under one arm. Clearly the supplies he carried wouldn't go very far but they were better than nothing. Setting the box down near a group of patients, Scott then walked up to Laura who was so busy that she didn't know he was there. Scott just reached out and placed a head set in position on Laura's head.

"Your connection to London," Scott said as he clipped the radio controls onto her shirt. "I'm on channel 2, I brought your supplies I'll be handing them out as far as they'll go."

Laura shared a relieved smile with Scott then Scott popped the box open while Laura turned back to her patient.

"This is Dr. Laura Linstone; I need emergency supply dispatch stat!" Laura called in to the microphone in front of her mouth as she evaluated her patients.

Scott had just distributed the last of the supplies when he heard Laura's voice in his head set.


	30. Chapter 30

**Calling International Rescue!**

"Calling International Rescue. This is Dr. Laura Linstone of the Mikealson Foundation Calling International Rescue, please come in."

"This is International Rescue, how can we help you?" Scott heard his father answer.

"You told me once if I needed supplies in a hurry your unit would be willing to help. I need two mobile Burn units and supplies to treat thirty plus burn patients." Laura swallowed hard and looked at Scott. "That will be about four tons of equipment and supplies. Our other pilots can't get it here till tomorrow sometime. Half of the lives here depend on getting it here before then. Can you help us?"

"The Thunderbirds are at your service," Jeff responded over the radio. "Where do we pick up these supplies?"

Laura protected their cover by listing four sites giving an option for the most convenient then ended but saying, "I'll call ahead and they will have everything ready to load by the time you arrive. Thank you."

Jeff quickly barked out assignments grimacing in pain and holding his chest as he tried to move a little faster than his stage of recovery would allow. He then gave the, 'Thunderbirds are Go,' command and Thunderbird 2 was off with all four of his remaining sons.

Brains arrived in the control room just before lift off to take over for Jeff but Jeff remained in command.

By the time Thunderbird 2 called in an ETA as they lifted off with the supplies Laura had lost three lives. As they followed Scott's directions for dropping the first load Laura had just completed her second emergency cesarean section to save the life of an unborn child this time she still hoped to also save the mother but it was going to be close.

Back in the control room Penelope had joined Jeff and Brains and was taking in the visual shots being transmitted by Thunderbird 2.

"What is that they are wrapping up in newspaper?" Penelope asked.

"The baby Laura just delivered." Jeff responded hoping that more suitable wrappings were to be found in the supplies his son's were delivering.

"Oh my-" The sheltered Penelope was aghast at the sights before her.

They all watched and listened to the radio chatter as Laura instructed Scott on how to activate the instant set up of the first mobile burn unit. Then watched as Laura climbed into a disposable jump suit and entered as Scott guided the second burn unit into place and set it up connecting the two before guiding Thunderbird 2 as they dropped the remaining supplies.

When their assigned mission was completed Jeff okayed the boys to land and offer their assistance. They were put to work by Scott carrying the victims up to the entrance of the mobile burn unit and helping out any way they could. This also involved placing the four deceased in body bags and in cutting one of Laura's compressed blankets into multiple baby-sized blankets.

Once Thunderbird 2 was on the ground they stopped visual transmissions but Jeff listened in on every audio transmission that was made at the accident scene. He knew this was going to be a growth experience especially for his youngest sons but he was most impressed with the communications between Laura and Scott. It was easy to tell that Laura was relying on Scott to direct all of the non-medical activities and it sounded like he had everything running like, well like a Thunderbird rescue.

It was clear from what he was hearing that Scott had learned much more than how to assist with surgery he could truly be an asset to Laura's team as well as the Thunderbird team. When the doctors from the neighboring islands arrived they were still not as much assistance as one might expect. None of the doctors were familiar with the tools and equipment that Laura knew like the back of her hand and none of them had any experience with mass trauma. Also Laura was the only surgeon among them. Scott was called inside the burn unit to assist with medical treatments at that point and Virgil was put in charge of traffic control.

The radio transmissions dropped in number at that point leaving Jeff to imagine what was going on inside the burn unit. Word did come that one more patient died and then hours into the treatment operation Laura called in a medical evacuation jet.

Virgil offered Thunderbird 2 to help with transportation but Laura declined his offer explaining that her patients needed the burn specialists that were coming with the jet as much as the jet itself.

As soon as the medical jet lifted off with the ten most serious patients Thunderbird 2 was released to head home with a heartfelt thanks from Laura and local leaders.

When his sons emerged from the loading tubes Jeff was waiting. Each one was wearing one or more beaded leis, thank you gifts from the villagers, but what Jeff looked at long and hard was the looks in each of their eyes.

Jeff had spent enough time on the front lines of war to have an idea what they had seen. What he needed to know now was how they were handling it. Each one was covered with sweat and mud and the residue of smoke, their nostrils were filled with the smell of burning flesh and each one wondered if it could ever be washed from their bodies.

Jeff went from son to son taking them by the shoulders, telling each of the exceptional work they had done and how proud he was of them. Then they were all sent to clean up and told something to eat would be waiting for them when they were done.

As they headed for the showers Jeff turned his attention to the empty loading tube and wondered of his eldest son, Scott and then of Laura. How were they getting on? Clearly there was still much work to do and possibly more heartache to endure.

Using his tried and proven techniques of group counseling Jeff helped his sons talk out their feelings finally getting them off to sleep in the pre-dawn hours of the morning.

In the Mobile Burn Unit, Laura had completed the immediate surgical interventions. She still had a likely amputation to perform but she had time to consider other options, so she did. All of the patients that remained in her care were stable and resting comfortably and the island doctors were getting the hang of some of her marvelous medical toys. For the first time since she offered her services she was free to take a break and get as far away as the transmissions from the wristbands would reach.

Shedding her grimy disposable hooded jump suit Laura showered with disinfectant soap and stepped into a fresh pair of scrubs before entering the cool ocean breeze of the night air. Before she was twenty feet from the tent Scott was at her side offering her a cup of warm soup.

"Thanks," Laura said after taking a sip of soup, "I thought you were given the go ahead to head for home."

"You're not going to get rid of me that easy." Scott teased as he guided Laura to a fallen tree where she could sit to rest for a while. "I have to do something to convince you I can handle things in your life."

Laura took another drink from her cup and looked at Scott. "What you've proven is something I already knew. That you can handle yourself well and are a major asset in a disaster situation." Laura paused to stretch her neck and rotate her shoulders. "I deal with less than one of these a year and that's a bit more than I personally would like."

"You and I are bound to bump into each other from time to time no matter what you do. We just seem to play different roles on the same team." Scott evaluated. "So is it alright with you if we stay friends?" Scott asked wishing he had thought his words through better.

"I think we're too deep into this to be just friends." Laura revealed. She turned her attention to the sea out over the horizon and drank her soup slowly.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Scott finally asked.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before in my life. I've always been able to apply the out of sight out of mind principle and it's worked quite well before you came along. You're the dream come true that I've never dared to dream. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the tunnels of South Africa.

"I love you Scott Tracy. Right now I feel like I might die if we were apart for even a day. But I've made choices that have cost me any hope of having a relationship with what's left of my family. I can't stand the thought of taking you away from yours. You just don't understand what you have; what hell it is to be as alone as I have chosen to be."

"You don't have to be alone." Scott interrupted.

"I've made my choices," Laura turned away as she spoke, "It's the life I'm to live."

Scott gently placed his hand to the side of Laura's face pulling it till she was facing him. "What I mean is, You can share my family."

There was a silence and Scott was almost certain that Laura wanted to say something.

"I've been thinking a little," Laura started then seemed hesitant to finish.

Scott just listened patiently, too afraid of saying the wrong thing to say anything at all.

"Do you," Laura started then stalled again. "Do you think I could learn how to fly a plane?"

"You?" Scott responded in surprise then realized how he sounded. "Of course you could, it's easier than becoming a doctor."

"It there a chance things could work out between us maybe if I, say, commuted to work, a, everyday." Laura wanted to say from Tracy Island but didn't dare.

The overjoyed look on Scott's face said volumes. Laura held her soup to her lips but didn't drink waiting for Scott to respond.

Scott tried to speak a couple of times but couldn't find the words.

Laura gave in to Scott's forward motion and made the last move herself, locking in a passionate embrace. Scott held on as if he never intended to let go and Laura dropped her soup freeing her hands to do the same.

The two of them fell onto the soft grass their feet resting on the log they had been sitting on.

For the rest of the night their passion kept them from sleeping but their exhaustion kept them from doing anything more than talk.

Till the light of morning found them, they half slept, half planned. By the time Laura was called back to help with a patient they only needed approval.

Scott walked in on his family as they were talking over lunch.

"I didn't hear your plane, Scott." Jeff spoke in surprise, as he looked his son over. He was wearing scrubs and smelt like disinfectant but most of all he looked tired and haggard.

"That's probably because I cut the engines and glided in," Scott explained.

"What did you do that for?" Jeff was even more surprised. He thought he could pick up something new in his son's face. He looked as if he were anxious or was it something else.

"I don't know, I just felt like it, that's all." Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"What were you trying to do sneak up on us?" John asked

"Dad, can I talk with you?" Scott inquired ignoring John's question.

"Sure son have a seat." Jeff's first thought was that Scott needed to talk about what he had seen at the medical camp.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk in your office, alone." Scott clarified.

"Alright, let's go." Jeff answered getting up from his chair. His heart filled with nearly a million emotions as he tried to guess what his son wanted to talk about.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Scott stopped a moment to pull two pieces of paper out of his pocket. "Laura's approved John to go back to space and Dad you're cleared to fly next week but Laura said to be sure to tell you to wait at least a month before you head to the space station."

Scott handed each paper to the person they were intended for then turned without another word and headed for the office.

"I wonder what he wants' to talk to Dad about?" Allen curiously questioned.

"I think, I know." John watched every step his brother took.

"You don't think he's going to leave the Thunderbirds do you?" Virgil questioned.

John didn't say a word but his subtle nod confirmed he was thinking the same thing.

"Who's going to handle Thunderbird one?" Gordon questioned.

Four hours later Allen volunteered to carry dinner into his father and Scott who hadn't been seen since they entered the office. When he walked in they were studying a computer aircraft catalog.

"Thank you Allen, I guess I am getting hungry," Jeff acknowledged as he made noise setting the tray on the desk. "Tell Onaha thank you for us too will you."

Allen knew he was being told to leave so he backed away slowly as his father went back to his conversation with Scott.

"Any of these three should work for her needs but they're pricey." Jeff said to Scott.

"I don't think that's an issue, She just wants something that will get her around to all the islands" Scott responded as his father placed food in front of him.

"Thanks Allen," Scott said when he finally took hold of the sandwich his father placed in his hand.

Two hours later the four brothers were gathered near the door of their father's office when it opened again.

"Get some sleep son," Jeff said as he escorted Scott out the door. "I'll sleep on it and we'll both see things clearer in the morning."

"I'm so beat I can't see anything now." Scott mumbled.

"Do you need me to walk with you?" Jeff asked his son as he took hold of an arm.

"No, I can make it." Scott fought to open his eyes wide.

His dad was less than convinced so he walked along side of him any way rubbing his back as they walked. "Are you going to be able to sleep?"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Scott looked at his father. "I just hope I don't wake up and find that this is all a dream."

John followed a few minutes later hoping he could get Scott to talk and tell him what was going on. When he got no answer to his knocks he opened the door a little and peeked in to see Scott asleep, fully dressed on the top of his covers. It appeared that he had fallen into his bed face first and been asleep before his head missed the pillow.

"John!" his father called out as he left Scott's room.

"Yeah Dad?" John answered trying to look innocent.

"How are the plans coming for the new generator?" Jeff inquired as he caught up with his son.

"Their ready, we're just waiting for me to get the all clear to go up there and install the thing." John reported then remembered he had received that all clear at lunch, just after Scott got home. "Do you want me to load it tonight so I can lift off in the morning?"

"No it's late, I'd like to have a family get together before you go anyway. Why don't you load it tomorrow and then we'll plan on lift off the day after." Jeff then added, "You do feel up to that don't you?"

"Sure Dad. Why do you ask?" John seemed confused. "I've felt ready to go for days now."

"You just look a little uncertain, that's all." Jeff revealed his observance. That was usually all that was needed to get his sons to open up.

"I'm just worried about Scott, he looked so beat. Is he alright?" John told half the story.

"You're brother is going to be just fine. He just needs a little sleep right now, and then hopefully we can finish working things through in the morning." Jeff informed John before grabbing his shoulder and gently shaking. "It does look like we're going to have some changes around here though." Jeff said before he went in to his room leaving John alone in the hall.

There was a distant smile on his father's face that John had never seen before and for the first time in his life he didn't want to go to the space station. He was afraid he might miss out on something big. Really big.

The next morning John stopped by Scott's room on his way to breakfast to find it empty with the indents of his body still in the bedding.

At the breakfast table Allen, Virgil and Gordon were waiting and Gordon announced, "Dad asked us to help you load that new generator for the space station while he, Scott and Brains work something out."

Then Onaha asked, "Do you boys know if Dr. Linstone will be joining us for the festivities tonight?" and everyone just looked at each other.

While they worked to load the generator they talked and speculated about what was going on, but they all felt that Scott was planning to leave the Thunderbirds and join Laura in her new clinic.

"At least he won't be too far away, we can visit." Gordon groaned as he helped maneuver the heavy generator into place.

"That's easy for you to say," John leaned against the hatch of Thunderbird three giving a sigh.

"Hey, you'll still be able to talk with him. Laura has to get a communications system like ours for her job with the Mikealson Foundation, you can call him there." Virgil tried to cheer his brother up.

"I think we're all being a little selfish. We should be thinking of Scott." John defended his brother. "Where else is he going to find someone that truly understands him? And will keep our organization secrets. Besides at the rate we're going we'll all need hernia repairs before we're finished loading this thing and I for one want Dr. Linstone to do the job."

"It is kind of nice having a Dr. for the team now," Allen shared his thoughts. "Even with the minor stuff she has a gentler bedside manner than Dad does."

Somehow the four of them got the generator loaded and were headed for their father's office to report when they caught sight of Scott and their father leaving the office and stopped out of sight to see what they might be able to over hear.

"_That was a whole lot easier once we got Laura on the line," Jeff commented. "I wish we could have done that sooner."_

"_She's a busy person right now," Scott commented, "I don't think things are going to slow down now till she gets everything up and running."_

"_She said she was finished with her meetings," Scott spoke again after he and his father shared a moment of silence. "I better go get her."_

"_Have a safe flight." Jeff patted his son on the back as he turned to go. _

The four brothers gathered at the breakfast bar and helped themselves to fruit smoothies and quietly tried to talk about something other than Scott.

"Did you boys get that generator loaded?" Their father called out as he walked toward them. "That looks good. I'll have one of those." He told Gordon who was making another smoothie, then waited for an answer to his question.

"Yeah Dad, it's all ready to go. What time is lift off?" John inquired hoping that it wouldn't be too early.

"O eight hundred hours," Jeff informed. "I'm sending Brains and Gordon up with you to help install that new generator and do the first testing on it."

"Great, even in micro-gravity that beast is a monster to move around. Do you really think it's going to be as good as Brains says it is?"

"Brains is really impressed with the one he's set up for the island." Jeff responded happy no one was asking about Scott.

"Mister Tracy," Onaha got her employer's attention, "Do you know if Dr. Linstone will be joining us this evening?"

"Yes," Jeff replied. "All of her serious patients have been evacuated now and the local Doctors are taking care of the rest. Scott just went to bring her back, she told me to warn you that she's been paid and will be bringing back quite a bit of food she's hoping you can work into the menus around here."

"So is she going to be able to work there now?" Allen wondered out loud.

"She's spent the morning in meetings with government officials there and it's been approved for her open up a surgical center with a small hospital and she's planning to work with all the other Doctors on the neighboring islands to get them adequate clinics," Jeff shared the news. "Once she gets that done she'll work there two or three days a week taking care of the surgical needs for all of the islands. And the rest of the time she'll spend doing her work for the Mikealson Foundation. At least that's her current plans." Jeff was hoping he wasn't steering the conversation in areas he wasn't prepared to follow.

"How is she going to build a hospital?" Lady Penelope stepped into the conversation. "I mean these people can't afford blankets for their newborns let alone a hospital. And LauraLynn, a, Laura," Penelope responded to the glares she was getting, "Well how can she pay for it? She certainly doesn't have that kind of money."

"You'd be surprised, Penny," Jeff shook his head, "I've spent some time in her financial records since last night and as far as I can tell she has more liquid assets than I do."

"How could that be? Her grandfather disinherited her. She lives like a popper, residing in tents or worse. She gets paid in chickens for heavens sake"

"She has over two hundred patents that are paying great dividends and that doesn't even include the designs of her's that I still have in my office. Her latest design has already given her a twenty to one return and it isn't in full production yet." Jeff explained, "As for the way she lives, she has chosen to work where she's needed most." Jeff's focus trailed slightly watching his son's plane take off. "While we were talking to her this morning she told me that she was a true eccentric but I think there has to be a better name for her."

"We could call her a Thunderbird." Allen spoke up, hinting hopefully.

"Son," Jeff looked thoughtfully at his youngest, "I'm not sure the name Thunderbird is worthy of her."

When Scott climbed out of the plane he was approached by a young man who he had noticed near a cart full of produce when he taxied to a stop.

"Are you Mr. Scott?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes I am."

"Dr. Laura pay me to help load your plane. She is very good Doctor, has been paid much."

"All that?" Scott pointed to the cart.

"No Mr. Scott, there is more."

"Wow." Was all Scott could say.

"When the plane is loaded I take you to Dr. Laura,"

Scott accepted the teens help and noticed that his family was about to receive more bananas than they would be able to eat in a month, coconuts galore and several other vegetables native to the island. The bottom of the cart with filled with ice preserving several large fish. Laura had supplied him with a body bag to put it all in so that it wouldn't make a mess of the plane. Although it looked like a lot the monetary value was pennies on what Laura could expect to make in more affluent regions but Scott also knew Laura was flattered to receive this.

As was promised when the plane was loaded Scott was taken to Laura who was negotiating the care for the animals she had been given as payment. Her new employee was a fisherman whose hand had been severely damaged in a fishing accident and could no longer work on the fishing lines. Nor was he likely to be hired to work the fields with his deformity. He was humbled by Laura's trust in him and she was grateful she didn't have to load the eight chickens, four goats and two pigs in the plane to take back to Tracy Island.

When Scott arrived Laura looked tired and dusty after her long ordeal but the way her face lit up when she first got sight of Scott made his day.

"Are you ready to go?" Scott asked as he took both of her hands in his.

"I think so." Laura asked then nearly fell into Scott's arms holding him tight around the chest. "Is this real or is the alarm clock going to go off again?" Laura spoke into his shirt.

"My alarm clock has already gone off." Scott spoke as he tenderly held her tight against him. "And you're still here and I feel as if I have the world in the palm of my hand. I think this is as real as it gets."

Laura pulled back just enough to look onto his eyes as Scott moved one of his hands to the side of her face gently positioning her head to be able to engage in a passionate embrace.

When they both needed to come up for air, Scott handed Laura her basket of trinkets and placed the shoulder strap from her medical bag over his shoulder as he placed his arm around her and she placed her arm around him. Side by side they walked, Laura often resting her head on Scott's shoulder as they moved.

When they came to a place where a stream trickled across the road and native flowers grew wild Scott stopped and placed Laura's bag on the ground then coaxed her to sit on it.

Getting down on one knee Scott pulled a ring from his pocket and as he was placing it on Laura's finger. "Dr. Laura Linstone, will you marry me?"

Scott was nearly panicked by the surprised look on Laura's face. For what seemed to him an eternity she had no words, she just looked at him as if she were shocked.

"Only, if I can make you happy." Laura finally answered.

Scott sighed as tears filled his eyes. "Then the answer is yes, because you have already made me happier than I ever thought was possible."

"And you have made me happier than I ever thought I had a right to be." Laura reciprocated. "I love you Scott Tracy."

Once again their lips met in passion and that is where they were when they heard someone clearing their throat.

Turning bright red they looked up to see a local villager pulling his cart along the path.

"I guess we better get out of the way." Scott said the obvious.

"Yeah," Laura agreed.

Quickly they got to their feet and moved to the side regaining their composure as the villager worked his way by them. From there they walked hand in hand to the plane. Before Laura helped to finish loading the last of her things she took the ring from her finger.

"Why are you taking it off?" Scott asked in alarm.

"I just don't want to snag it on anything. I can be very rough on rings. I'll keep it close." Laura reassured him as she pulled a chain that was around her neck from beneath her shirt revealing a special hook that currently held another ring.

"It was my Grandfather's; he gave it to me the day I left France. It was his way of telling me that he finally accepted my work," Laura explained. "I'll put it in its case later."

"No, I don't want you -"

"I want it this way," Laura interrupted Scott. Then realizing she was hurting him. "I can't wear your ring all the time because it can scratch my patients and tear up the rubber gloves. But when ever it's not on my hand it will be right here." Laura clipped the ring into the hook and held it next to her heart. "I'll put it back on as soon as we get this stuff loaded. I promise to show it off good for your brothers."

Scott got a sudden cheesy mischievous look on his face. "Come to think of it; maybe you should keep it hidden till the party tonight when I make an announcement."

"You mean you haven't told them yet?" Laura was confused.

"Just Dad," Scott looked at Laura still smiling. "How could I tell anyone else until I'd made sure the alarm clock had gone off and I wasn't just dreaming?"

Laura smiled and nod her head as her eyes began to tear up. After loading her bag Scott loaded Laura and took the time to seatbelt her in.

Laura slept on the flight back to Tracy Island waking up as Scott made the banking turn to line up with the runway. Shaking the sleep off, Laura looked over at Scott and for the first time in her life she didn't notice the landing. Not much anyway.

When the plane was in the hanger and stopped Laura was her usual self and jumped out to start unloading the plane.

"I can't believe you," Scott exclaimed. "Thirty minutes sleep and you're ready for another forty eight hours."

"Don't bet on the forty eight hour part. I'm running on adrenaline right now." Laura smiled and Scott decided not to say more since his brothers were arriving to help unload.

Jeff watched as a caravan of sons plus one, marched past him, each carrying a whole lot of something. "Holy . . . there isn't a cow back there somewhere is there?"

Laura and Scott started laughing so hard that they nearly lost their loads but finally Laura was able to shake her head bringing an ounce of relief to Scott's father.


	31. Chapter 31

**A sunrise unlike any other**

Before Laura and Scott had showered and changed the party was underway. As Scott left his room he could smell the barbecued ribs and hear his brothers laughing and splashing in the pool. He felt giddy as he took the scenic rout by the guestroom.

"Wow!" Scott commented in a near gasp when Laura stepped out of the room wearing a blue satin Polynesian dress and no shoes, her hair was styled with a mother of pearl comb but her birthmark was well covered. Then the reflection from her hand caught Scott's eye.

Without saying another word Scott took hold of Laura's left hand and guided it to his elbow and the two walked side by side to the pool area.

The closer they got to the pool the quieter everyone became. When they reached the patio John, Gordon and Virgil got out of the pool and stood silently looking at the couple while Allen and Tintin stayed in the pool but came to the side resting their arms on the edge and looking up at Scott and Laura.

"I thought you said they didn't know," Laura whispered.

"They're guessing." Scott whispered back but there were enough eyes on Laura's hand and the sparkly thing on her finger that made it clear that the guessing was over with.

"Well you two," Jeff spoke up with a grin on his face as he moved in close. "You've got everyone's attention you might as well make use of it."

Scott and Laura shared a glance and a giggle before Scott took a deep breath and sighed.

"I have agreed to assist Laura in her work. I will be helping set up and develop the communications system she will need and trying to manage some of her business affairs so that she can focus on, healing the world and doing her part to make it a better place.

But, , , before anyone claims the pilot seat of Thunderbird one, I will be doing all this from Tracy Island between rescues where Laura will work and live with us, as Mrs., Scott Tracy and commute to her new surgical center two to three days a week."

Shocked but happy faces filled the gathering.

"As soon as you all teach me how to fly," Laura added before cheers drowned out any thing that could have been said.

Jeff stepped forward with a hug and a kiss on Laura's cheek, "Welcome to the family." He then gave Scott a good pat on the back.

John came at Scott from the other side and threw his arms around him with true joy and happiness for his brother. "I knew you could work it out, At least you managed to make the announcement before I went back into space." John then moved on to Laura with the same excitement giving her a hug.

"When are you going back to the space station?" Laura asked as they were hugging.

"In the morning," John answered, "Thanks for working things out so that I didn't have to hear the news over the radio."

Laura got a stunned look on her face and turned to Scott.

"He is alright to go to space isn't he?" Jeff asked in response to Laura's look.

"Yeah," Laura responded, "Yeah he's fully recovered. It's just—"Laura focus her attention back on Scott, "Could we, Maybe-" Laura shrugged her shoulders.

"You mean get married before he leaves?" Scott wondered if he was truly finishing her sentence. He had to admit that he kind of liked that idea.

"That's impossible," Penelope added her two cents worth in. "She'll need a dress, time to put a guest list together, get the invitations out and before we can do that we'll have to decide where to hold the wedding and -"

"I have a wedding dress," Laura interrupted Penelope, "It's in the trunk in my room. It was my mother's and my grandmother's before her." Laura offered as an explanation to all the surprised looks she was getting.

"I don't really have anyone else I would want to be here," Laura added as everyone was looking at each other, silently contemplating the task set before them."

"I have my family here," Scott added with growing enthusiasm, "I really don't want to invite everyone in the address book. Just us, would be fine, perfect in fact." He then turned to his father. "I would really like John to be my best man."

"Well, let's go see if that dress is going to fit." Onaha said excitedly, as she took Laura by the arm and started toward her room.

Jeff looked at his eldest son with a bit of skepticism then shaking his head, "Let's go see what we have to do to make everything legal."

"What about the wedding cake and the flowers?" Penelope called out as everyone was dispersing.

"First things first, Penny, first things first," Jeff called back and continued to his office and computer.

The heirloom dress was designed with features to adjust the size, making fitting a simple task but it was in desperate need of a date with an iron or at least a hot rock.

Onaha gathered the dress into her arms and headed out to take care of that task as John stopped by to collect Laura.

"We found a place online where we can get the marriage license but we need your information." John informed.

"I'll be right there," Laura called out then sat on the foot of the bed stunned. "What kind of information?"

"They're asking for name, social security number and parents." John listed from memory. "Oh and they need an address of residence."

"I forgot who they told me they were." Laura gasped in panic, then in desperation she turned to a trunk and opening it up started throwing its contents to the side till she reached an envelope in the bottom. Franticly opening it she scanned the papers she pulled from with in.

Finally she let off a relieved sigh and held the papers to her chest.

"It's here, I'm safe." She whispered to herself she then picked up a small ring box and clutching it in her hand followed John with Penelope on her heels.

"Okay the dress is something old now we need something new." Penelope rattled on as she walked along side Laura and John.

"What do you mean by that?" Laura asked seeming offended by Penelope's words.

"You know," Penelope was confused by Laura's statement. "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Isn't that some superstition thing?" Laura asked almost remembering.

"It's a tradition," Penelope declared.

"Well I'm getting a new husband does that count?" Laura questioned.

"It's supposed to be something you wear," Penelope clarified.

"A new ring then," Laura showed off her left hand still moving to keep up with John. "As far as an address I only have a mail box with the foundation will that be good enough."

"Now what about something borrowed?" Penelope continued.

"I think that should be fine." John answered, "With your lifestyle you wouldn't have anything else."

"What are you going to borrow?" Penelope hounded.

"Aaa, Can I borrow Thurman to give the bride away?" Laura answered in frustration as John hid his chuckle with a cough.

"No, I mean yes, you may borrow Parker, but what about something to wear?" Penelope grew in frustration, "We'll deal with that latter. What are you going to wear that is blue?"

"I, I don't know, can we deal with that later too?" Laura fought to control her response.

"Oh, of course dear," Penelope conceded, "I have plenty to work on for now."

Laura gratefully ducked into the main office where Scott and his father had just finished adding in their information. Laura plopped her official registration for the Mikealson foundation on the desk. Inside was the information created for her when her alias became official.

"I assume you plan to marry Laura Linstone," Laura looked at Scott to make sure she was correct.

"That's the person I proposed to, by name if I remember right." Scott clarified with a smile. He had learned about her birth name but he had also learned who she had become with the freedom that came with her new identity and that was the person he wanted to marry.

"That's right you did." Laura responded taking a calming deep breath. "Sorry, the wedding planner has me a little rattled."

Everyone smiled as Jeff copied Laura's information into the computer.

"What name do you plan to go by after you're married?" Jeff read the question out loud.

"Ah, I need to keep my maiden, well, a, alias." Laura looked at Scott, "Tracy is a wonderful name, it's just that my licensees are in that name and I've built a reputation under that name. When I say Linstone they have often heard of me and will work with me better."

"Understood," Scott answered.

"No offence taken here," Jeff reassured. "You have a very good reason to keep your maiden, um, alias."

"You can still introduce me as Mrs. Scott Tracy, if you want to." Laura looked at Scott.

"I do want to and I will." Scott answered taking Laura in his arms.

"Here's another decision you two have to make," Jeff turned his chair away from his computer. "Since this is a private island and I'm the owner of record, I can legally perform this wedding or we can find a religious leader of your choice."

Laura looked at Jeff in surprise as she contemplated what her preference might be.

"That brings up interesting possibilities when you get to the, speak now or forever hold your peace, part." Laura smirked then looking Scott in the eyes, "I'd much rather have your Father perform the ceremony than someone I've never met before."

"Same here," Scott confirmed.

"Okay," Jeff typed his name in the blank provided feeling several different emotions as he did so. "Now, do you want me to find some ceremony online or do you two want to write your own?"

"Both," Scott spoke quickly. Then looked at Laura who had tears streaking down her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Laura smiled beneath her tears. "You're just so lucky to have such a wonderful family to support you and stand beside you."

Scott pulled Laura close letting her hide her tears in his shoulder as he looked to his father with tears forming in his own eyes. "I am learning to be more appreciative of them, thanks to you."

"Do all of you boys have your tuxes cleaned and ready to go?" They heard Penelope calling from the hall.

"Do I have permission to tranquilize her?" Laura asked giggling into Scott's shoulder.

"Are we sure Allen hasn't out grown his?" Penelope continued.

"I'll hold her down for you." Scott volunteered.

"I'll take care of Penny," Jeff took the problem on himself. "You two decide where on this island you want to be married and what time." With that Jeff got up and went to have a little talk with Penelope.

"Standing next to you," Laura said looking up at Scott.

"Hu?" Scott questioned.

"That's where on this island I want to be married." Laura explained.

"How about in the great room," John suggested, "Then Parker can escort Laura down the spiral ramp."

"Sounds fine with me," Scott answered indifferently.

"Same here," Laura echoed.

"How about we get married at sunrise?" Scott suggested, "The beginning of the day to symbolize the beginning of a new life together."

"I like that idea," Laura smiled then sobered. "Will it be alright with everyone else?"

"We'll handle it just fine." John spoke for everyone else.

"Okay now what else do we need to decide?" Scott questioned with a sigh.

"Aren't I supposed to give the ring to the best man?" Laura questioned. "I've only been to just a few weddings in my lifetime."

"I'm not a real expert on this either but I think you can do it that way or you can give Scott's ring to your maid of honor." John hesitated.

"Jeff Do you know what the women are supposed to wear? Is there any kind of a color scheme here? What about flowers?" they heard Penelope calling.

"I guess I better take it," John surrendered accepting the box from Laura and stuffing it in his pocket, "It sounds like Lady P. has enough to worry about."

"I better give you Laura's wedding band," Scott agreed. "Before I loose it."

"And I better go borrow something blue that will go with my dress before Penelope has a conniption fit." Laura cringed, "I sure hope your father can calm her down a little."

"Virgil, do you know how to play the wedding march?" Penelope called out again. Clearly Jeff wasn't having one hundred percent success.

Laura managed to get all of her clothes back in the trunk and the trunk off the bed. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and her long hours of taking care of all of the burn patients were catching up with her. She just intended to stretch out and rest for a few minutes then she would help get everything ready.

"Dr. Linstone, Dr. Linstone, you need to wake up now."

When Laura heard her name called and felt the gentle shaking of her shoulder she arose quickly grabbing for her stethoscope.

"What's the crisis?" Laura asked as she shook the sleep off.

"I beg your pardon,"

"What patient did you wake me up for?" Laura clarified then Onaha came into focus and behind her was hanging the freshly pressed Wedding dress. "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep. Thank you for waking me."

Laura took a moment to look at the wedding dress and her eyes began to tear up. "It's really happening isn't it?"

"Come on let's get you ready." Onaha smiled as she took the stethoscope from Laura and sat it back on the bedside table.

Laura checked her watch and realizing she needed to hurry, ran for the shower.

John was going over a checklist for the best man that Penelope hand given him.

"Tuxes, Check" John read the list out loud, "Limo?" Both John and Scott started laughing instantly, reminded of what Laura called Thunderbird 3, "It's loaded and ready to go but I don't think you and your bride are going to be on it when it does." John managed to get out through his laughter. "I'm already taking Brains and Gordon with me do I need to take everyone else too so the two of you can have a honeymoon?"

"You could take Lady P with you," Scott joked, "Pretty please."

"What are your honeymoon plans?" John asked.

"Ah, we still have to make them." Scott admitted.

"Sorry to rush you guys," John apologized.

"Don't be." Scott took his brother by the shoulders, "I can't think of anything I want to do differently. If it weren't for you and your well worded 'thinkers' I'd . . . well I don't know where I'd be right now."

"And if it weren't for you and your Dr. Linstone that makes house calls to anywhere, I might not be at all right now." John brought up a new perspective. "I literally owe you two my life. I better get back to this checklist."

"OH no!" John groaned bring panic to the room.

"What?" Scott asked with his eyes wide open.

"I didn't throw you a bachelor party. Now it's too late." John continued to groan.

"I think it was too late the minute we decided to get married before you left." Scott started laughing easing John's tension. "Do you realize we've put this wedding together in less than eight hours."

Scott sat back in wonder. "In fact I have gone from wondering if I was ever going to see her again to getting married in just under four days. And dealt with a major disaster in addition."

"When you put your mind to it big brother, you work fast." John shared Scott's amazement.

"I have to, to keep up with Laura." Scott commented then shook his head in wonder again. "How did I get so lucky to find someone like her?"

"You're both lucky," John complimented his brother. "I can't imagine any two people more suited for each other than you and Laura."

"Me neither," Jeff surprised his sons. "I never could have guessed any of you boys would find someone that was such a perfect match. But then I've had trouble imagining you boys being old enough to get married. I've been hearing laughter in here, I hope you two have everything underway."

"I forgot the bachelor party!" John lamented again.

"You'll have to plan a boy's night out when you finish your next tour on Thunderbird 5. I'm sure Laura will approve." Jeff offered a conciliatory plan.

"It's just as well we couldn't find a girl in a cake on the island anyway." John sighed.

"I don't know about that, a couple of hours ago I could have found a hand full of people who would have loved to stuff Penny in a cake for you." Jeff revealed through clenched teeth.

John and Scott burst out laughing realizing that they would have helped if their father had let them.

"I've got one more thing to do then I'll get ready and meet you back here," Jeff spoke with a smile. "You better be for getting Prince Charming here dressed it's going to be time before you know it."

"Okay the list for the wedding day." John started reading again. "Make sure you have the rings." John picked them up and made sure they were in the boxes. "Check. Now make sure the groom brushes his teeth."

"Good idea," Scott agreed, "I'll go take care of that now."

Laura showered so quickly that you would have thought that there was a patient waiting for live saving surgery. She was just starting to get dressed when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Onaha called out as she helped Laura pull her slip over her head.

"Jeff Tracy, Could I please speak with Laura for just a second."

"Just a minute," Onaha called out then quickly helped Laura into a robe.

"I've been informed that you are in need of something borrowed and something blue." Jeff started as soon as he was allowed entry. "I thought this might fill the bill."

Laura looked at his outstretched hand to see a necklace of strung pearls with a pendant of two blue hearts hanging in the middle. "It's beautiful, Mr. Tracy, thank you."

"It belonged to my wife before she died," Jeff's emotions were starting to get the best of him. "It feels fitting that you should borrow it today."

Laura's eyes started to tear up too. "I'm sure she's not far away today. I am honored to wear this and I will give it back, so that your future daughters-in-law may have the same honor." Laura gave her future father-in-law a hug then he left to get ready himself.

"Shirt buttoned straight, check, pants on, check, shoes shined," John continued down his checklist as Scott stood in front of the mirror laughing and fighting with his tie. "Check, shoes tied, check, tie tied straight,"

"I'm working on it," Scott called out his voice revealing his frustration. "I can't figure out why this is so hard today. I've done it hundreds of times."

"Must be wedding jitters," Jeff announced his presence, "I had a difficult time getting mine tied too. Here let me give you a hand." Jeff stepped up to his son and quickly had it tied to perfection. "Is combed hair on that list John?"

"No but it needs to be," John giggled.

Scott looked in the mirror again and had to agree.

One by one the brothers gathered in Scott's room, each in a tux and yes, Allen had out grown his. The hem of Allen's pants was completely let out and still they were too short but Scott didn't care, he was just happy that they were all there.

"Are you really going to let Dad do the Wedding ceremony?" Allen questioned, "What if he starts telling stories about when you were in diapers?"

"I didn't think about that." Scott came to attention looking slightly worried.

"Hey, that's an idea," Jeff teased.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter as long as he pronounces us husband and wife I don't care what else he says." Scott surrendered. "I'm more worried about an emergency coming in before we're married.

"Okay, it says here that the best man is to see to it that there is a fast car gassed up and ready to go just incase you change your mind." John read from his list. "Will Thunderbird 1 do or would you rather take Thunderbird 3?"

"Neither," Scott answered above the chuckles of his brothers and with out reserve, "I'm not running, I'm in this for the long haul."

Laura stood in front of the mirror smoothing the front of her dress. It felt strange and totally wonderful but still like a dream she feared being woken from. Tintin was wearing a dress that she had admired from Laura's trunk and Onaha and her husband were wearing formal attire from their native land. Penelope had changed clothes three times and Laura was just glad she wasn't fussing over her at the moment.

"Sunrise in ten minutes," Parker announced, "Are we nearly ready maladies?"

"Eek!" Penelope screeched before grabbing an article of clothing and running to put it on.

Laura motioned for Tintin to let Parker in while Onaha placed the necklace around her neck. While Parker stood crying Tintin and Onaha worked together placing the veil with its tiara on Laura's head. Penelope finally entered the room dressed and knowing this outfit would have to do. It was time.

Onaha and Penelope moved to pull the veil over Laura's face.

"No," Laura stopped them. "I have always wondered what the bride was hiding under her veil. I have nothing to hide from Scott. What ever he doesn't now know about me it's just because I haven't remembered or had time to tell him. I'm not hiding behind a veil."

Penelope must have been tired because she didn't offer the slightest resistance.

Onaha then stepped in to the hall and returned with Laura's bridal bouquet made from a mixture of native plant life and houseplants. Mingled among the flowers were the paper butterflies on wires that Scott had made to decorate her room when she returned to Tracy Island after her Grandfather's funeral.

"Oh Onaha!" Laura gasped, "It's perfect, absolutely beautiful." She then noticed that Parker's boutonniere was made from a native green with a brightly colored paper butterfly.

Penelope went ahead to prepare for Laura's entrance followed by Onaha and Tintin to keep her from doing anything to ruin the moment.

Alone in the room Parker held his elbow out for Laura to take hold of. "Ready milady?"

Laura grabbed a lace hanky and took hold of Parker's elbow giving a nod to show that she was.

"Fab one is on the beach ready for take off milady." Parker informed with the cutest smile Laura had ever seen from him. "Just in case you change your mind."

"Can I truly make him happy Thurman?" Laura revealed her last and only hesitation.

"I've never seen master Tracy happier milady and I believe the best is yet to come," Parker answered wiping a tear from Laura's cheek with his white gloved hand.

The wedding march started to play and Parker gave Laura one last look before guiding her down the path leading to her future husband.

The four brothers lined up in the great room next to their father. Scott being the closest and John next to him making one last check that the rings were in his pocket. Virgil was playing the piano while Onaha, Tintin and Lady Penelope lined up on the other side with Kyrano behind and to the left of Mr. Tracy. Behind them the first rays of the sun were painting the eastern sky with the brightest and most beautiful of colors. Brains was moving around the room with a camera trying to capture every detail for the Tracy archives. He was planning to edit his pictures in with the security camera later.

At the end of the march Scott eagerly took Laura's hand and turned facing his father. For the first time he could admire the sunrise and was glad he had suggested the time.

The music stopped and Jeff realized he was next. He felt nervous and uncertain, and then he looked at Scott and remembered this was his son. Laura was perfectly happy with construction paper butterflies in her bouquet, he was sure they would be happy even if he mispronounced a word or two or was less then completely formal. He decided to enjoy this moment to the best of his ability.

"This is an opportunity, a great honor, one that I never expected to have. Yet here I am standing here trying to say the words that will change the life of my first born in ways I know he can't even imagine right now. I have been remembering my wedding day and even pulled out the old photo album last night." Jeff's eyes were starting to moisten but he kept speaking. "I hope that the two of you are as happy together as I was with Scott's mother, the mother of all my sons.

Laura, I admire you for the life that you have fought to build for yourself, a life of caring, compassion and service to others without thought for your own comfort. You have labored long and hard for the betterment of mankind and with great success.

I am so, moved, by the honor and respect you show to my son and the concern that you have had for his happiness and well being. I am thrilled that you have agreed to be part of our family.

I am so pleased that you and Scott have chosen to go into this marriage as partners, teammates as it were. That approach will, in my opinion, bring about the best results.

Scott and Laura wanted to say a few things to each other as part of this ceremony. I believe now would be a good time. Scott I believe the ladies first rule should apply here."

Scott and Laura turned to face each other holding hands around the bouquet. Laura licked her lips and chewed on her tongue then took a deep breath.

"Scott, you have respected and honored the choices that I have made and the life that I have chosen. I have been made a better person because you have been part of my life. The joy and happiness I have felt at your side is so far above what I ever thought possible.

Right now with all these witnesses to keep me in line, I pledge to honor your choices, to support you in the life you have chosen. I will remain near your side to assist where ever and when ever I can, to keep your work going forward just as you are assisting me."

"Wow," Scott said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand after a moment of silence let him know it was his turn. "This was my idea wasn't it?"

"As I have been reminded of all the times you and I have crossed paths over the years, I can't remember a time when I didn't admire you. I've seen you when you were feisty and defiant, barking out orders like a four star general and still as tender as a rose petal. I've watched you take totally terrified children at a time when we didn't know what the next seconds would bring and cradle them next to you like they were your own and give them hope. I've watched you save the lives of people others wouldn't even notice and be totally thrilled with a payment of a paper butterfly. You have talents that could easily bring you fortunes far beyond what you already have, yet you go forward day to day showing compassion in places where people from our world don't even know is there. You could live in a palace yet you've lived in tents. You could have a limo at your beckoning call, yet you've walked along side cows for days and fed the children along your path with the milk.

It is you, that have made me the better person than I was before you entered my life. My brothers can vouch for the change you've made in me. They thought I was terminally ill there for a while." Scott and his brothers snickered at the memory, "You've taught me to appreciate the family I too often take for granted, to enjoy each day in a way I never have before. This whole world is better because you are in it and I am so honored that you have given me a chance to share in your life and offer what little I have to help move the work and lifestyle you've grown to love forward.

I marvel at the love you have left that you give to me and pledge, in front of these witnesses, who would love to get me in trouble, to continue all the rest of my days to treat you with the respect that you deserve and to work at your side for what ever good I can do."

"That did it," Jeff said through his tears when he was sure his son was finished. There wasn't a dry eye in the room and sniffles were heard from every direction.

"Because I want to do everything I'm supposed to, to ensure that this marriage is perfectly legal, there are some words I want to read, if someone could lend me a dry hanky so I can be able to read them."

John was quick to step forward, his best man checklist included extra hankies.

"Thanks John." Jeff said as he dried his eyes and positioned his note cards.

"Do you Scott Reginald Tracy take this woman, Dr. Laura Linstone, MD to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, To love, respect and honor as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Dr. Laura Linstone MD take my son, Scott Reginald Tracy, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, To love, respect and honor as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"May we have the rings please?" Jeff proceeded.

John stepped forward and handed Laura's ring to Scott and Scott's ring to Laura then took the bouquet from Laura to free her hands.

Scott fumbled with the ring dropping it once before he got it on Laura's finger.

"That's your grandfather's ring," Scott exclaimed reverently as Laura placed it on his finger only able to nod her head to confirm his statement.

After admiring their rings for a moment both Laura and Scott turned toward Jeff.

"With these rings and by the authority I hold due to ownership of this island, I pronounce you husband and wife." Jeff wiped his eyes again. "I believe the next order of business son, is for you to kiss your bride."

When Scott and Laura stepped apart again the room erupted in cheers as nearly everyone swarmed the newly married couple.

Before the group was finished hugging and congratulating each other, champagne corks were popping and a cart was wheeled in with a cake. Laura recognized it as Thurman Parker's fabulous triple layer double fudge cake. There was no fancy white icing or little dolls on the top but it was chocolate and Laura couldn't have been happier.

Scott and Laura traditionally cut the cake and fed each other before sharing with everyone else and the champagne was poured and passed around.

"My I have your attention," John stepped forward for his last formal act as best man. "I believe it's my job to give the first toast. I'm glad someone figured out how to get this girl into the family and I can't think of a more deserving nut case to have her at his side then my big brother Scott. When Laura gave me Scott's ring to keep track of for this main event I noticed a small note tucked inside of the box it was in. Not knowing any better I read it and then realized that it was a privet note and wished I hadn't. As last night rolled on I haven't been able to get the words of that note out of my mind so if I may beg Laura's pardon I feel that it is very appropriate for this occasion. Laura offered a nod and warm smile so John proceeded.

The note read: 'You have chosen your love and love your choice and the whole world is the better for it. May you find the peace, joy and happiness you so deserve.'

"Amen," Jeff added with emotion in his voice. He had recognized the ring on Scott's hand as one that was given to astronauts back before his days in the space program. He would have to explain its significance to his son some day. The real joy for Jeff was that he hadn't lost his son today he had truly gained a daughter and he could only imagine what changes were about to take place on the island.


End file.
